Life Moves On
by SoapMaster
Summary: This story is currently being rewritten under the name Life Moves On: Back to Life. You can read it on my profile. SASUNARU, Narutoverse, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! NaruxSasu loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: This is my second story that I'm writing. I'm still going to continue my first (Love: Discovered), but I wanted to do this fic at the same time. I don't have chapters written in advance like I do for L:D, but I'm going to try to post as frequently as possible.**

Chapter One: Return of the Jinchuriki

It was weird for Naruto to see the Hokage mansion again. It was twenty years ago that he last saw it. So much had changed since then. He had grown up, gotten a family. And now, Lady Hokage summoned him back to his former home? That didn't make any sense. Especially considering everyone except her and Shizune thought he was dead.

That was a long story that began a long time ago. But it was ancient history now, and Naruto made a mental note to remind the Hokage of that when he saw her again. He knocked on the door to the office.

"Come in," he heard her say.

It shouldn't have surprised Naruto to see the Hokage look the same now as she did twenty years ago. I mean, even then she had used a jutsu to disguise her appearance.

"Lady Hokage," Naruto said, sitting down across from her.

"Please, Naruto," she said with a smile. "Call me Grandma Tsunade."

He laughed. "I guess you've missed me more than you let on."

"We all have," she said.

He stared at her, remembering a few pieces of his childhood. It all seemed so long ago – in a different world.

"Why did you call me back to the village after all this time?" he asked.

"I see you want to get straight to the point," she said. She shifted in her seat. "Mikishi Kaguya is dead. You're safe to return to the village for good now."

"I'm sorry, Grandma Tsunade, but I can't. I've moved on. I have a life in Suna, now. I have a husband."

"Ah, yes," she said. "I heard of your marriage to the Fifth Kazekage. How is Gaara doing?"

"He's great," he told her. "Who would have thought the two of us would fall in love? The first two times I met him, I was scared shitless. The third time, I beat the shit out of him. And now we're together twelve years, married seven."

"You're not the only one who moved on," she said.

"I've heard. Sasuke's married too, right? To Sakura?" Tsunade nodded.

"They even have kids. The youngest one is in the academy. Which is the other reason why I called you back. I still want you to succeed me as Hokage, Naruto. Of course, I need to show the elders of the village that you can be trusted as Hokage. Which is why I want you to train a genin team."

"You…want me…to train…._a genin team?_" he asked. There was no way. He had a life now. A husband who he loved. Gaara couldn't leave his village to live with him in Konoha.

"I'm sorry, Grandma Tsunade, but I can't," he said. "You know why. I'm a citizen of Suna, now. Gaara named me his successor as Kazekage. I can't be your successor as Hokage."

"I want you to talk to your husband about this," she said. "Just humor me. At the very least, come back to the village for a visit to reconnect with your friends. Everyone thinks you're dead. Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata will be overjoyed to see you again. Not to mention Neji, Lee, Ino, and Sasuke."

He froze at that name. "I don't think either Sakura or Sasuke will benefit from seeing me again."

"I've seen him, Naruto," she said. "He's a jonin now. I can tell your 'death' still haunts him to this day. He loves you, Naruto."

"He's married to Sakura. They have three children. I'd be a complication."

"Just think about it, okay?" she touched his shoulder. "And promise to visit me some more, alright?" She smiled at him. "I'm sure Jiraya would love to see you."

"What's the pervy sage been up to lately, anyway? And Kakashi sensei? And Iruka."

"You'll have to find out yourself," she said. "If you really care, you'll tell them you're alive. They were all hit hard by your 'death', too. It was all I could do to not tell Jiraya."

"I'll think about it, okay, Grandma?" I smiled at her. "But I have to get back to Suna. Gaara and I have plans for tomorrow night, and I want to be back by then."

"It was nice seeing you again, Naruto," she said with a sad smile. "I hope it won't be the last time."

OoOoOoOoO

The next day, around lunch, Naruto finally made it back to his home in Suna. He had lunch with his sister-in-law, before going to the Kazekage's office to talk to his husband. He didn't know why his stomach was in knots thinking about it. It was just a normal conversation.

They sat next to each other comfortably for a few minutes. Gaara stroked Naruto's hair as Naruto laid his head in his husband's lap.

"What's going on, Naru?" Gaara asked him.

"It's Grandma Tsunade," Naruto said. "She…she told me Mikishi's dead."

"That's good," he said. "Now you don't have to live in fear anymore."

"That's the thing, though," Naruto said, sitting up. "I wasn't afraid. I knew Mikishi couldn't track me here, and even if he could, he couldn't kill me with you around. I love you. I love our life."

"What's got you so upset?" the redhead asked his husband.

"Tsunade wants me to return to Konoha. She wants me to lead a genin team. She wants me to be the Hokage after she dies."

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, as Gaara was left taking in the information. Naruto, meanwhile, continued to think it over. Ever since he was a boy, he remembered wanting to be Hokage. He was only 37, now, and he knew that Tsunade was in her eighties. She had to pick her successor soon.

But how could he leave his life, his husband? It wouldn't be fair. Especially knowing he'd have a lot of contact with Sasuke. Gaara knew of Naruto and Sasuke's relationship, and he knew that there was a piece of Naruto's heart that was forever out of his reach. But that didn't stop him from loving the blond. And for Naruto to leave him to return to his home – to Sasuke. That would be unbearable for him, and Naruto knew it.

Gaara stood up and left the room. Naruto waited ten, fifteen, twenty minutes before rising and leaving the room, too. He knew that Gaara was thinking the same thing he was. Gaara knew it was his dream – that's why he made him his successor as Kazekage.

There was no easy solution, and Naruto knew it. When he went to bed that night, he still hadn't seen Gaara. He was worried, but what could he do? All he knew was that he loved Gaara, and he didn't want to lose him. But that night, he dreamed of seeing his childhood friends – the rest of the Konoha Twelve – again. How Iruka, Kakashi, Jiraya, and Konohamaru were doing. He dreamed, for the first time in years, of returning to Konoha – for good.

OoOoOoOoO

It was around ten the next morning when Naruto, Kankuro and Temari were sitting around the table eating breakfast. The two siblings knew that something was up, but didn't know how to approach the topic. Temari finally summoned up the courage to talk, but was interrupted by the door opening, revealing Gaara.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled. He got up and ran over to his husband, embracing him in a hug.

"Naruto," Gaara said, calmly. "We need to talk."

"I have to go to the market," Kankuro said, leaving the two alone with Temari. "I'll see you guys later."

"And I have to go see Shiminama," Temari said. "I need to ask her how preparing for the chunin exams is going." She left just like her brother, leaving her other brother and his husband alone. It was bull. Temari just spoke to her fifteen year old daughter yesterday! She knew perfectly well how she was doing.

"Where were you last night?" Naruto asked.

"I had to arrange some things," Gaara said, plainly.

"What things?" Naruto pressed.

"I've arranged for my new successor to be named."

"New…successor?" Naruto asked. "What about me?"

"What about you?" Gaara asked. "You can't be both the Kazekage and the Hokage."

"You're acting like I've already accepted Grandma Tsunade's offer!" Naruto yelled. "I haven't! I don't want to leave Suna. I don't want to leave you!"

"You won't be leaving me," Gaara said plainly. "Because I'm going with you."

"What are you –"

"As of tomorrow, Shiminama will be my new successor as Kazekage. We'll be moving to Konoha in a week so you can start your new job. Temari will be the acting Kazekage until her daughter is ready to replace her."

"Are you serious?" Naruto asked. "You'd give up being the Kazekage, you'd move from your only home, just to make me happy?"

"I'd do anything for you, Naruto. Now you won't have to choose between your dream job and your husband. Are you happy?"

Tears were welling up in Naruto's eyes. "You've made me the happiest guy on Earth!"

OoOoOoOoO

After an afternoon of lovemaking, Naruto and Gaara decided Naruto would move to Konoha now, so he could settle in before Gaara joined him. It worked well for them. It would give Naruto a few days to reveal himself to his friends before Gaara was thrown into the mix.

To say Tsunade was ecstatic that Naruto accepted her offer was an understatement. Shizune was also glad to hear Naruto would be coming back to Konoha.

Tsunade arranged for everyone – Lee, Tenten, Neji, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Sakura, Sasuke, Konohamaru, Jiraya, Kakashi and Iruka – to meet her in her office later that day, so she and Naruto would be able to explain everything to them before they made the official announcement.

It was weird having the fourteen ninja in her office at once, but Tsunade was more concerned with how they'd react after getting the news.

"So why are we all here?" Shikamaru finally asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Tsunade looked around at the ninja. There were six jonin – Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Kakashi, Iruka, and Kiba – five chunin – Tenten, Kiba, Lee, Ino, and Choji – and two genin – Sakura and Konohamaru. That was forgetting the sannin standing off to the side.

"I have something important to tell you all about Naruto Uzumaki," she said. She noticed everyone seemed intrigued by this, but she noticed Sasuke, Jiraya, Iruka, and Hinata all looking at her rather intensely. Sakura glanced as Sasuke for a second before returning her gaze to her former mentor.

"Naruto Uzumaki died twenty years ago," Kakashi said. "Mikishi Kaguya killed him."

"What does his death have to do with us now?" Sasuke asked, keeping an expressionless face."

"You were all his friends," Tsunade continued. "It is true that Mikishi Kaguya targeted Naruto twenty years ago. But…I don't know how to tell you this…Mikishi didn't kill him."

"What are you talking about!" Sasuke yelled. "Of course he killed him! Naruto's dead!"

"No, I'm not." All 32 eyes trained on the blond haired man who had just entered the room. "I'm very much alive."

"It's…" Choji said, wide eyed.

"N-Naruto," Hinata stuttered

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled.

"Is it really you, kid?" Jiraya asked in wonder.

"What happened to you?" Sakura asked.

"You're alive!" Ino yelled.

"I can't believe it," Kiba said in shock.

"Neither can I," Shikamaru added.

"What's going on here?" Neji asked.

"I was going to ask the same thing," Kakashi said. Tenten turned to Tsunade.

"Is that really Naruto?" she asked.

"I can't believe it!" Lee yelled.

"You're…alive?" Konohamaru asked.

"Yes, it's really me," Naruto said. "I'm alive and well." His gaze trained on a raven haired, onyx eyed, man before continuing to address the group. "I had to fake my death to protect myself from Mikishi. I've been living in Sunagakure for the past twenty years."

It took Naruto a few seconds to realize what happened next. Apparently, Lee was so excited that he had to hug Naruto…right that second. Then, Iruka came to hug him, then Jiraya, then Ino, Sakura, Hinata. Konohamaru even hugged him. After the squeeze-fest was over, Tsunade kicked them all out and said that Naruto would talk to them privately later, as to not overwhelm him.

He was given the key to his old apartment, and he got his assignment – three genin who had just graduated the academy. There was Saki Uchiha, – Sakura and Sasuke's daughter – Temira Nara, – Shikamaru and Ino's daughter – and Mino Kano – someone else's son who Naruto didn't really know.

He finally got back to his apartment, and silently hoped Gaara wouldn't mind the more cramped space. He finally went into his bedroom, and was shocked to see a certain Uchiha sitting on his bed.

"I was wondering when you'd find me," Naruto said. "I guess you don't waste any time."

"Is this a joke to you?" Sasuke asked with venom in his voice. "Was our whole relationship a joke to you?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "Of course not!"

"Then why did you leave me?" he said. He was angry. Tears were threatening to fall. "Why did you let me think you were dead? I grieved you! You bastard!"

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "I had to."

"I almost died when I found out Mikishi killed you!" he yelled. "I thought I had lost you, and it was all my fault."

"I couldn't control the situation!" Naruto yelled. "I needed to do it, or he'd keep attacking us. He'd kill us eventually."

"We could have stopped him."

"It took twenty years for him to die – and it was only because of a disease! We couldn't have possibly killed him."

"You didn't have to break my heart! I lost my parents! My brother! You were all I had! And I lost you, too!"

"I don't know what you want me to say," I whispered. "I can't change any of that."

"I love you!" he yelled. "I still fucking love you. I never stopped. Do you still love me?"

Naruto stood silently as his ex-fiancé stared into his cerulean eyes. Finally, after a minute, he spoke up. "I love you, too."

Sasuke was instantly in front of Naruto. He picked up the blonde's chin, and lifted his face into a fierce kiss.

Sasuke's hands ran through the blond locks, pulling Naruto closer to him. Naruto gave into the kiss, letting ten years of pent up feelings resurface. Sasuke pushed his back to the wall and continued to kiss vigorously.

He let his tongue explore Naruto's mouth – a mouth he hadn't tasted in a decade. Naruto was just as caught up in the taste of his former lover. Sasuke turned him around and pushed him onto the bed. He lifted Naruto's shirt above his head before kissing a trail of kisses down Naruto's toned abs. He came back up for a short, passionate kiss before planting his mouth on Naruto's exposed nipple.

Naruto gasped in pleasure before Sasuke pulled away, lifting his own shirt off and throwing it onto the floor. Bare chests met each other as Sasuke pulled Naruto into another kiss, their erections grinding against each other. The friction was unbelievable.

Suddenly, Naruto pushed Sasuke off him and stood up.

"We can't do this," he said. "You're married to Sakura! I'm married to –" he caught himself.

"You're married!" Sasuke yelled.

"So are you!" Naruto yelled.

"I thought you were dead!" he yelled.

"Do you love Sakura?" the blond asked.

"Not like I love you," he said. "I could never love anyone like I love you." He paused for a moment. "Who is he?"

"Who is who?" Naruto asked again.

"Your husband," Sasuke spat, as if the words were poisonous.

"Gaara Sabakuno," Naruto said. "We got married seven years ago."

"Gaara," he repeated with venom. "You married Gaara."

"I'm not the only one who moved on," Naruto pointed out. "You have a fifteen year old, a twelve year old, and an eight year old with your _wife_ of sixteen years. Or have you forgotten about them?"

"I thought you were dead. I grieved for years before moving on."

"I didn't start seeing Gaara until twelve years ago!" I yelled. "That's how badly I couldn't get over you!"

"Let's run away," the Uchiha said. "Just you and me. We can go anywhere."

"You have a family, and to even suggest leaving them makes me wonder what I ever saw in you."

"I love you!" Sasuke yelled. "Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Gaara's moving to Konoha in a week," I said, staring at the floor. "I'm going to be leading a genin team – it actually includes your daughter, Saki – and Gaara will be with me."

"He can't leave Suna. He's the Kazekage."

"He was. He's leaving the position to be here with me."

"He must love you," Sasuke said.

"I love him," Naruto said.

"I don't care what you tell yourself at night, Naruto," Sasuke said, "but I know that you kissed back just know, and your feelings for Sabakuno don't even compare to me."

"Please, leave," Naruto said. "I want you to go." Sasuke put his shirt back on and made his way out of Naruto's apartment. Naruto looked around and saw memories. He looked at the couch and remembered how he and Sasuke would make love on that sofa. The bed, the floor, and even the kitchen table. He couldn't live there with those constant memories.

OoOoOoOoO

Sakura Uchiha knew that her husband was with Naruto. She was over the moon that her best friend was alive after all this time, but she was scared at the same time. She was married to Naruto's ex-fiancé. What if they wanted to rekindle their relationship?

Naruto and Sasuke's engagement wasn't a secret by any means. They even made it to the altar before Mikishi stopped it. In the chaos, three people died – Shino, Naruto, and Ino's mother. But if Naruto isn't dead, only two people died.

She knew that Sasuke loved Naruto before he loved her. She knew that he was bi, and that his first love was his biggest love. She didn't delude herself. She knew that there was a distinct possibility that with Naruto alive, Sasuke would leave her.

She couldn't help but be upset. She might love Naruto like a brother, but Sasuke was _her_ husband. She even knew deep down inside that she technically was Sasuke's second choice. She knew she was being irrational, but she couldn't help it.

As the clock ticked and Sasuke still didn't come home, her mind began to wander. _What could they be doing that's taking this long? – Scratch that, I don't want to _think_ about what they're doing._

"Mother," Fushiki said, grabbing his mom's apron. "What's wrong?" It was cute how overprotective her little eight year old son was of her. Adorable, actually, but if she said the 'a' word, he would scowl for a week.

"Nothing, Fush," she said. "Mommy just heard some terrific news." Even trying to pass the tears off as happy tears, she failed. She started to sob.

"It doesn't sound very terrific," Fushiki said.

"I found out that a friend of your father and I is alive," she said.

"Who is he?" Fushiki asked.

"You've never met him," she said. "I haven't seen him in twenty years. His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"Why are you sad that he's alive?" he asked.

"I'm not sad," she insisted. "It's a miracle. Now go to bed, alright?" He grunted a 'hn' at her before heading upstairs. He really was his father's son.

Seconds after she heard his door close, she heard the house door open, revealing Sasuke, drenched from the rain.

"Sasuke!" she yelled. "Get in here now before you catch a cold!" He came inside, and changed before heading downstairs to see his wife.

"So how's Naruto?" she asked.

"You should go see him," Sasuke said with his Uchiha mask on tightly. Sakura had managed to figure out how to see through it after ten years of being married to him, but she couldn't figure out what he was thinking for the life of her. "He seems to be doing well. He even has a husband who's moving in with him in a week."

"Oh, really?" Sakura asked, relieved. "Good for him. Is it anyone I know?"

"Gaara Sabakuno," Sasuke said, without glancing at her.

"Gaara? The same Gaara who almost killed the three of us?"

"That's the one," he said, his voice still just as emotionless.

"Stop it right now, Sasuke Uchiha!" she yelled. "I am your wife. Tell me what's going on. I know you still have feelings for him. Tell me what's going on."

"I don't know, Sakura," he said. "I'm confused. I'd finally gotten over him, and now he's back, and he's moved on. I don't know how I feel. I just don't know anymore." He got up and went into their bedroom, slamming the door.

Sakura sighed. If Naruto had a husband who he loved, then he wouldn't get back together with Sasuke. She was now officially completely happy that NNaruto was back in Konoha.

OoOoOoOoO

"I knew we'd find you here," Shikamaru said as he, Kiba, and Choji sat down next to Naruto at Ichiraku's. Shikamaru sat on Naruto's left, while Kiba and Choji sat on his left.

"Well, duh," Naruto said. "Where else would I be?"

"Ah, the four slackers together again," Kiba said, putting an arm around Choji and Naruto. "I never thought it would happen again."

"I know," Naruto said. "I was nervous coming back here, but I'm glad I'm back."

"So you've been living in Suna all this time?" Choji asked. Wow, he'd already finished his second bowl of ramen. I forgot that my appetite had nothing on his.

"Well, first I lived in Kiri, but after two years, I moved to Suna."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Shikamaru asked.

"What are you talking about, Shika?" Kiba asked.

"You're blind if you don't see the wedding ring on his hand," Shikamaru pointed out. "So who is he?"

Naruto blushed before answering. "Gaara Sabakuno."

"The Fifth Kazekage?" Choji asked with his mouth full.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "He's retiring, though. He'll be moving in with me next week."

"Really?" Shikamaru asked. "You and Gaara…I'd never have thought. How's Temari?"

"She's over you, if that's what you mean," Naruto said. Temari and Shikamaru dated for six months before Naruto 'died', and they broke up before Naruto moved to Suna. "She has a kid, and everything."

"Hm," he said. "Good to know."

"But I hear you're already spoken for," Naruto said. "How's Ino?"

"Troublesome as always," Shikamaru muttered.

"And you!" Naruto yelled, turning to face Kiba. "When did you and Hinata start going out?"

"About six years ago," Kiba said. "We got married last year."

"You know what that means," Naruto said. "Choji's next." At the mention of his dating status, Choji almost choked on his ramen. "Who are you interested in?"

"No one," he said, all too quickly, before blushing.

"That's bullshit," Shikamaru said. "He has his eyes on a girl named Maya Kano."

"Kano?" I asked. "Is she related to Mino Kano?"

"She's her mother," Choji said. "How do you know Mino?"

"I'm going to be leading a genin squad. It's you're daughter, Shika, Sasuke's daughter, and Mino."

"Really?" Shikamaru said. "Small world."

They sat and talked like that well into the morning. Naruto was glad his friends finally found happiness – well, most of them did. He got back to his apartment at about four in the morning, ready for a good morning's sleep.

OoOoOoOoO

It was a real mistake to not see Iruka immediately, because after only four hours of sleep at 8 am, Iruka's knocking on Naruto's apartment door woke the blond up.

"Naruto!" he yelled. Jeez, it was as if he'd never left. Rubbing his eyes, Naruto made his way to the door and opened it to see an irate Iruka. "I want to talk to you, catch up. Let's go somewhere for breakfast."

Naruto yawned. "Sure, let me just get dressed first." They went to some American style restaurant, and ate. He told Naruto about his life – he finally became a jonin two years ago, meaning he left the academy. He said it was time, so he gave it up to be a jonin, but Naruto could tell he was lying – he missed those kids.

"What about you?" he asked. "What have you been up to?"

"I got married," Naruto said, holding up his ring.

"What!" Iruka said. "I missed your wedding," he said with a sad look. "Does this mean you and Sasuke are done?"

"Yes," I said. "I still have feelings for him, but I love Gaara."

"Gaara…Sabakuno! The Kazekage of Sunagakure!"

"No, the _other_ Gaara," I said sarcastically. "Of course Gaara Sabakuno!"

"How…" Iruka began.

"He's moving here in a few days. He's done being the Kazekage."

"He must really love you," Iruka said.

"I love him, too," Naruto said. "What about you? Anybody worth mentioning in the last twenty years?"

"I've been seeing Kakashi for a few months," he admitted.

"What!" the blond shouted. "I didn't know you were gay. And Kakashi? How did that happen?"

"It was the anniversary of your death. We saw each other at your tombstone, and we comforted each other. Twenty years have gone by so slow without your antics, Naruto. One thing led to another, and we're together now."

"That's great!" he said. "I'm glad you're happy."

"Me too, Naruto," he said. "Kakashi and I are always here for you if you need us. Oh, and Jiraya told you that he expects to see you soon or he's sicking Gamabunta on you."

Naruto laughed and they continued to eat. Finally, when they were done, Naruto went to find his old teacher, who was (you guessed it) spying on half naked girls at the bath house.

"It figures I'd find you here, pervy sage."

"Hey, kid," he said. "It's about time! Where have you been?"

"I told you, I've been in Suna," Naruto said. "What about you? Have you really just spent the last few years spying on naked girls?"

"Naruto, I have something I need to tell you," he said grimly.

"What?" Naruto asked. He could tell by Jiraya's facial expressions and his tone that whatever it was was serious. He didn't want to hear it.

"Naruto," Jiraya began. "I'm…I'm dying."

**In the Next Chapter:**** Gaara moves to Konoha; Naruto talks to Kakashi about Sasuke; Naruto begins to train his genin team; Jiraya's days are numbered.**

**Author's Note: As you can see, this is very different from my other story. I hope you liked it. It won't end up being as long as Love: Discovered, but it'll be decently sized. I have a few things that are going to happen. Review to tell me what you think. I really need reviews to know how to improve. I know this chapter went a little fast, but that was mostly to get the story started. R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! SasuxNaru loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: I got some nice reviews for this story, and I'm glad I was able to get a lot of SasuxNaru fans to somewhat root for GaaxNaru. It will be a SasuxNaru fic, but don't worry about Gaara – he won't have his heart broken. I think the last chapter was kind of fast. And don't worry, I will fill in some back story regarding the past twenty years that Naruto's missed.**

Chapter Two:

"What do you mean 'you're dying'?" Naruto asked his former teacher.

"It happened a few years ago," Jiraya explained. "I was in a battle with Orochimaru. I killed him, with Tsunade's help, of course, but he gave me a parting gift."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. He was on the verge of tears. How dare Orochimaru take _another_ life close to him!

"He left me with a curse," Jiraya said.

"A curse?" Naruto repeated.

"Tsunade's been helping me manage it," the sage continued. "The curse makes me age ten times as fast as normal. I was already almost seventy when he inflicted it, and now I'm around ninety years old."

"Ninety…years?" Naruto asked. "You don't look that old! You don't look a day past seventy."

"Gee, thanks, kid," Jiraya deadpanned. "I love being told I look as old as seventy."

"That's not what I meant!" Naruto defended.

"I know," he said. "Listen, I won't probably be around much longer – a year at the most. I'm so glad I got to see you before I…before I died."

"Don't talk like that!" Naruto yelled. "You're not going to die. You're Jiraya, the toad sage. Pervert extraordinare! One of the legendary sannin! You can't die…not like this."

"Sorry kid," Jiraya said. "Even Tsunade can't reverse the curse. All she can do is make me look younger."

"I want to see," Naruto said, not looking Jiraya in the eye. "I want to see you without the genjutsu."

"So be it," Jiraya said. He made a hand sign. "Release." His hair shortened considerably, and Naruto'd swear he was almost bald! Wrinkles overcame his face and he shrank a little bit. Hi meaty legs became stick like, and he took on a pale, sickly appearance. He looked like the oldest person he'd ever met.

"J-Jiraya," Naruto said. Jiraya repeated the hand sign and the genjutsu revived, making Jiraya look considerably younger.

"It's great to see you again," Jiraya said with a hug. Naruto still hadn't gotten over the news. The Great Jiraya was…dying. He seemed like one of those people who were larger than life. I mean, Naruto was well into his thirties, so he knew that Jiraya and even Tsunade were old, but to see his former teacher falling apart was too much.

"Yeah, it's been great," Naruto said, allowing a tear to fall down from his eyes. "Take care, pervy sage."

OoOoOoOoO

"Alright kiddos, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'll be your sensei while you are on my genin team."

Yes, that was Naruto, introducing himself to his students. Mino Kano was looking at him with a bored expression on his face, while Temira Nara was listening intently. Who would have thought Shikamaru's daughter _wouldn't_ be the bored one. Naruto guessed she took after Ino.

Naruto turned his gaze to Saki Uhiha. The daughter of his former love and his best friend. She would definitely be hard to be around so much, but he'd do it. What kind of Hokage let personal feelings get in the way, after all.

"Well, not that that's not interesting and all, but what are we going to actually _do_?" Mino asked.

"I guess you're eager to begin your training, huh Mino?" Naruto asked with a smile. He knew the kid was as bored as…well…as bored as Shikamaru usually is. Naruto momentarily wondered if Mino and Temira were switched at birth, but he quickly shook the notion from his head.

"Before we begin your training," Naruto continued, "I'll have to give you a test that you can pass or fail. I learned this test from my teacher, who learned it from the Fourth Hokage. He learned it from one of the sannin, who learned it from the Third Hokage. This technique was also used on the Fifth Hokage. If you can pass this test, then you can be as great as them. If you fail, you'll go back to the academy and have to take the genin test again."

"What do you mean?" Saki asked. "We graduated. We're genin. You can't just take that away from us!"

"Listen, Saki," Naruto said, "your parents both also went through this test, and passed. It's really fairly simple." Naruto pulled out two bells. "I want you to take these bells from me. If you get a bell from me, you pass."

"But sensei," Temira said. "There's only two bells. We can't all pass like that."

"Then you better be one of the two to get the bells," Naruto said with a smirk. "Begin."

OoOoOoOoO

After five hours, Temira, Mino and Saki were all exhausted. They had almost gotten the bells from Naruto-sensei. Saki knew that there was a way to do this. If Naruto-sensei, Mother, and Father all managed to do it, she could too.

But how did Naruto-sensei know so much about Mother and Father? It's not like they talked about him all that often. She never knew of this man until he became her sensei. But the way he spoke about them, you'd think that he was their best friend.

She felt really bad for Mino, who was tied to a stump for lunch. She would have given him her food, but she didn't have much, and Naruto-sensei strictly forbade it. How was he supposed to get the bells if he didn't have any nourishment!

Saki got up and decided to find Naruto-sensei while Temira finished eating and Mino…well, he wasn't going anywhere. She found Naruto at the memorial stone, which engraved the names of all the people who died in battle. Naruto was focused on the memorial, giving Saki the element of surprise.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu," she whispered. Naruto jumped when he noticed the fireball heading towards him. That was a classic Uchiha move, and he knew _exactly_ who preformed it. He turned around to face Saki, who had come out into the open.

"A surprise attack?" Naruto-sensei asked. "And it almost worked too. I've gotta keep on my toes."

"You don't seem like an impressive ninja," Saki stated. If there was anything she learned from her father, it was how to goad people into fighting them. And if Naruto-sensei fell for it, he'd let his guard down.

"What'd you say?" he asked. He looked angry. It was working! "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled. Saki knew that Naruto-sensei had to have _some_ power, or he wouldn't be her sensei, but when she was surrounded by a hundred clones of Naruto-sensei, she was floored. "I'll show you power." Most of the clones disappeared, leaving one left with the real Naruto-sensei.

One of them – the clone, presumably – started pawing at the air in the real one's open palm. That was…odd. Saki was just about to deem him certifiably crazy until she saw blue streams of chakra being condensed into a ball. Her eyes widened in shock.

"The Fourth Hokage's secret jutsu," Naruto-sensei said with a smile. "Rasengan!" He lunged at Saki, scaring the shit out of her. She dodged quickly, and noticed that Naruto-sensei wasn't trying to hit her – he was trying to hit the tree behind her. She watched as the tree was chopped in half by the rasengan. But that wasn't it. Naruto-sensei also hit the tree behind it, destroying _that_ one too! How powerful was he?

"Is that powerful enough for you?" he asked. He turned to face Saki, and smiled. "Wind Style: Imprisonment Jutsu." A ball of air surrounded Saki, trapping her. "I'll see you later," he said, and disappeared after waving goodbye.

"Temira!" Saki yelled. In a few seconds, Temira and Mino came out from the bushes.

"He's so strong," he said in shock.

"I know," Temira said. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Can you help me get out of here?" Saki demanded impatiently? As if Naruto-sensei's chakra was responding to her, the jutsu stopped and she was dropped to the ground.

"Hey guys," Mino said. He was crouching by the memorial. "Come take a look here." Temira and Saki walked over and looked where Mino was pointing. Saki knew immediately why Naruto-sensei's name was so familiar. On the gravestone, on a list from twenty years ago, read the name _Naruto Uzumaki_.

"Our sensei is dead?" Temira asked.

Saki remembered coming here with her mother once a few months ago. She had said it was the twentieth anniversary of her best friend's death, and she wanted to lay flowers for him. She said she was the most powerful ninja she ever met – even more powerful than Father. She laid her hand on Naruto-sensei's name and cried.

Was this the same Naruto Uzumaki? That would explain why he knew about Mother. She mentioned something about Naruto being on her and Father's genin team when they were at the memorial. Could that be how he knows Father, too? This was getting ridiculous.

"Of course not," Saki said. "Naruto-sensei's alive. This might be his father or something."

"I guess," Mino said, but none of the three of them believed it. They knew most of the jonin, and they'd never met Naruto. How could he have died and then become their sensei, though? There was only one explanation – that Naruto faked his death and then returned. But that seemed about as likely as Father having a gay lover, meaning not possible at all.

But there were still so many questions. And Saki had a feeling her parents would have the answers.

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto knew he should start thinking before acting. Saki was obviously trying to goad him into attacking, probably looking for him to lower his guard. She didn't count on his sheer power. But those jutsu used a lot of chakra. He was tired, so in a way, Saki's plan worked.

He realized that they would be back fighting in a few minutes, so he decided to lay a wire trap for them. Meanwhile, he took out some cup ramen that he had prepared earlier and began to eat.

He finished, and noticed Saki running straight for the trap. He chuckled to himself and waited for her to trip the trap, but she just ran right passed it. _A clone!_ He spun around and caught Saki's arm as she was reaching for the bells.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"You're clone didn't trip my trap," Naruto said. "It's over. Ninja Rule #1 – don't give your enemy and opening."

Naruto smiled at his victory, until Saki turned into a log in front of him – _a substitution jutsu!_ He looked around but he didn't see her until he looked up – Saki was coming at him, doing hand signs.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," she said, spitting fire at him. Naruto dodged the fire.

"You're just like your father," Naruto said with a smile. He kept dodging, until he couldn't move.

"Ha! He fell for it!" Temira shouted. "You walked right into my shadow possession jutsu!"

"Courtesy of your father, eh?" Naruto asked. It was then that Mino decided to step in and take the bells. Temira stopped her shadow jutsu and the three of them stood together, facing me. Mino gave a bell to Temira and one to Saki, and they stomped on them, breaking them.

"You do remember that you need the bells to pass, right?" Naruto asked.

"You can't fail all of us," Mino said with a triumphant smile.

"Actually, I can," I said. "I can fail you all, or pass you all, or only choose who to pass and fail."

"What!" Temira and Saki yelled at the same time. They each grabbed one of Mino's ears.

"So much for your plan, Mino!" Temira yelled.

"Thanks a lot!" Saki shouted.

"Ow ow ow!" Mino yelled.

I laughed. "You all pass."

"What!" The three said. The girls let go of Mino's ears and let me speak.

"The whole point of this test was to test your teamwork. When I took this test, my teammates and I all attacked separately. I was tied to the post like you, Mino. They weren't allowed to feed me, but Kakashi-sensei gave us a hint – teamwork. My teammates decided to feed me to keep my strength up, and we passed for it. You didn't do it the same way, but whatever worked."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Saki asked. "Naruto-sensei, if I may ask, who were your teammates?" Shit. He forgot that Sakura and Sasuke had a daughter, who just happened to be standing right in front of him. She probably knew Kakashi! Way to open your big, fat mouth, Naruto!

"Your parents, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha," Naruto said. He saw the look of shock on her face.

"You're dead," she said.

"Correction: I _was_ dead. I really have an appointment I need to meet. I'll see you three tomorrow. Meet me at Ichiraku's Ramen shop!"

OoOoOoOoO

"Mother!" Sakura heard when her daughter got home. "We need to talk!" she yelled. Sakura came down the stairs of the Uchiha mansion to see her daughter sitting at the table.

"Saki," she said. "What do you need to talk about? How was the genin exam?"

"Naruto-sensei is weird," she said. Naruto-sensei? No, there was no way. Lady Tsunade would never…who am I kidding, of course she would.

"Who's your sensei?" she asked.

"Naruto Uzumaki," she said. "He said he was on your and Father's genin team. He's the one who died twenty years ago. We saw the memorial. He told us he was dead."

"He was joking," Sakura told her.

"No," Saki said. "The memorial doesn't lie, and he said it with a straight face. What's up with him?"

"He died twenty years ago on his wedding day. He was killed," Sakura sat down at the table with her. "The other day, a bunch of us were called into Lady Tsunade's office, and they revealed he was alive, but his death was faked to protect him."

"I was right!" Saki shouted. "I thought he faked his death, but I figured it was as unlikely as Father having a gay lover." Saki's eyes widened when Sakura started choking on her coffee. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Saki," she said. "So did you take the bell test?"

Saki nodded. "Temira and I trapped him, and Mino stole the bells. We destroyed them to take a stand, and it almost failed. But he passed us in the end."

"That's great!" Sakura told her. "You should go tell your father."

"Alright," Saki said, getting out of her chair. She was almost at the stairs when her mother stopped her.

"By the way – your father doesn't have a gay lover."

"I know," Saki said with a quizzical look. She left the room.

"…anymore."

OoOoOoOoO

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled upon finding his former sensei.

"Well, if it isn't the leader of Squad 5. How ya doing, Naruto?"

"I'm good. My kids just passed the bell exam."

"Did they do as well as you?" Kakashi asked. Naruto sat down with Kakashi in front of the memorial. Of course, Kakashi was there for Obito Uchiha.

"They passed," he said. "How long has it been?" he asked, motioning towards Obito's name.

"Almost fifty years," Kakashi said. "How are you doing?"

"Gaara's coming to the village today," Naruto said. "And then there's Sasuke."

"What about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"He told me he was still in love with me," Naruto said.

"What about you?" Kakashi asked. "Do you still love him?"

"Can you ever fall out of love?" Naruto asked.

"No," Kakashi said, turning towards Obito's name. "I guess you can't."

"Sasuke was my first love, and he'll always be. But he's my past. Gaara's my present and my future. I love Sasuke, but I'm _in love_ with Gaara. I can't imagine my life without him."

Kakashi looked up at the clouds and then at Naruto. "I think you and Sasuke were good for each other. You complimented each other well. I've never seen you and Gaara together, but I assume that you have a deep connection with him if you're staying with him."

"I do," Naruto said.

"And then there's Sakura and the kids," Kakashi asked. "It's a complicated mess. As much as Sasuke loves you, he adores his kids. He'd never want to ruin the family he has with them."

"Even without Gaara in my life, I wouldn't be with him. I wouldn't be the other man…well, the only man, but you know what I mean. And besides that, Sakura's my friend. I couldn't imagine betraying her like that. It's better for everyone if I stay with Gaara and he stays with Sakura."

"But…" Kakashi said.

"But I look at him and her together, and I'm so jealous. And I know I have no right to be. I'm so confused, I don't know what to do! I love Gaara, but I still have feelings for Sasuke. I thought I'd gotten over him after all this time, but that kiss reopened all those wounds."

"Kiss?" Kakashi asked.

"He came to my house the day I got back and he kissed me. I wanted it to go further. Jeez, what kind of husband am I? Gaara gave up being Kazekage so he could uproot his life for me! And I repay him by kissing my ex! I'm an awful person!"

"No you're not," Kakashi said. "You're just confused. Don't worry, it'll all become clear eventually."

"Thanks, Kakashi. And don't worry, you'll find love too. I know Iruka-sensei is gay." Noticing the blush creeping on Kakashi's face, Naruto decided it was time to leave Kakashi with that final thought.

OoOoOoOoO

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled when he got home. He ran at the redhead who was sitting in his…no, their…apartment and gave him a bear hug. Gaara returned the show of affection.

"I was wondering when you'd be back," Gaara said.

"Sorry, I was talking to Kakashi," Naruto said sheepishly. "And I had just finished giving my students the genin exam."

"How'd they do?" Gaara asked.

"Passed with flying colors, just like their parents," Naruto said with a smile.

"Their parents?" Gaara asked with an eyebrow arched.

"Well, I only know Saki and Temira's parents, but Mino's parents are chunin, so they must have passed, too."

"Who's Temira and Saki's parents?" Gaara asked.

"Well, Temira is Shikamaru and Ino's daughter," Naruto said. He sighed, realizing he'd have to tell Gaara that he was training his ex's daughter. "And Saki is Sasuke and Sakura's daughter."

"You're training Uchiha's child?" he asked.

"Don't get upset, there's no problem. Sasuke and I are just friends. He's married to Sakura. And I'm married to the best man in the world." Naruto kissed Gaara on the lips. Gaara deepened the kiss, and they eventually started a heavy make out, until Naruto heard Gaara's stomach grumble. Naruto pulled away and laughed.

"Looks like somebody's hungry," Naruto teased.

"I already have my dinner," Gaara said with a smile. He dragged Naruto into their bedroom with naughty ideas filling his mind.

OoOoOoOoO

Saki was wondering where her father was. She needed to borrow a scroll of his to learn a new fire release jutsu, and he was nowhere to be found. She decided to just go into his room and find the scroll herself.

She searched the room top to bottom and found nothing, until she searched under the bed. Finding a lock box, she thought she had the right thing. But where was the key to open it?

After searching the room again, she found the key in his underwear drawer (ew!). She carefully unlocked the box, hoping to not disrupt what was in it. But she was surprised at what she found when she opened it.

There were a few pictures of him, Mother, and Naruto-sensei as kids, with Kakashi standing behind them. This must be in their genin days. She looked through a few more pictures and saw that they were of mostly Naruto-sensei and her father. They must have been really close, she thought.

Continuing to go through the pictures, she saw her sensei and her father in more and more compromising positions, and wondered what was going on. She had finally finished with the pictures and noticed a newspaper clipping, reading: "_Nine Tailed Jinchuriki Dead on Wedding Day!"_ with Naruto-sensei's picture in it. She'd have to look up what 'Nine Tailed Jinchuriki' meant later. She was about to put the stuff back to begin looking for her scrolls again when she found one last newspaper clipping. Naruto-sensei was kissing her father on the cheek, but even that wasn't the most horrifying part. The headline was much worse:

'_Engaged! Son of the Fourth Hokage Set to Marry Uchiha Heir!"_

OoOoOoOoO

Gaara would have been perfectly happy to stay with his blond lover and husband forever, but he had to go tell Lady Tsunade that he'd arrived. He'd be out until at least midnight getting his citizenship made official. He shouldn't have waited for Naruto so long! He could have done this, and made it back in plenty of time before the blond had gotten home.

Oh, well. It was too late for that now. And the hour they spent in bed together didn't really save him any time either. He just hoped that Tsunade would still be there. If not, he'd have to wait until tomorrow.

He made his way to the Uchiha mansion, receiving stares from a lot of people. He just ignored them. Only a few people actually knew him, and they'd have to have remembered him from the chunin exam. He hadn't set foot in the Leaf Village since then. He couldn't help think that the last time he was there, he'd been the spearhead of an invasion! Now he was married to their next Hokage. Oh, how things have changed.

He walked up the steps around the side to get to Lady Tsunade's office. He didn't see any lights on, which made him nervous. When he reached the top, he walked right into a kunoichi. The last time he saw her, he had choked her with Shukaku's hand. Hopefully that was water under the bridge by now.

"Gaara!" Sakura Uchiha said, bumping into the redhead. "I'm sorry, I should have looked where I was going."

"It's okay," Gaara said.

"Congratulations, by the way," she said, "on your marriage to Naruto. I was so happy to hear that you two were together."

"I'm sure you were," Gaara said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"With Naruto taken, he won't go after your husband. It's the same way I felt when I found out you married Uchiha." Sakura stood in stunned silence.

"I wanted to talk to you about that," Sakura said. Gaara raised an eyebrow. "I want to make a deal with you."

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto finished getting out of the shower – he was a little too sticky to be walking around the house. He didn't expect anyone to be home, so he didn't bother to use a towel. Which is why he was really flustered to see Sasuke Uchiha at his doorway.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked, covering up his 'parts'.

"Please," Sasuke said. "It's not like I haven't seen it before." Naruto blushed a deep crimson color. "I came here to tell you that I want you back."

"Sasuke, I –"

"No, stop," the Uchiha said. "I'll end things with Sakura if you take me back. But if you want to stay with Gaara, I'll respect your decision and leave you alone. Just tell me – do you want to stay with Gaara, or would you like to pick things up where we left off?"

"Sasuke, I love Gaara," Naruto said.

"That's all I needed to know," Sasuke said, turning around.

"Sasuke, wait!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke turned around again to see the blond, who had forgotten he was naked. "I love you, too!"

"Make a choice, Naru," Sasuke said, using his pet name for the blond for the first time in twenty years. "It's me or Sabakuno."

**In the Next Chapter:**** Sakura wants Gaara's help; Saki confronts her father; Sasuke gets an answer; Tsunade gives Jiraya grave news.**

**Author's Note: Now I've updated both my stories today! I was so happy for the feedback I got from the first chapter. Keep reviewing. I hope you liked the little cliff hangers I gave. Will Saki learn the truth? What does Sakura want? And who will Naruto choose? Read the next chapter to find out (and remember to R&R).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! NaruxSasu loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: I want to thank all the reviews. It seems people were very interested in this story, and I'm glad I was able to do this. I'd like to thank everyone who reviews personally here, but FF won't let me, so I'll just give you all a big group hug.**

Chapter Three: Naruto's Choice

"What do you want from me, Uchiha?" Gaara asked the pink haired kunoichi. "I don't want to make a deal."

"Does Naruto still have feelings for Sasuke?" she asked. "I have a feeling that Sasuke might have feelings for him."

"I know completely of Naruto's feelings towards Sasuke," Gaara said. "My husband and I don't keep secrets. Sasuke was Naruto's first love – it would be unfair for me to ask him to forget about it. He can't help how he feels."

"And it doesn't bother you?" Sakura asked.

"I'd prefer that he had no feelings for Uchiha, but that's not realistic," Gaara explained. "I am confident enough in my marriage that I know Naruto won't betray me with Sasuke. Apparently, I can't say the same for you."

"Sasuke loves me," Sakura said. "I know he does.

"You can keep telling yourself that," Gaara said, "but even you don't honestly believe that."

"Shut up!" she yelled.

"Sasuke is still in love with Naruto. If Naruto didn't leave him, then they'd be married, and you'd be alone."

"Same for you," Sakura said.

"But Sasuke wasn't torn from Naruto. Naruto knew there was a chance for him and Sasuke when we got married," Gaara said. "He chose me over Sasuke – he could have taken him with him. Sasuke didn't think Naruto would ever be back. There's a difference."

"You know what, Gaara, you're right," Sakura said. "Naruto chose you over the slight possibility of Sasuke. But if Sasuke offers himself to Naruto, will he stay faithful to you? Can you trust him to not let his feelings take over him?"

"My marriage is none of your concern, _Haruno_," he spat. Sakura flinched at his use of her maiden name. "Like yours is none of mine. If Sasuke offers himself to Naruto, I'm confident my husband will choose me. Can you say the same?"

Sakura stood, stunned at Gaara, who walked right passed her into the Hokage's office. Thank god Tsunade was still there – now he wouldn't have to wait until morning for his citizenship.

Meanwhile, a defeated Sakura headed home.

OoOoOoOoO

'_Engaged! Son of the Fourth Hokage to Marry Uchiha Heir!_

_Naruto Uzumaki, son of Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, has announced his engagement to the heir of the Uchiha clan, Sasuke Uchiha._

_Yesterday, Uzumaki and Uchiha stood outside the Hokage mansion, and announced their engagement to the public, having already told their close friends and family. Their relationship has been kept under wraps until now._

_Rumors have been circulating for years about Uchiha's dating life. First rumored to be dating Sakura Haruno, and then Ino Yaminaka, Uchiha has been penned a ladies' man, having dozens of fan girls. Everyone was surprised to learn of this engagement._

_Sasuke Uchiha is the sole remaining heir to the Uchiha, after his brother Itachi massacred the entire clan one night, leaving Sasuke as the Last Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha made headlines last month when he was finally killed by Sasuke in self-defense._

_In addition to being the son of the Fourth Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki is also the Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. The Fox was sealed inside Uzumaki as a child by his father after the Fox caused massive devastation to the village._

_Uzumaki is also widely believed to be the person that The Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, will name as her successor. Uzumaki and Uchiha have been on the same genin and chunin teams as each other, and are currently living in the Uchiha mansion._

_Their wedding date is set for three weeks from today, on the Fifth Hokage's birthday. The ceremony will take place in the Village Square, and all are invited to attend. The Uzumaki/Uchiha wedding has been named the Event of the Century in the Hidden Leaf Village._

As Saki read through the article, she was stunned. Naruto-sensei had the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox sealed within him? She read about it in the academy – it caused so much damage to the village. How could Naruto-sensei be so…good…if he had that sealed within him? Is that why he's so powerful.

"_He died twenty years ago on his wedding day," her mother said. "He was killed."_

_This_ was the wedding day. Naruto-sensei was going to marry Father in front of the whole village. Every one of Father and Mother's friends must have known about it. How come nobody ever told her.

_Naruto-sensei faking his death is about as ridiculous as Father having a gay lover. Mother almost choked on her coffee. It all made sense!_

That's how Naruto-sensei knew Father so well – he wouldn't show his true self to someone he doesn't trust…doesn't love. Father loved Naruto-sensei? So Father was gay? What did all of this mean?

Saki pulled out a picture of eight people and looked at it. Ino and Shikamaru were holding hands. Lee was kissing Mother's cheek. Kiba had his arm protectively draping over Hinata's shoulders. And finally, there was Father and Naruto-sensei, who were looking at each other intensely. There was no mistaking that look – it was love.

Saki put all of the stuff back in except for the newspaper article and the picture. She placed the key back where she found it, and put the box under her parents bed again.

"What are you doing in here?" she heard a voice call out. She turned around and saw her brothers at the door to the bedroom that she left wide open. She hid the picture and newspaper clipping from them – best to let Mother and Father explain first.

"Nothing, Ako," she said to her older brother. "What are you doing home? Didn't you have a mission?" Ako was a chunin at fifteen years old, and was on a team with Kiba and Hinata's daughter, Hikari, who was also his girlfriend.

"We got back an hour ago," Ako said. "What about you? Didn't you take the genin test today?"

"She passed!" Fushiki said excitedly. "I can't wait to be a ninja like you two."

Saki laughed nervously and left her parents bedroom with the picture and article tucked into her skirt.

"You didn't answer my question, Imoto (1)," Ako said. "What were you doing in Mother and Father's room?"

"I was looking for a scroll to learn a new technique. I mastered the Phoenix Flower Jutsu."

"I'll teach you something tomorrow, alright," he said. "But you know how Father gets if he finds out we were in his room."

"I know," Saki said. "I was just a little impatient, I guess."

Fushiki headed off to bed, leaving Ako and Saki alone in the living room.

"What's on your mind?" Ako asked. "I saw your face before. Something's up, and you didn't want to say anything in front of Fushiki."

"Has Mother or Father ever said anything about someone named Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked.

"Why? What about Naruto?" he asked.

"He's my sensei," Saki explained. "And he was apparently on Mother and Father's genin team."

"Not only that," Ako said, "but he was on Father's chunin team with Uncle Neji. I've talked to a few people about him. They say he was Mother's best friend and he was close with Father, too. But they also told me he's dead."

"Correction," Saki said. "He _was_ dead."

"What do you mean?" Ako asked.

"He faked his death," Saki said. "Someone was after him, and Lady Hokage convinced him to leave the village and fake his death."

"It was supposed to have happened on his wedding day," Ako recalled.

"Ako," Saki began, "do you know who he was going to marry?"

"No," Ako said, "why?"

"What's going on in here?" Sakura asked, finally home from her meeting with the Hokage. "Why do you want to know who Naruto was going to marry?"

OoOoOoOoO

"You need to choose, Naruto," Sasuke said. "It's me or Gaara – you can't have both."

"I love Gaara – he's my husband. I made a vow, and I won't betray him."

"Do you love him?" the raven haired man asked.

"I do. I love him so much. We have a connection that you and I never had."

"Fine," Sasuke said. "I'll accept your choice, but I know you're lying."

"I'm not lying!" Naruto yelled. "I love him!"

"I guess you're even lying to yourself," Sasuke said. There was no way that you and _Gaara_ belong together."

"You think we were some epic love story, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "But we're not. If we were, I'd be married to you, not Gaara, and you'd be married to me, and not Sakura. If we were together, you wouldn't have any of your kids. I loved you, Sasuke, but we're over. And that's my final answer."

Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto, and pulled his face into his own. Sasuke kissed Naruto passionately, requesting entrance into his moist mouth. Naruto allowed Sasuke in, and was appalled to realize he was still naked from his shower! He pushed Sasuke away.

"It's time for you to leave, Sasuke," Naruto said. "Don't ever try that again."

"Then I guess this is goodbye," Sasuke said. Naruto was shocked to notice a tear fall from his eye before Sasuke turned on his heel to leave, bumping into Gaara.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, covering himself up. "It's not what it looks like."

Gaara and Sasuke exchanged glares before Sasuke left and Gaara entered.

"I'll let you explain," Gaara said. "But it better be good."

"I was taking a shower after we made love, and he was just there. I didn't take a towel, so I was left naked."

"Why was he here?" Gaara asked.

"It's not important," Naruto said, far too quickly.

"Why. Was. He. Here." Gaara said, getting angry.

"He wanted me to be with him," Naruto said. "He told me he'd leave Sakura if I left you, and he and I'd be together." Noticing Gaara's expression, Naruto walked over to him. "I told him no, Gaara." He placed a kiss on the nape of Gaara's neck. "I told him I love you."

Gaara captured Naruto's lips with his own, and kissed Naruto with ferocity. He left Naruto's lips to bite his neck.

"You are mine, Naruto Uzumaki," Gaara said. "Don't you ever forget that."

"I love you, too," Naruto said with a smile.

OoOoOoOoO

"I need to talk to you, Mother," Saki said.

"About Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Yes."

Ako noticed the tension, and decided to go upstairs. "I'll teach you that new technique in the morning, okay, Saki?" Saki nodded and Aki left the room.

"Why do you care who Naruto was going to marry?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Here's what I think happened," Saki said. "I think Naruto-sensei was going to marry Father, but Naruto-sensei had to fake his death. Then, after everyone thought he was dead, you and Father got together. Am I right?"

"That's such a ridiculous story, Saki," Sakura said, growing even more nervous. "Why would you think your father would be gay, let alone in love with Naruto?"

Saki put the picture on the table. Sakura remembered that day. It was back when she was dating Lee, and Sasuke and Naruto were together. She noticed the body language Naruto and Sasuke used in the picture and realized she'd need a damn good excuse.

"Where did you find this?" Sakura asked.

"Answer my question, first," Saki demanded.

"That picture was taken completely out of context," Sakura explained. "It was a performance we put on for some academy students."

Saki was surprised that her mother would lie to her like that. She was fed up, and put the newspaper clipping on the table on top of the picture.

"That must have been some performance," Saki said.

"Where did you get these?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell you when you stop lying!" Saki asked.

"Saki, you've got to understand –" Sakura began.

"What's there to understand? Naruto-sensei and Father were engaged until Naruto-sensei faked his death. Am I right?"

"Saki –" Sakura began.

"Yes," Sasuke said, standing in the doorway. "You're right."

OoOoOoOoO

"You wanted to see me, Lady Hokage?" Jiraya asked.

"Yes, Jiraya," Tsunade said. "Sit down."

"That doesn't sound good," Jiraya commented, sitting down in the chair across from Tsunade.

"Jiraya, I looked at your test results again," Tsunade said. "You have a few weeks left at best."

"Wow, you really cut to the chase, huh?" Jiraya asked. "At worst?"

"You have a few hours," Tsunade said, finally allowing her tears to fall.

"I see," Jiraya said. "And nothing can be done?"

Tsunade shook her head, too busy trying to regain control of her tears again.

"I love you, Jiraya. You're a pervert, but I love you. When you brought me back to the village, I saw it as a sign. I missed everyone while I was gone – you and Sarutobi-sensei the most."

"Don't forget Orochimaru," Jiraya laughed.

"Orochimaru was a freak of nature," Tsunade said. "I hate him for what he did to you."

"Tsunade," Jiraya said, patting her back. "If it's time for me to go, then it's time. I don't want you to be too sad about it. People die every day."

"But they're not my former teammates. I don't feel the way about them that I feel about you. I don't want to lose you. I lost Nawaki and Dan…I don't want to lose you, too."

"I was old before this curse," Jiraya said. "I could have died soon, anyway."

"I'll miss you," Tsunade said, finally taking back control of her emotions. "I'm just sorry it had to be like this."

"Me too, Tsunade," Jiraya said. "Me too."

OoOoOoOoO

"I knew it," Saki said, stunned into silence. "You…and Naruto-sensei…were…in love?"

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered.

"Leave us alone, Sakura," Sasuke said. "I need to talk to Saki alone."

Sakura left her husband and daughter all alone in the kitchen, wondering what this would mean for her family.

"Why did you go in my lock box?" Sasuke asked.

"I was looking for some training scrolls," Saki said. "Why do you have these?"

"Naruto and I were in love," Sasuke said.

"You're-you're gay?" she asked.

"I'm bi, actually," he said.

"Do you love Naruto-sensei now?"

"Saki," he said. "You're mother and I are married now, and we'll be a family forever. Naruto is married, and he has a life of his own. You don't need to worry about us."

"Naruto-sensei is married?" she asked. "To who?"

"The former Kazekage of the Hidden Sand Village." Saki took notice of Sasuke's attitude.

"Why do you still have this stuff?" Saki asked.

"Naruto was a big part of my life when we were together," Sasuke said. "In many ways, it was because of him that your mother and I are together now. If it wasn't for him, your mother and I wouldn't be together, and you, Fushiki and Ako wouldn't be here at all."

"Alright," Saki said. "Do you not want me to tell Fushiki and Ako?"

"You're mother will tell Ako, but I think Fushiki is a little too young to be hearing about all this, alright? We'll tell him sometime, though."

"Alright, Father," she said. "I'm going to bed now."

"Goodnight, Saki," Sasuke said. She left, and he sat down. "I'm sorry for ever thinking of leaving you."

OoOoOoOoO

The next day, Team 5 met up at Ichiraku. Naruto and Saki were a little awkward around each other – how could he look at her without thinking of Sasuke yesterday?

"Naruto-sensei," Mino began. "What did you mean yesterday when you said you were dead?"

"I'm sure Saki knows about it by now, right?" Naruto asked. After Saki nodded, he continued, "if you really want to know, ask her later."

"But –" Temira began.

"No buts," Naruto said. "Now, today, I am going to see your strengths. I've arranged with Lady Hokage so that we can use the stadium as our training grounds."

When they got to the stadium, the kids were in awe of its size.

"Naruto-sensei," Mino said. "Have you ever battled here before?"

"I took my first chunin exam here," Naruto said.

"Your first?" Temira asked. "How many did you take?"

"I took two. The first one was canceled half way through because of an invasion by the Sand and Sound villages. The second one was when I became a chunin."

"Who else was in the chunin exam?" Saki asked.

"Well," Naruto said, looking at the girls. "Your mothers fought each other in the preliminaries, and both lost. Your fathers and I all made it to the finals, but we didn't get a chance to be chunin. Except for your father, Temira. Lady Tsunade made him a chunin after. But we're not here to hear stories. We're here to train. I want you two, Saki and Temira, to battle. Mino and I will watch."

"What do you mean you want us to battle?" Saki asked.

"Yeah, aren't the teams supposed to work together?" Temira asked.

"That's right," Naruto said. "But I need to see how strong you guys are. Unless you want to face me, of course."

"Alright," Saki and Temira asked.

"Really?" Naruto asked stretching. "You'll have to come at me with intent to kill if you intend to beat me."

Temira looked nervous, but Saki stood up. "I'll battle you, and I'll kick your butt!"

"That sounds like a challenge," Naruto said with a smile.

"Saki!" Temira shouted. "You saw Naruto-sensei's strength yesterday! Do you really want to fight him again!"

"I'll wipe the floor with him," Saki asked. "Ako taught me a new technique this morning."

OoOoOoOoO

"Are you ready?" Naruto asked.

"Bring it on!" Saki yelled.

"Alright," he said. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The arena filled with shadow clones. Saki took out a kunai and ran into the crowd of clones, attacking them one by one. The clones didn't put up a fight, but just let her get them. She got through them all, and was tired already. That must have been Naruto-sensei's plan.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Saki yelled. A fire ball was thrown at Naruto, who quickly dodged. He threw three kunai at Saki, who dodged them all. She ran at Naruto with a kunai in her hand. He began to paw at his open palm.

Saki remembered this technique from yesterday. She couldn't go head on. She saw the stream of chakra in a ball, and jumped over Naruto, throwing her kunai. Naruto ran away from the kunai, and almost hit Saki. Naruto did a shadow clone jutsu, and ran at Saki.

Saki did a hand sign, but she was stopped by a kick from his clone, throwing her into the air. Naruto jumped in the air, and tried to kick her down into the ground. She got behind him and sent a kick at him. He turned around and blocked it. She attacked with a combination of punches and kicks in mid air, that Naruto blocked. When they hit the ground, Saki rolled behind Naruto and jumped back into the air.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Jutsu!" she yelled. Small fireballs began to rain down on Naruto, who dodged them all. He ran and jumped into the air, throwing punches and kicks at Saki just as she did to him before. She wouldn't let up, and she went on the attack. He caught her fist when she tried to punch him, and threw her into the wall of the stadium. He landed on the ground, and saw her get back up.

Why was Naruto-sensei attacking her like that? Did he want to kill her? Maybe he didn't like her because of her parents. Maybe he _was_ trying to kill her. She was shaken from her thoughts when she had to dodge five shuriken that were heading straight towards her. She decided to use her new technique, even if she hadn't mastered it.

"Fire Style: Fire Palms!" she shouted. Her hands were engulfed in fire, but it didn't burn. She ran towards Naruto, ready to try taijutsu again, but Naruto avoided all of the hits. She was getting frustrated, but finally landed a hit, sending him back into a tree until he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

_A shadow clone!_

The real Naruto was behind her, running at her with the rasengan again. She jumped in the air to avoid his attack, and concluded that Naruto did want her to die.

Temira and Mino stood on the sidelines, watching. Temira wondered if she should step in, but Mino convinced her not to.

"Wind Style: Imprisonment Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, and the wind trapped Saki in a ball again. Naruto smiled, and began his rasengan a third time.

"He'll kill her!" Temira said.

"Just watch," Mino said, holding Temira back.

Saki was scared shitless. Her sensei was running towards her, about to kill her. She didn't know what happened, but all of a sudden, she ran out of breath and her vision became different…clearer.

"Yes," Naruto said with a smile, jumping over the ball and hitting the side of the stadium with his rasengan. There was a huge dent, but he didn't care. He let Saki out of the Imprisonment Jutsu, and smiled.

"Now the fun can really begin," he said.

"What's with Saki's eyes?" Temira asked.

"It's the sharingan!" Mino said in surprise. "It's the kekkei genkai of the Uchiha clan – it lets her read hand signs and copy them."

Naruto did a hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled. Two clones were made, and the three Narutos ran at Saki, who did a hand sign in return.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" she yelled. She hit the two clones, who disappeared, but Naruto got to her before she could get him. They battled in hand-to-hand combat for a minute before Saki did another hand sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" she yelled. Naruto smiled as three Sakis appeared next to the first. They surrounded him and all made an identical hand sign.

"Fire Style: Fire Palms!" they yelled. They fought Naruto four on one, and were beating him, until he used a substitution jutsu.

The four Saki faced Naruto, waiting for him to make the first move. Naruto laughed.

"Alright, this battle is over," he said.

"What!" the four Saki yelled. The three clones disappeared.

"I know what you're capable of. And now that I awakened the sharingan in you, you'll be capable of much more than you were before."

"Then…you weren't trying to kill me?" Saki asked.

"No, of course not!" Naruto said. "You're my student – I'd never kill you. Why would you think I'd…" Realization dawned on Naruto. "Your parents told you, didn't they?"

Saki nodded, and went up to where Mino and Temira were. Temira came down next.

"I guess I'll fight you next," she said.

"I'll warn you, Temira," Naruto said. "I know that you know the Nara skill of shadow jutsu, and that you know the Yaminaka skill of mind jutsu."

"Then I'll have to pull a few tricks to beat you, won't I?" she asked with a smirk.

"Show me what you got," Naruto said.

She ran at Naruto with a kunai in her hand. Naruto backed up, keeping a safe distance between him and the girl. His specialty was sort range attacks, which put him at a disadvantage. It's actually a good thing when they go out on missions, though.

He did a shadow clone jutsu to confuse her. She threw a kunai at the first one to rush towards her, and did shadow possession on the next four. She noticed two coming from behind and extended her shadow to them.

One came at her from the right and one from the left, and she still sent out shadows. When was she going to run out of chakra? The real Naruto saw his chance and jumped on the shoulders of his captured clones. He jumped from clone to clone, with the ones behind him disappearing. Finally, when he reached the one closest to Temira, he jumped up in the air and landed right behind her with his arms holding her hands at her sides.

"Gotcha," he said with a smile.

She grabbed his hands, probably to remove them, he though. But she closed her eyes.

"Mind Control Jutsu," Temira said. Naruto's eyes went wide as Temira jumped away from him. He felt her control him as he made all of his remaining clones disappear. "I win," she said.

"Yes, you do," Naruto said. "Nice trick." She released him, and he looked up towards Saki and Mino. "Go back up and tell Mino to come down."

OoOoOoOoO

Tsunade sat at her desk and frowned at the report Shizune put on her desk.

"There's only one ninja that can do this mission," she said. "But Naruto has a genin team. He can't just leave them. But how can I let him drag his kids on an A ranked mission?"

"I have a suggestion, my lady," Shizune said.

"Yes?" Tsunade asked.

"Why don't you assign Naruto and his squad, but give them an escort."

"There are only two people who I'd trust protecting three kids," she said.

"Sasuke and Neji," Shizune guessed.

"Sasuke would have a conflict of interest, seeing as Naruto was his fiancé and Saki is his daughter. Bring Neji Hyuga and Tenten here right away."

"Yes, my lady," Shizune said before leaving.

"I hope Naruto's team is up for this," Tsunade said to herself.

OoOoOoOoO

"You ready?" Naruto asked Mino.

"You betcha!" he said.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. He had his shadow clones run at Mino to see what he was capable of.

"Rinnegan!" Mino yelled.

"What's that?" Temira asked as several circles surrounded Mino's pupils.

"It's a special kekke genkai that's more powerful than even the Sharingan and the Byakugan," Saki said.

"More…powerful," Temira said in awe.

"It's hard to come by," the Uchiha continued. "It allows the user to use all elemental release attacks. I wonder why Mino has never used it."

"Earth Style: Earth Spear!" Mino yelled. A rocky spear flew out of the ground into Mino's hand. Mino used the long spear to destroy the clones, then jumped it the air. "Wind Style: Wind Sword!" A blade of wind shot out of his arm, and he swung it at Naruto, who used a substitution jutsu.

Mino looked around, and didn't see Naruto. He looked above to see if he was going to attack from above, and was left confused until he heard his sensei's voice.

"Rasengan!" Naruto's voice said, coming from underneath Mino. Mino looked down and saw Naruto come up through the earth to hit him. Mino flew upwards, and looked like he was about to hit the ground hard, when he flipped and rolled into a tree.

"You have to be aware of your surroundings," Naruto said.

"Fire Style: Fire Flower!" Mino yelled, three huge balls of fire shooting out of his mouth towards Naruto. He didn't even try to dodge. Mino smiled at the explosion, until he felt a kunai at his neck.

"Like I said," Naruto smiled, "be aware of your surroundings."

"A shadow clone!" Temira said.

Mino smiled, and then melted at Naruto's feet.

"A water clone," Naruto said. "Clever."

"Remember to be aware of your surroundings," Mino said, a kunai at Naruto's back.

"You probably think you're clever, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Very," Mino said with a smile.

"Well, watch this," Naruto said. He ducked and did a roundhouse kick, knocking Mino to the ground.

"It's time to show you something my father taught me," Mino said. "First gate: Open!"

"The Eight Gates!" Naruto said. "You can do that at such a young age?"

Mino rushed Naruto and knocked him straight into another tree. Naruto got up, and brushed himself off.

"No more playing," he said. Saki, Mino and Temira were shocked to see what happened next. His pupils became slitted, and his normally blue eyes turned blood red. His nails and teeth grew longer, and his hair grew longer and spikier. His whisker marks widened and thickened too. But the most shocking thing was seeing the chakra visible around him.

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled. Not only did the entire stadium will to the brim with Narutos, Narutos also appeared in the stands with Temira and Saki due to the sheer number of them.

Mino did his best, using different elemental techniques, combining his rinnegan with the gate he opened, but he was soon overcome by the sheer enormity of the enemy. Naruto eventually had him pinned down to the ground.

His face was so menacing, and there were still so many clones around them. All of a sudden, Naruto's normal features returned, and he gave a big, goofy grin. All of the clones disappeared, as the sensei got off of his student. He held out an arm to him.

"Good job, Mino," he said. "Next time you'll get me."

Mino, Temira and Saki were stunned. They knew their sensei was powerful from his demonstration yesterday, but they didn't know he was _that_ powerful. Saki wondered for a moment if Naruto could possibly beat her father in battle.

"You three are all extremely talented for your ages. Saki – your sharingan will prove useful as you learn to master it. You are extremely talented with your fire release jutsu and you are extremely skillful at taijutsu. Temira – you have your father's mind. You think things out well, letting opponents make the first move and using tactics to beat them. Take me for example. You set a trap within a trap with your mind control jutsu. Your skills from both of your parents' families are a great asset to you. Mino – your rinnegan is a special gift that you seem to have mastered. I know it only shows itself in one shinobi of the generation in your clan. Do not underestimate the basics, though. You must think things out quickly. And using the Eight Gates are a last resort – you don't use that unless it's life or death. This hardly qualified."

The three nodded at his assessment of their powers.

"Naruto!" a voice rang out in the stadium. He turned to see Shizune. "Lady Tsunade requests you and your team at her office immediately. You have a mission."

"No genin mission can be so urgent that you had to rush here," Naruto said.

"This is no ordinary genin mission," Shizune said. "You three have an A ranked mission."

**In the Next Chapter:**** Team Five gets their mission; Gaara confronts Sasuke; Sakura tells Ino of her fears; Team Neji has a mission.**

**Author's Note: I put some action in this, but I don't foresee too much of it (tell me if you want some more). I'm going to heat up the Gaara/Naruto/Sasuke/Sakura story in the next chapter. Remember to R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! NaruxSasu loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: I want to thank all the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter. I've gotta say, I originally intended this to be a SasuNaru fic, but a lot of people are saying that they'd rather this be a GaaNaru fic. I want to know what you guys think. If it is SasuNaru, don't worry – I'll do Naruto and Gaara's relationship justice. I just want to know where you guys want this to go. After all, this is all for you, not me.**

Chapter Four: A Mission of Epic Proportions

"No," Naruto said shaking his head. "There's no way in hell I can do this!"

"Calm down, Naruto," Tsunade said. "I know it's a lot to ask you, but –"

"You want me to infiltrate my old village to collect information! It would just feel like such a betrayal," he whispered.

"I get the situation you're in, Naruto," she said. "Now try to understand mine. We have a reliable source saying that the Village Hidden in the Sand is preparing an invasion of the Village Hidden in the Mist. Because our village is right in the middle, it would put us at immediate risk of invasion or collateral damage."

"I am married to the former Kazekage," Naruto said calmly. "Up until last week, believe me, there were no such plans. As for now, Temari is the temporary Kazekage, and I highly doubt she's arranged for an invasion in a week."

"We need to be sure, Naruto," Tsunade said. "And you are our easiest chance at doing it. Just think about it."

"They're my family!" I yelled.

"Just think about it," she repeated.

"I wouldn't even think about brining my team on this mission," Naruto said. "They're not ready yet."

"I understand," Tsunade said. "I'll arrange for someone else to temporarily train your team."

"But – " Naruto said.

"Just think about it," she repeated again with a smile.

OoOoOoOoO

"What are you doing here, Sabakuno?" Sasuke asked opening his door.

"Are Sakura and the kids home?" Gaara asked in a monotone.

"Sakura's at the store with Fushiki. Saki and Ako are out with their teams. That doesn't answer my question, Sabakuno. Why are you here?" he spat.

"I'm here to talk to you about Naruto," Gaara said, stepping into the house and closing the door behind him.

"I don't believe I invited you in here," Sasuke said. Gaara glared at him.

"Stay away from my husband," Gaara said plainly.

"Or what?" Sasuke asked. "What'll you do if I keep seeing him? If I come on to him? It's not me you have to worry about, it's Naruto." Gaara continued to glare. "If he loves you, then it won't matter if I see him." Sasuke smirked at Gaara's glare. "If you're here, that means you doubt your husband, don't you?"

"Naruto doesn't want to see you anymore," Gaara said. "I'm here to protect him. We don't need people entering our home without an invitation when we get out of the shower. Next time I might let something slip to your wife."

"Stay away from Sakura," Sasuke growled.

"For someone who's in love with my husband, you seem overprotective," Gaara smirked.

"Watch yourself, Sabakuno," Sasuke said. "Sakura is the mother of my children. If you go near her, I'll have to kill you."

"Is that a threat?" Gaara asked with his smirk still firmly in place.

"It's a promise." In a second, Gaara lept across the room and had Sasuke pinned to the wall by his throat.

"I have a promise for you, Uchiha," he said. "If you keep harassing Naruto and I, I'll have to tell your Hokage. What do you think she'll say?" Sasuke coughed and kicked Gaara across the room, breaking the coffee table.

"I think she'll ask why there's a red mark across my throat," Sasuke replied. "And I'll tell her that she let a violent animal into the village."

"What's going on in here?" Sakura asked, standing at the doorway holding Fushiki's hand. Gaara was standing up by now, and the two of them were locked in a battle of glares. "Someone – answer me."

"I was just having a chat with your husband," Gaara said plainly. He walked towards the door as Sakura and Fushiki entered the house. "You'd do best to remember what I said, Uchiha." He left the house, leaving Sasuke to sigh in relief.

Sakura sent Fushiki up the stairs to clean his room before cleaning up the mess that was the broken coffee table. She didn't know what to think about Gaara and Sasuke in the same room. What could they have been arguing about? But she knew exactly what.

"Why did you and Gaara fight?" she asked. "Is it because of Naruto?"

"Sakura," Sasuke said. "Let's just –"

"Let's nothing!" Sakura yelled. "Let's talk about Naruto. Do you still love him?"

Sasuke didn't look her in the eye, but he didn't answer. Deep down, Sakura knew that her husband still loved his ex, but she didn't want to believe it. Naruto was her best friend – how could she ever be the same around him?

"I guess I have my answer," Sakura said when Sasuke was silent. She turned around and ran up the stairs, tears beginning to fall from her eyes. Sasuke turned around and punched the wall in his anger. How could he just let that happen? Now he could lose everything.

OoOoOoOoO

"You have a mission?" Ino asked her husband who was standing at the door to her bedroom. She was having lunch with Sakura in an hour and was putting her earrings in at the moment.

"Lady Hokage hasn't told anyone else in my squad yet, but we are going to be protecting Naruto as he goes to the Village Hidden in the Sand," the shadow ninja told his wife.

"The Village Hidden in the Sand?" Ino asked.

"That piece is confidential, but Team Neji will be gone for at least a week, Lady Tsunade told me," Shikamaru informed her.

"Is Sasuke going with you guys?" Ino asked.

"He's on Team Neji, isn't he?" Shikamaru asked, thoroughly bored by the conversation. He wouldn't have told Ino, but the first mission he went on after he got married was a three day mission, and she blew a fit when he got home. How was he supposed to know he was supposed to tell her? "Why do you ask?"

"Well, Sasuke is escorting Naruto," Ino said. "Isn't that a little…weird?" she asked, standing up.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders. "Neji, Tenten and I will be there, too," he said. "Just do me a favor, will you?"

"What?" she asked.

"Don't tell Sakura," Shikamaru said.

"She's my best friend," Ino told him.

"I know," he replied. "But she doesn't need to know Sasuke will be with Naruto for a week unless Sasuke decides to tell her. Understand?"

"Fine!" she said. "You don't have to treat me like that!"

"Like what?" he asked. "Like the biggest gossip in the Hidden Leaf Village?"

She glared at him and she smirked. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before leaving the house to prepare for his mission. And by prepare for his mission, he means watch the clouds for a little bit.

OoOoOoOoO

How did Tsunade convince him to do it? He was going to go lie to his family to get information. It was such an awful thing to do, and it went against dozens of moral rules. Grandma Tsunade could be a real hardass sometimes!

"Hey, Gaara," Naruto said entering his apartment. He looked at Gaara, who had a bandage on his head. "What happened?"

"Nothing, Naruto," he said. "I just got into a little fight."

"Not one month here and you're in a fight?" Naruto asked. "I'd like to see the other guy," he said with a chuckle.

"I didn't do as much damage as I should have," Gaara said.

"So who'd you fight with?" Naruto asked. "Anyone I know?"

"Sasuke Uchiha," Gaara said with a shrug.

"Gaara!" Naruto yelled in exasperation. "Just because he was here when I got out of the shower doesn't mean you have to find him and beat the shit out of him!"

"Why do you automatically assume I beat the shit out of him?" Gaara asked.

"Because if he did _that_ to you," Naruto said, indicating Gaara's injury, "then I know you'd fight back."

"I would have," Gaara said, "if his wife and the littlest Uchiha brat didn't come home to see their coffee table destroyed."

"So you didn't hurt Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a sigh.

"Why do you care?" Gaara spat.

"Because if you hurt Sasuke, he could make your life hell," Naruto said. "I don't want you to go to jail, Gaara!"

"Do you still love him?" Gaara asked.

"I loved him with all my heart before," Naruto said. "But any feelings for him that I might still have don't even compare to the feelings I have for you." Naruto hugged his husband, loving how his head seemed to fit right into the nook of his shoulder. "I love you, Gaara," Naruto whispered. "And I'm not going anywhere."

He looked up at the redhead, who looked back at him. Naruto raised his head and kissed Gaara quickly before pulling back.

"I have something else to tell you," Naruto said.

"What is it?" Gaara asked.

"I want to go see Temari and Kankuro," Naruto said. "I miss them, and I want to see what home's like without us."

"Did you ask Lady Tsunade?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded.

"She's giving us an escort squad to make sure we make it there and back safely," Naruto said. "But we can just ignore them – it's just a security detail."

"Alright," Gaara said. "When do we leave?"

"In an hour," Naruto said. "So get to packing!"

OoOoOoOoO

"We'll be escorting Naruto?" Sasuke asked the Hokage.

"Yes," Tsunade said to the raven haired man. "The three of you and Shikamaru will be escorting him to the Village Hidden in the Sand." Tenten and Neji didn't look phased by this, but she saw something in Sasuke's eyes. "You have one hour to prepare and meet at the gate."

As the three shinobi started to leave, Tsunade called Sasuke back in.

"What is it, Lady Hokage?" he asked.

"Naruto is married," Tsunade said. "You'd do best to remember it."

"Is that all?" Sasuke asked. Tsunade motioned to the door and Sasuke left.

_So I'll be escorting Naruto, will I? Gaara won't be able to stop me now_. Sasuke smiled.

As the door closed behind the raven, Tsunade sighed.

_He'll never get anywhere with Naruto, anyway. Not with Gaara there._

OoOoOoOoO

"So can you believe Naruto's alive?" Ino asked Sakura after she sat down. They were at their favorite restaurant, and they hadn't had time to talk about Naruto since he got back. Ino knew Sakura had to be feeling a little insecure about it.

"No," Sakura said. "It's amazing, isn't it?" She took a sip of her tea.

"Sakura," Ino said soothingly. "We're best friends. You don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying," Sakura said. "Naruto's my best friend." Ino still noticed Sakura hadn't looked her once in the eye since they began that conversation.

"He was also the love of your husband's life," Ino pointed out. "It must be hard for you."

"Sasuke and I are fine, Ino," Sakura said.

"I'm just saying that if my husband and his ex were –" Ino stopped herself before she could finish. Damnit, she almost told Sakura about Team Neji's mission.

"Naruto and Sasuke are what?" Sakura asked.

"Where is Sasuke right now?" Ino asked.

"He's on a mission," Sakura told me. "At least that's what he told me. Are you saying he's lying?"

"No," Ino said. "I was –"

"Is Sasuke taking a…vacation…with Naruto?" Sakura asked, barely concealing the panic in her voice."

"No, Sakura," Ino said. "I was just –" Ino didn't have time to finish that thought before Sakura shot out of her seat and ran out of the restaurant. Ino got out of her seat and ran after her.

"Sakura, wait!" Ino yelled. Sakura kept running, and Ino decided to follow her. They ran for a few minutes until Sakura finally got to her destination: Naruto's apartment.

Ino found Sakura standing outside the open door to Naruto's apartment.

"He's gone, Ino," Sakura said. "He and Sasuke left! Those backstabbing, low life, assholes!" She began to cry.

"Honey," Ino said soothingly. "You're overreacting."

"You wouldn't say that if Shikamaru was going to see Temari," Sakura said. Ino tensed. "What's wrong? Is Shikamaru cheating? Is –"

"No, Sakura!" Ino yelled. "Shikamaru isn't cheating. Neither is Sasuke."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "They're gone…together."

"With the rest of Team Neji," Ino said. "Naruto is going back to the Sand Village for a visit and Lady Tsunade assigned Team Neji to escort him."

"So Naruto and Sasuke aren't sleeping together?" Sakura asked, sighing in relief.

"No," Ino said. "They're not. But the fact that you'd jump to that conclusion doesn't say much for the state of your marriage."

An hour later found Sakura and Ino sitting on the couch of the Nara house. Sakura had been silent the entire way from Naruto's apartment and even through lunch. Leaving the restaurant in such a hurry wasn't a very good idea.

"Gaara was at the house this morning," Sakura said in barely more than a whisper. "He and Sasuke got into a fight. What else could they be fighting over?" She began to sob into Ino's shirt as the blonde hugged her pink-haired friend and patted her back.

"Shh," Ino said. "It's okay, Sakura. I'm sure it'll all be fine in the end."

OoOoOoOoO

As Sasuke, Neji and Tenten walked towards the gate to the village, they met up with Shikamaru, and Team Neji talked about their life. It was normal for them, but Sasuke kept avoiding talking about Sakura and Naruto.

At some point, Neji and Shikamaru started talking about something totally different, and Tenten took notice of Sasuke's moping.

"What's going on?" Tenten asked. "You're quiet…quieter than usual."

"Hn," Sasuke said.

"It's Naruto, isn't it?" she asked.

"It's Naruto, Sakura, Gaara. Everyone! Why can't I catch a break lately?"

As Sasuke filled in the details about Naruto and his visit from Gaara that morning, Neji took the opportunity to talk to Shikamaru.

"So we're going to the Village Hidden in the Sand?" Neji asked Shikamaru casually.

"It seems that way," Shikamaru said with a shrug.

"We'll probably run into the current Lady Kazekage," Neji said. He smiled in victory when Shikamaru visibly tensed. "Have you spoken to Temari since –"

"Nope," Shikamaru said. "She's moved on, and so have I. I even hear she has a kid now."

"Yeah," Neji said. "A fifteen year old." Shikamaru tensed some more.

"Fifteen? I didn't quite know the age," the shadow ninja replied.

"Oh yeah," Neji said. "She had her almost a year after leaving the leaf village. Eight or nine months, I believe."

"Stop," Shikamaru said. "There's no way –"

"I was just engaging in polite conversation," Neji said.

"Temari and I haven't spoken since she left me," Shikamaru said. "And if you're implying that her daughter is mine, you've got to be kidding me."

"You never know," Neji said, finishing the conversation.

A few feet away, Sasuke and Tenten were finishing up their conversation.

"If you had to pick one person, who would it be? Sakura or Naruto?"

"It's complicated. There are children involved. Not to mention Gaara," he said.

"So if Gaara and your kids were out of the picture, you'd pick Naruto?" she asked.

"In a heartbeat," Sasuke told her. "I love Naruto like I've never loved anyone. And he left me. It doesn't matter how I feel. He's 100% committed to Gaara, and I do have kids. In a perfect world, I could have Naruto and my children. But this world is far from perfect."

"Have you told Naruto how you felt?" Tenten asked.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "And he'd still rather be with –" He stopped in midsentence as he looked past Tenten at the people standing by the Village gates. "Gaara," he spat, noticing the redhead who was standing way too close to the blond for Sasuke's comfort.

Tenten looked away from Sasuke towards the future Hokage and former Kazekage, and felt a pang in her chest for Sasuke. Lady Tsunade hadn't told them that Gaara was going too. Although, if she had, Sasuke definitely wouldn't have gone. She sighed.

Neji, Tenten, Sasuke and Shikamaru stopped in front of Gaara and Naruto.

"Why are you here?" Gaara spat at Sasuke. Naruto touched Gaara's shoulder to comfort him. Hopefully he could prevent a fight from starting.

"Our team was assigned to escort you," Neji said, noticing the visible tension.

"Our team was assigned to escort Naruto," Sasuke clarified. "I don't know what you're doing here."

"Grandma Tsunade didn't tell you guys that Gaara was coming along?" Naruto asked.

"No, she didn't," Shikamaru informed the blond.

"Well you should have assumed," Naruto said. "Why would I go visit my old home without my husband?" Naruto sent a look towards the Leaf shinobi that Gaara didn't notice, as the blond was standing right behind him.

Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, as did Neji's. Shikamaru's didn't because he was just bored, but Tenten wasn't quite so good as the others in her squad at hiding emotions.

"What?" Gaara asked. "Why do you look so shocked, Tenten?"

"N-no reason," she said. "I just thought you were staying in the village."

"Me coming along won't be a problem, will it?" Gaara asked Tenten.

"No," she said.

"Yes," Sasuke said at the same time.

Gaara and Sasuke glared at each other until Naruto took it upon himself to break the tension.

"Alright," he said. "Let's get going."

OoOoOoOoO

"I'm sure nothing will happen between Naruto and Sasuke," Ino said. "The others won't let it."

"Neji and Tenten are married," Sakura said. "They'll be too busy focusing on each other."

"And Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"Isn't Temari going to be there?" she asked.

"Are you suggesting that Shikamaru and Temari are going to sleep together?" Ino asked angrily. "Just because your husband might wanna hook up with his ex again doesn't mean mine does!"

Sakura knew she made a mistake bringing up Temari. She knew that it took a while for Ino to get Shikamaru to get over Temari leaving him. She didn't even say goodbye, she just packed and left while Shikamaru was on a mission. Ino tried to help Shikamaru get over it, but he didn't really get over her for a while. To say that was a low blow is an understatement.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said. "I shouldn't have said it."

"Damn right you shouldn't have!" Ino yelled. "Just because you can't please your husband enough to make him stay doesn't mean I can't!" Now it was Ino's time to be sorry. She noticed Sakura's face fell and she was on the verge of tears again. "Sakura…"

"No," Sakura said. "Don't even say you didn't mean it. Lie's don't slip out, secrets do. You secretly think that Sasuke and Naruto are having an affair, don't you?"

"Sakura…" Ino repeated, but Sakura turned around.

"Glad to know who my true friends are," Sakura said, running out of Ino's house in tears.

"I'm so sorry," Ino whispered to no one in particular.

OoOoOoOoO

"And then, she said…she said that it's _my_ fault my husband is going gay again," Sakura slurred, holding the bottle of sake in her hand. She took another sip and it dropped from her hands. It took her a few seconds in her inebriated state to realize that she lost her drink.

"I think we should call someone," the bartender said at Sakura, who was in no condition to even walk home alone. "Do you have anyone who can take you home?"

"Certainly not my husband," Sakura slurred. "He's a lying, cheating asshole!" She stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Sakura? Is that you?" a voice behind her asked. She was about to pass out and couldn't make out who was talking.

"Do you know her?" another voice said.

"She's a friend of mine," the first voice said.

"Maybe you should take her home," the second voice said. Sakura would have heard more, but she took that moment to pass out completely.

Sakura woke up with a burning sensation running up her throat. She was in her bed, and she ran to her bathroom as she began to puke into the toilet.

"I see someone's awake," a familiar voice said to her.

"Lee," Sakura whispered, looking at the ninja in the green jumpsuit who was standing above her. Lee smiled and gave her a thumbs up.

OoOoOoOoO

"Did Mother tell you about Naruto-sensei?" Saki asked her brother who was teaching her how to perfect her Fire Palms jutsu.

"Yeah," Ako said. "I assume Father told you?"

Saki nodded. "How did we not know Father is bi? How did we not know he was engaged? Aunt Ino and Uncle Shika had to know. And Kiba and Hinata. Even Tenten and Neji."

"I'm sure they all knew," Ako said.

"Why didn't they tell us?" Saki asked.

"It was for Mother and Father to tell us. If they didn't want us to know, then it was their right."

"Why wouldn't Mother and Father want us to know?" Saki asked. "I know that Mother has had exes. And I don't care if Father was with a guy…much."

"I think it was because of his feelings for Naruto," Ako said.

"What do you mean?" Saki asked.

"They didn't break up," Ako said. "They were torn apart. Not only did Father never get closure, but had it not happened, there's a very real possibility Naruto and Father would still be together, and we wouldn't be here."

They continued training in silence until Saki spoke up.

"Do you think Father still loves Naruto-sensei?" Saki asked. Ako nodded.

"It's hard to forget a love like that," he said.

"Do you think Father loves Naruto-sensei more than Mother?" she asked. Ako didn't look her in the eye.

"I don't know," he said truthfully. "I just don't know."

"Could Father leave Mother for him?" she asked.

"I really just don't know," Ako said.

They continued to train in silence until they went in for the night, with their parent's door closed.

OoOoOoOoO

"You really shouldn't drink so much, Sakura," Lee said to the pink haired girl.

"I usually don't," she said. "What about you? Why are you here?"

"I was at the tavern when I saw you collapse. I took you home."

Her eyes widened in shock after hearing that statement. "Where are the kids?"

"Saki and Ako are outside training, and I think that Fushiki is at a friend's house."

Sakura sighed in relief. "I'm sorry I needed you to take me home," Sakura said.

"It's okay, Sakura," Lee said. "I'd do anything for you."

"Lee," Sakura said. "I'm married."

"I know," Lee said. "But that doesn't mean I've given up. I still love you, Sakura. And I love those kids of yours."

Sakura leaned in and kissed the taijutsu master. She deepened the kiss, and eventually, she was straddling his hips.

"Sakura," Lee gasped as she licked his neck. "Y-you're – oh god – married!" She unbuttoned his jumpsuit and opened up the chest, licking his chest.

"Please," she said. "I need somebody. Be with me tonight?"

As Lee made love to Sakura, she could only think that Sasuke was probably doing the same to Naruto. So without a guilty conscience, Sakura fell asleep wrapped in Lee's arms.

OoOoOoOoO

"You didn't tell Gaara you're spying on Temari?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I'm not," Naruto said, glancing at his husband, who was chatting with Neji. "I'm going to ask her if she's planning on attacking the Village Hidden in the Mist, and I'll get a straight answer."

"You're going to just ask?" Sasuke asked in a harsh whisper. "That's so ridiculous!"

"Temari is like a sister to me," Naruto said. "She was my best friend for years, when Sakura couldn't be."

Sasuke didn't look at Naruto when he mentioned his wife.

"Sakura is still my friend, Sasuke," Naruto said. "Don't hurt her. Not for me."

Gaara was eyeing his husband and the Uchiha's conversation. He didn't want to act all jealous in front of everyone, but he could monitor their body language. It looked like Naruto was shutting Sasuke out, which was good for Gaara. He decided to refocus on his conversation with Neji about politics of the Leaf Village.

Tenten was talking to Shikamaru in a hushed whisper as far away from him, Naruto, and Sasuke as possible. Gaara was a little curious, but passed it off.

Shikamaru couldn't believe what Tenten was telling him. Scratch that, he could totally believe it. He'd have to have a conversation with Naruto. Naruto didn't have any impartial friends. Most people from the Leaf Village supported Sasuke and Sakura, and he could only assume Temari and Kankuro supported Gaara and Naruto.

That was the second problem. _Temari_. What was he going to say to her when he saw her? The last time he saw her, she was acting very distant, and he came home from his mission to find her gone. He would have filed a missing person's report had he not noticed all her things gone with her.

They had been living together, and Shikamaru had purchased on his last mission a ring that he was going to give to her. He was going to ask Temari to be his wife, but she had left him. Being with her was the first time he felt true happiness, not just boredom or indifference. And after that day was the first time he felt true heartbreak.

He loved Ino, and he loved Temira, but he still had feelings for Temari. That's why he named his daughter after her. And Ino wasn't dumb. She knew that he named their daughter after his ex, but it wasn't surprising. When Temira was born, he still wasn't over Temari. It took a few years for him to truly move on with Ino – mind, body and soul.

But knowing he'd be seeing Temari again in a matter of hours was unnerving. He hadn't had any contact with her since that day. What would he say? How would he act? Ino had to have realized what a trip to the Sand Village meant, but Temari was a taboo topic since she left the Leaf with Kankuro.

Gaara had already been in the Sand as Kazekage, but they had opted to stay in the Leaf Village, as Temari was with Shikamaru and Kankuro was with a girl named Okyo, but after she cheated on him, they broke up. He only remained in the village for Temari, but when Temari decided to leave, Kankuro went with her.

He sympathized with Sasuke for a lot of reasons. Like Sasuke, Shikamaru didn't have a role in his love leaving him. Like Sasuke, Shikamaru was devastated, and his friend tried to help him put the pieces back together. Like Sasuke, Shikamaru ended up with that friend and had children with her. Like Sasuke, Shikamaru loved his wife, even though it wasn't the same as his first love.

Like Sasuke, he was going to have to face his long lost love again.

**In the Next Chapter:**** Ako finds Sakura in bed with Lee; Hinata tells Ino some good news that might bring her and Sakura back together; Choji gets closer to Mino's mother; Kankuro asks Sasuke about his intentions towards Naruto; Shikamaru comes face to face with Temari.**

**Author's Note: I hope you guys like this chapter. I'm really liking this story, and unlike my other story, I have a few side stories going on with Ino/Shikamaru/Temari, and next chapter I'll start a story with Choji, and another with Hinata and Kiba. Oh, by the way, SAKURA CHEATED ON SASUKE WITH LEE. Poor Sakura – she doesn't know Gaara's with them, and thinks Naruto and Sasuke are cheating on her. So she finds comfort in Lee, and BAM! I betcha you didn't expect that :) Remember to R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! NaruxSasu loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: I want to thank all the reviewers who reviewed the last chapter, like always. I love reviews. This chapter took a while to write because it is so long. It's beginning to be like a soap opera! This fic isn't set as anime or manga, but I'm including one character who was in the anime. If you only read the manga, then you can just think of her as an OC.**

Chapter Five: Like Sasuke

"Gaara!" Temari yelled, throwing her arms around her redhead brother. When she got off him, she turned to her brother in law. "Naruto!" she said, embracing the blond. "It feels like forever since I last saw you guys!" She scanned the ninja behind them, and her eyes widened as they landed on a brunette with a bored expression on his face.

As the Leaf ninja entered the home of the Kazekage, Shikamaru made sure to keep his face passive, and not show any emotion to the woman who broke his heart.

"I didn't know we'd be having so many guests," Kankuro said, entering the room. "I guess you'll have to share rooms."

"Tenten and I are married, so we can share a room if it'll be convenient," Neji said.

"Oh, congratulations," Temari said. "And then I guess Sasuke and…Shikamaru can share a room."

"Don't do that," Shikamaru said.

"Do what?" Temari asked.

"Just talk about me as if we were never together."

Nartuo, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Tenten and Sasuke felt that it was best to leave. Naruto and Gaara went to their old room, while Kankuro showed the other three to their rooms.

"Look what you did, Shika," Temari said. "This didn't have to be awkward."

"And you didn't have to leave me," Shikamaru said. "You never even said goodbye."

"Goodbyes are too sad," she said. "I didn't want to see the look on your face."

"Why'd you do it, Tem?" Shikamaru asked. "Why'd you leave me?"

"I knew you didn't want commitment. We were together for three years and you hadn't proposed. I wanted someone who would commit to me fully, and you weren't it."

Shikamaru chuckled.

"What's so funny, Shika?" Temari asked with venom in her eyes.

"You couldn't be farther from the truth," he said. "The day I came back to the Village, I planned on proposing to you." At her look of shock Shikamaru just left to room to find Sasuke, leaving a a stunned Temari behind.

OoOoOoOoO

"…And this will be your room with Shikamaru," Kakuro said, concluding his tour with Sasuke entering the room. It was smaller than the other room that Neji and Tenten had, but it had two beds, so it was okay.

"Hn," Sasuke said, entering the room. He put his clothes in a drawer, but noticed Kankuro still standing there. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," Kankuro said. "About Naruto."

"What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked, glaring at the puppet ninja.

"What are your intentions towards him?" he asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sasuke said, not looking Kankuro in the eyes.

"He's married to Gaara, and if you plan on breaking them up, you'll have to deal with me, got it?"

"Hn," Sasuke said with a smile. "I could take you any day."

"Could you take Gaara, Temari and I at once?" he asked. "If you go anywhere near Naruto, I will personally chop your balls off and feed them to sand slugs. Got it?"

"Whatever," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

OoOoOoOoO

Sakura woke up late the next morning, not even really remembering what happened last night. She was a little drunk, but that didn't explain why she couldn't remember anything. Or why she was naked. Or why Lee was naked.

Wait. Lee was naked. And in her bed. She was naked. In bed. With Lee. Her eyes widened, and flashes of last night returned to her mind.

She slept with Rock Lee!

No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! This was not happening. Damn Ino and her making Sakura feel insecure! Damn Sasuke for going off with Naruto! Damn Lee for being so…nice. Damn everyone!

She tried to slip out of bed without waking the sleeping ninja beside her, but as soon as she shifted, Lee grabbed her and pulled her close.

It figures he'd be a cuddler.

"Mother?" she heard a voice ask from the doorway.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hinata," Ino started. "Am I a bad friend?"

"No," Hinata said. "You're an amazing friend. Why do you ask?"

The two kunoichi were sitting in Hinata's living room. After a night of wallowing in her guilt, Ino decided she needed to talk to someone, and it made sense for it to be Hinata.

"Sakura and I had a fight," she said.

"Your fights never last long," Hinata said. "You'll be back to normal by Friday."

"Not this time," Ino said. "Shikamaru is on a mission with Neji, Tenten and Sasuke, and they're protecting Naruto on his way to the Sand Village. She suggested that something might…happen…when Shikamaru sees Temari, and I insinuated the same thing about Naruto and Sasuke."

"Oh, Ino," Hinata said. "Why'd you say that? You know Sakura has been feeling insecure about that since Naruto got back!"

"I know!" Ino said. "I just felt so…alone…after what she said about Shikamaru and Temari."

"You need to apologize," Hinata said.

"I tried, but she said that I meant what I said." Hinata got up to get Ino more tea, and Ino followed her. The two walked over to the kitchen table to talk more, but Ino noticed something on the counter.

"Is that a pregnancy test?" the blonde kunoichi asked the brunette. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"I wanted to tell you," she said. "Kiba and I are pregnant again."

"Hinata! That's amazing!" Ino yelled. "Who else knows?"

"Kiba, Hikari, and Koji are the only ones," Hinata said. As if on cue, her eight year old son stomped down the stairs.

"Mommy, Hikara's being mean to Chichimaru again," he pouted, holding his dog in his arms.

"Tell her that I said to be nice," Hinata told Koji as he sauntered up the steps. She turned to Ino. "Sometimes I wonder how I could possibly raise another."

"It's not that bad," Ino said. "And Hikari is a wonderful girl."

"She spends most of her time with Ako Uchiha," Hinata said. "I wouldn't be surprised if they get married in ten years."

"I hope she has a much better marriage than Sakura and I," Ino said.

"Don't worry about you and Sakura," Hinata said. "It'll all work out."

"Yeah," Ino said. "Hey, when are you having your baby shower?"

"W-what? I just found out I was pregnant."

"So? These things take a while to plan," Ino said. "I'll start planning it. It'll be so much fun!"

OoOoOoOoO

That night's dinner at the Sand Palace was awkward to say the least. Shikamaru met Shiminama, Temari's daughter. Neji took notice of the way Shiminama was smart and indifferent to everything around her. Gaara and Sasuke ended up sitting on either side of Naruto, which was a different kind of awkward in itself.

"Have you spoken to Temari yet?" Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"No," he replied. "And it's none of your business. Your mission is to protect me. _My_ mission is to talk to her. So butt out."

"Naruto?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to…renew our vows while we're here?" Beside Naruto, Gaara could see Sasuke scowl, but that just made him happier.

"No," Naruto said.

"What?" Gaara asked. Sasuke smirked.

"If we renew our vows, I want to do it in Konoha," he said.

"Why not here?" Gaara asked.

"Because Temari and Kankuro already saw us get married. I want to be able to invite my old friends to our wedding," Naruto explained. "They've all seen Kiba marry Hinata, and Ino marry Shikamaru, and Neji marry Tenten and Sasuke marry Sakura." At this point, Naruto's throat went dry thinking of a lavish Uchiha/Haruno wedding. "I want them to see our wedding," Naruto finished with a smile and a gentle touch to Gaara's cheek.

Their intimate moment was broken when a shattering noise broke them out of their moment. They turned to see Sasuke's hand bleeding, holding a shattered glass. Gaara smirked, knowing that he caused Uchiha's cool to break. His smile was short lived when Sasuke asked Naruto to take him to the hospital.

"I'll do it," Gaara offered. "Naruto, why don't you stay here and eat?" The redhead and the raven left the blond sitting next to nobody, but conversing with Shiminama all the same.

"So Temari," Neji said from his seat next to her. "Who's Shiminama's father?" Temari dropped her glass at the question, which Shikamaru took notice of.

"Back off, Neji," Shikamaru said. Neji shrugged and continued to talk to Tenten, while Shikamaru helped her clean up the glass. As his hand touched Temari's, he realized this was the perfect moment. "He seems to be under the impression that _I'm_ Shiminama's father," Shikamaru said. "Can you just tell him it's not me?"

"Shika," Temari said, with tears forming in her eyes.

Shikamaru's eyes widened in realization. "She _is_ mine, isn't she?"

"I'm so sorry," Temari cried in a whisper. "I'm so, so sorry."

He picked Temari up and led her out of the dining room to continue their conversation, leaving Kankuro, Shiminama, Neji, Tenten, and Naruto as the last people in the room.

"Well, Tenten and I are finished," Neji said. "So we'll be going back to our room." After the last two escorts left the room, Kankuro smiled.

"It's nice to see you again," Kankuro said. "I never thought they'd leave."

"Yeah," Naruto said. "I wish you guys could come back with us."

"Back?" Shiminama asked.

"Yeah," Kankuro said. "Gaara, Temari and I all used to live in the Leaf Village. So did Naruto."

"Why'd you move?" she asked.

"Your mother wanted to leave," Kankuro said plainly. "And there was nothing keeping me there anymore."

"Why does Uncle Gaara not like Sasuke?" she asked. "He seems nice enough. And what's going on between Mother and that Shikamaru guy?"

"Sasuke and I used to be together," Naruto explained. "And Sasuke still loves me. That's why Gaara doesn't like him."

"You don't love him, do you Uncle Naruto?" she asked. Kankuro looked at Naruto with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not, he said. I love Gaara."

"And what about Mother and Shikamaru? It's obvious he has a huge boner for her."

"SHIMINAMA!" Naruto and Kankuro yelled.

"What? It's true," she muttered.

"Shikamaru is married to a friend of mine," Naruto said. At Kankuro's expression, he added, "Ino."

"Why did he lead Mother out of the room?" she asked.

"I think I have an idea," Kankuro said.

OoOoOoOoO

"What do you mean she's mine?" Shikamaru yelled outside the dining room in the foyer. "You had my child and you never told me?"

"You were a commitment-phobe!" Temari yelled. "We had talked about marriage and children, and you called it 'troublesome'!"

Shikamaru sighed. "On the mission I was on when you left, I realized that I couldn't imagine life without you. I bought a ring, and everything!"

"How was I supposed to know? I found out I was pregnant and thought that you wouldn't love the baby!"

"You had no right to leave without telling me," he said.

"Shika," she whispered. "This is the first time I've seen you angry."

"Well it's been happening a lot since you left," he said. "You don't know how you killed me on the inside by leaving. You didn't leave me a message, a note, nothing! I loved you, and you walked out on me!"

"Keep your voice down," she said. "Shiminama's in the other room."

"_My daughter_'s in the other room," Shikamaru corrected.

"She hasn't been your daughter for the last fifteen years," Temari said. "I don't see why she is now."

"Is it _my_ fault she never knew her father?" he asked. "No, it's yours. And I will fix that."

"What are you going to do, Shika?" she asked. "Are you going to take her from her only home in Suna and bring her to Konoha? I wonder how Ino and Temira will feel about your new daughter coming to live with you."

"That's not your business," Shikamaru said.

"You can't just take her from me!" Temari yelled. "She doesn't even know you're her father."

"Well then, I suggest you have a talk with her before I take her when we leave," he said.

"Like hell you are!" she said. "She's the future Kazekage of this village! You're not taking her to Konoha, and that's final!"

Behind Temari, the door to the dining room opened to reveal Shiminama, who left the table.

"What are you guys fighting about? We could hear you from in there!" she yelled.

Shikamaru looked at Temari and raised an eyebrow. "Will you tell her or shall I?" he asked.

"I hate you," Temari said to him.

"Mom," Shiminama said. "What's going on?"

"Tell her!" Shikamaru said.

"Tell me what?"

"Shikamaru's your father!" Temari yelled.

OoOoOoOoO

"Sakura!" Ino yelled outside the door to the house. "Sakura, you can't keep ignoring me!"

The door clicked and opened to reveal Saki.

"Mother's still sleeping upstairs. Ako went to check on her."

_Meanwhile, upstairs…_

"Mother?" Ako asked. "What are you doing in bed with…Lee?"

"Ako," Sakura said, breaking herself free from Lee. "It's not what it looks like."

"Like hell it isn't!" Ako yelled. "You cheated on Father with Lee!"

Lee was starting to stir due to the loud tone Ako was using.

"S-Sakura?" Lee asked.

"Lee, get dressed. I have to talk to my son."

"I don't want to talk to you!" Ako said. "I don't want to ever see you again!" He ran out, and Sakura began to cry. Lee got dressed and left, after Sakura told him to not tell anyone what happened.

She got up and ran past Saki and Ino who were downstairs to find Ako.

"Where is he?" she asked Saki.

"He looked really upset," she said. "What happened?"

"Where is he?" Sakura asked again.

"He went to Hikari's house," Saki told her mother. Sakura grabbed a jacket, and began to walk towards the door.

"I want you to stay here with Fushiki," she told her daughter, continuing to ignore Ino's presence. She left, and Ino decided to follow her to Hinata's house.

They ran through Konoha, with Sakura refusing to answer Ino's calls. Ino started to catch up, and by the time they got to the Inuzuka house, they were neck and neck.

When the two kunoichi got there, Sakura shot up the stairs to find Ako, while Hinata gave Ino a quizzical look.

"She's looking for Ako," Ino said. "I don't know what happened, but it must have been bad."

Sakura reached the top of the stairs, and knocked on the door to Hikari's room.

"Hikari, it's Sakura Uchiha," she said. "I know Ako's in there, and I have to speak to him."

"Leave me alone!" came the voice from her son through the door.

"Hikari," Sakura warned. The door clicked and opened.

"I'm going to go downstairs and let you two talk," Hikari said. She left Ako and Sakura alone, neither of them able to look the other in the eye.

"You had sex with Lee," Ako said. "When Father finds out –"

"He won't find out," Sakura said.

"You're not going to tell him?" he asked. She shook her head. "Then I will."

"Ako," she pleaded. "If your father finds out, we'll get a divorce for sure."

"If you two really loved each other, then he'd forgive you," Ako said.

"But that's the thing. I didn't want to worry you or your brother or sister about this, but our marriage is already shaky," she admitted.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Your father is having an affair with Naruto," she said.

"What? Are you sure?"

"I'm pretty sure," Sakura said. "Naruto's husband and your father got into a fight, almost definitely over Naruto. Your father still has feelings for him, and I know Naruto feels the same way. And they're together right now."

OoOoOoOoO

"You know, Uchiha, that it was obvious what your game was from the start," Gaara said as they were waiting for Sasuke to be released from the hospital.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"Naruto doesn't need an escort to come with him to the Sand Village," Gaara said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you asked the Hokage for the mission to get Naruto away from me and with you. I know you thought I would be staying in Konoha."

"I didn't ask for the mission," Sasuke said. "It was given to my team." If Gaara heard him, he ignored him.

"And then you want Naruto to take you to the hospital. Where you would both have some alone time. Am I getting warmer?"

Sasuke glared at Gaara.

"I told you to stay away from my husband," Gaara said. "What part of that didn't you understand?"

"Here's what I don't understand," Sasuke said. "Why do you care so much? Do you feel threatened by me?"

"Why would I feel threatened by you?" Gaara asked.

"Because I'm the love of Naruto's life," Sasuke said. "We'll be together eventually. You and Sakura were just placeholders because we couldn't have each other."

"You really are something else, Uchiha," Gaara said, leaving the room.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke yelled. "I don't know how to get back to the palace from here!"

"Oh well," Gaara said with a smirk, leaving the Uchiha behind.

OoOoOoOoO

Choji was very nervous, knocking on the door to the Kano house. He had been put in charge of Naruto's genin squad for the week, and he had to tell the genin. That just so happened to bring him that much closer to his crush, Maya Kano. After all, he had to see Mino to tell him where to meet. He might as well chat it up with his mother.

"Who is it?" a voice came from inside.

"I-It's Choji Akimichi. I have to talk to Mino," he said.

The door opened to show a hot woman about 35 years old. She had brown, shoulder length hair tied in a pony tail, and deep, navy blue eyes. She was wearing a grey apron, and a pale blue dress underneath.

"Choji," she said. "What do you need to speak to Mino for?"

"I…erm…I'm going to be filling in for Naruto as his sensei for a week," Choji said.

"I hope everything's okay with him," Maya commented.

"Um…yeah," Choji said, twiddling his fingers nervously. "He's just on a mission."

"Oh, that's good," she said with a smile. Choji would never forget the first time he saw that smile. When he met Maya, he was eating at his favorite barbeque joint with Shikamaru, Ino and Asuma. She had been their waitress, and as soon as he saw her, he decided to order a modest amount of pork instead of the portion he usually got. With the frequency he visits the restaurant, they eventually got on a first name basis, but Choji still would eat much less than usual if she was around. That's why he lost a lot of weight. And here, three years after he first met here, he was about to train her son.

"Can you tell him to stop by the memorial stone tomorrow at 10?" he asked.

"Sure," she said. Choji nodded goodbye and turned to leave, but Maya had other ideas. "You want to come in, Choji?"

"Oh…erm…sure," he said. _'Oh my god, Maya's inviting _me_ inside her house. I might just faint'_.

"Coffee or tea?" she asked.

"Coffee's fine, please," Choji said, sitting down. "Where's Mino?"

"He's out with his friends," she said.

"So we're all alone?" he asked, getting more nervous as the seconds passed.

"All alone," she whispered seductively in his ear as she placed the coffee in front of him. His audible gulp didn't go unnoticed by the brunette beauty.

OoOoOoOoO

"What do you mean he's my father?" Shiminama asked her mother. "You're lying!"

"No, I'm not," Temari said. "This is your father."

"That's impossible. I was born here, not in Konoha!"

"She left when she found out she was pregnant," Shikamaru said. "She thought I couldn't handle the responsibility." Both Temari and her daughter heard the venom in his voice.

"You're lying!" Shiminama yelled. "My mother would never do that!" She looked at Temari for confirmation, but Temari couldn't look her in the eyes.

"It wasn't like that," Temari muttered.

"This isn't happening," Shiminama said. She ran back into the dining room, startling Kankuro and Naruto, and raced up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked as Shikamaru and Temari rejoined them in the dining room.

"Apparently, you're sister in law has been keeping a lot of secrets from me," Shikamaru said.

"Temari!" Kankuro yelled. "You told them?"

"I had to, Kankuro!" she yelled. "It was the right thing to do."

"Don't play it off as your guilty conscience got the better of you," Shikamaru spat. "I figured it out and forced you to tell her."

"Wait," Naruto said. "What's going on here?"

"Shikamaru is Shiminama's father," said Gaara, who had just returned from the hospital. Sasuke was right behind him, panting.

"What happened with you two?" Shikamaru asked.

"This asshole decided to leave me stranded in a foreign country, so I had to leave the hospital before being discharged to follow him," Sasuke said, motioning towards Gaara.

"Wait, Gaara," Naruto said. "All those times I asked who Shiminama's father was, you lied to me when you said you didn't know?" He looked towards Temari and Kankuro. "And you lied to me too? I thought you considered me part of your family!"

"Naruto –" Gaara began.

"I'm going up to our room," Naruto said. "Don't follow me." Sasuke smirked as Gaara watched in horror as his husband left him downstairs.

"Shikamaru," Sasuke began. "Why don't you show me to our room?"

"I'd be glad to," Shikamaru said. "I'll leave you three alone," he said to the sand siblings. After the two remaining leaf ninja left, Temari turned to Gaara.

"I'm sorry, Gaara," she said. "If I didn't ask you not to tell Naruto, this never would have happened."

"I shouldn't have kept it a secret," Gaara said. "I should have trusted him, even if you didn't."

"Gaara –" Kankuro began.

"I'm going out for a walk," the redhead said, leaving his older siblings alone.

"What have I done, Kankuro?" Temari asked.

OoOoOoOoO

"Go talk to your daughter," Sasuke said after Shikamaru showed him to the room. "I'll be fine here."

"You sure?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke nodded, and Shikamaru left. After waiting a few minutes, Sasuke decided to find Naruto.

He wandered the halls of the palace looking for his blond ex, but couldn't seem to find him anywhere. Finally, he went to the last room in the place to take a peek in, and he was relieved to find Naruto.

The door creaked as Sasuke entered the room. Naruto was lying on the bed, facing the opposite direction.

"I thought I told you not to follow me," he said.

"You told Gaara not to follow you," Sasuke said.

Naruto turned around at hearing the voice.

"S-Sasuke?" he asked. "What are you doing here?" Sasuke crossed the room and sat down on the bed next to the blond.

"I wanted to see how you were," Sasuke said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Well I'm fine, so you can go," Naruto said.

"You're not fine," Sasuke said. "You just found out your family had been lying to you."

"Why do you care?" Naruto spat.

"Because I care about you, Naruto," Sasuke said. He leaned in, capturing the blond in a fierce kiss. Naruto tried to pull away, but gave in after a moment. They both fought for dominance over the kiss, tongues battling in their mouths. Sasuke straddled Naruto's hips and dove down to nip at his neck. Naruto gasped in pleasure, before pushing Sasuke off of him.

"Sasuke, this is wrong!" Naruto said. "I'm married…_you're_ married."

"I don't love Sakura anymore," Sasuke said.

"But I love Gaara," Naruto said. "Too much to hurt him like this. I want you to leave."

"Fine," Sasuke said. "But I won't give up, Naruto. I love you."

"Go!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke left, rejected, to return to his room. Naruto sat in shock, looking at his disheveled appearance in the mirror.

OoOoOoOoO

Gaara's walk had gone well, but he desperately wanted to clear the air with his husband. He knew he should never have lied to him, but when Temari asked him to, he couldn't say no. By the time they all really trusted him, he didn't want to tell him because it was irrelevant, and it could only result in a fight.

If he knew that they'd end up back in Konoha, and that Shikamaru would ever even meet Shiminama, or even that Naruto would care this much, he would have told him. He didn't think it would be that important to his husband – why would it be?

One thing was certain – Gaara had to see Naruto. He needed to talk to him and get him to forgive him. He didn't want Naruto to feel vulnerable and alone with Sasuke lurking around the palace. He needed to get to the blond before Sasuke did. And he was almost at their room. He would be able to explain himself to Naruto before the Uchiha took advantage of the situation.

But when Gaara stood in the doorway watching Sasuke and Naruto kiss, he realized that he was losing his husband. Sasuke was winning Naruto back, one kiss at a time. And it had to stop. Now.

Before anyone knew he was there, he left the room, taking the shortest route to Kankuro's room. Finding his brother sitting on the bed reading a book was a relief to Gaara.

"Kankuro," he said in his dry monotone, "I need to speak to you."

"About what?" his brother asked him.

"I want to know if you can help me kill Uchiha."

OoOoOoOoO

"Knock, knock," Shikamaru said, pushing the cracked door open to reveal his daughter. That just sounded weird. He didn't have a daughter here. There was Temira back home, but it was unfathomable to think that Shiminama was his daughter.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you," he said.

"You're not my father," she said. "Just because I might be biologically yours doesn't mean anything. You've never been a part of my life."

"That's not my fault," Shikamaru said.

"Oh really?" Shiminama asked sarcastically. She obviously didn't want to listen to him.

"Really," Shikamaru said. "Your mother and I had been together for three years. I went off on a mission for a week, and I bought an engagement ring. I wanted to ask your mother to marry me."

"What happened?" she asked, trying not to betray her impassive front.

"When I got home, she was gone. All her clothes and things were gone too. When I found out Kankuro left the village, I realized Temari left too."

"What happened next?" Shiminama asked, momentarily forgetting about the fact that she was trying to appear indifferent.

"I was severely depressed. I didn't speak to your mother again this afternoon. I didn't even know she was pregnant. I didn't know why she left me. But now that I know you're my daughter, I want to be a father to you."

"I don't need you," she said. "I've done fine without you."

"You might not need me, but I need you," Shikamaru said. "There's a bond between us, just because I'm your father."

"Will you stop saying that?" she yelled. "You're not my father!"

Shikamaru remained silent for a moment before pulling out a picture from his pocket. It was a picture he took every time he got back from an S, A or B ranked mission. He would get Ino and Temira to get together for a picture, so that he'd have a recent one every time he had to go on a dangerous mission.

"What is that?" Shiminama asked tentatively.

"This is a picture," he said, showing it to her. "Of your sister and your step-mother."

"You're married?" she exclaimed. Shikamaru chuckled.

"Yeah, I am," he said. "I want you to come back to Konoha with me to meet your family. You also have grandparents, and a whole lot of family friends to meet."

Shiminama got up and walked towards the window. Shikamaru pocketed the picture and walked over to his daughter, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"For so long, I've wanted a family," she said. "It's always just been me and my mom. Uncle Kankuro, Uncle Gaara and Uncle Naruto have been there for us, but it's not the same. It's not the same as having a father. I don't have a sister, or a step father. I don't have grandparents or a bunch of family friends."

"You can have it now," he said. "Just come to Konoha with me."

"And leave my mother behind? All alone? It's been so hard without Uncle Naruto and Uncle Gaara here the past week. Uncle Gaara wasn't around much, but Uncle Naruto was so much fun. Now, mom is working all the time, and Uncle Kankuro has his missions. If I left, mom would be all alone."

"I understand you want to be here for your mother, but leaving for a week won't be awful, will it?" he asked.

"You want me to spend a week with you, and that's it?" she asked. "You don't really want me to be a part of your life, do you?" she asked angrily.

"That's not it at all. If you feel like you need to be here with Temari, I understand. I just want you to meet your family once."

"I'm going to be the next Kazekage," she said. "Uncle Gaara wanted that. Mom's just Kazekage until I'm old enough. I can't leave my village."

"All I'm asking for is a week," Shikamaru said, taking his hand from her shoulder. "Think about it." He left the room, leaving his daughter to think about the offer.

OoOoOoOoO

"So we're in agreement?" Sakura asked her son.

"I won't tell anybody about you and Lee," he said.

"Good," she said. "Thank you."

"Whatever," he scoffed. "That doesn't mean I approve of what you did."

"Neither do I, Ako," she said with a sad look on her face. "If I wasn't so drunk and vulnerable, it wouldn't have happened."

"You mean Lee took advantage of you?" he asked.

"No," she said. "I asked him to be with me, and I initiated it. But I only did it because –"

"Yeah, yeah," he interrupted. "Because you were drunk and upset. I got it, _Mom_."

It felt like a slap in the face to her. Sasuke taught the children to call them Mother and Father as a sign of respect. She knew that she didn't deserve Ako's respect anymore, but to hear him use the word Mom in such a venomous way really hurt her.

"Sakura?" Ino asked, standing from the doorway. Sakura shook her head and realized that Ako left her, and Ino and Hinata came up to see her. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

"My life is over!" Sakura cried, collapsing in Ino's arms.

"What happened?" Hinata asked.

"I slept with Lee," Sakura said. "I cheated on Sasuke."

"What?" Ino asked. "Why?

"I was drunk," Sakura said. "And I thought Sasuke and Naruto were together."

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata asked. "Neji said that Gaara was going to be with them on their mission."

"What?" Sakura and Ino asked simultaneously.

"Sasuke didn't say that," Sakura said.

"Neither did Shika," Ino added.

"It was last minute," Hinata said. "I thought you knew."

"Great!" Sakura said. "Not only did I cheat on my husband, but he isn't even cheating on me." She began to cry again.

"Sakura, let's go back downstairs," Ino said.

"Yeah," Hinata added. "I'll get you some tea."

Sakura was impassive as Hinata and Ino led her down the stairs. Her life was over. If Sasuke found out about her and Lee, then he would divorce her. He would paint her as an unfit drunk and get custody of the kids. She'd be kicked out of his house. She'd have nothing.

Sasuke couldn't find out.

OoOoOoOoO

Almost a week had passed since she slept with Lee, and Sakura was still unsure about the fate of her marriage. Sasuke would be coming back in a day or two, and she knew he'd pick up that something was wrong. She had to take control of the situation.

So far, the only people who knew were her, Ino, Hinata, Ako and Lee. That's a lot of people, but they wouldn't say anything. She knew that. She just had to control the way she acted around Sasuke and Naruto, and maybe it would all be forgotten eventually.

Ino had given her the name of a therapist that she thought could help her. Sakura had made the appointment for today, and was currently getting ready for it. She never heard of this guy, but if Ino thought Sai could help her through this, then she'd give it a try.

"Come in," a voice said half an hour later when Sakura made it to Sai's office. What she saw shocked her. Standing in front of her was a man with short, ink black hair and ink black eyes, and extremely pale skin. He looked exactly like Sasuke with a haircut…and no sun exposure. She couldn't believe her eyes. Talking to a Sasuke look alike about cheating on Sasuke would be difficult.

"Um, hi," she said. "Are you Sai?"

"Yes, I am," Sai said. "And you must be Sakura Haruno. Ino's told me about you."

"It's Sakura Uchiha, actually," she corrected.

"Yes, of course," he said. "Why don't you sit down and tell me why you're here."

For the next half hour, Sakura told the whole story about Naruto, and Sasuke, and Lee. She talked about her insecurities regarding Sasuke and Naruto, and how if Sasuke found out about Lee, they'd be done.

"Let me ask you a question, Sakura," he said. "Are you happy?"

"What do you mean 'am I happy'?" she asked. "Of course I'm not happy! Have you been listening to a word I've said!"

"Do you think you'd be happier without Sasuke?" Sai asked.

"I don't –"

"If you coud keep your kids and your house, but Sasuke was married to Naruto, and you were with…let's say Lee…would you be happier?"

"I don't see how –"

"Would you be happier?" Sai repeated.

"I don't know," she said. "I love Sasuke."

"Enough to sacrifice your happiness?" he asked.

"If I divorced Sasuke, he'd take my children from me," she said. "I'd lose my home."

"Your parents died a few years ago and left you their home, right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but –"

"So conceivably, if you divorced Sasuke and got custody of Ako, Saki and Fushiki, you could move in there, right?" he asked.

"I guess, but –"

"But what?" he asked

"Will you stop interrupting me!" she yelled. "If Sasuke and I got a divorce, I wouldn't get custody of Ako, Saki and Fushiki. He'd paint me as a drunk for sleeping with Lee."

"What if he didn't know about Lee?" Sai asked.

"Then why would he divorce me?" Sakura asked.

"Who said he divorces you?" Sai asked. "I just said what would happen if you got a divorce. I didn't say _he'd_ be divorcing _you_."

"I'm not divorcing him," Sakura said. "Ako is keeping this a secret so that we won't get divorced."

"Why don't you arrange for a joint custody agreement?" Sai asked.

"You are an awful listener," Sakura said. "I'm not divorcing Sasuke."

"Why not?" she asked.

"Because I love him."

"Does he love you?" Sai asked.

"I think we're done here," Sakura said, getting up and leaving.

OoOoOoOoO

"We're leaving tomorrow, Naruto," Tenten said to him while they were getting ready for lunch with the sand siblings. "You have to talk to Temari!"

"I know, I know," he said. "I've just been…distracted."

"By Sasuke and Gaara," Tenten said. "I know. But you can't let personal feelings get in the way of the mission."

"Maybe Grandma Tsunade could have thought of that when she sent me to spy on my family!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto?" Temari asked, standing in the doorway. "Can I talk to you?"

"Now's your chance," Tenten whispered to him before leaving him alone with the Kazekage.

"I want to apologize for keeping you in the dark about Shiminama," Temari said. "It was wrong of me."

"It doesn't matter anymore," Naruto said. "What's done is done. I actually have to talk to you about something."

"What?" she asked.

"There have been rumors going around the Leaf and Mist villages that you are planning to attack the Hidden Mist Village," Naruto said. "I don't believe them – after all, you've only been Kazekage for two weeks now – but I wanted to hear you deny them."

"I'm not planning an invasion of the Hidden Mist Village," Temari said.

"That's good," Naruto sighed.

"But there might be war between us soon," she said.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"There have been tensions for years between us, Naruto," she said. "You know that. But last week, after Gaara left the village, we found three Mist spies amongst our ANBU. And then, one of our chunin squads found a shinobi from the Mist village outside our village. He was surveying its defenses."

"That's…"

"It's unacceptable," Temari said. "And we're gathering information on them now. We want to be prepared in case they attack us."

"I'll tell Grandma Tsunade about it when I get back to the village," Naruto said. "Maybe she can reach a peace between the villages."

"I doubt it," Temari said. "But it's worth a try, I guess."

OoOoOoOoOoO

"You guys are leaving tomorrow morning, right?" Shiminama asked her father.

"Yeah, after breakfast," Shikamaru said. "Have you thought about my offer?" he asked.

Shiminama nodded. "I want to go with you," she said. "I'll tell my mom tonight. It'll only be for a week, right?" she asked.

"It'll be for as long as you want it," he said. "But a week is what I promised you."

"Alright," she said.

"I'm glad you chose to come with me," Shikamaru said. "I can't wait for you to meet your family."

OoOoOoOoO

"Sakura," Tsunade said, seeing her visitor. "What a nice surprise."

"What is your problem?" Sakura asked angrily.

"Someone's mad," Tsunade guessed.

"You bet I'm mad!" Sakura yelled. "First, you assign _Naruto_ of all people to train Saki? Why not Yamato? Or even Yashimi? It had to be _Naruto_!"

"If this is about his history with Sasuke –"

"And then you send Naruto and Sasuke off to Suna together?" Sakura yelled. "How could you!"

"Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Gaara are there too," Tsunade said. "Not to mention Temari and Kankuro once they got there –"

"I don't care!" she yelled. "I want Sasuke and Naruto to have as little contact as possible!" she said.

"Well that's not your choice, Sakura!" Tsunade yelled. "And you are not allowed to come into my office to yell at me because of your personal troubles. If you have a problem with Naruto being with Sasuke, take it up with them."

"Believe me," Sakura said. "I will." As Sakura left, Shizune brought Jiraya into Tsunade's office.

"I take it you haven't told Naruto yet?" she asked. When the toad sage shook his head, she sighed. "You're going to have to tell him soon," she said. "Your time's just about up."

"I know," he said. "I just want things to be the way they're supposed to when I go."

"And by that you mean?" she asked.

"I want to know Sasuke and Naruto will be together," Jiraya told his former teammate. "I want you to promise me that if I die before they get back together, you will try to push them together for me."

"Jiraya," she said. "I'm a very busy woman –"

"Consider it my dying request," he said. "You might not see it, but I do. Those two belong together."

Tsunade sighed. "I'll do it, but you have to tell Naruto as soon as he's back in the village. I'm sure he wants to spend as much time with you as possible before you..." she trailed off.

"Before I die," Jiraya said. "I know. I've come to accept it. I only have a few days left, and I plan to make the best of them."

**In the next Chapter:**** Naruto and Sakura have lunch; Lee accidentally tells Gaara; Jiraya has a talk with Sasuke; Shiminama meets her family.**

**Author's Note: I really wanted to get this chapter done as quickly as possible, because I wanted to have the entire saga in the Sand Village over and done with in this chapter. I really like your responses, and I can't wait to see the reviews I get for this. I worked really hard, because I don't know if I'll be able to post until Saturday. I hope you liked this, and remember to R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! NaruxSasu loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: I like the review I'm getting. I guess I gave you a nice cliff hanger last time, huh? I'd also like to point out that many characters are bound to be more mature and different than in the series because they've matured with age. But anyway, I don't want to keep you guys with a long Author's Note, so I'll just say thanks for reading and reviewing, and let you read and review.**

Chapter Six: A Turn For the Worse

"Shikamaru!" Ino squealed upon seeing her husband home. She rushed to greet him, embracing him in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much."

"I've only been gone a week," he said. "And it wasn't even a tough mission." He smiled.

"I know, but Sakura and I got into a huge fight," Ino said. "And then Hinata told me she's…um, Shika?" she asked, noticing the blond, spiky haired girl behind him that looked an awful lot like her mother. "Who's that?"

"I wanted to talk to you about that," he said. He turned to the girl. "Why don't you sit down and make yourself at home while I tell my wife, alright?"

"Whatever," she sighed. She flopped on the couch and started to watch the television.

"Um, Shika," Ino began. "Who's this strange girl who just sat down on her sofa like she lives here?"

"You heard me tell her to make herself at home," Shikamaru said. "It's actually a little smaller here than her home, but that doesn't matter."

"That doesn't answer my question," Ino said, getting annoyed. "Who is she?"

"She's Temari's daughter. And she's my daughter."

OoOoOoOoO

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled upon seeing Jiraya sitting in his apartment. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Naruto," he said. "Well, sort of. I wanted to talk to you. Where's Gaara?"

"He was walking with Tenten and Neji – Neji wanted to give Gaara something," Naruto explained.

"So it's just the two of us?" Jiraya asked.

"Well, unless _you_ brought company, Pervy Sage," Naruto said with a grin.

"Naruto," Jiraya said. "I have something serious to talk to you about." Naruto wiped the smile off his face.

"Is this about…your condition?" Naruto asked.

Jiraya nodded grimly. "I don't have much more time," the sage told his former pupil.

"How much?" Naruto asked.

"Less than a week," Jiraya said.

Naruto was silent. He walked across the room slowly, picking up a picture of him and Jiraya, looking at it before setting it down again. He then crossed the room and sat down at his dining room table. The two ninja were silent for what seemed like hours.

"And Tsunade can't do _anything_?" Naruto asked.

"She can make me comfortable," Jiraya said. "But she can't stop this. Believe me, if she could, she would."

"It's just….this is so unfair," Naruto said.

"I know, kid," Jiraya said. "I know."

Naruto hugged the sage before smiling. "You still owe me a lunch at Ichiraku's from twenty years ago," Naruto said.

"You still remember that?" Jiraya asked.

"Like I'd ever forget about ramen," Naruto said with a smile.

"Well, let's go now," Jiraya said.

"N-now?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know when else I'll be able to do it."

"Okay," Naruto said with a sad smile. "Let's go."

OoOoOoOoO

Gaara walked with Tenten and Neji through the village to their house in relative silence. They'd been traveling for days, so they didn't have much else to say to each other. Part of the deal of becoming a citizen of Konoha meant getting a Konoha headband, and Neji offered him one that he had. Gaara decided to take Neji up on the offer, and before they knew it, they were at Neji and Tenten's.

He could hear some shouting from inside. The two other ninja didn't seem phased, though, and walked in. Gaara was shocked to see two boys sitting on top of Rock Lee.

"I see they beat you again," Neji said.

"It's that darn Byakugan!" Lee yelled. "But don't worry, next time I'll win." He winked at the boys who laughed.

"No way, Uncle Lee!" the older one said.

"You can't beat us!" the younger one said.

"Alright, boys," Tenten said. "Time to go upstairs and take a bath. You're both filthy."

After a chorus of awws, the boys went upstairs, leaving the four adults alone.

"Thanks for babysitting them, Lee," Tenten said. "I don't know what I would do without you!"

"It was no problem! I love their youth and vigor!" he smiled. "One night last week I had an emergency and I had to spend with a friend, so I called Guy-sensei over to babysit them."

"I'm sure they had fun," Neji said. Lee turned around and finally noticed the redhead former Kazekage.

"G-Gaara," Lee said. "When did you get to Konoha?"

"I was here a few weeks ago, and I went back for a bit with Neji, Tenten, Naruto and Shikamaru," he said, purposely leaving out the name of a certain Uchiha. "I came here to get something."

"Oh, and here it is," Neji said, handing a Konoha headband to Gaara. Gaara nodded and left the house.

"Wait!" a voice behind him yelled. Gaara turned around to see Lee running up to him. "We haven't seen each other in a long time! What's been going on?"

"Well, I became Kazekage, married Naruto, gave up my title, and moved to Konoha," Gaara said.

"I'm sure more has happened in the last twenty years," Lee said.

"Not much important," Gaara said. "How's Sakura? Have you gotten over her?" At the mention of the pink haired kunoichi, Lee tensed. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," Lee said. "Sakura's fine."

"She married Uchiha," Gaara said, still wondering why Lee was acting weird. "So do you still love her, or did you get over her?"

"I will never stop loving Sakura," Lee said. "I'm not like Sasuke –"

"What about Uchiha?" Gaara asked.

"N-nothing," Lee said. "J-just that he doesn't love Sakura the way I do."

"I feel bad for you, Lee," Gaara said.

"W-why?" Lee asked. Gaara knew something was up. This was the third sentence in a row that Lee stuttered to control his words.

"Because you obviously love Sakura in a way she'll never love you. You deserve more."

"You're wrong!" Lee said. "Sakura loves me, it just took a little longer than –" he gasped.

"What do you mean, 'it took'? Are you saying that she loves you?" Gaara asked, eyebrows raised.

"I…she's…I can't," he stuttered.

"Did anything happen between the two of you while Uchiha was gone?" Gaara asked, realizing what Lee was talking about.

"I-I have to go," Lee said, turning to run. Gaara stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Did you sleep with Sakura?" he asked. With the way Lee was shaking and not responding, he knew he hit the mark. "You did, didn't you?"

"You can't tell anyone!" Lee said. "Sakura doesn't want anyone to find out!"

"I won't tell anyone," Gaara said, leaving Lee standing there motionless._ 'But I will have a little chat with Sakura'_.

OoOoOoOoO

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled, flinging herself onto her husband. "I missed you."

"Hn," he grunted. "I was only gone for a week and a half."

"So?" she asked. "I'm not allowed to miss you?" she asked.

"Whatever," he said.

"Sasuke," she said. "I love you."

"I know," he said. He walked away from here, leaving her wondering about his feelings and the state of their marriage. Sasuke was never really open emotionally, but he hadn't been this closed off to her since…well…before Naruto "died". Somehow, she felt that Naruto was to blame.

'_I guess I have to go see my old friend,'_ Sakura thought. She grabbed a coat and left without telling Sasuke. It's not like he'd care, right? He was being so distant, she could slip out for a few hours to talk to Naruto without getting him upset. And besides, if he got upset, that would mean he cared.

She took the long route to Naruto's apartment because it passed by Ichiraku's Ramen, and if he wasn't home, he'd be there. Luckily for her, he was eating with Jiraya, but they were finishing up.

"Thanks for treating me, Pervy Sage," Naruto said with a smile. "I'll go by your place tomorrow, alright?"

"Sounds good," Jiraya said. They split up, and I ran past Jiraya to find Naruto.

Jiraya was more than a little intrigued by seeing Sakura run towards Naruto. He decided that he'd take a detour on the way home.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, chasing after the blond, he turned around and saw her, then smiled.

"Sakura!" he yelled. He gave her a big bear hug before setting her down again. "I haven't seen you since I got back! I thought you were angry or something at me."

"I'm not angry," she said, smiling. It was so hard to be mad about Sasuke when she was face to face with her old best friend after so long.

"Why don't I treat you to lunch?" he asked.

"Didn't you just finish eating at Ichiraku's?" she asked.

"So?" he asked. "You're acting like eating a lot is unusual for me." She laughed, and they made their way to the Barbeque place in the center of the village. _'Maybe he isn't after Sasuke'_ she thought.

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke was very tired and was extremely angry over what happened in the Sand Village. He really wanted Naruto to just leave Gaara. Why did he have to go through so much for Naruto? He sighed as the doorbell rang, and he walked through the house to answer it.

He didn't really recognize the person standing in front of him. He knew it was Jiraya, sannin and Toad Sage, but he never really met him. They had mutual friends – mostly Naruto. And when he and Sakura were with Tsunade, Jiraya was known to pop up in conversation, but he didn't have much one-on-one with Jiraya.

He remembered the last time he spoke to Jiraya was before his wedding to Naruto when Jiraya told him not to hurt the blond. How ironic is it that after all this time, it would be Naruto hurting Sasuke, not the other way around?

"Jiraya," Sasuke said with a certain level of shock in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in, Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke got out of the way, allowing the old man to enter. Jiraya sat down in their living room, and Sasuke followed his lead. "I want to talk to you. About Naruto."

Naruto. It seemed like everything in his life came down to him. His family, his work, and now even his social life was dictated by the blond.

"What about him?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm about to tell you something that only a handful of people know," Jiraya said. At Sasuke's impassive expression, he continued. "I'm dying."

Sasuke's eyes widened in shock. It was no secret that the sannin battle between Tsunade, Orochimaru and Jiraya a few years ago left Tsunade and Jiraya severely weakened, but to know he was dying was a totally different game.

"Does Naruto know?" Sasuke asked. Jiraya nodded.

"I'll be dead by week's end, Sasuke," Jiraya said. "And I want to know that when I'm dead, you will fight for Naruto."

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I know he's married to Gaara and you're married to Sakura, but I know him. I even know you to an extent. You both love each other, and no matter how much Sakura and Gaara love you two, you are meant to be with each other. I don't think you two will be able to overcome all the obstacles before I die, but I want your promise that you will fight to be with him."

"Jiraya," Sasuke said. "I don't –"

"Promise me, Sasuke," Jiraya said.

"I love Naruto with all my heart," Sasuke said. "If I could, I would be with him in a heartbeat. But it's not up to me. It's up to Naruto. He loves Gaara."

"He loves you more," Jiraya said. "I know that it's complicated, but you two belong together. I want you two to be together after I'm gone."

"Have you spoken to Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"He'll claim he's in love with Gaara," Jiraya said. "I'm not stupid. I won't waste my breath or my very limited time arguing with him about you. But I know you see what's important. I get that you have kids, but that doesn't mean you should be forced to live an unhappy life. Be happy. Be with Naruto." Jiraya got up and headed towards the door. When he got there, he turned around and faced Sasuke. "He loves you. Just go for it." He turned back around and left the Uchiha house.

While Sasuke was thinking over what Jiraya had just told him, he didn't notice a black haired, green eyed girl who was listening in to their conversation leave the house in a hurry.

'_I have to find Ako'_.

OoOoOoOoO

Saki ran through the streets of Konoha to get to the Inuzuka house. She knew Ako would be with Hikari, and she needed to tell him what she heard. So much had been going on since Naruto-sensei returned to Konoha, and she needed to make sense of it all.

Hinata was a little worried when her best friend's daughter arrived on her doorstep looking like she ran a marathon, but Saki just insisted that she needed to see Ako. Hinata told her that he was upstairs with Hikari, and Saki took off.

She didn't even knock on the door, interrupting Hikari and Ako's make out session.

"Saki!" Ako yelled. "What are you doing here?" He glared at her. He got their father's eyes, so he was able to pull off the Uchiha glare. Too bad he got pinkish red hair too. It kinda made him look silly.

"It's about Father," she panted. "And Naruto-sensei." Hikari looked from one to the other in complete confusion.

"Can we do this later?" Ako growled.

She shook her head. "Father talked to Master Jiraya today," she said. Ako looked confused. He knew of Master Jiraya, but he didn't know of any connection he had to their father. "Master Jiraya was a teacher of Naruto-sensei's," she explained.

"Who's Naruto-sensei and what does he have to do with your father?" Hikari asked.

Ako sent Saki a nasty look before explaining their father's connection to the blond sensei briefly.

"What did he say?" Ako asked, extremely impatient. It didn't matter at this point. The mood between him and Hikari was ruined.

"Jiraya told Father that he was dying," she said, causing the two older ninja to raise their eyebrows. "And he asked Father to reunite with Naruto-sensei!"

"He what?" Ako asked.

"And Father said that he still loved Naruto-sensei with all his heart. He said that if Naruto-sensei wanted to get back together with him, he'd do it in a heartbeat!"

"I don't believe you," Ako said.

"He did!" Saki yelled. "He said the only reason he didn't go after him was because Naruto-sensei loves Gaara. But Master Jiraya said Naruto-sensei loves Father more than Gaara."

"She was right," Ako said in shock.

"Who was right?" Hikari asked.

"My mother," he said.

"What did Mother say?" Saki asked.

_-"You had sex with Lee," Ako said. "When Father finds out –"_

_"He won't find out," Sakura said._

_"You're not going to tell him?" he asked. She shook her head. "Then I will."_

_"Ako," she pleaded. "If your father finds out, we'll get a divorce for sure."_

_"If you two really loved each other, then he'd forgive you," Ako said._

_"But that's the thing. I didn't want to worry you or your brother or sister about this, but our marriage is already shaky," she admitted._

_"What do you mean?" he asked._

_"Your father is having an affair with Naruto," she said._

_"What? Are you sure?"_

_"I'm pretty sure," Sakura said.-_

"Do you think from the conversation that Naruto and Father could be having an affair?" he asked his sister.

She shook her head. "It sounded like Father would like to, but Naruto doesn't want to. Why? Is that what Mother said?"

"What I say doesn't leave this room, got it?" Ako asked his sister and his girlfriend. They both nodded.

OoOoOoOoO

"What are you doing here Sabakuno?" Sasuke asked after opening the door to Gaara.

"I'm not here to see you, Uchiha," Gaara said. "Where's your wife?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said. "What do you want with Sakura?"

"That's none of your concern, Uchiha," Gaara said.

"Like hell it isn't," Sasuke said. "She's my wife."

"Isn't that convenient for you?" Gaara said. "She's your wife when you want her to be, but when you want to, let's say, shove your tongue down my husband's throat, she's just an obstacle."

"Shut up about her," Sasuke said, ignoring the fact that Gaara mentioned his kiss with Naruto. "She has nothing to do with this."

"On the contrary, Uchiha," Gaara said. He stepped past Sasuke into the house. "I'll just sit here and wait for her. Do you have any tea?"

"Why don't you go home and you can make it yourself?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I doubt Sakura will just happen to make an appearance at my house, and like I said, I need to speak to her."

"I'll tell her you dropped by," Sasuke said, his eyes still narrow.

"I don't think so, Uchiha," Gaara said. "I'd much rather wait. Thank you."

OoOoOoOoO

"This was great, Sakura," Naruto said. "I've really missed you all these years."

"I missed you too, Naruto," she said. "There's something else I need to talk to you about, though." They were walking out of the Barbeque place, and Naruto decided to walk her home.

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke," she said. Naruto tensed. "I know that you were in love with him when you left. You two were ready to walk down the aisle."

"No," Naruto said. "Sasuke is yours now. I've moved on, and I'm glad that you ended up with him."

"Do you really mean that, Naruto?" she asked.

"With all my heart," he said.

"If Sasuke was single, would you still say that?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said. "He's not single."

"Do you still have feelings for him, Naruto?" she asked.

"Sakura, I love you," he said. "You're like the sister I never had. I'd hate to hurt you in any way –"

"That doesn't answer my question, Naruto," she said.

"Fine!" he shouted. "Yes, I still have feelings for Sasuke. But I love you too much to hurt you."

"Do you really?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "I would never do anything to break you two up."

"Are you having an affair with him?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"I would never do that to you," he said. "I'm with Gaara now, and no matter my feelings for Sasuke, I still love Gaara."

"If I wasn't in the picture, and neither were Saki, Fushiki, and Ako, would you get back together with Sasuke?" she asked.

"That's an unfair question," he said.

"No, it's not," she said. "If you returned to the village how you left it –"

"But I didn't, Sakura," Naruto said. "Life moves on, and no one can stop it. Do I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if I staying Konoha? Yes. Would I still be married to Sasuke? I believe so. Do I still love Sasuke? Of course. But your question isn't realistic. No matter what would happen if you and your children weren't around, you are. And if I'm not with Sasuke, I'm glad you are. I know you'd love him with all your heart, and you'd be the wife every man deserves."

"You're wrong," she said. "I'm an awful wife."

"Don't believe that," Naruto said. "You love Sasuke with all your heart, like I did. He's lucky to have you."

"No, he's not," she said. "All he wants is you, and it kills me." She began to cry. "If you'd take him back, I'm 100% sure he'd jump at the opportunity."

"Then he's not the husband you deserve," Naruto said. "But that doesn't make you a bad wife."

"There's more," she said.

"What more could there be?" he asked. They were outside her house, but they stopped so they could finish their talk.

"I-I –" she was cut short by a yell from inside the house.

"You bastard!" Sasuke's voice rang out. Naruto and Sakura burst into the house to see Sasuke holding Gaara against the wall by his throat.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

Gaara!" Naruto yelled at the same time.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"N-Naruto," Gaara choked out.

Sasuke let Gaara go, and walked upstairs to his room without a word to anyone.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"What are you doing here again?" Sakura asked.

"Again?" Naruto asked.

"He came by before you guys left to talk to Sasuke," Sakura said.

"I came by today to talk to you," Gaara explained. "Uchiha just got a little pissed off."

"Come into the garden with me, Gaara," Sakura said. "Thanks for bringing me home, Naruto."

"No problem," Naruto said. After his best friend and his husband left the house, Naruto decided to go up the stairs to find Sasuke. He knocked at the door, but there was no response. Naruto opened the door, and saw Sasuke staring out the window, watching Sakura and Gaara.

"Sasuke," Naruto said.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

"Why did you attack Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"He's always taking things from me," Sasuke said. "First you, and now he's talking to Sakura. Why does he need to talk to her?"

"Let's be clear here," Naruto said. "Gaara didn't steal you from me."

"No," Sasuke said. "That bastard Mikishi Kaguya did it for him when he forced you into hiding. If that didn't happen we'd be together, and I'd be happy again."

"You have kids and a wife," Naruto said. "You have the perfect life."

"It may seem that way, but I don't love Sakura. I love you too much. And even my children can see it since you came back."

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "I should never have come back to Konoha."

"No," Sasuke said. "You never should have left in the first place."

Before Naruto had a chance to say anything else, he was shut up by two firm lips pressed against his. He tried to pull away, but Sasuke had him pressed against the wall. Naruto melted into the kiss, and he opened his mouth, allowing Sasuke's tongue entrance.

Their tongues danced together as they both moaned into their kiss. Sasuke thrust his hips against Naruto's, and he left his mouth to nip at his neck.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto panted.

Sasuke took the opportunity to lift Naruto's shirt off, and then lock the door to the bedroom. He returned his focus to the blond, who latched his lips back onto the raven's. They rolled onto Sasuke's bed, and Sasuke took the opportunity to view the chest he hadn't seen in decades. He bent down and took Naruto's nipple in his mouth.

"Oh god!" Naruto moaned. He bucked his hips into Sasuke's, encouraging the raven. While Sasuke rolled his tongue over Naruto's right nipple, he used his other hand to play with his left. He pulled himself off of Naruto's chest to taste Naruto's mouth again.

This kiss was much rougher, filled with the raw need each of them had. Sasuke sat up on Naruto's chest and lifted his shirt off. He and Naruto rolled around on the bed, kissing, sucking, licking and biting as if nothing had changed, until…

"No!" Naruto yelled. He was on top of Sasuke now, so it was easy for him to pull off of him. "How many times do I have to say it before it finally sinks into your head!" he yelled. "I love Gaara! I love Sakura! I can't do this! It'll never change."

"That's bullshit, and you know it," Sasuke said, pulling the blond into another kiss. Once again, Naruto melted into it, but it took much less time before he pulled away again.

"If this is going to keep happening, you have to stay away from me," Naruto said.

"Says the guy who's in my house," Sasuke pointed out.

"I was walking Sakura home," Naruto said. He put his shirt back on, and unlocked the door. "This can't happen again."

"But it will," Sasuke said. "As long as you keep denying your feelings for me, it'll keep happening. We'll be in the middle of…this…and you'll leave half way through, realizing your morals are more important than your feelings."

"What would you suggest then?" Naruto asked. "Just leave Gaara and sleep with you? Or how about we all move in together and we'll be one big, dysfunctional three way couple?"

"I'd be more than fine if you would leave Gaara," Sasuke said. "I can't stand to see you with him."

"Goodbye, Sasuke," Naruto said, opening the door.

"Wait, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing the blonde's arm.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Please, let's just make love. One last time."

"No, Sasuke," Naruto said, pulling his arm from Sasuke's. He went downstairs to wait for Gaara and Sakura.

OoOoOoOoO

"What's this about?" Sakura asked as she led Gaara outside. "Have you decided to take me up on my offer to keep Naruto and Sasuke apart?"

"Some plan, Sakura," he said. "How do you plan on keeping your husband by sleeping with your ex?"

Sakura's eyes widened. "How did you…" she trailed off. "Lee."

"I guessed, based on the way he was acting, and he confirmed it," Gaara said.

"You can't tell anyone!" she said.

"Why would I tell anyone?" he asked. "If Uchiha finds out, he'll dump you and set his sights on Naruto."

"So you're more worried than you let on," Sakura said with a smile. Gaara glared at her. "I'm married to Sasuke Uchiha. You're glares won't work on me."

"This isn't funny, Haruno," he spat.

"It's Uchiha," she said. "And I wouldn't worry if I were you. I spoke to Naruto today, and he said he loved us too much to do anything with Sasuke."

"You're not telling me something," Gaara said. "I can see it on your face."

"I spoke to a therapist," Sakura said. "He said it would be smart to just divorce Sasuke if I'm unhappy."

"But you love him," Gaara said. "Why would you do that?"

"I don't have to actually divorce him," Sakura said with a smile. "The threat is enough. The law says that we'd share custody of the kids, but I'd be their primary caregiver. That means that he'd just get visits every now and then. He'd do anything for the kids to be with him. Even agree to stop seeing Naruto."

"You're more devious than I thought, Uchiha," he said. "I like it."

"As for Naruto, you can leave that to me, too," she said. "As long as I stay his best friend and see him all the time, he won't be able to _think_ about Sasuke without feeling guilty. All you have to do is up your romance with him."

"We were talking about renewing our vows here," Gaara said.

"That's perfect. Throw a big fat Konoha wedding for him," she said. "The wedding he never had here. He'll love it, and he'll forget all about Sasuke."

"I think this could really work," the former sand ninja said.

"Of course it'll work," Sakura said. "Just have faith."

'_If this works, I won't have to kill Uchiha after all'_ Gaara thought.

The two walked back into the Uchiha house and found Naruto sitting on a sofa uncomfortably. _Of course it'll work. Just have faith_.

OoOoOoOoO

"What do you mean 'she's your daughter'?" Ino yelled. "You and Temari do _not_ have a daughter!"

"Yes, we do," Shikamaru said. "That's why she left Konoha in the first place – she didn't think I was up for being a parent."

"What does this mean?" she asked. "Is this girl living with us now?"

"She's here for a week," Shikamaru said. "It's up to her if she wants to stay longer."

"Did you even think of asking me if that was okay before you invited her here?" she yelled.

"She's my daughter," Shikamaru said. "Just like Temira."

"So? You don't _know_ her!" Ino yelled.

"If that's how you feel, then I'll move into a hotel for a week with her, but she's going to be staying with me for a week."

"You can't be serious," Ino said.

"Dead serious," Shikamaru said. Ino sighed.

"I can't wait until Temira meets her big sister," Ino said sarcastically.

"Call Temira down," Shikamaru said. "I want her to meet her sister." Ino rolled her eyes. She knew she was being unfair, but how should she feel knowing that the former love of his life had his child, too? It was a big, hot mess.

Shikamaru left Ino to go see how Shiminama was doing.

"Hey," Shikamaru said. "I want you to meet your step-mother and your sister. They're in the kitchen."

"Whatever," Shiminama said, standing up. Shikamaru led his eldest daughter to the kitchen, where Ino was finishing explaining who Shiminama was to Temira.

"Are you Shiminama?" Temira asked.

"Yeah, and I guess you're my sister, right?" she asked.

Temira nodded. "I'm Temira." She stuck her hand out to greet her newfound sister.

"That's so sweet," Shikamaru said. "Why don't you go show her your room, Temira?" Shikamaru asked his youngest daughter.

"Fine," she said. Even if she was the youngest, she was still twelve –it's not like she was a little girl. As Temira led Shiminama up the stairs, Ino walked over to her husband.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was being rude, but I just feel so…sick to my stomach…that after all this time, you have a daughter with Temari."

"I know," Shikamaru said. "I get how you feel. I feel bad knowing that you see Temari as part of our lives now."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I know I've been a bad husband," he said. "It took a while for me to get over Temari, and when I finally did, I made you name our child after her. I can't help but think about this from your perspective. I want you to know that I love you, though. Not Temari."

Ino sighed. "I love you, too," she said, giving her husband a big hug. "I have an idea," she said. "Why don't we have a party for her? Introduce her to our friends and family."

"That's a great idea," Shikamaru said with a smile.

OoOoOoOoO

"Mother slept with Rock Lee?" Saki yelled.

"Will you shut up?" Ako asked. "Do you want all of Konoha to hear?"

"Sorry," Saki muttered. "So this means that Father is in love with another person, and Mother slept with another person."

"I guess so," Ako said.

"Your family is crazy," Hikari said. Neither Uchiha could argue that point.

"What are we going to do, Ako?" Saki asked.

"Nothing," Ako said. "It's up for them to decide, not us."

"But –"

"But nothing, Saki," her brother told her. "Stay out of it."

"Fine," Saki said with a huff. "I'll figure something out, and I won't tell you."

"Saki," Ako warned, but his sister just dashed out of Hikari's room.

"Well," Hikari said. "We're all alone now."

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto felt so guilty about almost sleeping with Sasuke while Gaara and Sakura were right downstairs. He had to take three showers to clean the guilt off him. So when he finally got out, Gaara took the opportunity to hop in the shower, before Naruto decided he needed a fourth.

It was almost dinner time, so Naruto got dressed again instead of wearing pajamas. That was a good call, though when he heard a knock on his door. He opened it to see his pupil standing in front of him.

"Hi Naruto-sensei," Saki said.

"Saki!" Naruto yelled. "What are you doing here?"

"I needed to talk to you about my father," she said, inviting herself into his home. Naruto stood at the door, shocked. How was he going to handle this?

OoOoOoOoO

Tenten, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Maya were all over at Maya's house for their weekly gathering. These gatherings started off just between Sakura, Hinata and Ino, but when Tenten married Neji, she began to come with Hinata. Then, Maya started working with Sakura at the hospital, so she was invited to come. Now, they were all good friends and used their weekly dinner to talk about their lives. Their husbands (not Maya – she was single) knew that Friday's were _their_ nights, so they went out for dinner, or ate at their house alone.

"I can't believe you're pregnant again!" Tenten gushed. "That's so exciting."

"I know," Hinata said. "Kiba and I are so happy!"

"You should be," Sakura said. "I remember how I felt when Sasuke and I found out I was having Fushiki."

"I have some news, too guys," Ino said.

"What?" Maya asked. "You're not pregnant, are you?"

"No!" Ino said. "But we have a new addition to our family."

"Did you guys get a dog?" Hinata asked. "I'm sure Kiba's mom would be more than happy to be your vet."

"No," Ino asked. "Our addition is more along the lines of a long lost daughter."

Sakura, Hinata and Maya's jaws dropped.

"This is about Shiminama, right?" Tenten asked. Of course she would know…she was there when Shikamaru found out about it.

Ino nodded. She turned to the rest of them. "Apparently, Temari left Konoha all those years ago because she found out she was pregnant and thought Shika couldn't handle the responsibility and commitment."

"You're kidding," Sakura said.

"Nope," Ino said. "Her name is Shiminama, and she's staying with us for a week, or maybe more."

"Your husband had a child with his old flame," Maya said. "How do you feel?"

"I'm okay," Ino said. "I was mad at first, but it isn't Shika's fault. Or even Shiminama's."

"I can't believe it," Hinata said.

"Well, believe it," Ino said. "We're throwing a welcome to the family party for her, and of course you guys and your families are invited."

"Who else is invited?" Sakura asked.

"I'll probably invite Gaara and Naruto since they're her uncles," Ino said. "And there's Choji, Kakashi, Asuma, Iruka, Kurenai, Lady Tsunade, and Shizune."

"You know Choji?" Maya asked. She'd only been a part of their group for two years, and they didn't really ever talk about Choji. It was understandable – he was mostly their husband's friend. Ino was friends with him, but Tenten, Hinata and Sakura weren't really, so they didn't need to talk about him much.

"He was in my genin squad," Ino said. "He's a good friend of mine. Why? Do you know Choji?" At Maya's blush, Ino gushed. "Spill."

"Choji and I have known each other because of my part time job at Konoha Barbeque," she said. "He was cute, so I introduced myself to him. While Naruto was on a mission, he took temporary control of Mino's team."

"Oh right," Sakura said. "Saki mentioned that."

"So did Temira," Ino said.

"Well, he stopped by my house to tell Mino, and we ended up having lunch," Maya said.

"And?" Tenten asked.

"We had sex!"

_- "Coffee or tea?" she asked._

_"Coffee's fine, please," Choji said, sitting down. "Where's Mino?"_

_"He's out with his friends," she said._

_"So we're all alone?" he asked, getting more nervous as the seconds passed._

_"All alone," she whispered seductively in his ear as she placed the coffee in front of him. His audible gulp didn't go unnoticed by the brunette beauty._

_She leaned over and planted her lips on his, and he tensed. She licked his bottom lip, requesting entrance. After getting over the shock of _Maya _kissing him, Choji opened his mouth and they began to kiss heavily._

_Maya pulled herself off him and cleared the table as Choji pushed her onto it, kissing her again.-_

Maya smiled at the thought.

"What!" the group of girls yelled.

"You slept with Choji?" Ino yelled. Maya smiled and nodded. "Akimichi?" She nodded again.

"Do you like him, or are you just using him?" Ino asked.

"I really like him," Maya said. "As more than just a one night stand. He's treating me to dinner tomorrow."

"Good for you," Hinata said. "You deserve someone to make you happy."

"I guess it's my turn," Sakura said after the chatter about Maya and Choji died down.

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked. "You have some sort of drama too? Am I the only one who doesn't have something big going on?"

"I guess so," Sakura said. "I'm going to divorce Sasuke."

If the girls were shocked at Shiminama, Maya and Choji, or Hinata's pregnancy, that didn't compare in any way to this.

"Why would you divorce Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"Is this about Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Is that what you came over chasing after Ako about?"

"I'm divorcing him because he still loves Naruto," Sakura said. "And I haven't told anybody yet."

"Are you serious about this?" Ino asked.

"Of course not!" Sakura said. "I'm not going to really divorce him, but I'll threaten to."

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Maya piped in. "What do you have to gain from this?"

"I want to show him what life would be like if he chose Naruto over me," Sakura said. "He'll do anything to keep me and the kids with him, and I'll force him to choose us over Naruto."

"I thought you were Naruto's friend?" Ino asked.

"I am. I even spoke to him today," Sakura said.

"Then why are you so concerned?" Tenten asked.

"Naruto and Sasuke love each other," Sakura said. "Naruto's love for Gaara and I are enough to keep him in line. I'll use this to keep Sasuke in line."

"Do you really think that'll save your marriage?" Maya asked.

"It sounds kind of stupid," Hinata said.

"Definitely not one of your better thought out plans," Ino commented.

"I'm doing it," Sakura said. "And it'll work as long as none of you tell him or Naruto about it. Or even your husbands. I need this to be a secret."

"Of course," Tenten said.

"Everything here is secret if you want it to be," Hinata said.

"No matter how we feel about it," Ino said.

"We're your friends and we'll support you," Maya said.

"Thanks guys," Sakura said. "So when's this party for Shiminama again?"

As they talked about everything under the sun, everyone's minds were still focused on Sakura's plan, and they couldn't help but think her plan would backfire in a huge way.

**In the Next Chapter:**** Shiminama's party begins; Sakura tells Sasuke she's divorcing him; Kakashi and Iruka have an announcement; something big happens at the party, and someone won't survive.**

**Author's Note: I said I might not be able to until next Saturday, but my schedule was cleared a little bit, so there might be more. And yes, there's a cliff hanger with Saki and Naruto, and with the preview for the next chapter. Review! Tell me what you think!**

**Someone told me that this story reminds them of the show Desperate Housewives because of the drama and the way the girls are all friends, and she suggested I rename this story "Desperate Kunoichi". I originally named it Life Moves On because it was only a SasuNaru/GaaNaru focus, but I put in stuff with Lee, and Sakura, the whole Temari/Ino/Shikamaru thing, and now we have Maya and Choji. I don't think I'll rename this unless a lot of people want me to (it'll be too confusing), but tell me what you think. If it wasn't so much work, I'd start another story called Desperate Kunoichi, but I think two ongoing stories are enough for me right now.**

**Remember to review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! NaruxSasu loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: I was so excited finishing the last chapter that I decided to start this right after. I do like one review I got comparing this to Days of Our Lives instead of Desperate Housewives. You might not know this, but (as my name might suggest) I LOVE soap operas. But I'll continue with the story instead of talking about them. Also, I was thinking today that I'm going to expand this into more than just what I thought it would be…it'll kind of be like a soap opera. I'd estimate a **_**lot**_** more chapters, and I don't know when it'll be done. But anyway, I hope you keep reading. By the way, there will be a lot more scene changes in this chapter, mainly because it's a somewhat special chapter.**

Chapter Seven: It's My Party and I'll Die if I Want To

Because of his high status, Shikamaru was able to arrange Shiminama's party to be held in the training arena inside the Forest of Death. Sure, the trip there was spooky, but once they got there, the guests were all amazed by how well it was decorated.

There were almost a hundred rooms in the whole building, but the main party was held in the arena, not the surrounding rooms. The guest list, which was originally small, grew to many after Ino decided to show Shiminama how well the village can throw a party. So now, it was an open party, and hundreds of people came.

Among the guest list was Sai (and his boyfriend, Shuma), who wasn't very surprised to see Sakura still with Sasuke. Of course the kids were there, too. All except Ako – he was with Hikari, Koji, Kiba and Hinata. Also there were Tenten and Neji with their kids, Mishiashi and Shisho. Then there was Naruto and Gaara, and Lee who came with Might Guy. Kakashi and Iruka walked in holding hands, and right after them, Asuma and Kurenai arrived. Choji and Maya came together also, bringing Mino. Tsunade arrived with Shizune and Jiraya, who was looking pretty weak. Even the chief of the police force, Miru, was there.

Other than them, there was no one of significance in the crowd. Ino was excited that so many people came to her party, but that wasn't a surprise. Ino always threw the best parties.

While Sasuke was talking to Fushiki, Saki took the time to find Mino and Temira, and the members of Team Five hung out. Sakura left her husband with their youngest son, and was approached by Sai.

"I see you're still with Sasuke," he said.

"For your information," she said. "I'm planning on going through with it."

Even Sai had a look of surprise on his face at that. "That's funny. The last time we spoke, you were adamant that you would keep Sasuke, and now you're throwing in the towel?"

"Obviously, if someone as smart as you suggested it, it would be a smart thing to do," she said with a clearly phony smile. Her husband, noticing her absence, walked up to her and the stranger.

"Sakura," he said. "Who's this?"

"Oh, Sasuke," she said. "This is my therapist, Sai." Sai and Sasuke shook hands.

"I didn't know you see a therapist," Sasuke stated.

"Oh yes," she said. "I saw him for the first time when you left the village on that mission to protect Gaara and Naruto."

"I see," Sasuke said.

"I'll leave you two alone," Sai said, taking his leave. When they were alone, Sasuke pulled Sakura to the side.

"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing a therapist?" he asked.

"It's none of your business," Sakura said.

"You're my wife," Sasuke said.

"I have to talk to you about that," Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked around to make sure no one was listening in. She pulled Sasuke into an adjacent room to have this conversation in private. Fushiki had gone to play with Tenten and Neji's son, Shisho, so they didn't need to worry about leaving him alone.

Neither of them noticed when an eye made out of sand appeared above their head. They just focused on each other.

"I want a divorce," Sakura said.

"What!" Sasuke yelled. "Where did this come from?"

"I've seen the way you look at Naruto," Sakura said. "I'm not going to compete with him for you."

"You don't need to compete," he said.

"The boys and I will be moving back to my parent's house," Sakura said, ignoring her husband's previous statement. "I'll have them pack after the party."

"Like hell you are!" Sasuke yelled. "You are not taking my children from me!"

"According to law, unless there's a real reason why, I we get joint custody, but the kids live with me," Sakura said. "So yes, I'm moving out and taking them with me."

"I can't let you do that, Sakura," Sasuke said.

"It's happening, Sasuke. You don't have a say in the matter."

"I'll stay away from Naruto," Sasuke said. Sakura smiled an inward smile. "You don't have to worry about us."

"I do, Sasuke," she said. "You still have feelings for him."

"I'll forget all about him," Sasuke said. "Please, you can't take my kids from me."

"So this is for the kids, not me?" she asked.

Sasuke knew what he had to do. "No," he said. "I can't imagine losing you, Sakura," he said.

"If you want me to believe you," Sakura said. "You have to prove it."

"I'll do anything," he said.

"I want you to renew our vows with me."

OoOoOoOoO

"Do you like the party?" Ino asked her step-daughter.

"It's actually better than I expected," Shiminama said. "I didn't think you'd be able to throw such a great party."

"Thanks," Ino said. "I think."

Shiminama walked away as Shikamaru came to greet his wife.

"You really pulled out all the stops here, didn't you?" Shikamaru asked.

"Of course," Ino said. "She's your daughter. She deserves a big welcoming!"

"That's not what you said when you met her," Shikamaru pointed out.

"I was in shock," Ino said. "Can you blame me? Temari left you a wreck, and now she's back in our lives."

"She's not in our lives," Shikamaru said. "She's just Shiminama's mother."

"And if you want to see her again, you'll have to go see Temari, too," Ino pointed out. "And let's face it, Suna isn't right next door to Konoha."

"No," Shikamaru admitted. "But maybe Shiminama will come see me more often."

"I wouldn't get your hopes up," she said. "I really don't think she likes me."

"You're just being paranoid," Shikamaru said.

"No, really," she said. "And I've seen nothing but total apathy for Temira."

"Give her some time, Ino," Shikamaru said, planting a kiss on her forehead. "She needs time to adjust."

OoOoOoOoO

Ako wasn't really paying attention where he was going. Hikari was talking with Hinata about something, and it was private. Probably something about her period or something. He went to get him and his girlfriend some water while trying to avoid his mother and Lee at all costs.

He still couldn't believe she'd cheat on their father. What was she thinking, anyway? Even if she was drunk, she still had _some_ control over her actions. He poured himself two glasses of water, continuing to think about the situation with his mother, his father, his sister's sensei, and his mother's ex-boyfriend.

He was so focused on his thoughts that he didn't realize he was walking right into the guest of honor.

"Watch where you're going!" came a loud squeal as Ako spilled both drinks on the black haired girl. "What's wrong with you?"

"S-Sorry," he said. "I'll get that." He got some napkins from a nearby table and helped dry her off. "You're Shiminama, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. "What's it to ya?"

"I'm Ako Uchiha," he said. "Of the Uchiha Clan."

"Never heard of them," Shiminama said, bursting his bubble big time. He sighed, and a lightbulb seemed to go off over her head. "Wait, the Uchiha," she said, putting her finger to her chin. Ako leaned forward. "Aren't you all dead?" she asked.

"My father was the last," Ako admitted. "But the clan is being revived."

"Whatever," she said. "I have to go."

"Wait!" he said, grabbing her arm as she walked by. "You want to hang out some time? Our fathers are teammates, and my mother is friends with your step-mother."

"I don't really care," she said. "I'm only gonna be here for a week." She pulled her arm from his and walked away.

'_What is it about her?'_ Ako thought. Sure, she was hot. Just because he was with Hikari didn't mean he couldn't appreciate another girl's body. But this was the first time he felt anything while looking at her. And her personality…well, he could learn to live with that. He momentarily forgot all about Hikari as he savored the electricity he felt running through his fingertips after touching her arm.

'_What does this mean?'_

OoOoOoOoO

The redhead was shocked into silence, hearing what Sakura had planned. They were in on this plan together, so he had a right to spy. But he and Naruto were renewing their vows – why would Sakura do that.

"I want you to renew our vows with me," Sakura said. Gaara heard that much. But he waited just two more seconds for Sakura to finish her thought. "And with Naruto and Gaara."

"What?" Sasuke yelled.

"They're renewing their vows," Sakura explained. "We can ask them to make it a double ceremony."

That might not be such a bad idea. If Gaara and Naruto renewed their vows with Sasuke and Sakura, then it would rub Sasuke's face in their vow renewal. The more Gaara thought about it, the more he liked it.

"Hello? Gaara?" Naruto asked, shaking the redhead from his thoughts. "What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing," the redhead replied. "I was just thinking about how we said we were going to renew our vows." He smiled, and the blond gave a goofy grin back.

"I can't wait!" he said. "I really like this party. Would you mind if I asked Ino to handle planning the reception?"

"Not at all," Gaara said with a smile. Naruto went to talk to the blond hostess, leaving the redhead to contemplate his next move.

OoOoOoOoO

"You shouldn't be here, Jiraya," Tsunade said.

"Calm down," the toad sage said to the Hokage.

"I will not calm down! You're exerting too much pressure on your body!"

"I can handle it," Jiraya said with his teeth gritted. He brushed past Tsunade who sighed.

"I have a bad feeling about this," she said to herself.

OoOoOoOoO

"This is a great party, Ino!" Tenten said to her friend. Maya, Tenten and Hinata were standing with Ino, and it must have been the tenth compliment she got in ten minutes.

"Thanks," Ino said. "Have you guys seen Sakura and Sasuke?" she asked.

"I think I saw them here earlier," Hinata said.

"The kids are here," Maya pointed out. "I doubt they came alone."

"I saw Sakura drag Sasuke outside a little while ago," Tenten said. "He had an annoyed look on his face."

"You don't think – " Ino began.

"She wouldn't do that at your party," Hinata said.

"I wouldn't have expected her to lie to Sasuke about divorce, either," Ino said.

"Please," Maya said. "We all know that if you were in that position, you'd probably do it, too."

"I'm not saying I wouldn't," Ino said. "But I wouldn't think Sakura would be smart enough to think of that plan by herself. The seeds of divorce must have been planted in her mind by somebody else."

"Who would tell her to divorce Sasuke?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know," Ino said. "But I have a feeling this plan of hers will backfire big time."

OoOoOoOoO

"Did you think about what I said, Naruto-sensei?" Saki asked, walking up to her teacher. "About Father?"

_Flashback:_

"_Hi, Naruto-sensei," she said after he opened the door._

"_Saki!" he said, shocked. "What are you doing here?"_

"_I need to talk to you about my father," she said. She walked into his apartment, and he stood there, shocked._

"_What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked._

"_Do you love him?" she asked._

"_Saki, I –" Naruto began._

"_If it wasn't for Mother and your husband, would you be with him?"_

"_Saki," Naruto said. "Your father was the love of my life, but –"_

"_The love of your life doesn't change, Naruto-sensei," she said._

"_Are you trying to _encourage_ me to break up your parent's marriage and be with your father?"_

"_That depends," she admitted._

"_On what?" he asked._

"_Do you love him? I mean really love him?"_

"_Saki," he began, but she cut him off again._

"_Don't give me excuses," she said. "I know more about this situation than you'd think."_

"_I highly doubt that," Naruto said._

"_How about I heard my father tell Master Jiraya that he would be with you 'in a heartbeat' if he thought you'd be there for him?"_

"_Master Jiraya?" Naruto asked._

"_He came over to the house today to tell Father to get back with you," she said._

"_He what?" Naruto yelled angrily._

"_And that's not all," Saki said._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Ako and Mother would kill me if I told you. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone," she said._

"_Then don't say it," Naruto said._

"_But I know you love my Father, Naruto-sensei. You should hear it." At Naruto's silence, she continued. "Mother slept with Rock Lee."_

"Yes, I have," Naruto said.

"And?" Saki asked.

"You're right, I love him."

"I knew it!" she said happily. "Are you going to tell him about that? Or about Mother and Rock Lee?"

"Your father knows how I feel," Naruto said. "As for your mother and Rock Lee, I agree – your father deserves to know."

"Don't tell him here, okay?" she asked. "It's a party."

"I won't," Naruto said with a smile. Saki happily walked away, content with her sensei's answer.

OoOoOoOoO

"Sai!" Ino said, hugging her old friend. "I'm so glad you came! Where's Shuma?"

"He's talking with your friend Neji," Sai replied. " And how could I refuse an invitation from my favorite pig?" he asked with a smile.

"Sai," she growled.

"I'm only kidding, Ino!" he said. "You know that. So you're okay with throwing a party for the daughter of Shikamaru and the girl who got away?"

"If there was ever a time that I needed you as a friend and not a therapist, it would be now," Ino said. "I'm okay with it. Seriously," she added at Sai's look. "She's Shika's daughter…that's enough for me."

"Whatever you say," he said. "I spoke to your friend, Sakura," he added, changing the topic.

"And?" Ino asked.

"She's getting herself into a mess," he concluded.

"If you're talking about her pretending to divorce Sasuke to trick him into staying with her, I'm totally with you on that," she said.

"She's _what?_" Sai asked. Ino noticed his angry expression.

"She didn't tell you that?" Ino asked. Sai shook his head.

"She told me she was really going to divorce him," Sai said. "That's an awful plan."

"Tell me about it," Ino said.

"I have to go talk to another patient of mine," Sai said. "Been good seeing you."

"You too," Ino said as Sai ran off.

"That was weird," she muttered.

OoOoOoOoO

"Can we talk to you, Naruto?" Kakashi and Iruka asked the blond.

"Sure," Naruto said. "What about?"

"We have some news, and we thought you should be the first to hear about it," Iruka said."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"We're getting married!" Iruka said, sounding way too girly.

"You're kidding!" Naruto said with a big smile. "That's great! When is it?"

"We're planning on an early December wedding – after the first snowfall," Kakashi said.

"I'm so happy for you!" Naruto said. He would have said more if Asuma and Kurenai hadn't come over to the three shinobi.

"What are you so happy about?" Kurenai asked.

"Iruka and I are getting married," Kakashi said with a smile clearly visible under the mask.

"You're kidding," Asuma said with an expression that was much less than a smile.

"When?" Kurenai asked.

"Early December," Iruka said. "You don't look happy for us."

"Well, that's the thing," Asuma said. "I just proposed to Kurenai and she said yes." To show proof, Kurenai lifted her hand and a dazzling diamond ring sat upon it.

"It seems everyone is getting married," Naruto said. "Gaara and I are renewing our vows sometime next week."

"That's great!" Iruka said, patting Naruto on the back. He turned to Asuma and Kurenai. "Have you guys set a date yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," Asuma said. "But it'll definitely be after your wedding."

Naruto didn't get to partake in the rest of the conversation because before he could say anything, Gaara was dragging him away.

"What's this about?" Naruto asked.

"When did we set a date?" Gaara asked.

"You heard?" Naruto asked. "Well, you wanted to do it so quickly in Suna, so I figured you wouldn't want to wait."

"I don't," Gaara admitted. "But before setting a date for something like this, we should talk about it.

"I'm sorry," Naruto said.

"It's okay," Gaara said. He pulled the blond into a deep kiss.

OoOoOoOoO

"This is a great party, isn't it?" Shuma asked his boyfriend as Sai walked over to him talking with Neji and Tenten. "I was just telling Neji here about your business." Sai smiled at the Hyuugas.

"There are a lot of people in Konoha who could use a good shrink," Neji said with a smile.

"Tell me about it," said Tenten, who was watching Sakura lead Sasuke back into the main hall happily. "You're Sakura's therapist, right?"

"I didn't know she had one," Neji said.

"Yeah," Sai said. "She came to talk to me about her marriage, but that's all I can say."

"I understand," Tenten said. Her gaze again traveled to the pink haired kunoichi.

"If you or any of your friends would like, they can come see me," Sai said.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, her gaze drifting over to Ino.

OoOoOoOoO

"Gaara! Naruto!" Sakura said, dragging Sasuke by his arm to the two shinobi. "We've been looking all over for you!"

The raven and the kunoichi stood in front of the blond and the redhead, with the tension visible to anyone in a ten mile radius.

"Awkward," Naruto coughed, earning a glare from Sasuke. If Gaara or Sakura noticed, they didn't say a word.

"I wanted to ask you two a question," she said with a smile. She turned to Naruto. "Gaara told me you two were renewing your vows."

Naruto glanced at Sasuke. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about that." He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, Sasuke and I were talking," she said, and Sasuke noticed Gaara smirk ever so slightly, "and we were wondering if we could renew our vows with you?"

Naruto spit out the water he had taken a sip of a second earlier. He sputtered. "You two…want to renew vows…with us? Are you sure?"

"We're positive, right Sasuke?" she asked, nudging her husband a little too roughly.

"Right," Sasuke said. Naruto stared into Sasuke's black orbs for what felt like an eternity before Gaara interrupted their gaze.

"We'd be honored, wouldn't we, Naruto?" he asked.

"Um…sure," he said.

"Great!" Sakura yelled. "I can't wait to tell Ino! Is it okay if she plans it?"

"We were going to talk to her about that," Gaara said. "Why don't I come with you?"

The two left the blond and the raven all alone. Naruto took the initiative and led Sasuke to another room. He shut the door carefully before yelling.

"Why the fuck do you guys want to renew vows _with us_?" he shouted.

"Not so loud, dobe," Sasuke said.

"Don't you 'dobe' me, Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto yelled. "You couldn't have done this at another time?"

"I couldn't have, actually," Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah?" Naruto asked. "Why the hell not?"

"Because if I didn't, Sakura would divorce me and take my children!" he yelled.

The room was silent for a few minutes as Naruto sat down. Sasuke was too edgy to take a seat, but he was glad the blond finally shut up. Finally, after a few minutes, Naruto spoke up.

"Fine," Naruto said. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," Sasuke said. "I don't even want to be with her anymore."

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "Please don't."

"I want to be with you," Sasuke said, ignoring Naruto's pleas. "But until you admit that you want to be with me, I won't push it anymore."

Sasuke left Naruto, confused and alone, in the room. And he didn't even look back.

"He won't wait for you forever," Jiraya said, stepping out of the shadows.

"What were you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I was here first," Jiraya said. "It was you and Sasuke who barged in."

"Sorry," Naruto said.

"Just think about what I said," Jiraya told Naruto, and they left the room.

OoOoOoOoO

"So that blond haired guy is the Naruto you spoke of," Sai commented to Sakura after she told Ino about the vow renewal.

Ino had been more than happy to plan the party, and Sai stopped to talk to them with Shuma. He introduced them to him, before Ino made her leave to talk to Shikamaru. The three had polite conversation until Sai saw Sasuke leave the room, and Naruto leave after with Jiraya.

"Yep," Sakura said, nodding her head. "I felt really bad about thinking he would steal Sasuke from me. Even if Sasuke wanted to leave me, Naruto would never accept it."

"I'm sorry, Sakura," Sai said. "Something has come up." He left her standing with Shuma, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"He's been acting a little weird lately," Shuma said. "He doesn't want to tell me why, but it's okay."

"How serious are you?" Sakura asked the dark blue haired man.

"We're exclusively dating," Shuma clarified. "I've only known him for a few months, but we've really connected."

"That's great!" Sakura said. "I need to go find my husband now, but have fun!"

OoOoOoOoO

Maya and Choji had decided to let Mino continue to hang out with Temira and Saki, and decided to get a little more…acquainted. Luckily, they found a room with a bed just asking to be slept in…well not so much slept in, as…you get the picture.

"That was amazing," Maya panted after they were done. She laid her head on the pillow behind her, and Choji followed. He continued to kiss her neck.

"It was more than amazing," he said. She stayed silent for a few seconds, letting Choji trail kisses down her neck.

"Am I old?" she asked, out of nowhere.

"What are you talking about!" Choji asked. "You're three years younger than me!"

"Mino's already at "that age"," she said. "He's hanging around not one, but _two_ very pretty girls."

"Ah, I get it," Choji said, ending his assault on her neck. "Your baby's growing up. If it's any consolation, he could do worse than Temira Nara and Saki Uchiha."

"I know," Mino said. "I just don't want him to end up like me," she said.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked. Mino turned around to face him.

"All my life, I've been a single mother. I can't tell you how many times I questioned my parenting because I'd been all alone. If he ended up as a single father…I'd hate to see that happen."

"Number one," Choji began, "both you and Mino came out pretty good." To emphasize this, he planted a kiss on her forehead. "And number two, there are worse things than being a single father. Number three, he's only twelve! He'd be too young to have kids!"

"I know," she said. "But it feels like yesterday I was holding him in my arms at a hospital. And now, he's a genin. He has his first group of female friends. He's getting so…"

"Grown up?" Choji suggested.

"Before I know it, he'll be a real shinobi, leaving the village on dangerous missions. He'll be settling down and starting a family of his own."

"You have a long way to go before that happens," Choji said. "Just enjoy him now while you still can."

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke had seen that pale weirdo hanging around Sakura again, and he didn't like it. He didn't care if he was Ino's friend or Sakura's therapist – he had a bad feeling about him. He saw the ink haired man talking to a waiter and decided to confront him.

"…and do it quickly," Sai finished to the waiter who nodded. He turned around to see Sasuke standing in front of him.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," Sai said. "Just a present for Ino and Shikamaru that I wanted to give before I left. I've been feeling quite tired lately and I wanted Shuma to take me home."

"Hn," Sasuke said. "Why do you keep talking to Sakura?"

"She's a patient," Sai said. "And isn't that what you're supposed to do at these kinds of parties? Socialize?"

"With my wife?" Sasuke asked.

"With anyone I know," Sai said.

"What were you saying to her?" Sasuke asked.

"Why?" Sai asked back.

"She's my wife," Sasuke replied.

"I heard," Sai said with a smug smile. "You have it all, don't you, Uchiha? A hot wife, three wonderful kids, and a nice blond piece of man meat on the side."

"I don't know what you've heard, but it's not true," Sasuke practically growled.

"So defensive, Uchiha," Sai said with a smile. He raised his hand and caressed Sasuke's face. "You don't need Naruto, you know. You could have me," he purred seductively.

"Get off," Sasuke said, shoving Sai's hand away. "I don't want you around my wife or my children anymore," Sasuke said. "Got it?"

"Jeez, man," Sai said. "Can't you take a joke? I was just teasing you. That's who I am."

"I don't care who you are," Sasuke said. "Stay away." With that, Sasuke turned on his heel and walked away.

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey, Saki," Mino said while Temira was talking to her father. "I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" she asked her teammate.

"W-Would you like to…well…maybe sometime this week, we could…I dunno…have lunch together?"

"Oh, you mean with Temira, and we can train after?" she asked.

"Um…no," Mino said. "I like Temira and all," he clarified. "But I wanted it to be just the two of us."

"Oh," Saki said. "Like a date?"

"Yeah," Mino said. "I mean, only if you wanted it to be." He couldn't help the blush creeping up his cheeks.

Saki didn't know what to do.

_Flashback:_

"_Do you like Mino?" Temira asked Saki when she saw her teammate at the party._

"_Uh, he's okay, I guess," Saki said. "I mean, at first I thought he was annoying, but he isn't that bad once you get to know him."_

"_No," Temira said. "I mean do you _like_ him."_

"_Oh, you mean…" Saki said._

"_Yeah," Temira clarified._

"_No," she said. "I don't really like anyone that way."_

"_So you wouldn't mind if I asked him out or anything?" Temira asked._

"You_ like him!" Saki asked incredulously. As Temira's blush and nod, she continued. "No, of course not! Go for it!"_

"_Thanks!"_

What could Saki say to Mino? Either she hurt him, or she hurt Temira. She would hate to lost Temira as a friend over Mino.

"I don't think so," Saki said.

"Oh," Mino said, dejected.

"It's not you or anything," Saki quickly reassured him. "It's just…I think we wouldn't be so great together."

If he was going to say anything, he was stopped when Temira came back. They continued to talk like a regular group of friends, but Saki couldn't help but groan inwardly at the situation. Mino liked her, but Temira liked him. This was so troublesome, as Temira's father would say.

OoOoOoOoO

"I know what you said to Sasuke," Naruto told the old sage.

"Really?" Jiraya said. "He told you?"

"No," Naruto said. "But walls do have ears."

"Then I take it that it was the Uchiha you're teaching," Jiraya said.

"That's irrelevant," Naruto said. "You know I'm happy with Gaara."

"You're married to him," Jiraya admitted. "But I don't know how happy you are when you keep glancing at Sasuke like that." A waiter passed by with a drink on the platter.

"This is for you, sir," he said to Naruto.

"I didn't order this," he said.

"It was paid for by some pale guy with dark hair," the waiter clarified. "He gave me a tip to deliver it."

"Thanks, I guess," Naruto said, picking up the drink. The waiter left and he turned to Jiraya. "Anyway, it's those kinds of things that piss me off! I'm married and he's buying me drinks!"

"It's just water, Naruto," Jiraya said. "And there are worse things than a hot black haired Uchiha in your bed." At the statement, Naruto flushed considerable, causing Jiraya to laugh. After a few seconds, laughing turned into coughing.

Tsunade and Shizune, who were nearby, came to make sure the dying man was alright. Eventually, his coughing attracted a few more people, Kakashi and Iruka included.

"Here, have my water," Naruto said. Jiraya took the glass that the waiter gave Naruto and gulped the entire thing down. His coughing fit stopped and the crowd dispersed.

"What was happening?" Tsunade asked.

"I just laughed a little too hard," Jiraya said.

"I knew you were pushing yourself by coming here," Tsunade told him. "You should have stayed home."

"And miss the shin dig?" he asked. "No way."

What happened next was mostly a blur. Tsunade, who had been holding Jiraya up during the coughing fit, let go of him, and he collapsed.

"Jiraya!" she yelled.

"Pervy Sage!" Naruto yelled.

Tsunade bent down and put her head to his chest. "He's not breathing." This attracted more of a crowd, including Sai, Sasuke, Sakura, Shuma, Lee, Guy, Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru, Ino, and Maya. Tsunade began CPR, but nothing worked. She lifted Jiraya's wrist to her and placed her fingers around, checking for a pulse.

"He's gone," she said.

OoOoOoOoO

The next few hours were a bigger blur. The party ended, as the police chief, Miru, forced everybody to leave. Even though it looked like a heart attack, he was forced to take statements from all the people in the area about what happened.

The paramedics put Jiraya in the back and brought him straight to the morgue. Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, Iruka, Sakura, Sasuke, Gaara and I all waited for the results of the autopsy. Using chakra, the process was extremely fast, and the final cause of death was a shock to us all.

"What do you mean he was poisoned!" Tsunade asked. "Who could have poisoned him?"

Naruto went through the entire night in my head. The only time he saw him eat or drink anything was the water that was meant for Naruto. But that's weird. Who would want to kill Naruto?

"_It was paid for by some pale guy with dark hair," the waiter said._

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered. Only the raven himself heard it, and he faced Naruto. The look of confusion and shock was just as evident on Sasuke's face as it was on everybody else's.

And why would Sasuke try to kill Naruto anyway? He loved Naruto. He wouldn't have. Either Sasuke was the best actor on Earth, or someone else tried to kill Naruto _and_ frame Sasuke. For enough money, someone could have paid the waiter to lie about who paid for the drink.

It must have been someone who wanted Naruto to think Sasuke killed Jiraya. The only person Naruto could think of was Gaara. After looking at his husband, Naruto shook his head at the thought. How would Gaara know Naruto would give the drink to Jiraya? Maybe it was Sakura, but she wouldn't kill Naruto _or_ frame her husband.

'_Who tried to kill me?' Naruto thought. 'And who ended up killing Jiraya?'_

**In the Next Chapter:**** Naruto tells Sasuke about the drink; Miru puts Shikamaru in charge of the investigation of Jiraya's murder; Someone unexpected shows up in Konoha; Sakura arranges for Sasuke to see Sai.**

**Author's Note: So what do you think? We knew Jiraya was going to die, so I might as well give it a story, right? And believe me, this will be big. Please, comment with who you think it is. Who do you think this unexpected newcomer to Konoha is? And also, tell me who your favorite original character of mine is. We have a few kids, as well as Maya, Sai's partner Shuma, and the police chief, Miru.**

**By the way, the way the law works in Konoha is much like America in terms of trials and police and investigations and stuff. So review! I didn't get much feedback, and that makes me sad. :-(**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! NaruxSasu loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: I was so excited finishing the last chapter that I decided to start this right after. But so much stuff happened – first I lost the original (which wasn't as good as this, in my opinion, so I guess I lucked out) and then, after life got in the way, my internet decided to PMS. I know I'm not late (some people update their stories once every two weeks!) I feel late. That's how I am…if I'm not 20 minutes early, I feel like I'm a half hour late. But anyway, here's the chapter.**

Chapter Eight: A Suspect is Found

In many ways, Jiraya and Tsunade were soul mates. They were never a couple, but they'd been together for years. They loved each other, even if it wasn't expressed the same way others might. So when Jiraya dropped dead in the middle of Shiminama's welcoming party, Tsunade was a widow at heart.

"I want you to run the investigation alongside Miru," Tsunade said to a certain brunette after hearing the autopsy results.

"But Lady Tsunade," he said. "I'm a ninja, not a detective."

"This is your new mission, Shikamaru," she said. "You are a genius – one of the finest minds Konoha has ever seen. If anyone can piece this together, it's you."

OoOoOoOoO

That afternoon, Naruto, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Shuma, Lee, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Choji, Maya, Tenten, Neji, Ako, Hikari, Shiminama, Saki, Mino and Temira were all waiting to give statements.

Naruto shifted in his seat as Miru and Shikamaru called in people one by one, finally leaving only him, Gaara, Sakura, Sai, and Sasuke waiting to be interviewed. Finally, Naruto was called. He gave his statement of what happened and left. He found that while he was being interviewed, Gaara was called in by Miru. He waited for his husband, as Sai was called in by Shikamaru.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered to Sasuke, trying to be discreet.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Sasuke asked sharply.

"The glass of water that killed Jiraya," Naruto said. He got up and went to the bathroom, ignoring the eye roll that Sasuke gave. After a minute, Sasuke joined Naruto in the bathroom.

"The glass of water didn't kill him," Sasuke said. "The poison did."

"That's not the point," Naruto gritted out. "Were you mad at me?"

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"After I said no to you at the party," Naruto clarified. "Were you mad at me?"

"I was angry, yes," Sasuke said.

"How angry?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, a little," Sasuke said. "What's this abou-"

"Angry enough to want me dead?" Naruto asked, his voice barely above a whisper. Sasuke's eyes widened in realization. He became noticeably angry.

"You think I sent you the drink?" Sasuke asked. "I love you! I'd never want you dead!"

"I just needed to know," Naruto said.

"Why would you even _think_ I had anything to do with that?" Sasuke asked.

_-"It was paid for by some pale guy with dark hair," the waiter said.-_

"Because the waiter who delivered the drink…" Naruto said, trailing off. "He said…he said it was paid for…by a guy…who was pale and had dark hair."

"You think I paid for the drink," Sasuke stated.

"You're the only one at the party who I know who is pale and has dark hair," Naruto said.

"I know of one other," Sasuke said. "A man named Sai."

"I've never met this Sai person," Naruto said. "Why would he want to kill me?"

"Why would_ I _want to kill you?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know!" Naruto yelled.

"Did you tell Shikamaru what the waiter told you?" Sasuke asked.

_Flashback:_

"_So then, the waiter came up and interrupted me to give me the glass," Naruto said. Shikamaru kept writing what he said down._

"_Did he tell you anything else? Describe who bought it? Pointed to them? Gave you a name?"_

'It wasn't Sasuke,'_ Naruto thought. _'It can't be. But what can I say? Do I tell Shikamaru and risk Sasuke getting in trouble. If Sasuke did it, he deserves to be punished, but I can't imagine him doing it.'

"_Naruto!" Shikamaru said, ripping the blond from his thoughts. "I asked you if you could give me any leads on who paid for it?"_

"_No," Naruto said. "He didn't tell me anything."_

"No," Naruto said. "I didn't." At Sasuke's raised eyebrow, he added, "he could have lied to me, for all I know."

"Of course," Sasuke said. "It couldn't have possibly been because you love me." His voice was just _dripping_ with sarcasm.

"You know I love you," Naruto said. "And if it wasn't for Gaara and Sakura, I'd be with you in an instant. But they're here, and I love Gaara too."

"You belong with me," Sasuke said. He didn't even give Naruto time to respond before he left the bathroom. When Naruto got out, he saw Sai and Gaara had been finished and Sakura was inside. He grabbed his husband's hand and led him outside. He didn't speak the entire way back to their apartment.

OoOoOoOoO

"So what's the status of the investigation?" Tsunade asked the two men standing in her office.

"We got initial statements from everybody," Miru said. "The three that stood out most were Sakura Uchiha's, Naruto Uzumaki's, Sasuke Uchiha's, and Sai's."

"What did they have to say?" Tsunade asked them.

"They all said that Naruto and Sasuke were in a room together, supposedly arguing," Shikamaru said. "Sai was with Sakura when they came out, and he says that she saw them.

"He has a PhD, and he's Sakura's therapist," Shikamaru continued. "He told us that she has insecurities about Sasuke's relationship with Naruto, and believes she harbors resentment towards him over Sasuke."

"Sasuke told us that he saw Sai talking to the waiter who delivered the drinks to Naruto, but Sai and Shikamaru confirm that he was arranging for the waiter to deliver a gift to Ino," Miru said. "Sai also said that after the waiter left, he saw Sakura talking to him while he was talking to Sasuke."

"Sakura said that she didn't speak to the waiter at all during the night," Shikamaru said. "Naruto also told us that the waiter told him that 'some guy' ordered it for him, meaning that our prime suspect should be a man."

"But from what you told me, it seems like Sakura would be the prime suspect," Tsunade commented. Miru nodded.

"Just because the waiter said it, doesn't mean it's true, though," Miru stated. He could have been covering it up for someone."

"Have you talked to the waiter?" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru shook his head.

"It's seems as if the waiter just disappeared after Jiraya died," he said. "We can't figure out who or where he is."

"That's unfortunate," Tsunade said.

"We don't have enough evidence to arrest Sakura," Miru said. "But we're gonna keep looking."

"Good," Tsunade said. "I want whoever did this found." Miru and Shikamaru left to go file their reports before heading home. It was getting late, and Tsunade had been waiting up to hear their reports. She swiveled her chair and looked out the window. "Oh, Sakura," she whispered to herself. "Please don't be the one who did this."

OoOoOoOoO

"That was some party," Ino said to Shiminama when they were home. Shikamaru was supposed to be home soon, and Temira just went to bed. Now, Ino was left all alone with the daughter of her husband and his ex.

"Whatever," Shiminama said. She sat down on the sofa and yawned loudly. "I hope death isn't a regular occurrence at your parties." She smiled inwardly as Ino's face flushed in anger.

"How would I have control over Jiraya's death?" Ino asked angrily.

"Well," Shiminama said, "you did hire that waiter, didn't you?"

"It wasn't the waiter," Ino said through gritted teeth. "Someone poisoned the drink and had him deliver it." Shiminama was silent, but she was still pissing Ino off. If only she could go back in time and stop Shikamaru from going to Suna in the first place, she would. If this was how raising a teenager would be, maybe she'd arrange to be on missions more often when Temira became one.

Shiminama was content with the reaction she was getting from her step-mother, so she decided to continue. She put up one leg on the coffee table and crossed the other one over it. Ino didn't even try to hide her glare.

"Get your feet off there!" she said. "I don't know how you were raised, but in this house, we sit up on the sofa, and we certainly do _not_ put our feet on the coffee table."

"I don't care," Shiminama said, not moving.

"What's your problem with me?" Ino asked. "Why are you trying to make me miserable?"

"'Did you even think of asking me if it was okay to invite your daughter here?'" Shiminama said. "You don't want me here any more than I want to be here."

"If you don't want to be here so much, why did you come?" Ino asked with venom in her voice.

"Because Shikamaru asked me to," she said plainly. "He wanted me to give it a try. I have, and so far I've met the step-mother from hell, a clutzy guy who spilled water all over my dress, and – oh, yeah – someone died at my so-called 'party'."

They were silent for a long while. Ino couldn't deny that she used those exact words after finding out that Shikamaru's daughter was staying with them, but she didn't mean it. Well, she did, but it sounded better in her head. When you said it like Shiminama said, Ino sounded unwelcoming to her new step-daughter.

Well, Ino wasn't exactly emitting a warm and fuzzy vibe to Shiminama. But that was because she looked so much like her mother and acted so much like her father. The total opposite of Temira – she looked like Shikamaru and acted like Ino. But it's not like Ino exactly opened Shiminama with open arms. But she didn't exactly send her back either, so she wasn't all bad, right?

"I do want you here," Ino said. Shiminama's head snapped up and she locked eyes with her step-mother. The blonde walked over to the sofa and sat down next to the lounging teen. "You have to understand – finding out my husband has a daughter with somebody else, it's hard."

"Shut up," Shiminama said. "I don't need your apologies."

"I need to apologize, though," Ino said. "Your parents had…they had one of the strongest relationships I've seen in a long time. And when your mother left, it _killed_ your father. He wanted to marry her. I was his best friend, and we eventually became more, but to this day, I know he still loves your mother. Even if he's gotten over her and he's not _in love_ with her, they had a kind of love that can never go away."

"I don't care," Shiminama said. "It doesn't matter to me. It's not like they'll ever be together."

"It doesn't matter," Ino said. "What I'm trying to say is that I felt insecure about your mother, and I took it out on you. It was unfair, and I'm sorry."

"I don't need your apologies!" Shiminama said standing up. "I don't care if you're sorry or not, don't you get it?"

"Listen, kid," Ino said. "I'm trying to be the bigger person, but you're making it real hard. You are practically an adult, and you should act like one. If you want to act like a child, then sit down and shut up, because children don't have the right to talk back to their elders. Either way, you're going to shut up and accept my apology."

Their eyes locked in a fierce battle of glares, and neither would look away. Ino decided to continue. "You think that since your father wants you to be with him, you have the right to step all over me, your sister, and the entire village. You are no better than anyone else here. It's time you got off your high horse. Maybe you're spoiled from living in the Kazekage mansion for so long, but no one in Konoha gives a rats ass, so stop acting like you're superior and everyone here should be kissing your feet."

"You'll be sorry when my mother hears about this," Shiminama said.

"You see!" Ino shouted. "You're acting just like the self-entitled brat I just told you you are. You don't even have the decency to pretend for five minutes that you're not self absorbed and obnoxious! I threw you a party, for pete's sake! It might not have been ideal –"

"Someone _died_," Shiminama pointed out.

" – but it's a hell of a lot more than you deserve. You're nothing but a brat! An egotistical brat with a superiority complex!"

"What gives you the right to talk to me like that?" Shiminama demanded.

"I'm your step-mother. You are living in my house right now. I am also your elder. Any one of those things commands respect at the very least. You better apologize right now." After another few seconds of silence, Ino screamed in exasperation. "I might not have made you feel welcome here from day one, and I might not treat you like a princess, but you're going to have to learn that the world does not revolve around you."

Shiminama and Ino continued the battle of glares for a few seconds before the teen decided to leave. She headed upstairs without a word to her step-mother. Ino was relieved. She didn't have anything else to yell at her, so if Shiminama had stayed, who knows how long that extremely awkward silence would last.

"Hey," Shikamaru said, leaning against the doorway.

"Shikamaru!" Ino said. "How long were you there?"

"Somewhere between 'egotistical brat with a superiority complex' and 'you're going to have to learn that the world does not revolve around you'," the genius said.

"Shika, I –" Ino began.

"No," Shikamaru interrupted. "She's been keeping to herself no matter how much you tried. She needed to hear it. I have a hard time believing Temari would raise her like that, but I guess growing up the niece of the Fifth Kazekage is bound to cause some of that behavior."

"I shouldn't have snapped like that," Ino said.

"If you snapped, there was probably a reason," Shikamaru shrugged. "I'm going to talk to her."

"No," Ino said. "Let me."

"I think you've spoken to her enough," Shikamaru said.

"Believe me," Ino said. "I have more to say."

OoOoOoOoO

"I can't believe Jiraya's dead," Sakura commented to her husband. "I never expected it to happen."

"I did," Sasuke said. They were undressing for bed. Fushiki and Saki were in bed, but Ako was sleeping over at a friend's house. It was quiet in the house except for the bedroom. The entire evening after they left the police station was a flurry of Sakura's attempts to start conversations with her husband, and Sasuke grunting back, effectively silencing her.

"What?" she asked. "How could you know Jiraya would die, unless – Sasuke, did you try to poison Naruto?"

"Of course not," Sasuke said. "If anyone in this room had more motive, it would be you. After all, you wanted to divorce me earlier because I was 'in love with him'. Wouldn't you love to just get rid of the competition?"

"If you're insinuating what I think you're insinuating –" Sakura warned.

"Oh, I think I am," Sasuke said.

"Remember who holds all the cards here," Sakura said.

"So you're idea of a happy marriage is one built on blackmail?" Sasuke asked.

"It's built on love and it runs on it," Sakura said. "But sometimes, you need to look for…alternative sources of fuel until you can get a new shipment of the original."

"You might just be crazy," Sasuke said.

"Crazy in love with you," Sakura purred with a smile, leaning in to her husband. She kissed him, and he remained motionless. She started unbuttoning his shirt, but she smacked her hands away.

"I'm tired," he said plainly. "Maybe tomorrow."

"So you never told me why you expected Jiraya to die," Sakura commented.

"He came by the other day," Sasuke informed his wife. "He told me about his condition."

"What else?" Sakura asked. "Obviously he wouldn't have come just to tell you that. You two weren't _that_ close."

"He wanted me to go after Naruto," Sasuke said with a smirk. "He said that I still loved him and he still loved me, and we shouldn't let our respective spouses get in the way of love." He watched Sakura's expression turn from content to livid and his smirk grew.

"He must have been senile," Sakura said, "to think you belong with Naruto."

"Maybe," Sasuke said. "But you think Naruto and I love each other. Enough to feel threatened enough to threaten me with divorce to keep me in your bed."

"You're not in control here, Sasuke," Sakura said. "So stop pushing my buttons."

"You know," Sasuke said, "if you divorce me, you'll lose the Uchiha name and all the benefits."

"I'd have the children with their name, so I'd keep the benefits," she said coldly. "But I'd hope the kids mean more to you than your last name. After all, they are the people who will resurrect the Uchiha clan. Of course, I could also have their names legally changed to Haruno. Then you'd have no heirs for your clan. And I'm pretty sure Naruto can't bear any more children for you." That shut him up, but it didn't stop his glare.

She pulled out a book to read in bed, and crept in. Sasuke waited until she began reading to turn off the light, leaving her in darkness. "Good night," he muttered, turning over to face away from her.

OoOoOoOoO

"Naruto," Gaara whispered to his blond husband. "Tell me what's on your mind." They were sitting in the living room of their apartment, and they hadn't really spoken since the party last night.

By the time they got home, Naruto was exhausted and he passed out the second his head touched the pillow. Then, when Gaara woke up, Naruto wasn't there. Gaara was panicked, but he found Naruto sitting by the stream he had first trained with Jiraya at. He took Naruto home, but before he could ask Naruto how he was, Shikamaru knocked on the door and summoned them to the police station for statements. They didn't talk while they waited the whole afternoon, and then at dinner, Naruto was silent.

"It should have been me," Naruto said. "If it wasn't for me, Jiraya'd be alive."

"You don't know that," Gaara said, rubbing Naruto's back. "Jiraya was dying, and he was going to go soon. The poison just sped it up a bit."

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said. "If I hadn't stupidly given him the water, he would have had a little more time."

"Naruto," Gaara said, pulling the blond into him. Naruto began to cry into Gaara's shoulders. "I never really knew Jiraya, but I'm sure he wouldn't want you to blame yourself."

"It…it isn't just that," Naruto said, pulling himself from Gaara's chest. "The last words I said to him…I was angry with him."

"What were you angry about?" Gaara asked.

"He…he tried to set me up with Sasuke, and I told him off," Naruto cried. "I never told him I was sorry." He cried again, and Gaara pulled him into his chest once more.

"Jiraya was like a father to you," Gaara said. "Not to mention the fact that he was a mentor to your father, so he's like a grandfather, too." Naruto continued to sob as Gaara tried to console him. But grief like that was impossible to console, but Gaara tried the best he could.

'_Jiraya's dying wish was for Naruto to reunite with Sasuke. What if Naruto thinks that that is somehow a way to honor his memory?'_

And across the village, a certain pink haired woman was thinking the same thing.

OoOoOoOoO

_"I take it you haven't told Naruto yet?" Tsunade asked. When the toad sage shook his head, she sighed. "You're going to have to tell him soon," she said. "Your time's just about up."_

_"I know," he said. "I just want things to be the way they're supposed to when I go."_

_"And by that you mean?" she asked._

_"I want to know Sasuke and Naruto will be together," Jiraya told his former teammate. "I want you to promise me that if I die before they get back together, you will try to push them together for me."_

_"Jiraya," she said. "I'm a very busy woman –"_

_"Consider it my dying request," he said. "You might not see it, but I do. Those two belong together."_

_Tsunade sighed. "I'll do it."_

Unfortunately, that might be easier than she though. The fact that Sakura might be the one who killed him could help his wish come true quicker. But Tsunade loved Sakura like a daughter. She trained her. She helped her through tough situations. Was it possible that _Sakura_ could try to kill Naruto?

_"What is your problem?" Sakura asked angrily._

_"Someone's mad," Tsunade guessed._

_"You bet I'm mad!" Sakura yelled. "First, you assign__Naruto__of all people to train Saki? Why not Yamato? Or even Yashimi? It had to be__Naruto__!"_

_"If this is about his history with Sasuke –"_

_"And then you send Naruto and Sasuke off to Suna together?" Sakura yelled. "How could you!"_

_"Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru and Gaara are there too," Tsunade said. "Not to mention Temari and Kankuro once they got there –"_

_"I don't care!" she yelled. "I want Sasuke and Naruto to have as little contact as possible!" she said._

_"Well that's not your choice, Sakura!" Tsunade yelled. "And you are not allowed to come into my office to yell at me because of your personal troubles. If you have a problem with Naruto being with Sasuke, take it up with them."_

_"Believe me," Sakura said. "I will."_

"Could she have really done it?" Tsunade asked herself.

"Who done what?" Shizune asked, entering the room.

"I thought you left," Tsunade said.

"I was waiting to make sure you left. It won't do you any good to fret over this."

"Go away, Shizune," Tsunade said.

"But, milady –"

"Go."

As Shizune reluctantly left Tsunade all alone in her office, she couldn't help but worry about her friend. It wouldn't do her any good to replay the events the last few days in her mind. She needed to rest. But trying to reason with Tsunade was impossible when she was like this.

After Shizune left the room, Tsunade swiveled around again to look out the window. She saw clouds covering some of the full moon. She turned around and picked up a picture of her brother.

"It seems like everyone I love dies," Tsunade said, crying, to the picture. "First you, then Dan, then Jiraya. I can't be all alone again."

OoOoOoOoO

"Knock, knock," Ino said gently, standing in her step-daughter's open doorway. "I wanted to talk to you."

"I think you've said enough," Shiminama said. "Leave." Ino arched her eyebrow and Shiminama glared, before adding, "please."

"Ah, that's more like it," Ino said with an all-too-cheerful smile. She got serious and sat down at the foot of Shiminama's bed. "I'm sorry for what I said."

"No you're not," Shiminama said.

"No, I'm not," Ino conceded. "But I'm sorry that I said it so harshly. You are a beautiful young woman," she said, running her fingers through her hair soothingly. "You are just so disconnected from the world."

"I never had any friends," Shiminama said. "My only friends were the servants at the Kazekage mansion and their children. But even them I ordered around."

"If only you acted as beautifully as you really are, you'd have tons of friends," Ino said. "You're beautiful inside and out. Just try to show it." She pulled Shiminama into a small hug that the girl didn't quite reciprocate, but she didn't quite refuse.

Shikamaru smiled at what he saw. Sure, they didn't know he was using his Shadow Spy Jutsu to hide in the shadows of the room, but they didn't need to know. The doorbell tore Ino and Shiminama from the embrace, and Ino could have sword she heard that shadow mutter "troublesome".

Shikamaru, Ino and Shiminama walked downstairs to see who was ringing their doorbell at midnight Shikamaru opened the door and what he saw made his eyes widen and his jaw drop.

"Oh, this is just fucking great!" Ino said, throwing her arms up in exasperation.

"What are you doing here?" Shikamaru asked harshly.

From where she was standing, Shiminama couldn't see the person who was at the door, but she didn't care – she probably wouldn't know them anyway. She sat down on the couch, still not being able to see who was there. She picked up a book to start to read until she heard the voice of the guest.

"What's the matter, Shika?" the woman asked. "You're not happy to see me?"

"Mom?" Shiminama asked, shocked, still sitting on the sofa. She got up, and Temari walked through the doorway.

"Hey, princess," she said with a big smile. "Mommy's here."

OoOoOoOoO

"Get up!" Sakura said loudly, pushing her husband awake.

"What the hell was that?" Sasuke yelled.

"You were moaning in your sleep," Sakura said. "Naruto's name." Sasuke glared at his wife.

"So you think that justifies pushing me awake?" he asked.

"I don't think you're committed to this marriage," Sakura said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "If you want me to not divorce your ass, I want you to prove to me that you're 100% committed to this."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Sasuke asked dryly.

"I want you to see a therapist," Sakura said. "Consider it marriage counseling."

"Oh, no," Sasuke said. "You had better not be thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Go see Sai tomorrow," Sakura said. "He'll know whether or not you're committed to me." Sasuke narrowed his glare at her. "So, what do you say?"

"Do I have a choice?" Sasuke asked.

"I knew you'd see it my way," Sakura said before laying back down. Sasuke tried to go back to sleep, but he was haunted by thoughts of what would happen tomorrow.

OoOoOoOoO

"What are you doing at my house at midnight?" Shikamaru asked.

"I wanted to see my daughter," Temari asked innocently.

"It's been four fucking days!" Ino yelled louder than she should have.

"Is that how you speak around _your_ daughter?" Temari asked with a smile. Ino glared at her. "I simply came to let Shiminama know that I'll be living in the Konoha Apartment Complex."

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, I was thinking," Temari said. "You want to get to know your daughter, and I don't want to lose her. The only way we could both get what we want is for me to move to Konoha."

"What about Kazekage?" Shikamaru asked. "I thought you were acting Kazekage until Shiminama was old enough."

"I told the Elder's of my resignation, and they are looking for a suitable successor. I recommended Kankuro."

"So you're really moving here?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yep," Temari said with a big smile. She would have continued, but the sound of shattered glass interrupted them.

"Ino!" Shikamaru yelled, noticing his wife's bloody hand and the broken glass on the floor. He saw the stem of a glass in her hand.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I must have gripped the glass too tight."

"You're going to the hospital," Shikamaru said.

"I'm fine," Ino said.

"No you're not," Shikamaru insisted. "Temari can stay here while we go."

"Like hell she can!" Ino yelled.

"If you hadn't gotten so angry the glass broke, this wouldn't have happened," Shikamaru said through gritted teeth to his wife. "We're going."

In the end, she didn't get any severe cuts, so she was able to go home. But by the time they got there, it was already early morning – 3am to be exact. There was no sleeping tonight. Shikamaru sighed as the two entered the house to see Temari and Shiminama sleeping on the couch. Ino went upstairs, while Shikamaru put a blanket over them. He had a big day with the investigation tomorrow, and he needed his sleep.

**In the Next Chapter:**** Ino finds out Sakura is a suspect; Sasuke sees Sai for marriage counseling; Naruto breaks up with Gaara; Tsunade makes an announcement.**

**Author's Note: I was going to leave you guessing as to who was at Shikamaru and Ino's door, but I figured I've given you so many cliff hangers already, I'd let you just know. I anticipate a lot more chapters, and the NaruSasu will start picking up soon. Not much, and not too soon, but it will happen. And don't feel bad for Gaara…I have plans for him, and no Gaara fans will hunt me down. I'm also thinking of starting another long story, but I already have this, and Love: Discovered (which I am trying to work on…big scene coming up next, and I want to do it justice) and I don't want to end up spreading myself too thin. But I'd love to do some one shots. If you want to see any specific one shots, review to tell me, and I'll be more than happy to try to do them. Even if you don't want to see any one shots, review to tell me how amazing or awful I am. :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaime****r: I don't own 'em.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! NaruxSasu loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: I was so excited finishing the last chapter that I decided to start this right after. But so much stuff happened – first I lost the original (which wasn't as good as this, in my opinion, so I guess I lucked out) and then, after life got in the way, my internet decided to PMS. I know I'm not late (some people update their stories once every two weeks!) I feel late. That's how I am…if I'm not 20 minutes early, I feel like I'm a half hour late. But anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Also, I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to warn you if another couple that isn't SasuNaru pops up, but that would spoil the surprise, so I'll just say that there's going to be a hint of another couple instead of SasuNaru. Don't worry, they'll be together in the end, but one more obstacle can't kill them, or can it?**

Chapter Nine: Breaking Up is Hard to Do

"Gaara," Naruto said, entering their apartment. The redhead was sitting at the table eating some cereal and reading the Konoha Times before the blond barged in and commanded the attention. "I have great news!"

"What is it?" Gaara asked, putting down the newspaper.

"I spoke to Tsunade today," Naruto began, "and she told me that she's going to make an announcement later about me being the next Hokage."

"That's great!" Gaara said, hugging his husband. "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks," Naruto said. "I just wish Jiraya could see this." Gaara wasn't surprised that a sad smile adorned his husband's face when he looked up.

"Jiraya would be very proud," Gaara said.

"I know," Naruto said sadly, "but I couldn't help think that if he wasn't…killed…he might be here."

"Tsunade didn't think he'd last this long," Gaara pointed out. "You're lucky you returned before he died."

"I don't care," Naruto said. "It's still my fault he died. If I only took the drink, then –"

"Don't you even think that, Naruto!" Gaara yelled.

"It was meant for me, not him," Naruto said.

"So? He was dying anyway! Do you think he'd have wanted you both to go?"

"I told him to butt out of my business," Naruto whispered. "My last conversation with him was an argument."

"Only because he thought you belonged with Sasuke," Gaara said. "But you're happy right now. You don't love him anymore."

"But that's just it!" Naruto yelled. "I _do_ love him. And it's unfair to you. You've given up your life in Suna and your position as Kazekage just to follow me here so I can have my dream. And then what do I do? I fall back in love with my ex!"

"Naruto –" Gaara began.

"No!" Naruto said. "I've had enough of the lies. You don't belong with me, Gaara. You deserve someone much better than me – someone who can love you with all their heart and soul. And I can't be that person."

"Naruto, I love you," Gaara said. "I don't care about Sasu –"

"But you should!" Naruto yelled. "I love you, too, but asking you to be with me is unfair. You deserve so much more than me."

"I know you would never cheat on me, no matter what your feelings are," Gaara said.

"Then why did I kiss him?" Naruto asked. "How come when he kissed me, I kissed back? God! I almost had sex with him when you were talking to Sakura! How sick is that?"

Gaara was silent. This was never supposed to happen – Naruto was supposed to be Hokage, and they could live happily ever after. There was no part in the deal about moving back to Konoha that said Naruto could fall in love with his ex.

"I can't be with you anymore, Gaara," Naruto said, breaking the redhead from his thoughts. "You deserve so much more than me, and I can't watch you settle for less than you deserve." Without another word, Naruto left his husband all alone in their apartment.

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke wasn't very happy going into the room that the black haired therapist was sitting in. Sure, it looked nice enough – Sai had a desk in the corner that he sat at with a swiveling chair, and on the other side of the room there was a sofa and a nice club chair. Next to the desk there was a small table with a pitcher on it.

"Ah, Sasuke," Sai said noticing the raven entering the room. "Sakura told me I should be expecting you."

"Hn," the raven grunted in return.

"Now, now," Sai said. "Please, sit down. I don't bite. Would you like a drink?" he asked, motioning towards the lemonade on the side table. Sasuke's eyebrows arched. "It's not poisoned," Sai deadpanned. "Here, watch." Sai poured himself a glass of lemonade and lifted it to his lips, drinking the cool beverage down.

"Fine," Sasuke said. "Anything to get this over with."

"That's the attitude!" Sai joked. "So why don't you tell me why you're here?"

"Why don't you?" Sasuke asked. "You seem to be friendly enough with my wife that she should have told you."

"Oh, yes, she did," Sai said. "But I want to hear you say it." Sasuke glared at the man, who seemed unfazed. Sai sent him a wide smile back, causing Sasuke to sigh.

"Sakura seems to think that I don't take our marriage seriously," Sasuke said, taking a sip of his lemonade.

"Is she right?" Sai asked.

Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew that if he said one thing wrong, Sai would report it straight to Sakura, and his marriage would be over – meaning his kids would be gone. He could tell the truth and hope Sai would keep quiet, or…

"No," Sasuke lied. "I love my wife with all my heart, and it breaks my heart to think that she can't trust me."

"Why do you think she can't trust you?" Sai asked.

"Because Naruto, my ex-fiancé, is in Konoha again, and she feels threatened," Sasuke said. "I wish to god that she wouldn't, because she has nothing to feel threatened about."

"Is that so?" Sai asked. "There is no part of you that wants Naruto back?"

"I am glad he helped make me who I am today," Sasuke said. "If he hadn't faked his death, I wouldn't have ever seen Sakura the way I see her today. But being with Naruto was never _really_ what I wanted."

Sasuke was making himself sick to his stomach by lying like that to Sai, but it had to be done. He couldn't leave an ounce of doubt in Sai's mind, or he'd lose everything he loved.

"So you're bisexual if you were with both Naruto and Sakura?" Sai asked.

"I've never felt attracted to another man the way I was with Naruto," Sasuke said, finally telling the truth. "So no," he continued, readying himself to tell a lie, "I'm not."

"You're not?" Sai asked. "Did you enjoy sex with Naruto?" Sasuke would have turned beet red had he been anyone else.

"I don't think my sex life twenty years ago is your business," Sasuke said.

"You want to know what I think, Sasuke?" Sai asked.

"No, not really."

"Well, I'm gonna tell you," Sai said. "I think you're in denial. I think you're at least bisexual, if not gay, and you are lying to me to save your marriage." Sasuke glared at the therapist. "I'm smarter than you give me credit for, Sasuke."

Sasuke was busted and he knew it. He saw Sai glance at the glass of lemonade that he had downed and smile. Sasuke began to feel a little bit dizzy as Sai stood up and walked over to the couch Sasuke was on and sit down next to Sasuke.

"I think that if you were in a position with another guy," Sai whispered, "you might just be a little turned on," he continued, breathing against his earlobe. He turned Sasuke's head to face him and kissed the raven square on the lips. Had Sasuke not felt so dizzy and so out of it, he would have pushed the therapist off him, but he didn't have the energy.

Sai was in total control of the kiss, and Sasuke knew his motor functions were barely working. Was he this nervous? Was it shock? Was he…enjoying it? How could he possibly be letting this happen? He loved Naruto, and he was married to Sakura. And Sai? Sai was just an annoying obstacle. How did he make Sasuke feel so…so…

Before Sasuke could continue his thought, he looked up at Sai, who had pulled away, and felt his stomach jump a little bit. When Sai reconnected their lips, Sasuke was a willing participant. When Sasuke felt his shirt lift, he knew where this was heading, but quite frankly, he didn't care. He and Sakura were already over, and Naruto would never love him with Gaara in the picture. What's the worst thing that could happen by sleeping with Sai?

OoOoOoOoO

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, entering the Uchiha house. Sakura was sitting on the sofa with Fushiki watching a movie, and Saki was at the dining room table. Okay, so maybe even Naruto could admit he could have had more class than that.

"I'm sorry," Sakura said with a confused look. "Why are you looking for my husband?"

"I need to tell him something I found out about," Naruto said coolly. "Although I could talk about it with you, too."

"I don't know what you're ta–" Sakura began.

"I think Fushiki and Saki should leave the room for this conversation," Naruto said. Saki called Fushiki over and they left to go into the backyard. Sakura stood up and crossed to where Naruto was standing, holding her arms across her chest.

"You come into _my_ house and demand that _my_ kids leave _their_ house so that you can talk to me?" Sakura asked. "Did you lose your manners while you were in Suna?"

"You want to talk about manners?" Naruto asked. "I'm pretty sure it isn't polite to cheat on your husband." Sakura's eyes went wide and she turned away from Naruto to not meet his gaze. He noticed her body language and continued. "You slept with Rock Lee."

"It's not like that," Sakura said. "Aren't you supposed to be my friend? What happened to the benefit of the doubt?"

"Did you do it?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned around to face him, tears in her eyes.

"You were with Sasuke," she said. "I thought…I thought you two were…together," she admitted. "I had a little too much to drink, and…Lee was _there_."

"When?" Naruto asked. "When we were in Suna? That was weeks ago!" Sakura shook her head.

"I didn't think it was that important," she said.

"Like hell it is!" Naruto yelled. "You are blackmailing Sasuke into staying with you, using those kids he loves so much against him. Meanwhile, you're keeping this from him."

"So you want to tell him?" Sakura asked. "You can't do that! If he knows, he'll divorce me!"

"Then do the right thing," Naruto said. "Stop blackmailing him. Let him make his own choice. You can _ask_ him to try to make things work, but you can't –"

"If I give him a choice, he'll leave me because he loves you!" she yelled. "You have a strong marriage, you don't need him going after you."

"Actually, I don't," Naruto said. "I broke up with Gaara this morning."

"What!" Sakura asked, panicking. "Why? Was it for –"

"I don't love Gaara with my whole heart," Naruto told her. "I still have feelings…for…"

"Don't," Sakura said. "Don't you dare say it!"

"I still love Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "And it's unfair. It's unfair to Gaara, to you, and to your kids. But I can't help it."

"You left him!" Sakura said. "You left him all alone, and _I_ had to pick up the pieces. And now, you think that you want him, so he should drop everything and go back to you?" She moved to slap Naruto, but he caught her hand in his.

"I never said I was going to go back to Sasuke," Naruto said. "I won't make any sort of move until things are over for you both, and you and Gaara have moved on. I have no reason to make things worse for anybody else."

"Then keep this a secret!" Sakura said. "Sasuke doesn't need to know!"

"Who else knows?" Naruto asked.

"Maya, Ino, Hinata and Tenten, but I swore them to secrecy," Sakura said. "Then there's Lee, and I told Sai. That's where Sasuke is – Sai's office – but Sai's not allowed to tell him. And then there's Ako."

"_Ako_ knows!" Naruto screamed. "Why does he –"

"He walked in on us after," Sakura said. "He's been lying to Sasuke because he's just as afraid of him leaving as I am." She knew she was lying in part, but she didn't care. Even Naruto wouldn't be so cruel as to ruin their children's lives.

"You have all those people who know about it!" Naruto yelled. "And I know for a fact that Hikari and Saki know, so –"

"Wait, what!" Sakura yelled. "Ako must have told them even when I asked him not to. Did Saki tell you?" she asked.

"No," Naruto lied. "I overheard them talking about it. But that doesn't change the situation. Sasuke still needs to know. Things can't go on like this."

Sakura walked over to the window to the backyard and saw Saki playing with Fushiki. "I want you to take a look out there and tell me that they'd be that happy if Sasuke and I divorced. If they were forced to be dragged back and forth between us, or if one of us couldn't see them, would they be able to play like that? You'd be ruining lives."

"Sakura, I can't just lie –"

"Why not?" she asked. "I'm trying to do what's best for my children. I can't force you not to tell Sasuke, but I'm begging you from the bottom of my soul. Please don't tell him."

Without another word to Sakura, Naruto was out the door, not knowing where to go. He couldn't go back to his apartment to face Gaara. He needed to talk to Sasuke, though. He still didn't know if he was going to tell him about Sakura and Lee, but he knew he needed to talk to Sasuke.

OoOoOoOoO

"More tea?" Ino asked her new houseguest politely. Sure, she didn't like the fact that Temari was there, but what could she do – kick her out? That would not help things with Shiminama along at all.

"No thanks," Temari said. Luckily, Temira took Shiminama out earlier to go shopping, leaving Ino alone with the blonde sand kunoichi. Now she could do what she'd wanted to do since Temari knocked on her door last night. Ino sat down at the table across from Temari.

"So what did you come to Konoha for, exactly?" Ino asked.

"I wanted Shiminama to get to know her father, so the only solution was for us to move here," Temari said with a shrug.

"I hope you aren't planning on living here," Ino said.

"Oh, no," Temari said, "I don't have any intention on taking advantage of your hospitality. I'll find an apartment somewhere to live. I'd just like to stay here for a little bit, so I can get on my feet,"

"What are you intentions with Shikamaru?" Ino asked.

"What?" Temari asked, surprised at Ino's bluntness.

"I asked what your intentions are with my husband," Ino said. "Are you hard of hearing?"

"I don't know where this is coming from," Temari said.

"Recently, a friend of mine was in a similar situation. Her husband's ex came back to Konoha after an extremely long absence. And before the absence, they were the love of each other's lives. Now, her husband's ex has eyes for him, and she is fighting to save her marriage. I will not be put in that situation, do you understand?"

"You must be talking about Sasuke and Naruto," Temari guessed. "Which means I can only assume you're friend is Sakura. I don't see why she would have to worry about Naruto with Gaara there. That reminds me, I should go tell my brother that I'm in town."

"First, you better tell me what's the deal with you and Shikamaru," Ino demanded. Before Temari had a chance to answer, however, the man they were just talking about came into the room, shutting the two blondes up.

"Am I interrupting something?" Shikamaru asked, noticing the expressions Ino and Temari gave him.

"Nope," Temari said with a smile, getting up. "I was just telling Ino that I'm going to see Gaara quickly." She walked out of the kitchen, leaving Shikamaru and Ino alone.

"What are you doing home so soon?" Ino asked her husband. "I'd have thought that Tsunade and Miru would keep you long with Jiraya's murder case."

"I took a break," Shikamaru said with a shrug. "We're kind of at a dead end unless we manage to find that waiter, anyway. You hired him, right?"

"I guess," Ino said. "But I don't really know who he was…I just hired the catering service."

"What service?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's called Konoha Katering, catering spelling with a 'k'," Ino said.

"Where's their office located?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's down the block from the barbeque place," Ino said. "So do you guys have any idea as to who did it?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that," Shikamaru said. "Especially considering anyone who would have done it is somehow connected to us through Naruto."

"So you're saying it's one of our friends?" Ino asked.

"Just drop it," Shikamaru told his wife.

"The only friends we have who are connected to Naruto are Sakura and Sasuke," Ino said.

"I said drop it," Shikamaru said sternly.

"Oh my god, I'm right!" Ino said. Her eyes widened in realization. "You guys think it's Sakura, don't you? You think she was so jealous of Naruto that she tried to kill him!"

"Ino –" Shikamaru began.

"How can you even _think_ that!" Ino asked. "She's our friend!"

"Ino!" he yelled, grabbing her shoulders. "I. Can't. Talk. About. It." He let go of her and she stumbled back. "Sorry, but I can't let you interfere in this investigation." Shikamaru didn't give Ino any time to come out of her shock before he left her alone, heading for Konoha Katering.

OoOoOoOoO

To say Naruto was surprised when he entered Sai's office was an understatement. He barged into the office, needing to see Sasuke, and he did – but he didn't really expect to see…well...

Sai and Sasuke were both but naked, and Sasuke was asleep, or maybe passed out. Sai was putting on some boxers when Naruto came in, and there was a condom wrapper discarded on the floor among littered articles of clothing. The room reeked of sex and sweat, and it didn't take a genius like Shikamaru to put the pieces together.

"Oh my god!" Naruto screamed, startling Sai and rousing Sasuke. "I'm gonna go." He turned around and walked out.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke asked, clutching his temple. Sai was still in shock over being seen, but he had a plan and he was sticking to it.

"Shh," he told Sasuke, sitting down with him. "Naruto's not here now."

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked. "What happened?"

"As if you don't know," Sai said with a smile. "We slept together." Sasuke's eyes widened in shock, looking at both his and Sai's naked bodies, before realizing – shit – they really did sleep together. He scrambled to get up.

"I-I couldn't have…I don't…remember…what exactly happened?" Sasuke asked.

"You were trying to deny that you were attracted to men, and I guess I got you to admit that you were, huh?" Sai asked.

"No one can know about this," Sasuke said. "If anyone finds out, I'll rip out your throat with my bare hands."

"I sure don't want a grumpy Uchiha after me," Sai said with a teasing smirk. Sasuke ignored him while he hurriedly got his clothes on and left the office.

He had a long way to walk home, and he still felt a little dizzy, but he couldn't stop thinking. He slept with Sai. If he would cheat on Sakura with anyone, it would have been Naruto. Why had he done it? Why had Sai _allowed_ it? Didn't he have a boyfriend?

From the pain he felt in his ass, he knew he bottomed too. Uchiha's don't bottom, sexual orientation be damned. The only time he ever bottomed was with…Naruto. To think that something so special as topping for an Uchiha was given to _Sai_ almost made Sasuke sick to his stomach.

And did Naruto find them? He couldn't really recall, but he knew he heard Naruto's voice. Or at least he thought he did. That would _really_ suck. Would Naruto tell Sakura? Would he never forgive him? He was supposed to be proving himself to the blond, not sleeping with random guys.

The worst idea occurred to him. He slept with Sai. He only saw Sai because Sai was supposed to tell Sakura whether he was committed to their marriage. Sure he threatened Sai, but Sai didn't take it seriously. What if _Sai_ told Sakura? She'd divorce him for sure!

He couldn't tell anybody, but how would he hide his limp when he got home. What did Sai have, a twelve inch dick! Sure, Sasuke never took it up the ass, but still, just the extremity of his limping was obvious. He started to blush just on the walk…er…hobble…home.

Before he could finish thinking about all this, he was at his house, Sakura in the kitchen and Saki and Fushiki out back playing.

"Sasuke, is that you?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah," the raven said. "I just got back."

"How was your session?" she asked.

'_Oh god! I slept with him!'_ Sasuke thought.

"It went well," Sasuke said. "Sai knows I'm 100% committed to you." He sat down on their sofa before Sakura could enter the room and see him limp. Sakura joined him on the couch.

"We need to talk," she said.

"It sounds like you're going to break up with me," Sasuke said. "You're not, are you?"

"No," Sakura said. "I wanted to tell you that you can go back to Naruto."

"What?" he asked.

"I can't keep blackmailing you into renewing our vows and I can't possibly tell you not to feel things that you feel," she said. "I'm sorry, and if you want to leave me, I won't take the kids from you."

"Sakura, I –" Before he could finish what he was saying, she burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "I love you, and I've been a bad wife. I'm so sorry. I don't –"

"Sakura!" Sasuke yelled. "I'm not leaving you. You've been a great wife. Even when I was making you so insecure, you stood by me. I'm the bad one here. I'm sorry I made you feel so insecure about us. I'm committed to our marriage, and I'm still going to renew vows with you."

"Really?" she asked, rubbing tears away from her eyes. Looking into those green orbs, Sasuke could only think of his betrayal.

"Yes," Sasuke said. "Heck, let's renew vows tomorrow!"

"Whoa, there!" Sakura said. "How about Friday? I'm sure Ino will want time to plan it, and I know that we'll want our friends to be there."

"Friday it is," Sasuke said with a smile.

OoOoOoOoO

"What do you mean Naruto broke up with you?" Temari asked her depressed brother. Gaara was sure surprised to see Temari at his door this afternoon, but he couldn't be all that happy. Not when his marriage was over.

"He said he loves Sasuke, and that I deserve someone who loves only me," Gaara said with a monotone. Temari hadn't seen her brother so depressed since before he was with Naruto.

"He's right," Temari said. "If he loves Sasuke, then he doesn't deserve you."

"But I love him," Gaara said. "I can't help it."

"I know," Temari said. "I love him too. He was our family for a long time. But if he can just throw your marriage away, then you're better without him."

"Life was supposed to move on," Gaara said. "Konoha shouldn't be the same as it was when we left. Sasuke shouldn't still love Naruto. He should have moved on. He did, in a way, but he still loves Naruto. And Naruto…loves him."

"Gaara," Temari whispered.

"I think I'm going to go back to Suna," he said. "There's nothing keeping me here."

"I'm sure you can take back being Kazekage if you get there before they decide your successor," she said. "I'd love to see you here, but you don't belong here without Naruto."

"I can't believe just a few weeks here and he's just giving up. Why hasn't _Naruto_ moved on? He left Sasuke on his own accord. He should have gotten over him by now!"

"I know, Gaara," Temari whispered soothingly. She pulled her brother into a tight embrace. "I know."

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey Grandma Tsunade," Naruto greeted the Hokage. He didn't really know where to go except there. He knew Tsunade would give him a place to stay. He didn't exactly want to kick Gaara out of their apartment, but he needed somewhere to sleep.

"Naruto," Tsunade said. "I was just thinking about you."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I've assigned Team Naruto for a mission," she said. "It's a C-rank, and you'll have to be in the Land of Water for a few days."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Finally, a mission that my team can prove themselves on!"

"Yeah," she said. "You guys are going to be protecting some merchant who's leaving from the Land of Water to the Land of Waves."

"Sounds good," Naruto said.

"One more thing," Tsunade said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I wanted to let you know that I'm planning on retiring this year, after the next Chunin exam."

"What?" Naruto yelled. "I'm going to be Hokage so soon?"

"Yes," Tsunade said. "That's why I've decided to give your team more C and B rank missions than D ranks, so that your students can train. I'd like to see them all be ready for the next Chunin exam."

"Wow, really?" he asked. "That's great!"

"I'm glad," she said. "So what did you come here for?"

"I…um…I need a place to stay," Naruto said, looking at the ground.

"Is something wrong with your apartment?" she asked.

"Um…no," Naruto said. "It's just that…I…broke up with Gaara."

"What?" she yelled. "He gave up Kazekage for you, and you break up with him?"

"I can't help that I don't love him like he deserves to be loved!" Naruto yelled back. "It's what's best for him. I don't deserve him."

"Is this about Sasuke?" Tsunade asked, remembering something Jiraya told her.

_"I want to know Sasuke and Naruto will be together," Jiraya told his former teammate. "I want you to promise me that if I die before they get back together, you will try to push them together for me."_

_"Jiraya," she said. "I'm a very busy woman –"_

_"Consider it my dying request," he said. "You might not see it, but I do. Those two belong together."_

_Tsunade sighed. "I'll do it."_

"Sort of," Naruto said. "Do you have a place I can stay, or don't you?"

"I can give you the keys to Jiraya's place," Tsunade suggested. "He actually told me to give them to you when…when you got back together with Sasuke. He wanted you two to live in his place together."

"I don't think Sasuke and I will have a reunion anytime soon," Naruto said.

"Why so sure?" Tsunade asked him.

"Let's just say that even if he and Sakura divorce, I know someone else who he'll be with."

"Do tell," Tsunade said. Naruto sighed.

"I caught him sleeping with a therapist," Naruto said.

"That therapist wouldn't happen to be Sai, would it?" she asked.

"Ding ding ding," Naruto said. Tsunade sighed.

"I'm sorry, brat," she said.

"Thanks," he muttered, taking the keys from her. "I'll have Team Naruto ready for our mission tomorrow at noon.

"Good," she said. "Good night, Naruto." He waved to her before leaving her alone.

So, Naruto broke up with Gaara? Maybe Jiraya was on to something. But Naruto would have to figure things out himself. Without Sakura in the picture, presuming she did kill Jiraya and will go to prison, will Sasuke choose Sai?

What was that thing that Shikamaru said all the time? Oh, right.

"Troublesome."

**In the Next Chapter:**** Sakura and Sasuke renew their vows; Sasuke finds out some startling information; Ino tells Lee of Sakura's status as a suspect.**

**Author's Note: Yes, there will be a time skip of a few days in the next chapter because I don't feel like writing a filler chapter. Um, we'll just assume Team Naruto left Konoha for their mission right about now. I recently added a poll to my page, and I started a forum if people want to talk about this fic. I hope I get reviews because I like them. Like I said in my other stories, I love people who alert and favorite…they're the meat to my Naruto. But reviews…they're my ramen. So review, and vote on the poll. It's on my page, so when you finish reviewing, vote on who you think killed Jiraya. Even people not registered with FFnet can vote and review, so that's no excuse ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! NaruxSasu loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: I was so excited finishing the last chapter that I decided to start this right after. But so much stuff happened – first I lost the original (which wasn't as good as this, in my opinion, so I guess I lucked out) and then, after life got in the way, my internet decided to PMS. I know I'm not late (some people update their stories once every two weeks!) I feel late. That's how I am…if I'm not 20 minutes early, I feel like I'm a half hour late. But anyway, here's the chapter.**

**Also, I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to warn you if another couple that isn't SasuNaru pops up, but that would spoil the surprise, so I'll just say that there's going to be a hint of another couple instead of SasuNaru. Don't worry, they'll be together in the end, but one more obstacle can't kill them, or can it?**

Chapter Ten: Revelations and Confrontations

Sasuke Uchiha didn't know why he felt such a sense of dread while he was preparing to renew vows with his wife.

No, wait. He knew why he felt that way – he didn't really love her. He was only renewing vows to sooth his guilty conscience. He slept with Sai. Whether or not he remembered why, or even the act itself, he had done it, and he felt guilty. After all, Sakura would never cheat on him, right?

As if the gods were frowning upon Sasuke for lying to his wife, he got a visitor. One who he just wished would spontaneously combust. Then, maybe, he could return to a normal life.

"What are you doing here, Sai?" the Uchiha asked.

"I'm telling you not to renew your vows today," the psychologist told him. "You don't love Sakura, and doing this out of guilt will only make things worse in the future."

"What then?" Sasuke asked angrily. "You want me to just dump Sakura and run off with Naruto?" he asked. "That _can't_ happen. Not after…"

"Not after what, Sasuke?" Sai asked. "Not after we _slept together_? Before you go admitting your love for Naruto or lying about your love for Sakura, think about what _I_ mean to you. Because I can tell you that not all of _my_ patients come on to me."

"You think I _have feelings_ for you?" Sasuke barked angrily. "I couldn't care less if you died right now! You've just made my life so much more complicated."

"Because you have feelings for me," Sai said plainly.

"No!" Sasuke yelled. "Because I made a horrible mistake that I can't even remember, and now it can blow up my whole life!"

"You think you owe it to Sakura to be her husband?" Sai asked. "You owe it to her to be honest."

"Staying married to her is the least I could do after sleeping with you," Sasuke said.

"Oh, and you don't think Sakura has done anything wrong in your marriage?" Sai asked. "You don't think she's made mistakes? Well, believe me, she has."

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked.

"She slept with Lee." Sasuke was stunned into silence.

"I don't believe you," he said plainly. "She'd never do that."

"Really?" Sai asked. "Because _she_ was pretty sure that you were banging your ex again, and she got really hammered, and next thing you know, your son is walking in on them in bed the next morning."

"Fushiki?" Sasuke asked, horrified.

Sai shook his head. "No, Ako. He's known about it. So does Ino, actually. She suggested Sakura go see me."

"Th-that's why –?"

"That's why she started seeing me in the first place," Sai confirmed. "So before you go bending over backwards because of your betrayal, why don't you think about what Little Miss Innocent has done to your marriage." Sai left the room smirking, holding a bottle of water that Sasuke had in his room. He killed two birds with one stone, and now, all that was left was to watch the day unfold.

Meanwhile, Sasuke couldn't think straight. Could it really be true? It did all fit together in a sick way. But Sakura had been _blackmailing him_ into staying with her. Either she didn't do sleep with Lee, or she's the biggest manipulating bitch he'd ever seen.

He needed to calm himself down. He looked around for the water bottle Ino had given him earlier to soothe his dry throat, but he couldn't find it where he left it. He looked around for a bit to see a similar bottle near where Sai was.

'_Could he have left his water here and taken mine by mistake?'_ the Uchiha thought. It didn't really matter to him, because his throat was still so dry with the news of Sakura's affair. He downed the entire bottle.

There was one person who could either confirm or deny the accusation. He had to talk to Ako.

OoOoOoOoO

"What's so urgent that you called me here?" Lee asked Ino, who was sitting in the large room that the reception was going to be held.

"Lee, I know you slept with Sakura," Ino said. "And I need to know if you still love her."

"Of course I do," Lee said. "You only have one love of your life. What's this about?"

"Sakura is the prime suspect of Jiraya's murder," Ino said. "She can't know, but I need to tell someone who cares about her."

"What do you mean?" Lee asked. "She should know!"

"No," Ino said. "I think it'll be easier if she doesn't know."

"Well, what do you expect me to do?" Lee asked. "You obviously didn't call here to just tell me about this and send me on my way."

"I wanted to know if I could possibly get you to investigate Jiraya's murder," Ino said.

"But the police are already doing it," Lee said, confused. Ino stood up and walked over to him.

"I love my husband, but I know him. Once they have a suspect, they'll just look for evidence on her. They might overlook something big."

"You want me to help clear Sakura's name?" Lee asked. Ino nodded.

"I'd do it myself, but Shikamaru would be upset."

"Fine, I'll do it," Lee said with a sigh. "But you have to tell me why they think Sakura did it."

"I don't know for sure," Ino said. "All I know is that they think she did it."

"I'll ask Guy for help with this," Lee said.

"Good," Ino said. "If anyone can help prove Sakura's innocent, it's you."

OoOoOoOoO

Ako was still a little uncomfortable in his suit – he hadn't had to wear one since he was eight. But hey, his parents were getting married again. He was so relieved, especially knowing that between Lee and Naruto, this moment definitely could have been ruined.

But he was still a little confused as to why his father had sent Fushiki to get him. He knew his father should be more focused on getting ready for the ceremony. He made his way up the stairs to get to his father's room, and he entered silently, seeing his father sitting a chair, staring into space.

"What'd you call me in here for, Father? I can't imagine you need help with your tie," Ako chuckled.

"Sit down," the Uchiha patriarch said in a stern monotone.

"I was just joking," Ako said, holding his hands up in surrender. He sat down in the chair next to Sasuke, whose face was impossible to read. "What do you want?"

"I want to know the truth," Sasuke told his son. "Did your mother have sex with Rock Lee?"

Ako was horrified. He never expected it to come out. And he sure as hell never expected to have to be the one to either confirm or deny it. He couldn't betray his mother, but he couldn't lie to his father. He could really use one of those 'take a moment to chew it over with Twix' moments.

"I…Mother and Lee…They…" Ako didn't know how to tell his father. He knew he had to tell the truth, but he couldn't get a simple sentence out. "Yes," he finally choked out. "They had sex."

"You're sure?" Sasuke asked.

Ako nodded. "I walked in on them, and Mother pleaded with me not to tell. She said you'd divorce her and hook up with Naruto."

"Your mother was exaggerating," Sasuke said. "Although recent developments have changed the situation."

"Are you going to leave her?" Ako asked.

"Go get ready for the ceremony," Sasuke said, ignoring the question. Ako sighed in relief, but Sasuke felt like shit. He knew what he was going to do about it, and it wasn't going to be pretty. In fact, he planned on making it as ugly as possible. "And tell all the kids to bring bathing suits. I want them to be entertained at the reception, so they can use the pool."

"Okay," Ako said, leaving his father alone. Sasuke couldn't place why, but he felt a surge of anger that he hadn't felt before. He poured himself a glass of vodka and downed it before throwing the glass against the wall. As Sasuke watched it shatter into pieces, he made a vow.

"You will pay for this, Sakura," he said.

OoOoOoOoO

Sai was surprised the event wasn't called off, but two hours later when he arrived, everybody was happy and still expecting the event to go off without a hitch.

'_Did he really not believe me? Or worse, does he not care?'_

Sai walked over to Ino – she'd know what was going on here. After all, not only had she planned this all, but she was Sakura's best friend. He was lucky to be the first one there, so Ino was free to talk.

"How are things going?" Sai asked.

"Great," Ino said. "It looks like the ceremony is going to go off without a hitch. Hey, where's Shuma?"

"Oh, I broke up with him earlier," Sai said.

"What? Why?" she asked.

"I just didn't feel as strongly about him as I felt about someone else," Sai said with a shrug.

"Well, who is he? Do I know him?" the blonde pestered.

"I'm not going to tell you," Sai said. "You're too much of a gossip. You'd find out in a few hours."

"I guess that's true," Ino said with a shrug. "I hope you can get him."

"Oh, I'm already half way there," Sai said with a smirk.

"How so?" Ino asked.

"I don't want to give anything away," Sai said, "but if I have my way, we'll be together soon."

"That's good," Ino said. "I wonder where Shikamaru is," she wondered. While they had been talking, people began to flood the room. Ako, Fushiki and Hikari were already there, as were Hinata, Kiba, Koji, Choji, and Maya. Shikamaru was supposed to bring Shiminama with him. Temira and the rest of Team Naruto were still out on a mission.

Then, Ino caught sight of Temari entering with Shikamaru and Shiminama with her. It infuriated Ino to see them as a family unit. She excused herself from her conversation with Sai to greet her husband.

After another fifteen minutes, everybody had arrived, and the ceremony began with Sasuke standing at the altar with a fake smile plastered on his face. He was going to make her pay.

OoOoOoOoO

"One more before I hit the road," Gaara said to the bartender at the tavern. He was invited to the Uchiha ceremony, but he was leaving Konoha today, so he didn't bother to show up. Why was he leaving Konoha, you ask? Well, after his marriage with Naruto fell apart, there was no reason to stay.

"Where are _you_ going?" a man sitting next to him asked.

"I'm going back to my home," Gaara said in a monotone. "Back to Suna."

"You mind if I go with you?" the man asked. "My boyfriend broke up with me today, and I have no ties here either."

"Where are you from?" Gaara asked.

"Mizu," the man said plainly. "But I don't have any living family there either. I'd be a stranger anywhere I go. I might as well go to Suna."

"Sure, I guess," Gaara said. "What's your name anyway?"

"Shuma," the man said, holding out his hand. "And you?"

"Gaara," the redhead said plainly. "I've heard your name before," he stated.

"You have?" Shuma asked. "Maybe you know my ex, Sai. He's a therapist."

"A friend of mine went to see him a few weeks back," Gaara said. "Were you at the party for Shiminama Sabakuno?"

"Oh, you mean Shikamaru's girl?" Shuma asked. "Yeah, I was. Sai and I…well, Sai…is friend's with Ino Nara."

"What a coincidence," Gaara said.

"So what about you?" Shuma asked. "Why are you leaving Konoha? Why'd you come here in the first place?"

"My husband was born here, and a job opportunity brought us back here," Gaara said plainly. "But he and I are over, now."

"Who broke it off?" Shuma asked. At Gaara's pained expression, he apologized. "Sorry, I shouldn't be nosey."

"No, it's okay," Gaara said. "He did it. He said he didn't love me as much as he should, and that I deserved better." He downed the last of his drink and got up, as Shuma did the same. They walked out of the tavern and started heading towards the gates of Konoha, still talking about their lives, and their recent breakups.

'_Maybe moving won't be so bad,'_ Shuma thought. _'At least I'll know _someone_ in Suna.'_

'_He seems nice enough,'_ Gaara thought. _'Maybe we can even be friends when we get home.'_

OoOoOoOoO

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming here," Sasuke said at the beginning of the reception. After the vow renewal ceremony, most of the people went over to the Nara house, where the kids played in the pool and the adults talked. Finally, Sasuke clanged his glass to get attention, and he raised it high.

"I'd like to thank a few people, without whom, this day would not have happened," the Uchiha continued. "First, my best man, Shikamaru, and his wife, Ino. Not only were they an important part of the ceremony, but they've kindly invited everyone into their home, and they planned the entire event." Small applause went off for the two, who smiled and nodded.

"I would also like to thank my wife Sakura, who is the real _star_ of the party," he said, dragging out the word 'star'. If only they knew what he had planned. "I'd also like to thank Sai, who really helped us reconnect. He helped me realize how much I love her," he said, smiling at his wife, "and her helped her get over her affair." He smirked as he watched the crowd react.

Murmurs were heard around the room, as Sakura looked around panicked, first at Sasuke, then at Lee, and finally at Ino. Ino leaned into her husband, and whispered, "this can't be good."

"I'd like to apologize in advance for everyone who took time out of their busy schedules to come here," Sasuke continued with the smile still plastered on his face. "You came here to witness my marriage being strengthened, not to watch it fall apart."

"Sasuke!" Sakura whispered harshly to her husband. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?"

"Oh, no," Sasuke said. "You made your bed, and invited him into it," he said, pointing to Lee, "and now you'll have to lie in it."

"That's enough!" Shikamaru said. "Sasuke, maybe it's time for the party to end."

"No!" Sasuke said. "I don't want anyone to leave until I say what I have to say." He glared at Sakura before continuing. "You see," he said, addressing the crowd again, "I didn't really plan on this at all. I didn't even plan on renewing my vows, but I guess my wife had other plans.

"There was a party that most of you attended a few weeks ago," he continued. "And at that party, my wife decided it would be a fine time to inform me that we were getting divorced." A collective gasp was heard from the crowd, followed by more murmurs.

"Stop him!" Ino whispered to her husband. "He's causing a scene!"

"You see," Sasuke continued, "she planned on painting _me_ as an unfaithful, irresponsible parent, and then take our kids from me. I pleaded with her not to, but her plan was to blackmail me into renewing our vows.

"I came around eventually," Sasuke lied, "but earlier this morning, I found out a bit of dreadful news, and my son confirmed it for me." He looked at Sakura, who had a mixture of embarrassment, anger, shame, and speechlessness plastered all over her face.

"Sasuke, stop!" Shikamaru commanded.

"I found out that my wife cheated on me with Rock Lee," Sasuke continued, ignoring his friend. Many eyes turned to see Lee, who was just as embarrassed as Sakura. "That is why, I plan on leaving Sakura – because her needs can be much better fulfilled by Lee." He raised his glass again. "So to the happy couple," he said with a smirk coupled with a glare at his wife. "May they always have happiness together. He drank from his glass, reveling in the scene that was unfolding because of him.

Sakura pulled his arm and took him upstairs, eager to finish the conversation in privacy. Ino decided to deflect the entire situation by standing on a chair and addressing the crowd. "I'm sorry for everyone who saw that," she said. "The party is over; feel free to go home now." She stepped down and pulled her husband aside.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled angrily.

"I don't know!" he said. "I didn't expect that at all! Is it true?" Ino looked away, but nodded all the same. "And you didn't tell me?" he asked.

"It wasn't any of our business," she said, shrugging her shoulders.

"And look how that ended up," Shikamaru said. "He dumped her on the day they renewed their vows. In our house. With half of Konoha here."

"It's not _my_ fault!" Ino yelled.

OoOoOoOoO

"How _dare_ you do that to me!" Sakura yelled when she pulled Sasuke into Ino and Shikamaru's room. "If you were angry, you should confront me privately, not turn it into a circus!"

"_If_ I was angry!" Sasuke yelled. "You fucking slept with fucking Rock Lee! Of course I'm fucking _angry!_"

"That doesn't mean you have the right to humiliate me in front of our friends!" Sakura yelled.

"You know something? You are a controlling, calculating, lying, _cheating_ bitch!" Sasuke yelled at her. "You got _our son_ to lie to me to keep your dirty little secret. Well, joke's on me! I could have been fucking Naruto all I wanted without a guilty conscience, because you were getting it from Lee!"

"It was _one time_!" Sakura said. "I was drunk and vulnerable."

"Are you saying Lee took advantage of you?" Sasuke asked.

"No!" Sakura yelled. "I was angry, upset, drunk, and I needed someone. Lee was just there!"

"Oh, that's priceless!" Sasuke said. "He was 'just there'! Would you have slept with Ino if she was 'just there'? No! Because someone being 'just there' isn't an excuse!"

"Of course I wouldn't have slept with Ino!" Sakura yelled. "I'm not the gay one in our marriage!" Silence followed Sakura's outburst. Sasuke's entire demeanor changed from angry to just indifferent.

"I want you to be packed up and out of our house by tonight. You can stay at your parent's old house. It's a good thing we didn't sell it after they died." Sakura began to cry. "I know we didn't sign a prenup, but if you try to take a dime from me, I'll use your drunken escapades and I'll take the kids from you forever. You can choose my money or our kids."

"Of course I'll choose them," Sakura whispered. "They're the most important thing to me in the world."

"Were they important when you used them to lie to me? Or when you used them as a bargaining chip to get me to stay with you?"

"Sasuke, I –"

"Expect divorce papers by tomorrow," he said before walking out, leaving Sakura all alone.

"What the hell was that, Uchiha!" Ino yelled at him when he came down the stairs. "You turned my party into a soap opera for the whole town to watch! Not to mention the way you totally humiliated Sakura –"

"I know you knew," Sasuke said. "I don't even care – you're more her friend than mine. But you also probably knew of her blackmailing me, which means you let her try to ruin my life. And for that, I'll never forgive you." Sasuke left the Nara residence, letting Fushiki and Ako stay at the pool at Shikamaru's offer. He needed to get as far away as possible, which is probably how he ended up at Sai's office.

"What are you doing here?" the psychologist asked when Sasuke made his presence known.

"Ino, Ako, Maya, Hinata, Tenten, and Lee all knew," Sasuke said. "You were the only one who told me the truth."

"You didn't deserve what she was doing," Sai said. "I couldn't let you marry her knowing what she did to you."

"I don't know why, but I feel like you're untrustworthy," Sasuke said. "My instincts tell me to run away from you, but you turned out to be the only one I can trust."

"I knew you didn't trust me the second you walked into my office," Sai said.

"I don't want to think about that day," Sasuke said. "I just got finished telling Sakura how awful a person she is because of cheating on me, but I just cheated on her with you, too. We should be even."

"No," Sai said, walking over to him. "Sakura cheated on you and hid it. You cheated on her and felt guilty. She cheated on you and blackmailed you. You cheated on her and chose to stay with her. There's no comparison." He caressed Sasuke's cheek, much like he had done at Shiminama's party a few weeks ago, but this time, Sasuke didn't recoil.

As Sasuke stared into the ink-black eyes, he knew he should get the hell out. He knew his heart only longed for Naruto. He knew that Sai was bad news. But he also knew Sai saved him from an unhappy life. Sai told him the truth. Sai was no Naruto, but he could possibly be a descent replacement.

That was what was going through Sasuke's mind when he and the therapist leaned closer into a kiss. It was the first kiss with Sai that he could remember, but he was sure there must have been a kiss or two when Sai fucked him. Not that Sasuke remembered any of it.

This was different than ever before. For the first time, Sasuke knew he was getting himself into trouble, but he didn't care. His wife betrayed him, his friends lied to him, and even his children helped cover it all up. If that was what the people who he _should_ trust did to him, he might as well see what could happen with people he _shouldn't_ trust.

OoOoOoOoO

"Sorry we're so late coming back, Grandma Tsunade," Naruto said, rubbing his neck. He and the rest of Team Naruto had just gotten back from their mission a few days late. When they got back, he sent them off to the Nara house to see if they could join the reception of Sasuke and Sakura's vow renewal. He still had to talk to Tsunade anyway, not that he would go to the party if he didn't.

"Where is the rest of your team?" she asked.

"They're at the party for Sasuke and Sakura," Naruto said. He didn't really want to think about it. All he knew was that they both cheated on each other. What was worse, though, was how he felt that Sasuke cheated on _him_.

It was silly, really. Naruto had done nothing but push Sasuke away for weeks. If he wanted to reunite with the Uchiha, he just had to say the word, and they'd be together. But instead, he just rejected him time after time. But that didn't mean Naruto hurt any less when he saw Sasuke with Sai. In fact, he felt as hurt as he would have been had he been married to the Uchiha.

"The party's over," Tsunade informed him. "It sort of fell apart at the reception when Sasuke made it public knowledge that Sakura cheated on him with Lee and then blackmailed him into staying with her."

"Wow, he found out?" Naruto wondered.

"Wait, do you mean _you_ knew!" Tsunade asked. "And you didn't say anything?"

"I was going to, I swear!" Naruto said. "It's just…he…was a little busy when I tried to tell him, and then we had the mission."

"Whatever," Tsunade said.

"So have the police found out who killed the Pervy Sage?" Naruto asked.

"No, they haven't," Tsunade said. "Miru and Shikamaru think they know, but there isn't enough evidence."

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"I can't tell you," Tsunade said.

"I need to know!" Naruto yelled. "Whoever killed Jiraya was after _me_. I need to know who to look out for."

"I promise you," Tsunade said. "She won't be able to hurt you."

"It's a 'she', then?" Naruto asked triumphantly.

"Yes," Tsunade spat out, glaring at the blond. "It is. But that's all I'm going to say."

"Whatever," Naruto said.

OoOoOoOoO

Ako, Saki and Fushiki were all walking home after the party. Hinata had come out and said that the party inside ended early, but that the kids were free to stay. Hikari, Saki, and Ako had a bad feeling about the party ending early, and guessed it might have had something to do with the fact that Ako told Sasuke of Sakura's one night stand with Lee.

Ako and Saki kept Fushiki in the dark. After all, he was only eight years old. But they were rushing home to find out what happened. What they didn't expect to find was their father lying on the ground in the living room passed out.

"Father!" Saki yelled, rushing to her father's side. Fushiki did the same thing.

"You guys stay with him," Ako said. "I'm going to get help." He ran upstairs to see if anyone else was home and he saw his mother packing suitcases in a hurry.

"Mother?" he asked.

"Ako!" she exclaimed, trying to hide the suitcase. "What are you doing here?"

"We just got back from the party," Ako said. "Why are you packing?"

"I –" she began nervously.

"Never mind," he said. "Father needs to get to the hospital."

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"He's downstairs, passed out. I think he might have fainted," Ako told her.

"I'll get him to the hospital," she said. "You make sure your sister and your brother stay here and get to bed on time, alright?" she asked. After a quick nod, she went downstairs to bring Sasuke to the hospital.

OoOoOoOoO

"So what's the diagnosis?" Sakura asked the doctor after she got test results back from Sasuke.

"Does your husband do drugs?" the doctor asked.

"No," Sakura said, confused. "Why?"

"There were traces carozin, a drug that can be lethal in high doses, in his blood," the doctor said. "He probably overdosed on it."

"He doesn't do drugs," Sakura repeated.

"It seems that he's been getting drugged sporadically for weeks," the doctor said. "This time, it might have been injected by another person. There was a syringe hole in the back of his neck."

"So you think someone's been drugging him?" Sakura asked.

"Yes," the doctor confirmed. "I've called the police, and they should be here soon."

Sakura didn't have much time to digest the information before Miru arrived. He talked to the doctor, and summoned Shikamaru to the hospital. Sakura found it to be curious – Shikamaru wasn't a detective on anything other than Jiraya's murder.

There was only one explanation, and Sakura knew it.

OoOoOoOoO

After updating Shikamaru on the news the two decided to tell Tsunade, who was expressly intent on being updated whenever new information on Jiraya's murder investigation was learned.

"What news do you have?" Tsunade asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha was found passed out in his house tonight," Shikamaru said. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his information. "He was brought to the hospital by Sakura. Apparently, the doctors believe he was being drugged by someone sporadically for the past month, and today, that person injected him with the drug."

"What does that have to do with Jiraya's murder?" Tsunade asked.

"The drug was…carozin," Miru said. "The same drug that was put in the water that killed Jiraya."

"If it killed Jiraya on the spot, then why would Sasuke be unaffected until now?" Tsunade asked.

"Carozin is lethal in large doses," Shikamaru explained. "If he was given small doses, his behavior would change, but he wouldn't be at risk of death."

"What are the symptoms?" Tsunade asked.

"Extreme rage," Miru said. "Like earlier when he confronted Sakura in front of a room of people. It also leads to lapses in memory, impaired judgment, and passing out."

"So you guys think that whoever's been drugging Sasuke is the same person who killed Jiraya?" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru and Miru both nodded.

"We took Sakura's statement," Miru said. "She said that Fushiki, Saki and Ako came home and found Sasuke passed out. Ako found Sakura packing a suitcase filled with clothes. She said that Sasuke told her to leave the house after today's…incident. She said she didn't even know Sasuke was downstairs, and she'd been packing for a while."

"You don't believe her," Tsunade said.

"He'd only been injected once with the drug," Shikamaru explained, "which leads us to believe that he's been drugged through food or drink."

"Like Jiraya," Tsunade whispered in shock.

"Yes," Shikamaru said. "As his wife, Sakura has more than enough opportunity to drug him without him knowing. After what happened, she might have been angry, and decided to kill him for what he did. Packing could have been her attempt to get as far away as possible. Her knowledge as a medical ninja could be the reason why she'd know how much of the drug to give him without killing him."

"This is all speculation, of course," Miru said. "We don't have any concrete evidence against her for either Sasuke's attempted murder or Jiraya's murder, but if we can get that waiter from the party to step forward, then we can get her on both charges."

"I want you to step up the search for this waiter," Tsunade said. "I'm afraid Sakura might be becoming mentally unstable, and if she can try to kill Sasuke, then we need to stop her. No matter the costs."

"Right," Miru said. While that conversation went on, none of the ninja inside the office knew that there were two eavesdroppers listening in on their conversation. And they would use the information they learned for opposing purposes.

**In the Next Chapter:**** The person responsible for drugging Sasuke and killing Jiraya is revealed; the waiter steps forward; Lee and Guy ask Tsunade for permission to leave Konoha; Sasuke wakes up.**

**Author's Note: Sorry to leave it at a semi-cliffhanger. I was going to stop when Sasuke was found on the floor, but I thought I'd extend it a bit. Only five people have voted on the poll as to who they think killed Jiraya. I want at least ten by the time I post next. I plan on posting by next Sunday (it might not be as quick as usual because life is catching up to me), but I'll delay it to see what you all think about it. I'm just that mean. To get to it, after you give me a review (because I **_**know**_** you will) just go up to the top, click on my name, and towards the top of my page, you'll see the link to the poll. Vote!**

**I'm also planning on what my next story will be, because my other story, Love: Discovered, is near the end, and this story shouldn't go on that much longer (maybe up to the New Year if I really try). But I think I might to a sequel to this, or maybe a prequel…we might get to see Sasuke and Naruto's relationship twenty years ago, or maybe how Naruto fell in love with Gaara. Tell me if you have an idea for a story or even a one-shot. I like ideas…I already have a few. I might just put up a poll about that sometime soon. Anyway, like always, I hope you enjoyed this, and I hope you review it! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! NaruxSasu loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: Heh, I just realized that last chapter I didn't update my author's note at the top. I'm not going to do a note at the bottom for this chapter, because I don't want anything to detract from the ending. I've been making it so that I hope it comes as a surprise to everyone reading it. Um, this is a shorter chapter, but I don't care because I like it a lot, and I think it'll answer any and every question you all have.**

**Sorry for the late delay. This was scheduled to be posted yesterday, but I have a cold and I forgot that it was saved and not posted because I usually post right after I write it. The next chapter should be much quicker than this, so I hope the wait was worth it.**

**Also, I'd like to thank **Eztli** and **ladydhampir** for reviewing last chapter. And to all the people who've reviewed other chapters: **The Ice Mistress, anime-obsessed95, -siarafaerie-101-miss, brighteyes343, IcePrincessKitana, TKM, Sasuke Uzumaki9999, zimeatspotatoes, Wolf B, midnight-camilla, xXPierceMyHeartxX, **and** Yurisa Ai. **I'm not going to be responding to reviews on this (FFnet doesn't like that) and I don't know how to respond to the reviews any other way, but I'll keep mentioning my reviewers, because reviews make me very happy.**

**Another thing – I posted my schedule for when I'm going to be posting stories on my bio. Just check it out. It isn't set in stone, but it's my goal. So see when I'll be updating. For this story, it's going to be 11/19, 11/24, and 11/28. I'll post again in the beginning of December for the December post dates.**

**Anyway, I know you don't really care what I say and you want to just read it and find out that the butler killed Jiraya in the library with the hammer, so I'll just let you read now. Remember to REVIEW.**

Previously on Life Moves On: Shikamaru and Miru believed Sakura to be Jiraya's murderer, and the search was on for the waiter. Sasuke and Sakura broke up. Sasuke was poisoned and was sent to the hospital.

Chapter Eleven: Who Can Be Trusted?

Naruto stood by Sasuke's bedside waiting for the raven to wake up. It had been over 12 hours since he was admitted to the hospital, and they were worried he might not ever wake up. Saki and Ako had been by earlier, but there was still no sign of Sakura.

Tsunade informed Naruto of the whole situation, beginning with the fact that whoever killed Jiraya is also poisoning Sasuke and ending with the fact that Sakura is the prime suspect. Naruto couldn't believe what he had heard. Just 25 years ago, he and Sakura and Sasuke were all on a genin team together, and now…

Sakura couldn't really try to kill Sasuke and Naruto, could she? She'd have to be crazy. If it was just him, Naruto could almost understand – she sees him as a romantic threat. But to kill Sasuke, too? It didn't add up to him.

He continued to ponder the thought as a newcomer stepped inside the white room. Naruto looked up to see a man with ink black hair who he'd only ever seen once before – in the afterglow of sex with Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked venomously. "Only friends and family are allowed."

"I am a…friend…as you well know," Sai said to the blond. "I came to see how Sasuke is doing."

"He's fine," Naruto said. "Now get out!"

"I'm not leaving him right now," Sai said, taking a seat on the opposite side of Sasuke's hospital bed. "I cleared my entire schedule this afternoon so that I could be here when Sasuke wakes up."

Naruto didn't respond, unless glaring daggers at your ex-fiancé's new lover is a response. Were they lovers, or was it a one-time thing? Did Sasuke feel anything for him? Did he still love Naruto? Those questions plagued Naruto's mind for what felt like hours before he decided to get answers.

"How did you do it?" Naruto asked.

"Hm?" Sai asked, confused.

"How did you seduce Sasuke?" Naruto demanded angrily. "I know he still loves me, and he wouldn't cheat on his wife with someone like _you_."

"What makes you so sure?" Sai asked. "Maybe he was tired of his wife's manipulations and you stringing him along like a yo-yo." Naruto growled at him.

"Because Sasuke wouldn't let anybody top him," Naruto said. "No one."

"I'm sorry that in your relationship with him, he didn't give _you_ that honor," Sai said.

"Oh, I've topped him before," Naruto said, "but it's different – he loves me."

"How do you know how he feels about me?" Sai asked.

"Do you love him?" Naruto asked.

"What's not to love?" Sai asked. "He's charming, handsome, and smart."

"You don't even know him," Naruto said. "You can't possibly love him."

"Is that so?" Sai asked. "You think you know him? Well guess what, Naruto," Sai spat. "You haven't really known him for twenty years. He's changed, and I see who he is now. You just see who he was before. Well guess what, Naruto – life moves on, and you have to accept it!"

Naruto jumped out of his seat to attack the psychologist who was currently pressing all the right buttons, but the voice of the unconscious raven stopped him.

"N-Naruto," he choked out. Naruto immediately stopped being offensive towards Sai and moved to coddle the patient.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "Are you okay? Is there anything you need?" The raven slowly opened up one eye at a time and winced at the light in the room.

"Sasuke?" Sai asked. "Thank goodness you're awake!"

"S-Sai?" the Uchiha coughed out. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Sai said, clasping the raven's hand in his own. "I'm right here for you."

Naruto was seeing red over Sai's familiarity with Sasuke. "Get the hell away from him!" Naruto growled.

"Stop it, Naruto," Sasuke said, sitting up a bit. He turned to Sai. "Can you leave us alone for a minute?"

Sai seemed wary, but he eventually gave in, letting the former couple have a moment. As soon as Sai was out the door, Naruto embraced Sasuke in a deep hug.

"I was so worried about you," Naruto said. "They say you've been being drugged for a month now, and the police think Sakura's behind it." Sasuke's eyes widened. "They think she also killed Jiraya."

"It would make sense," Sasuke said. "She was mad at me for breaking things off, and before, she was made at you for coming between us."

"What was the last thing you remember?" Naruto asked.

"I only remember being with Sai," Sasuke said. "We kissed, and then…I can't remember anything."

"Y-you…you two…k-kissed?" Naruto asked. "W-why?"

"Because," Sasuke said, "he told me the truth about Sakura and Lee. They slept together."

"I know," Naruto said, looking away from the raven.

"What do you mean, you _know_?" Sasuke asked. "You knew, and you didn't think of telling me?"

"That's not how it was," Naruto said. "I went straight to tell you after Saki told me about it."

"Saki!" Sasuke asked. "_She_ knew!"

"Yes," Naruto said. "I found you at Sai's office. You two had just…" Naruto trailed off, and Sasuke couldn't face his direction out of shame. "Why did you do it?"

"I don't remember anything about it," Sasuke said. "It didn't mean anything."

"It must have meant something!" Naruto yelled. "You went and kissed him yesterday!"

"Because he told me the truth," Sasuke said. "He was the only one in the whole village who knew the truth and decided to tell me. Ino, Maya, Hinata, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Saki, Ako, _you_. You all knew, and Sai was the only one who thought to tell me."

"I _did_," Naruto yelled. "But you were too busy with _your_ lover, I didn't think you would care about Sakura's!"

"Don't do that!" Sasuke yelled. "You have no idea how awful I felt before I found out about Lee. All I've wanted since you came back was to be with you! But then there was Sakura and Gaara, and now there's Sai. There's always something keeping us apart."

"Then stop letting things come between us!" Naruto yelled. "I love you, Sasuke Uchiha, and I am not going to let you get sucked in by that _vulture_!" Before Sasuke could react to Naruto's tirade, he was silenced by warm lips crushing his own.

Naruto was in pure ecstasy the instant their lips connected, and judging by Sasuke pulling him closer, he was too. Naruto leaned closer and poked his tongue out to trace Sasuke's soft lips, and was instantly granted access to the hot cavern that was Sasuke's mouth. Without warning, Sasuke took the incentive to pull the blond closer to him, so that Naruto was resting between Sasuke's knees.

Naruto's hands travelled up Sasuke's hospital gown and found a hardened nipple which he began to torture mercilessly. The raven moaned at the stimulation and bucked upwards. They broke the kiss and Naruto moved down Sasuke's neck, biting here and there before finally settling for a specific spot to suck and bite at.

Sasuke clung to the blond and ran a hand through the soft, blond hair, occasionally pulling at it. "N-Naruto," he groaned out, before feeling the gown lifted above his head. Sasuke grunted when his headache from being knocked out came back full force and Naruto pulled back.

"I love you, Sasuke," Naruto whispered, leaning his forehead against the Uchiha's. "I am _not_ giving you up to Sai."

"What about Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"Gaara left Konoha," Naruto said. "He and I are over. I broke up with him because I love you too much to stay with him."

"What does this mean for us?" Sasuke asked.

"It means that I'll do anything and everything to be with you," Naruto said. "We've been apart for too long, and I'm done running from this. From us. I love you."

"You've said that already," Sasuke said with a smile on his face. Not a smirk – a genuine smiile.

"I never grow tired of saying it," Naruto whispered to him. He raised his head and screamed to the heavens, "I love Sasuke Uchiha!"

"I never grow tired of hearing it," Sasuke said before pulling Naruto into another, much shorter, but much more passionate, kiss.

Meanwhile, Sai stood outside the raven's room, listening in on the conversation, and cursing his luck. He'd have to switch to plan B: get rid of his competition.

OoOoOoOoO

"What is this 'personal business' you must attend to?" Tsunade asked the two ninja standing in front of her.

The two ninja wearing their trademark green jumpsuits had gone to Tsunade's office looking for permission to leave the village. Lee and Guy got a lead on where the waiter from Shiminama's party might be, and it just so happened to be in Suna.

"Well," Guy began, "on one of our old missions, we met a young man by the name of Miku," Guy said. Tsunade sighed. She knew she was going to regret asking the question. Now, Guy was going to tell some long, drawn out story that ends up with something about youth, and _that_ would set Lee off…she would be stuck here for an hour at least.

"Fine, fine!" the Hokage yelled, interrupting Guy's story that she hadn't been paying attention to. "You two can go, but you must be back in less than a week."

"Thank you so much, Hokage-sama!" Lee said, saluting the blonde woman. "You are truly a supporter of the power of youth!"

As Guy and Lee exited the Hokage's office, they were both amazed by their power to lie. Believe it or not, it was their first time lying.

They made their way to Ino's so she could tell them what they needed to do _exactly_. When they got there, Shikamaru was out, so Ino was able to speak freely about it.

"This waiter was born in Suna and moved here two months ago," Ino told them. "Right after the party, he disappeared, but he was seen by Temari in Suna before she left."

"When did she tell you that?" Guy asked.

"She didn't," Ino said. "She told Shikamaru. Miru's on his way to Suna as well to find him. You need to get to him before Miru does so that he can tell you guys the truth."

"Why can't Miru find him first?" Lee asked. "I mean, he'd tell us the same thing he'd tell Miru."

"Because," Ino said, "if the waiter comes back to be interrogated, then it gives whoever is framing Sakura time to threaten him or bribe him."

"What exactly do they have on Sakura?" Guy asked.

"Motive, means, and opportunity," Ino said, "but there's nothing concrete. That's why they need to find this waiter."

"Alright," Lee said. "We should get going now so we can catch up to Miru."

"Catch up?" Guy asked. "I'll race you to Suna. Last one there has to do 100 laps around the village!"

"Only a hundred, Guy-sensei?" Lee asked. "I'll do a thousand!"

"That's my boy!" Guy said with a thumbs up. Ino was never more grateful to have someone leave her house. They could be really annoying sometimes. As they raced off into the distance, Ino couldn't help but wonder if they could really save Sakura."

OoOoOoOoO

_The plan has changed_, Sai wrote in his journal. Before anyone asks, yes, he has a journal. He needs someone to talk to, and he has so few friends to talk to who would understand his circumstance.

Sai had been in love with Sasuke since the raven saved him from an enemy shinobi when an enemy attacked the village. Sai was late to the roundup of civilians because he was drawing, and he was caught in an enemy's jutsu.

It was Sasuke who saved Sai by killing the enemy. He knew the Uchiha didn't remember him – he had longer hair then, and he had gotten very tan, and by that, I mean he was a little pale, not sheet white.

Ever since then, Sai had been working his way into the Uchiha's life. His plan was to get to Ino, and then to Sakura. Eventually, he could be a good friend of the Uchihas and then he could get closer to the raven.

Naruto coming to Konoha was just the icing on the cake. It pushed Sakura into his office, and eventually, Sasuke too. It was just too bad that it was another person to vie for Sasuke's affections with. He needed a way to get Naruto and Sakura both out of the picture. And he could then pick up the pieces of the Uchiha's heart.

It soon became obvious to the psychologist that Sasuke was smitten with Naruto, and merely put up with Sakura. That meant, for the highest amount of vulnerability on the Uchiha's part, he'd need to make Sasuke mourn Naruto all over again. He'd have to kill Naruto and make Sakura take the fall, eliminating the two romantic rivals he had, and securing himself a place in the Uchiha's heart.

It was a simple plan: During the party, he'd create a clone who would transform into Sakura. While he had an established alibi, he'd makes sure "Sakura" was seen conversing with a waiter. He gave the waiter a glass of water, and asked him to deliver it to Naruto. What he hadn't counted on, was Jiraya dying instead.

But he could still work it to his advantage. His plan changed, and he manipulated his way so that Sasuke became his patient. He offered him some water, which was drugged. A sedated Sasuke put up no resistance when Sai tried to get into his pants. And the icing on the cake was Naruto discovering them.

The next step was to gain the Uchiha's trust. And in one foul swoop, Sai managed to win his trust _and_ ruin his marriage at the same time by bringing Sakura's one night stand with Lee to light. Sasuke was practically his, but he still resisted a bit. When Sasuke refused to sleep with Sai, he had no choice but to make sure he got rid of his rivals, bringing him back to plan A.

He gave Sasuke a lethal dose of the drug – not enough to kill him immediately. He'd have ample time to be brought to a doctor and be cured. The icing was planting Sasuke's body in his living room while Sakura was upstairs packing. It worked so well, and he knew from listening in on Tsunade's conversation with Miru and Shikamaru the day before that Sakura was the prime suspect.

All that was left was to make sure he beat Naruto, but Naruto ended up on top, and now they were on the path to reunion. Sai was a desperate man in love, and he would need to do whatever he could to make sure Sakura went to prison and Naruto died in the process. He decided to focus on Sakura first, knowing that it would take a new plan entirely to rid himself of the Jinchuriki.

_Sasuke and Naruto have reunited and I have lost this battle. But as the expression goes, the war is not over yet. I have almost rid myself of Sakura, but there is one last thing that needs to be done._

A mysterious figure stood outside the police station, looking at the massive building and smiling. His face was cloaked by his coat, and he walked slowly into the station, past the many shinobi that were working until he found the one he was searching for.

_In order to make sure Sakura is out of the way, the police need the waiter from the party to come forward. Since I was able to bribe him to move away, they won't be able to find him, so it is my responsibility to make sure that he comes forward and tells them what happened that night._

"Can I help you?" Shikamaru asked from behind the desk at the Konoha Police Department.

"Actually, you can," the mysterious man said. "I am a waiter who was hired to serve drinks to guests at a party hosted by your wife for your daughter."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "You're the man we've been looking for." The man nodded, and was led into an interrogation room.

_So when I go to the police station under a transformation jutsu, they will buy my story of Sakura's attempt to poison Naruto. She will be out of my way, once and for all._

"You delivered a drink to Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," the man said.

"Do you remember who gave you the drink?" he asked.

"It was a girl, about medium height with pink hair and green eyes," the man informed the shadow ninja.

Shikamaru sighed before pulling out a picture of Sakura. "Is this the woman?"

"Yes," the man said. "She gave me the drink that killed Jiraya."

**In the Next Chapter:**** Sasuke asks Naruto to move in with him; Sakura is arrested; Tsunade makes a decision regarding her future; Temari confronts Naruto about Gaara; Sai plans his next move.**

**Author's Note: I just wanna know how many people knew who it was, and I want to remind you to review. That's it. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! NaruxSasu loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: I'd like to first thank the people who reviewed: **Girl Who Changed Her Pen Name, Eztli, and Musicgirl1796 **(who reviewed chapter five…late to the game, but better late than never :p).**

**Secondly, I'd like to thank everyone who stuck by me with this story. I had originally planned for a second story line to this fic after this was done, but I don't think I will. I might turn my planned story into a sequel, but don't hold your breath.**

**Speaking of sequels, I have already planned for two prequels, but I don't know when I'll post them. The first one I'm going to do is how Sasuke and Naruto got together in the first place, and the second will be a GaaNaru about Naruto's life after he faked his death. I know a lot of people reading this are SasuNaru fans, but I feel like Gaara was a good enough character here that he deserves his little slice of the cake here.**

**Yes, Sai is the murderer. There's just something about him that makes him so…easy to be bad. If you read my other fic, Love: Discovered, in the last chapter, Sai was introduced **_**and**_** was revealed to be a bad guy in the same chapter! It seems all my fics have Sai popping up in the middle of the story and being bad.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry I'm so late. Life can be a real bitch, and so I'm sorry if you have been waiting with baited breath. After all, that was quite a cliff hanger last chapter. I updated my other story, **Love: Discovered** earlier today, and I gave them a lemony treat, so I figured I'd do the same for you guys. Hope you like it.**

Chapter Twelve: Things That Go Bump in the Night

Naruto _really_ wasn't in the mood for visitors this morning. He had been over the moon that he and Sasuke were back together. They didn't want to make anything official, though. Sasuke wanted some time to talk to Sakura and the kids about it before it became public knowledge. Naruto was fine with that, though. He was over the moon.

But that doesn't mean that he appreciated constant knocking for twenty minutes at 7am. It was just plain rude. Who the hell would have the sense of timing to barge in on him at such an unholy hour of the morning? He opened the door and wasn't surprised by who he saw.

"Oh," he said, standing out of the doorway to let his guest in. "I should have figured it was you."

"You know, from all the time I've spent with you and from all the time I thought I knew you, you turned out to be much more of a selfish bastard than I could have ever thought," Temari said, storming into his room.

"I take it Gaara told you, then?" Naruto asked.

"You're damn right he told me!" she yelled. "What the hell is going through your mind? You've been married for over a decade, and in a month you just decide to throw it away? For _Uchiha_!" Naruto sighed and sat down, resigned to being yelled at by his former sister-in-law.

"You were our family, and look at how you betrayed us!" she screamed. "Gaara gave up _everything_ for you, and you repay him by divorcing him and hooking up with your ex! You are such an asshole! He gave up Suna for you! He gave up being Kazekage for _you_. What the hell do you have to say for yourself!"

"I'm sorry," Naruto said. "I didn't mean for any of this to end up this way. I never expected things to go this far. But since I've been back, I realized that I never got over my feelings for Sasuke – I just shoved them in the back of my mind. But seeing him every day here – I couldn't just ignore my feelings anymore. And it would have been unfair to Gaara if I didn't tell him."

"You really are something, Naruto _Uzumaki_," she said, saying the last word with utter distaste. "When you were in trouble, my brother didn't blink when he opened his arms to you. He let you into our home, and he then gave it all up for you. And you repay him with divorce papers?"

"I know you're angry," Naruto said, trying to calm the blonde down.

"You're damn right I'm angry!" she yelled. "Not only is this a betrayal to Gaara, but to my whole family. To me, to Kankuro, and to Shiminama. She's always known you as her uncle, and now you're breaking up with her _real_ uncle to reunite with her step-mother's best friend's husband? Do you realize how messed up that sounds?"

"I _am_ Shiminama's uncle, even if not by blood. Do not even _go_ there, alright," he yelled. "I helped raise her, and I was there since before she could talk. No matter what happens between me and Gaara, she is still my family, and I hoped you would be, too."

"You break my brother's heart and then expect to be called _family_?" she asked. "How insane are you?"

"You have no right to pass judgment, Tem," Naruto said. "You got knocked up and then abandoned your boyfriend. Don't talk to me about immoral behavior. What's that saying? 'Those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones'?"

SLAP

It took Naruto a second to realize what had happened. He slowly raised his hand to feel the red mark left by the sand princess.

How had things gotten this far? Sure, he broke up with Gaara, but that didn't mean he wanted Temari to hate him.

"I still love him, you know," Naruto whispered.

"I know," Temari said with as much venom as she could muster. "You broke Gaara's heart because of it."

"No, I mean I still love Gaara," Naruto said.

"And one more thing – how dare you…wait, what?" she asked.

"I still love Gaara," Naruto repeated. "I never said I didn't. After all he and I have been through, I did have genuine feelings for him. That doesn't go away overnight, or even in a month. As much as I love Sasuke, I do also love Gaara. That's what's made this so hard." She sank down onto my sofa, and I sat back down next to her and continued.

"It wasn't fair to Gaara to keep him in our marriage. He deserves someone who loves him completely. I couldn't do that. There's another saying, 'if you love something, you must learn to let it go'. I had to let Gaara go."

"That doesn't change anything," Temari said, standing up. "I hope that whenever you and Uchiha are fucking in this house, you are reminded of Gaara and what you did to him." With that final statement, she walked out of the apartment, slamming the door behind her.

OoOoOoOoO

"Fushiki," Sakura yelled upstairs to her son while holding the laundry bin, "get down here and clean up your toys! This place is a pig sty!"

The little boy ran down the stairs to collect his things with a mumbled 'yes, Mommy'. Sakura turned to enter the kitchen, but she almost tripped on Ako's sandals.

"Ako!" she yelled up the stairs, but she received no response. She walked into the kitchen with the laundry bin still in her hands. She was relieved to see her daughter at the table. "Do you know where your brother is?"

"Where else?" she asked.

"Hikari's," they said in unison.

"Screw it, then," she said, putting the bin on the table in front of her daughter. "Can you put the laundry away? I have to make breakfast."

"Sure, Mom," Saki asked, picking up the bin and heading to the bedrooms upstairs. Sakura put a pot on the stove, but she was interrupted again by the sound of her doorbell.

"Fuck," Sakura asked. "Who is it?" she yelled to the door while she made her way over.

"It's Shikamaru," the brunet said from the other side of the door. "Can you open the door?"

"One second!" she yelled, making her way over. She opened the door and invited him in. "Sorry the place is such a mess," she said, "but I've been trying to get the kids to clean it."

He had never seen her look so pale and so overworked. He knew that since Sasuke was in the hospital, she was forced to stay at the Uchiha house to take care of the kids, but single motherhood didn't become her. She looked so exhausted, and it was barely 8 in the morning!

"It's okay," he said. "I wanted to ask you, when you were done, to come down to the station with me."

"What for?" she asked.

"I'd really rather not say," he said, noticing Fushiki behind the pinkette.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "Is it Ino? What has she done this time?"

"It's not Ino, it's you," Shikamaru said. "Do you have anyone to babysit the kids for a little while?"

"No," Sakura said shaking her head. "Why?"

"I'll call Ino from the car. I'm sure Saki can take care of Fushiki for a little while, while we talk."

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked. "I can't leave here."

"I'm afraid you have to," Shikamaru said grimly. "You're under arrest for the murder of Jiraya and for the attempted murder of Sasuke Uchiha. Please come quietly so I don't have to cause a scene in front of your kids."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura said, eyes wide. "I didn't do any of that!"

"I'm afraid that there is a boatload of evidence that says you did, and we need to follow the proper procedure."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Sakura yelled. "I didn't kill anyone."

"Please just come with me, and I'll have to take your statement."

"I…I can't," she said.

"Sakura!" he warned. "I'm doing this nicely because I'm your friend, but if I have to really arrest you, I will, and believe me – it won't be pretty."

She threw her head back in frustration. "How do you have evidence of a crime that I didn't commit?"

"Just come with me," Shikamaru said, restraining her wrists behind her back with handcuffs. "You can get a lawyer and explain yourself when we get to the station."

"Fine," Sakura said, giving up. "I'll come with you. But I don't want my children to see me like this. Please just uncuff me and let me tell them I'm leaving."

"Fine," Shikamaru said, uncuffing the kunoichi. Sakura went inside the house to say goodbye to her kids, and then she went down to the station. All she needed was someone to believe her, and she knew just who would.

OoOoOoOoO

When Ino received Sakura's call from the police station, she called Hinata over to watch Saki and Fushiki while she took care of business with Sakura.

Right now, Ino was sitting across from the interrogation table from Sakura, who was a sobbing mess. Ino knew a certain jonin who was sleeping on the couch tonight!

"…and you just have to believe me. I didn't do any of this, I swear," Sakura finished telling Ino about the situation, sobbing.

"It's okay, Sakura," Ino said. "I already knew about this."

"What do you mean 'you already knew'?" Sakura asked.

"I mean that I overheard Shikamaru talking with Miru about you being the prime suspect. That's why I sent Lee to Suna to find the waiter who delivered the drink."

"Weren't you listening to me?" Sakura yelled.

"Um…sort of," Ino said.

"They found the waiter…he confessed," Sakura told her blonde friend.

"And?" Ino asked her.

"And he lied and said I asked him to deliver it."

"What are we gonna do then?" Ino asked.

"I don't know!" Sakura yelled. "I need to speak to Sasuke. He might not like me much now, but he'll step up for me. I know he will."

"I'll bring him," Ino said reluctantly, "but I'm not sure how much he'll be willing to help you."

"Thanks," Sakura said with a sad smile.

OoOoOoOoO

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, walking into the blond's apartment. "Where are you?"

"I'm in here," came the voice of the Jinchuriki. Sasuke knew something was wrong, even if Naruto was trying to hide the sadness in his voice.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked upon seeing the blond. His sleeves had some wet spots from tears and his eyes were red and puffy. "And don't bullshit me."

"Temari came over," Naruto explained. "She didn't really like what I did to Gaara."

"It's okay," Sasuke said, pulling the blond into his chest. It was then that he realized what was going on when he entered the room. A half full suitcase was sitting on his bed, and there were neatly folded clothes ready to be put in it to fill it.

Naruto hadn't fully unpacked since he got back over a month ago, but there were more full boxes than usual.

"You going anywhere, dobe?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm moving out of this apartment," the blond explained.

"To where?" Sasuke asked.

"Jiraya's house," the blond informed him. "He left it to me in his will, and so I figured I'd like a change of scenery."

"Really?" Sasuke asked skeptically.

"Well, that and the fact that I can't look at this house without seeing Gaara," Naruto said, looking at his feet.

"What?" Sasuke yelled.

"Temari – earlier she told me that she hopes whenever we're…together here, I think of what I did with Gaara. Since then, I can't sit here without driving myself crazy.

"You mean crazier?" Sasuke asked with a coy grin. Naruto lightly hit Sasuke up the back of his head.

"Shut up, teme," he whispered. Sasuke kissed Naruto's forehead before pressing his lips to the blond's.

Their kiss began to deepen, with hands roaming all over each other's bodies. Sasuke knocked all the neat clothes and the suitcase on the bed to the ground, and pushed Naruto onto the bed.

Naruto's shirt came off first, then Sasuke's. Unfortunately, as the two were getting intimate, a slight yelp from the direction of the door put a damper on their libidos.

"Um, Sasuke?" Ino asked. "I need to bring you to the police station."

"More stuff about my poisoning?" Sasuke asked.

"Sort of," Ino said. It did not slip by the Uchiha that she didn't retain eye contact during the conversation with the shirtless boy, but she didn't care.

In a building in the middle of the village, a man looked out the window to see a platinum blond haired kunoichi dragging the Sharingan holder through the village in a mad dash towards the police station and the man chuckled to himself.

"Keep trying to save yourselves, little Haruno," Sai said in amusement, looking out the window. "This is far from over."

And thus, a plan began to form. A plan that, if executed correctly, would result in Naruto's death and Sakura's "disappearance". With a void of lovers, Sasuke would have to turn to the only other person he trusted enough to sleep with.

Sai smiled to himself as he began writing his plan in his journal. When he was finally finished, he closed the book and he made his way to the abandoned refugee chambers inside Mount Hokage. It was here that he'd prepare for what would be the end of all his ministrations…once and for all.

OoOoOoOoO

"You need to confess," Sasuke told his…wife.

"I'm sorry, I think I must be hearing things," Sakura said. "I'm pretty sure you told me to confess."

"That's because I did."

The two were sitting across from each other in the gray room that only had one stainless steel table in the center that was bolted to the floor.

"Listen, Sakura," Sasuke said, "I know that you are innocent, but that doesn't mean a jury will. As bad as it sounds, they have pretty good evidence against you. That means that someone's working really hard to set you up.

"If you confess, you can probably get a plea for 15 years at most, probably 10 on good behavior. Best case scenario – the killer will get sloppy and forget to cover a track of his sometime soon, and Lee, Ino and I can bust whoever it is. Worst case, you're in prison for a few years, and you can be free after that."

"Why should I confess to something I didn't commit, though?" Sakura asked. "I could be found not guilty."

"But if you _aren't_, you're facing life in prison, and maybe even death. If you do this, you'll be able to see our kids again. Not only that, but the killer will be overconfident, and we'll be able to get them. You'll get your life back. You'll probably be released early. Think about it for the kids, if not for yourself."

"I thought you were mad at me," Sakura said, still refusing eye contact with her husband.

"I am," Sasuke said. "But you're my wife, my friend, and the mother of my children. You are important in my life, even if I don't love you. If I have to try to forget your…dalliance…then I will for Ako, Saki and Fushiki. I know you didn't do this."

After several long minutes, Sakura finally came up with a solution. "If you can get Tsunade to consent to 15 years – and no more – I'll make the plea bargain."

OoOoOoOoO

As Tsunade walked through the halls of the Konoha Police Department, she didn't recognize the black and white rat that was squeaking along near her. She knew that Sakura was going to confess, but she didn't expect her to try to bargain. It didn't matter, though. Whether Sakura served 15 years or life, Jiraya would have justice.

Sai realized when his rat overheard the conversation between the sannin and her former apprentice that his plan would go into effect much sooner than anticipated, and he prepared to leave the village. He'd need his strength for his plan.

Hours later, Ino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Tsunade and Miru watched as the three ANBU escorting Sakura to the prison outside the village walls left them behind. Sakura was going to the Konoha prison, and Jiraya's killer was brought to justice.

As the three ANBU led Sakura through the forest of the Land of Fire, it was eerily quiet. They had been walking for a while, and they were well out of range of the village when the snakes attacked.

But they weren't regular snakes – they were black and white. And they didn't hurt the ANBU, they just bound them so they couldn't move. Before they could break free, Sakura saw a figure fly out of the bushes and stab all three with a half-tanto.

The man turned to her and with a big smile said, "Sakura, I think it's time you come with me."

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto didn't know why he had been called into the Hokage's office, but he knew it had something to do with Jiraya's death. Had she caught the killer? Did someone else die like him? What was going on?

Naruto knocked twice on the door to Tsunade's office before Shizune let him in. He sat down in the chair on the opposite side of the desk as Tsunade and they sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Someone confessed to killing Jiraya," Tsunade said plainly to Naruto.

"W-What?" he asked in shock. Tears welling in his eyes, he asked, "Who?"'

Tsunade couldn't meet his gaze, so she chose to look out the window when she told him. "Sakura Uchiha."

"S-Sakura….did this?" Naruto asked.

"She confessed earlier today, and all evidence points towards her. She was the prime suspect, and she has been taken to Konoha prison," Tsunade explained.

Before Naruto could react, the door burst open and an ANBU came in, looking distressed.

"Lady Hokage, some of our men found the three agents that were sent to accompany Sakura Uchiha to the prison," he said. "They were dead, and Sakura is missing."

"What?" Tsunade yelled. "She has gone crazy to escape like that. We need to find her immediately."

"I have my men working on it," the ANBU captain said.

"Treat it as a top-priority mission," she said. "As of right now, Sakura Uchiha is a rogue ninja."

Naruto stood shocked, but he turned to leave when Tsunade stopped him. He turned to her. "There's more?" he asked.

"Yes," Tsunade said. "I've made a decision, and it affects you greatly."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well," she said, "if you're ready, I'm ready to step down as Hokage."

"WHAT!" he yelled.

"I'm planning on retiring. I was going to do it later this week, but Iruka and Kakashi are getting married, and I'd hate to usurp their day. So, I'm waiting until a week later. Are you still willing to become Hokage?" she asked.

"Of course," Naruto said. "I've always dreamed of this moment. I can't believe it's actually here."

"Get ready, Naruto," Tsunade said. "By next month, you'll be the Sixth Hokage."

OoOoOoOoO

"What the hell is going on, Sai?" Sakura asked as he put her in one of the evacuation chambers inside Mount Hokage.

"I have made sure that you cannot escape from here, _Haruno_," he said with venom in his voice.

"What's going on? Why did you kidnap me?" she asked.

"Because you're a nuisance and you've been getting in my way," Sai explained.

"I've been getting in the way of what?" she asked.

"Your husband."

After a few long seconds, she finally realized it. "It was you, wasn't it? You killed Jiraya. You poisoned Sasuke. You tried to kill Naruto. And you framed me."

"Look at Sakura now," Sai said to himself. "She's not as stupid as the rest of the village." He turned to Sakura. "I did, and I will succeed in killing Naruto. And once you both are out of the way, I will be able to get Sasuke once and for all."

"For a therapist, you're pretty crazy," she said.

"You have no idea," Sai said. "And you won't be able to stop me. No one's gonna suspect you're here of all places, and no one is going to think twice once they find out you fled the village."

"But I didn't…" Sakura trailed off. She thought through what he had said, and she realized that Sai was right. It was all perfectly orchestrated. "You're a monster."

"All I need is the love of a good man to change that," Sai said.

"You really _are_ crazy," Sakura said. "I spent the last month of my life trying to fight against them as a couple, and look how I ended up."

"But you see, you lack a piece of equipment that Sasuke is rather fond of," Sai rationalized. "It'll be easy for me to get him once you and the Jinchuriki are out of the way."

"I can't believe you're this delusional!" Sakura yelled. "You couldn't get him to sleep with you without drugging him."

"And you couldn't get him to sleep with you without blackmailing him," Sai spat back.

"So you're comparing yourself to me?" Sakura asked. "I don't think your master plan has you ending up like me."

"No," Sai conceded, "It has _Naruto_ ending up like you. I'll have Sasuke soon, and you and Naruto will be a distant memory."

With that, Sai turned on his heel and left Sakura alone, planning how to escape.

OoOoOoOoO

Sasuke didn't find Naruto at his apartment after he left the police station, so he decided to see if he was already at Jiraya's place, but that was also empty. He was considering asking Kakashi to borrow Pakkun to sniff out Naruto before he saw the blond sitting by himself at Ichiraku Ramen.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked the blond.

"Did you know?" the Jinchuriki asked in a hurt voice, not bothering to look at the raven. "Did you know about Sakura?"

"She didn't do it," Sasuke said. "I have full confidence in her."

"Tsunade seems to think she did it!" Naruto yelled, finally turning to face his lover. "And innocent women don't _run away_."

"What'd you say?" Sasuke asked.

"I was with Tsunade when the report came in," Naruto said. "Sakura attacked the ANBU who were with her. She's a rogue ninja."

Sasuke felt like he had the wind knocked out of him. Sure, there could have been a million explanations, but Naruto was right – innocent people don't flee.

"Let's go home," Sasuke said in a soft voice trying to stop their argument from escalating into a full blown fight. "Please."

"I don't have a home," Naruto said. "Apparently, Jiraya was in debt, so when he died, his house had to be sold to erase it. I can't stay in my apartment after what Temari said earlier. I have nowhere to go."

"Move in with me," Sasuke said immediately. Naruto just sat there looking at his lover like he had grown a vagina on his face.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Move in with me," Sasuke offered again. "Come on, Saki loves you, Ako is almost never there, and Fushiki is too young to hate you."

"Too young to hate me?" Naruto asked. "When you say it like that it sounds so enticing," he drawled.

"You know what I mean, dobe," the raven said. "Don't make me beg, 'cause Uchiha's don't beg."

"You really want this?" Naruto asked astounded.

"Of course I want it!" Sasuke said. "This is great! I can't wait!" He embraced the blond in a crushing hug. When he finally released, they went back to Naruto's apartment to finish packing up. Naruto was moving in to the Uchiha residence. This time, it would be for good.

"By the way," Naruto said while he and Sasuke were carrying boxes upstairs.

"Hm? Sasuke asked, looking up at his roommate.

"Tsunade is retiring at the end of next week," Naruto said. "Say hello to the Sixth Hokage."

"Wow, already?" Sasuke asked. "You've been back in Konoha what? A month? I'm happy for you, though."

"You know what that means," Naruto said with a smirk. At Sasuke's quizzical look, the blond elaborated. "You're going to be Konoha's first lady."

SMACK.

When the two walked downstairs, they saw that Fushiki was still playing with his toy kunai and Saki was still training outside.

"Ako's at Shikamaru's," Sasuke told the blond. "Shikamaru said that he and Shiminama hit it off at her party a few weeks ago."

"Is that so?" Naruto asked. "What about Hikari?"

"He and Shiminama are just friends. Could you imagine Shikamaru and I as in-laws?" Sasuke shuddered a bit.

"Poor grandkids," Naruto muttered.

SMACK.

As if on cue, Ako entered the house, attempting to go upstairs to his room, but his father blocked the way.

"I want you to get your sister and come back in and sit down," Sasuke said.

"Seriously, father?" Ako asked. "A family meeting? Last we knew, Mom was divorcing you. What else could be happening?" He shot a knowing glance at Naruto, who averted his gaze.

"Get your sister," Sasuke said. "There have been some major developments today."

Five minutes later, Ako, Fushiki, and Saki were sitting on the couch with Sasuke and Naruto sitting on the love seat.

"Where's mother?" Saki asked. "And what's Naruto-sensei doing here so late?"

"First things first," Sasuke said. "Your mother is out of town, and I don't know when she'll be back."

"And by out of town, you mean what, exactly?" Ako asked.

"I mean that she isn't in the village at the moment," Sasuke said. "Is there another way you'd like me to rephrase it?" Ako glared, but remained silent.

"The second thing I want to tell you is that Naruto is moving in here," he said.

"WHAT!"

Saki asked it excitedly.

Fushiki asked it confusedly.

Ako shouted it angrily.

"I said that Naruto is moving in here," Sasuke said. "He is going to be residing in this household. Again, any other way you'd like me to rephrase it?"

"Does this mean you two are together?" Saki squealed.

"Why are you happy about this!" Ako shouted standing up. "He left mom for a _guy_, and you're _squeezing_! What's wrong with you!"

"Ako, sit down," Naruto said.

"Oh, no!" he yelled, turning to the blond. "You are not my parent. You might be banging my father, but you are not in charge of me!"

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Why don't you take Fushiki upstairs? I'm sure you could help him improve his shuriken technique."

"Sure," Naruto said, grabbing Fushiki's hand and leaving the room. Sasuke turned to Ako.

"Why are you trying to make him feel uncomfortable in his home?"

"Because it isn't his home!" Ako shouted angrily. "What is this? Mom sleeps with Lee so you go and fuck your ex?"

"Hey!" Sasuke yelled. "Watch your language. Naruto and I are in love, and we always have been. I loved your mother, but it isn't the same as how I feel about Naruto."

"A month ago you were both happily married!" Ako shouted. "And where was all this love you two had when he went and left you?"

"He had no choice," Sasuke said.

"Of course he had a choice!" Ako yelled. "He's a strong ninja, father! I've read up about him! There is no way that between the two of you, Lady Hokage, Kakashi, Iruka and all our friends, that this person who made him fake his death could have laid a finger on him."

"It's complicated," Sasuke said. "But there was nothing we could do. It happened, and now he's back. I'm in love with him so you'll have to deal with it!"

"What does mom think of this?" Ako asked. "Does she even know!"

"Of course she knows!" Sasuke yelled.

"Then why isn't she here?"

"BECAUSE SHE'S A ROGUE NINJA!" Sasuke yelled before he realized what he was saying. It was all Ako's fault. The father and son were so alike that Ako knew just which buttons to push.

"What?" came the tiny voice from the other side of the sofa. Saki had been remaining quiet through her brother and her father's heated exchange, but her father's outburst had unsettled her.

"It was your mother who killed Jiraya, tried to kill Naruto, and poisoned me," Sasuke explained. "Not only did she confess, but she fled the village after she was apprehended."

"Mother's a…criminal?" Saki asked.

"No," Ako said. "There's no way –"

"She wanted Naruto out of the way so she tried to poison him and killed Jiraya instead," Sasuke explained. "Then, she thought I had an affair with Naruto so she began to poison me."

"But you _did_ have an affair," Ako said.

"No, I didn't," Sasuke said. "We haven't even had sex yet. We only got back together yesterday."

"Why should I believe you?" Ako asked.

"I don't need you to," Sasuke said. "I called the meeting to tell you of the situation with your mother and of Naruto moving in. I'm not going to argue with you."

Ako glared at his father before storming up the stairs to his room, passing Fushiki and Naruto on the steps. Fushiki had a huge grin on his face that was only mirrored by the blond idiot.

"Daddy! Guess what! Naruto helped me with my jutsu!" Fushiki exclaimed excitedly.

"That's nice," Sasuke said, ruffling his son's hair.

"I can't believe you two are together," Saki said, still in shock. "You and Naruto-sensei are together?"

Naruto nodded. "But you can stop calling me Naruto-sensei," he said. "Just call me Naruto."

"Even when we're on a mission?" she asked.

"There's something else I need to tell you," Naruto said. "I'm not going to be your sensei for much longer."

"What!" Saki asked. "Why?"

"Naruto is becoming Hokage next week," Sasuke told his daughter. "But you can't tell anyone, it's hush-hush."

While Naruto and the three Uchiha sat talking animatedly for the rest of the night, across Konoha, Shiminama opened her door to see Ako standing in front of her.

"Can I stay here tonight?" he asked.

OoOoOoOoO

_It's all been planned out,_ Sai wrote in his journal. _On Friday, the day of Kakashi Hatake's wedding to Iruka Umino, Naruto Uzumaki will die._

_And Sasuke Uchiha will be all mine_.

OoOoOoOoO

"Thank you so much for coming with us," Lee told the man next to him.

"It was the least I could do," the man said. "I know I should have 'fessed up earlier. I can't fathom thinking that that man framed someone else."

"Thanks for your youthful admission, fine sir!" Guy said animatedly.

"You're doing the right thing," Lee said.

"I hope so," the waiter told him. "I really do."

OoOoOoOoO

**Note: Have a box of tissues nearby, because I had about twelve nosebleeds writing this. I tried to make it as amazingly perfect as possible, just for you guys. :)**

Sasuke and Naruto finally returned to their bedroom after making sure Saki and Fushiki were asleep. The two ninja weren't surprised to learn that Ako had snuck out through his window. Sasuke knew he was probably either at Hikari's or at Shiminama's, so it wasn't a problem. What was a problem right now was the excruciating amount of clothing between him and his blond lover.

When they were finally naked, Sasuke pinned the blond to the bed, ready to completely ravish him. They needed to re-consummate their relationship, and they hadn't had sex with each other in _twenty fucking years_. Twenty fucking years, two fucking months, one fucking week, three fucking days, four fucking hours and seventeen fucking minutes ago to be exact. It was well overdue.

The raven bit down on the tanned neck of the blond, eliciting a small moan from him. They knew they needed to be quiet, lest they wake the kids, or – god forbid – Fushiki walks in on them. They trusted Saki enough to know that if she heard them, she'd either squee or groan, but not interrupt. Fushiki was a different story.

Sasuke licked the bruise that was forming on Naruto's neck, causing the blond to moan yet again. Naruto, fed up with Sasuke being the only participating party, decided to join in. He rolled them over so he was on top of Sasuke and he licked a swirl around Sasuke's navel much like his own seal. Naruto moved up to Sasuke's nipples, rolling one hard nub in his hand while sucking on the other one.

If Naruto was a little loud when Sasuke was sucking on his neck, then Sasuke was LOUD when Naruto began to suck on his nipples. Naruto froze and stop his ministrations, using his hands to clamp down on Sasuke's mouth. He raised a finger to his own lips, indicating "shhhh", and Sasuke complied, closing the space between their mouths.

After twenty years of nothing, Sasuke was learning to savor the taste of his blond, and the blond was, too. They might have spent seconds passionately kissing or they might have spent hours. Although, it was probably more like a half an hour or so, they were in their own little world when they were together like this. And they loved every single second of it.

Naruto slid down the Uchiha's body until he reached the raven's throbbing manhood. After squeezing it and sliding his hand up and down its shaft a few times, the blond lowered his head to it and parted his lips, inviting the leaking member into his mouth.

Sasuke moaned and bucked into Naruto's mouth, encouraging the future Hokage. Naruto slid his tongue under the shaft, causing Sasuke to fist at the sheets on his bed. The blond began to bob up and down on the raven's cock, playing with his balls as he did so.

Finally, Naruto was rewarded, when, after a hum, the raven exploded into his mouth. It had been just about a month since the raven had had sex (coincidence?) and he was a little embarrassed about how hard and quickly he came. The blond wiped the dribbling bit of cum from his mouth and pulled the raven into another, much more rough, kiss. Naruto took total command, and Sasuke tasted himself in the other man's mouth.

Looking down, Naruto noticed Sasuke's erection hadn't diminished despite his orgasm. Smirking, Naruto pulled out some lube and handed it to the raven, who frantically uncapped it and squirted it onto his fingers.

Naruto felt one finger invade him and he almost came at the sensation as the finger immediately found his prostate. Sasuke felt Naruto almost jump off the bed and he smirked. He hit it twice more before adding the second finger. Naruto was almost whimpering in need for release after a minute of scissoring and ten more direct hits to the prostate.

Grabbing the blonde's cock in his hand, Sasuke began to thrust the aching member in time with his own finger thrusting into the blonde's ass. Naruto screamed out as he came a few thrusts later, moaning Sasuke's name. Sasuke smirked, as Lil' Sasuke was all ready for a second round after hearing the euphoric sounds from the blond.

"Sasuke," Naruto panted as the raven lubed up his cock and squirted some lube into Naruto's ass. The raven lined up his member at Naruto's entrance and looked for confirmation from the blond before beginning the pleasureful plunge.

As Sasuke began to enter the blond, he almost came. The blond was SO TIGHT! And the fact that he hadn't felt this in _decades_ only added to the pleasure he was feeling. Naruto, being impatient, decided to push down so that his ass rested against Sasuke's crotch. The sudden movement and envelopment of his cock had Sasuke moaning, and without any more thrusts, he came for the second time.

Naruto was in pure heaven as he felt the warm semen from his lover coarse through his body. "I hope that's not all you've got," the blond said. Sasuke smirked and began to thrust into the blonde's tight ass.

With two orgasms already passed, Sasuke was able to ride this one for all it was worth. After twenty minutes of thrusting (and 73 hits to Naruto's prostate), the blond succumbed to his second orgasm. The walls tightening around Sasuke's cock really turned the rave on, and from that point on, he was on the edge. He continued to thrust, however, trying to ride it out as much as he could.

Eventually, it became too much for him, so he slowed down, choosing to jerk Naruto off so that the blond might cum at the same time. After the blond was sufficiently hard and he was off the verge of orgasm, Sasuke began to thrust into the blond again, hitting his prostate every time. After a minute, both boys were on the edge, and Sasuke continued to jerk Naruto off in time with his thrusts.

Finally, Naruto came, and the walls closing around Sasuke's cock caused the raven to release his seed into his Naruto. They both passed out, after having three orgasms each, and they fell asleep tangled in the blankets in each other's arms.

Sasuke kissed the blonde's forehead and then drifted off into sleep.

**In the Next Chapter:**** The waiter tells Tsunade the truth; Sai is arrested; Iruka and Kakashi choose their best men; Hikari is jealous of Shiminama; Team Naruto gets a new leader.**

**Author's Note: Yay! It finally happened! Naruto and Sasuke had sex! Lee found the real waiter, Sai's plan is slowly falling apart, and we're gonna start seeing some KakaIru…who's excited (I hope all of you are).**

**So please, review…they help inspire me and I can update quicker. I'll promise you at least one in December, but if you want more, you have to review for it, because I have two other stories, school, doctors appointments, the holidays, etc. So REVIEW! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! NaruxSasu loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the **_**really**_** long update wait. I know we're getting to the good part, but I still have one story that's finishing and one story that's just starting up and needs some development.**

**Anyway, I've learned that you'll forgive me if I make this chapter long, dramatic, and with a lemon to nosebleed over, so here it goes.**

**But first, before I forget: thanks to my reviewers: **Sasugirl, yugiohjb, Eztli, Codelulu-chan, anime-obsessed95, yao1taku, **and** slatedfox. **I read somewhere that every time I get a review, an angel gets its wings, so keep it up :)**

Chapter Thirteen: Truth Revealed

Neji and Shikamaru didn't particularly like being on guard duty, but since there were very few missions this week, they had no choice. Guard duty always sucked. It was either mind-numbingly boring, or there would be an invasion and the village would be in danger. Either scenario was pretty bad.

That's when Neji heard the sound that plagued his childhood.

"Yosh! Guy-sensei, isn't exciting to be back in Konoha where we can experience the splendors of youth?" came one voice.

"Yes!" Guy shouted. "It is amazing to be in the springtime of youth!"

That was when they started to become visible. Yes, they were so loud that they were heard before they were seen.

"Shouldn't someone tell Guy that he's fifty and no longer in the 'springtime of youth'?" Neji asked the brunet sitting next to him.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I'd tell him, but it's kind of troublesome."

As Guy and Lee neared the village, Shikamaru and Neji realized they weren't alone. Standing between the two obnoxiously loud ninja was a smaller man who looked pretty pale and tired.

"Who's the guy?" Neji asked the two spandex wearing ninja when they finally entered the village border.

"This is the waiter that served Jiraya his fatal drink at Shiminama's party," Lee explained. "We brought him here so he can set the record straight that Sakura did not do it."

"Really?" Shikamaru asked, his interest piqued. "That's great! But there is some bad news."

"What is it?" Guy asked.

"Sakura confessed to it," Shikamaru said. Lee's face fell drastically in horror. "She got a reduced sentence for it."

"Well, now she can be liberated and enjoy her youth!" Lee said with a smile.

"Not quite," Shikamaru continued. "During her transfer to Konoha prison, she was…well, she escaped."

"What?" Lee yelled.

"She's a missing-nin now," Neji confirmed.

"Th-that's impossible," Lee said. "I was too late?"

"It's never too late," Guy said. "As soon as Sakura hears her name has been cleared, she'll come back to the village."

"But it doesn't matter," Shikamaru said. "Even if she didn't commit murder, she still fled the village. She'll still have some things to answer to when she gets back."

"So this was for nothing?" the small man behind them said. "I almost died twice coming all this way!"

"No, we still need you to clear Sakura's name!" Lee said. "That way, when she returns, there will be less things for her to overcome."

"Maybe now, we'll find out who really killed Jiraya," Shikamaru said.

OoOoOoOoO

Sai walked into the previously locked chamber inside the evacuation tunnels with a tray of food in his hand. Sakura was beginning to look sickly pale, and her hair had lost its shine. She was even starting to get gray hairs from the stress.

Sai smirked as he saw her sleeping form in her torn clothes. He placed the tray next to her and decided not to wake her up. After all, he was going to have Sasuke in three more days, and Naruto would be a distant memory.

OoOoOoOoO

Hikari was really worried. She hadn't heard from Ako in almost twelve hours, which was a long time for them. She even went over to the Uchiha house early in the morning to surprise him, but his room was empty. Saki saw her, and she told her that Ako left last night after an argument with Sasuke.

Where could he be? If Ako didn't go to her house, he had to have been up all night somewhere. But she still didn't know where. The only thing she knew was that Ako had been hanging out with Shiminama recently, so maybe she would know where he is.

That was how she got to standing outside the Nara residence. She'd been there hundreds of times before, seeing as Ino and Hinata were friends, as were Shikamaru and Kiba. She knocked on the door after seeing lights on inside. She was greeted by Temira opening the door.

"Hikari?" the girl asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Is Shiminama here?" Hikari asked.

"Yeah," Temira said. "I didn't know you two were friends."

"Neither did I," Hikari commented under her breath.

"What?" Temira asked.

"Nothing," Hikari said with a shake of the head. "Can I come in and see her?"

"Sure," Temira said, standing out of the doorway to let Hikari in. "She's still up in her room. She might be sleeping."

"Thanks," Hikari said, climbing the stairs. When she got to the top, she only had to walk a few steps to the right to get to the room. Her hand touched the doorknob and she heard hushed whispering from the inside.

"You can't go out that way!" Shiminama's voice said. "What if someone sees you?"

"I'm not going out the window!" Ako's voice exclaimed. Hikari's eyes went wide and she opened the door to see Ako hopping on one foot, trying to put a shoe on the foot in the air. The bed looked like a mess, as did both Ako and Shiminama's hair.

Ako didn't notice the door opening, but Shiminama did, letting out a loud gasp.

"What the hell is going on here?" Hikari asked. Ako planted his feet on the ground and turned to his furious girlfriend.

"It's not what it looks like!" Ako yelled.

"Oh, really?" Hikari said. "Because it _looks_ like you were here overnight."

"…I was," Ako admitted.

"And it _looks_ like you didn't want anyone to know," Hikari continued.

"…we didn't," Ako conceded again.

"And it _looks_ like you just cheated on me with that bitch!" Hikari shouted, pointing at Shiminama.

"I didn't!" Ako yelled. "I swear!"

"Why else would you be here overnight?" Hikari asked.

"Because I got into a fight with my father last night," Ako explained.

"And that means that you have to sleep in the same house as her?" Hikari asked.

"He asked if he could stay, and I let him," Shiminama said. "It's me you're mad at, not him."

"I'll get to you in a second," Hikari reassured her. "But right now I'm more interested in knowing why Ako chose to go to _your_ house.

"I didn't have anywhere else to go," Ako said. "Your parents would never let me sleep in the same room as you because we're going out."

"Oh, and I assume that Shiminama's parents were thrilled?" Hikari asked with sarcasm. At Ako and Shiminama's expression, her eyes widened. "You didn't even tell them, did you?" After a long pause where Ako refused to look her in the eye, she continued. "If you think you can rely on her help more than mine, maybe you should just be _her_ boyfriend."

"Don't say that," Ako said.

"No, I'm done," Hikari said, turning on her heel and walking out of the room.

"Well, as fun as that was," Shiminama said with sarcasm, "I think we should probably not make this a recurring thing."

"You think?" Ako asked, rolling his eyes.

OoOoOoOoO

"Good morning," Saki said as her father and her former sensei walked down the stairs. "I _heard_ someone had a good night last night." Sasuke shrugged it off, but Naruto couldn't help but flush red.

"You're only twelve," Naruto said. "You shouldn't know about sex!"

"When you're that loud, it's hard not to notice," Sasuke said, sitting next to his daughter with a cup of coffee.

"If I remember correctly, I wasn't the only one shouting out a name last night," Naruto said. Now it was Sasuke's turn to flush. Well, not so much flush as develop a slightly pink tint.

"Shut up," the raven muttered, taking a sip of his coffee. "Where's Fushiki?" he asked the pink haired girl.

"At the academy," Saki said. "It's Tuesday, duh," she said.

"Ako hasn't come back yet?" Sasuke asked. Saki shook her head.

"Hikari came by looking for him," she said.

"If Hikari doesn't know where he is…" Sasuke began.

"I know," Saki said. "Where is he?"

As if summoned by their conversation, the door opened and Ako appeared, slamming the door behind him. He went to make his way up the stairs when Sasuke stopped him.

"We need to talk," the raven said to his son.

"I have nothing to say to you," Ako said, turning to go back up the stairs. Sasuke gripped his arm and turned him around to face him.

"Good," he said, "you can just listen."

Naruto looked at Saki, who was equally uncomfortable, before turning to Sasuke and Ako. "I'm going to go now," he said.

"And I have to go to the bridge to meet my new sensei," Saki said. They both made their way to the door, but were stopped by a harsh voice.

"Stop!" Sasuke commanded. Saki and Naruto froze in their step. "Saki, you can go," the raven haired adult decided. "Naruto, you stay."

"I don't want him here," Ako objected.

"That's why he's staying," Sasuke said. "You better get used to him being around, because he's the one I love."

"How can you love _him_?" Ako asked. "Just a month ago, you were in love with Mom, and now you're fucking _him_? Is he really that good?"

"Shut your mouth!" Sasuke said. "I've loved Naruto since before I even dreamed of marrying your mother. He and I are meant to be together."

"It's all your fault!" Ako said, turning to face Naruto. "Everything was right before you came back! Now, Father's left Mom, Mom's a rogue ninja, Jiraya's dead, and everything has gone straight to hell! You should have just stayed dead!"

Naruto just looked to the floor, not wanting to look Ako in the eyes. In a way, Naruto felt Ako was right. Sasuke and Sakura would still be together, and, as far as Naruto knew, Sakura wouldn't have felt threatened enough to try and kill him and get Jiraya instead.

"You are out of line," Sasuke said, angrily.

"No, you are," Ako said. "All of a sudden, you woke up one day and decided to throw away your life for a fling you had twenty years ago? What kind of father are you?"

"It was more than a fling," Sasuke said softly. "We were going to get married. If he didn't…well, if he stayed in Konoha, your mother and I would never have been together. You and your brother and sister wouldn't be here. He and I would have lived happily, and Sakura would be with Lee or someone else."

"Is that what you want? For us to not be here so you and your little fuck toy can screw like rabbits?" Ako asked.

"No!" Sasuke said. "I love you, even when you make it hard like you are now."

"From where I'm standing, it sounds like he broke your heart," Ako said. "You're just letting him in, now?"

"Ako –" Sasuke began.

"No, he's right, Sasuke," Naruto said, finally breaking his silence. He turned to Ako and looked him in his obsidian eyes. "I hurt your father deeply. I made him mourn me as I moved on and got another husband. When I came back, he was willing to drop everything just to get back together with me from the very beginning, but I rejected him. I rejected him every day since I've been back. I _don't_ deserve someone as amazing as your father."

"Then get out!" Ako said.

"But it doesn't matter to me," Sasuke said. "I love him, and I know he didn't want to hurt me."

"You heard him, Father!" Ako yelled. "He said he moved on while you grieved for him! How is that fair?"

"It's not," Sasuke said. "But it wasn't his fault. We were just victims of tragic circumstances."

"Really?" Ako asked, glaring at Naruto. "Because it sounds like it hasn't been so tragic for him. As soon as he leaves you, he jumps into bed with Gaara, and as soon as Gaara dumps him, he jumps into bed with you."

"It took years before I could move on," Naruto said. "And even then, I didn't move on fully. And for your information, _I_ broke up with _Gaara_ because of my feelings for your father, not the other way around."

"It doesn't matter," Ako said. "You don't deserve my father, and we certainly didn't do anything to deserve _you_."

"Fine," Naruto said. "If that's how you feel, then I'll just leave."

"No!" Sasuke said. "Don't go!"

"I'm not going to come between you and your son, Sasuke," Naruto said. "Maybe he just needs to get used to the idea. When he gets used to it, we can reexamine the situation."

"What about your stuff?" Sasuke asked. "Where will you stay?"

"I'll stay at Jiraya's house," Naruto said. "I'll get my bags later when Ako isn't here." He walked over to Sasuke and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Goodbye Sasuke." He walked out of the house, leaving Sasuke and Ako standing in the room.

"Father –" Ako began, but Sasuke cut him off.

"Just go upstairs," he said. "I hope you're happy with yourself." Sasuke turned and walked out of the house, leaving Ako completely alone.

OoOoOoOoO

"So it was this guy who told you to poison Jiraya, not Sakura?" Tsunade asked the man that Lee and Guy brought to her office. Shikamaru had taken out a picture of all the people at the party, and after an hour, they found the person who he identified. "I don't believe I've ever met him."

"I know who he is," Shikamaru said. "His name is Sai. He has no last name. He was in Danzo's secret organization that was plotting to overthrow you. After you granted amnesty, he became a psychiatrist, and he was friends with Ino, Sakura and Sasuke."

"If he was friends with Sasuke, why would he try to kill Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Shikamaru shrugged.

"I can find him and bring him in for questioning if you want," he said.

"Do it," Tsunade said. She turned to the waiter. "You can go now." After she was alone in her office, she swiveled her chair around to face the window and looked out upon Konoha. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I never should have believed the worst. At least now, we can get the real killer."

A knock on the door interrupted her train of thought.

"Come in!" she yelled. Inuzuka Kiba opened the door and entered the office warily.

"You said you wanted to see me, Lady Hokage?" he asked.

"Yes," she said. "You told me you were tired with guard duty, and I think I have a solution."

"What is it, Lady Hokage?" he asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto is going to be named the Sixth Hokage next week, opening a position as the genin sensei for his squad is open. Do you wish to take the position?"

"Sure," Kiba said. "That might actually be kind of cool."

"Good," Tsunade said. "You'll take over immediately. They should be waiting for you right now by the bridge."

"What!" Kiba exclaimed. "Right now?"

"Yeah," Tsunade said.

"What would you have done if I said no?" he asked.

"I'd threaten to tell Hinata about what you did that night at your bachelor party." Kiba's face paled, causing Tsunade to laugh. "Now get going; don't keep them waiting."

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto sat at Ichiraku Ramen with a sad look on his face. It had been a half hour since he left Sasuke and Ako, and it was time for breakfast. That meant, of course, ramen.

He was already on his sixth bowl when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Naruto! We thought you'd be here when you weren't at your apartment," Iruka said, hugging the blond. Naruto looked up and saw Kakashi and Iruka sit down on either side of him.

"Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Well, we haven't seen you since Shiminama's party," Iruka said.

"How's the wedding planning going?" Naruto asked.

"It's good," Kakashi asked. "How are you and Sasuke?"

"W-What?" Naruto asked.

"You two are back together, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Sort of," Naruto said. "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Well, why don't you just listen, then?" Iruka asked. "As you know, our wedding is in three days, and we wanted you and Sasuke to be our best men."

"Me and Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Why us?"

"Well, Sasuke and I have always been very close," Kakashi explained.

"And I wouldn't think you would have to ask about yourself," Iruka continued.

"Really?" Naruto asked. At Iruka's smile, he grinned. "I'd love to!"

"Good," Iruka said. "Now, care to tell me why you haven't stopped by in the last few weeks?"

"Well, between Jiraya and Sasuke, I really haven't had much free time," Naruto explained. Iruka nodded and turned to Kakashi. "Why don't you go to the Uchiha house and ask Sasuke?" Kakashi nodded and he kissed Iruka goodbye before leaving them alone. "So, what's going on between you and Sasuke?" Iruka asked.

"I said I don't want to talk about it," Naruto insisted.

"Fine," Iruka said. "Just know that Kakashi and I are rooting for you two."

"Thanks," Naruto said.

Just then, Naruto heard a distinctly familiar voice from behind him.

"There you are," it said. Naruto turned around and was face to face with Uchiha Sasuke. Iruka was surprised, but Sasuke didn't care. He sat down on the other side of Naruto, in the seat that Kakashi had vacated. "Why did you leave?"

"Not now, Sasuke," Naruto said, indicating Iruka with his head.

"No, I need to know," Sasuke said. "You finally admitted that you love me."

"I _do_ love you," Naruto said.

"Then why did you leave?" Sasuke asked.

"Because we aren't kids anymore," Naruto said. "This time, there are children involved. They have to be the number one priority. If Ako doesn't want me living in your house, then I'll move out. It's as simple as that."

"What if I don't want you to move out?" Sasuke asked. "Ako's just being stubborn. He's always been such a Momma's boy as a kid, and now he is just so close to her that the divorce is too much for him to handle. He'll come around."

"I'm sure he will," Naruto said, moving his hand so it rested on top of Sasuke's. "But we have to wait for him to come around. Divorces are tough, and he deserves to have a chance to process it before I move in."

"So what you're saying is that we can still be together; we just can't move in together," Sasuke said.

"We can't make it public enough so that Ako knows, though," Naruto said.

"Fine," Sasuke said.

"Are you two finished?" asked Iruka, who had been silently listening the whole time. "Because I have a question for you Sasuke. I actually sent Kakashi to your house to find you and ask you."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Will you be his best man?" Iruka asked the raven.

The raven just stared for a second before smirking. "Duh," he said. "I was actually a little offended you guys didn't ask earlier."

OoOoOoOoO

Sakura was still struggling to free her arms from the chakra absorbing bonds that Sai had put her in. It seemed there was just no way to escape.

She looked around the room and saw that it was pretty bare. With the chains around her wrists, she couldn't use her chakra. The chains had enough slack for her to walk around the room, but not to get to the door.

There was a bed in one corner, on the opposite side of the room as the one small light source. On the outside, it was the Hokage's left nostril, but it acted as a window of sorts, letting light into the room. The only problem was the fact that no one could see in because of the small tunnel from the room to the outside being curved.

There was also the tray of food Sai brought earlier with a knife and a fork to eat it with. If she could infuse her chakra in the knife, she could easily destroy the chains. Her fists would be able to get her through the door. But the chains were the issue. And time she tried to gather up chakra, it would be drained. She needed her chakra to cut the chains, but the chains prevented her from using chakra.

If she yelled loud enough, it's possible that the opening from the Hokage's nose could let her voice out, but what were the chances anyone would be able to hear her screams? Her chains were just small enough that she could not go to the other side of the room and go up the tunnel to get a closer spot to yell. She tugged at the chains which were linked to the wall and realized that that was the key. Instead of breaking the chains off at her wrists or in the middle, she'd have to do it at the wall.

She walked over to the tray and picked up the knife. Without chakra, she started using it to try and pry the metal chains out of the wall. It was hard, but she knew if she kept at it, she'd eventually be successful.

OoOoOoOoO

Sai was in his house, making the final preparations for Naruto's death, when he heard a knock on the door. He carefully hid the evidence. This time, he knew he had to do it himself, especially because he didn't trust anyone not to screw it up.

"I'm coming!" he yelled, putting his plans under the sofa. He walked to the door and opened it to see Miru standing there. "You're the Konoha police chief, correct?" Sai asked.

"Yes, I am," Miru said. "Sai, you're under arrest for the murder of Jiraya and the attempted murder of Uzumaki Naruto." Miru pulled out handcuffs as Sai's eyes went wide.

"What are you talking about?" Sai asked. "I didn't kill Jiraya!"

"That's not my job," Miru said, handcuffing Sai. "It's my job to arrest you. You'll have to talk to Tsunade or the council about your guilt or innocence."

"This is crazy!" Sai said. "I've never met Jiraya, and my only contact with Naruto has been since the murder! Didn't Uchiha Sakura confess?"

"We have strong evidence," Miru said. "But I don't have to explain myself to you. Come on, we're going."

Miru brought Sai down to the police station and put him inside the interrogation room, waiting for Ibiki to do his thing. Sai sat impatiently, knowing he could escape the second they put him in the cell.

Ibiki walked into the room wearing a sadistic smile on his face. "I was friends with Jiraya and I didn't appreciate what you did to him."

"Innocent until proven guilty," Sai reminded.

"We'll see about that," Ibiki said. He put Sai under his torture genjutsu. The bastard killed Jiraya, and Ibiki was going to use all the forms of torture at his disposal to get back at him. "Did you kill Jiraya?" he asked.

"No," Sai said. He was attached to a machine that began to stretch his body past his physical limits. It wasn't real, but he could feel every ounce of pain. After about 10 minutes being stretched by his arms and legs, Ibiki stopped it.

"Did you kill Jiraya?" he repeated.

"No," Sai said, retaining his calm demeanor. If he confessed, it was all over. Ibiki smiled and the genjutsu room changed minutely. Now, instead of being attached to a machine, he was attached to a table, strapped down with a cloth over his face. Ibiki made a hand sign and did a water jutsu that made water downpour over Sai's covered face. He began to choke and he felt like he couldn't breathe. First stretching, and next water boarding…what was next?

After five minutes of that, Ibiki saw that Sai was about to crack. He had just one more technique to get him to do it. "Did you kill Jiraya?" he asked once again.

"No," Sai insisted. Ibiki smiled and the scene changed again. Now, Sai was pinned by his ankles and wrists to a wall.

"This time, I will cut off another body part every time you lie," Ibiki said. He would never go this far, except he knew Sai to be lying and he was so close to Jiraya. Besides, it wouldn't cause any _lasting_ harm, it was just mental. "I'll start with each of your fingers, and then your toes. If you're still lying then, I'll cut off your hands, and then your arms, and then your feet, and then your legs. You get the picture."

Ten mental toes, ten mental fingers, two mental arms and hands and two mental feet and legs later, Sai was in immense pain, but he still hadn't confessed. Ibiki asked him before every single one if he killed Jiraya, and Sai always said 'no'.

"Here's where the fun will begin," Ibiki said. "How would you like to be castrated?"

After the interrogation, Ibiki had to report to Miru, which was not a pleasant experience at all. He had left Sai panting and sweating after all the pain he had endured, but he still didn't confess. The man was strong willed – there was no denying that.

"What did he say?" Miru asked. "You were in there a long time."

"He didn't say anything," Ibiki said. "I tried everything."

"Not even…" Miru began.

"Yeah, I cut off his head. Technically, I cut off both of them," the scarred man replied with a sadistic smile. "In his mind, of course."

"Poor bastard," Miru said. "Well, if you didn't get anything out of him, then we'll just have to put him on trial with our evidence. Our only flaw in the case is motive. He has means, opportunity and an eyewitness, but there's still no way of knowing _why_ he did it."

"I think I can tell you why," Naruto said, walking into the room holding Sasuke's hands. "Sorry to intrude, but Granny Tsunade said that you guys found out who _really_ killed Pervy Sage?"

Tsunade walked in behind them, so that she could find out the status.

"You know, kid, you have offensive nicknames for all of the Senin," Miru said. "What did you have for Orochimaru?"

"He wasn't special enough to have one from me," Naruto scoffed.

"It's an honor," Tsunade deadpanned. "Anyway, I would like to know if Sai confessed."

"No, he didn't," Ibiki conceded. "But Naruto – what did you mean when you said that Sai had a reason for wanting you dead?"

"He wanted Sasuke, of course," Naruto said.

"What!" came the shocked reply from everyone in the room.

"Listen, brat," Tsunade said, "I get that you think your boyfriend is hot stuff, but –"

"No, I'm serious," Naruto said!"

"You really think he –" Sasuke began.

"Yes!" Naruto said. "It makes complete sense." He turned to Ibiki, Tsunade and Miru before continuing. "Sai seduced Sasuke once," he said. "And if Sasuke didn't have feelings for me, there's a distinct chance Sasuke would be with Sai right now."

"So you think he was trying to eliminate his romantic competition?" Miru asked skeptically.

"Both of his romantic competition," Naruto said.

"If both Naruto and Sakura died, then I'd have nobody," Sasuke realized. "He was trying to get you both out by killing you and framing Sakura?"

"Probably," Naruto shrugged.

"That's crazy!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"I agree with Uchiha," Tsunade said. "Sai might not be a good guy, but he's a psychiatrist – he's certainly not crazy."

"Really?" Naruto asked. "Why don't you search his house? He probably has some sort of evidence against him."

"That's not a bad idea," Miru said. "I'll get Shikamaru to do it."

"I'll go bring Sai to the regular jail cell," Ibiki said. He and Miru walked out, and Tsunade soon followed.

"You really think that happened?" Sasuke asked. "Sai tried to kill you and frame Sakura?"

"I don't know," Naruto admitted. "But I have a feeling that this isn't anywhere near over yet."

Meanwhile, after having been brought to a cell in the jail, Sai smirked. His restraints forbade the use of chakra, but he still had his kekkei genkai that no one knew about. Thank goodness for Danzo being so hush hush about that sort of information before he died and Root was disbanded.

Sai slowly melted into a pool of ink that flowed to the outside of the cell. The pool of ink began to rise and it reformed into Sai's body. Sai gave a smirk before performing a transformation jutsu to look like Ibiki. He walked out of the room and out of the station.

An officer was confused when he passed Ibiki on the way to the bathroom and then found that it was occupied by Ibiki.

OoOoOoOoO

Sai had managed to sneak into his apartment and retrieve his diary and the supplies he needed to implement the last parts of his plan. He needed to disappear without a trace, and he knew just where to do it.

He was walking down the hallway in the secret bunkers in Mount Hokage when he heard a bang. He saw Sakura leave the room she was confined to in a cloud of smoke. He knew she must have broken out of her restraints and knocked the door down. He cursed under his breath and chased her down the hallway.

Sakura noticed her pursuer and she decided to take evasive action by doing a clone jutsu to confuse the ink haired fugitive. Sai made an ink clone, and he split up to chase down both of them.

Sakura turned down a corner and Sai followed her. Sakura was getting desperate and she sent boatloads of chakra to her feet to help her run faster, but Sai was still catching up. Finally, she could see light up ahead.

Sai knew that if he didn't act fast, Sakura would escape and tell everyone of his hiding spot, so he had to do something quick. He took out a kunai and threw it, hitting Sakura in the calf.

Sakura shouted in agony as she toppled to the ground. Sai pulled her up by her hair and growled at her. "Next time you try to escape, you won't _survive._" He picked her up and carried her back into the room. "As your punishment, I won't heal you. That actually works for the best because without being able to use your leg, you can't escape again."

He sighed and sat down on the other side of the room with his back against the wall. He pulled out his diary and started writing.

_I was caught today. Apparently, the waiter told Tsunade that I gave him the drink. I knew I should have killed him after the party, but I just couldn't think of a place to bury him._

_I managed to escape from jail after Ibiki tortured me for hours. It was the most draining experience of my life. Then, I escape jail to find Sakura almost escaped here. Could you imagine if I hadn't been able to escape?_

_Anyway, they should notice that I'm gone by now, but they'll have no clue where I am. That gives me the element of surprise. It's a good thing that Naruto will be at Kakashi and Iruka's wedding, or I'd be screwed._

_I had to use my kunai on Sakura, but I can still clean it up and it'll be good as new. Wouldn't it be ironic if I used the same weapon to kill Naruto as I did to hurt Sakura? I'd owe my new life with Sasuke to that one kunai._

_I just wish he was here with me right now. I know he did want to be with me, but he knew that everyone expected him to be with Naruto once Sakura was out of the picture. He'll be relieved when I take care of the dumbass blond, and he'll probably even be grateful to me. He'll be happy we can finally be together._

_That's why Naruto must die. Because he doesn't love Sasuke at all. Sasuke doesn't love him, either. It's just a bad case of two people using each other. I'll bring it to an end, and Sasuke will be so grateful to me, we can finally have our happy ending. And Naruto and Sakura will get the ending they deserve._

Sai looked up at Sakura who was sweating and panting.

"I think I might get an infection," Sakura said. "Being locked in here hasn't done wonders for my immune system."

"Stop complaining," Sai ordered. "With any luck, you _do_ have an infection and you'll die soon anyway."

"If you feel that way, why not kill me now?" she asked.

"If they find me, I need a hostage – someone expendable."

"So I'm here to be your getaway card?" Sakura asked. "That's just great."

OoOoOoOoO

After leaving the police station, Sasuke insisted on walking Naruto home. If they couldn't be together at the Uchiha house, at least they could be together in Jiraya's. Heck, the pervert was probably watching from wherever he was.

What started out as a goodbye kiss turned into passionate tonguing, as the two men were going on fifteen minutes just kissing on Naruto's sofa.

"Sasuke," Naruto moaned when the raven attached his mouth to his neck. Sasuke began to suck and bite at the skin as Naruto ground his hips into Sasuke's.

Sasuke got up from Naruto's neck and lifted his shirt over his head before he was pushed up against a wall by Naruto who devoured his mouth like a starving animal. Sasuke reveled in the feeling of the blonde's lips on his own before slightly pushing him away to lift off his shirt. Naruto complied, and both men were shirtless.

Sasuke turned them around so that Naruto was the one being pressed against the wall. He licked a trail down his chest, and traced the Kyuubi seal, causing Naruto to giggle.

"Stop it!" he said, playfully shoving the raven. "You remember I'm ticklish there!"

"Yeah," Sasuke said with a sly smirk. "Why else do you think I did it?" Naruto laughed and then Sasuke leaned into his ear. "I wonder if you still have those sensitive ears," he whispered seductively. Naruto closed his eyes and tried to prevent moaning. Sasuke smirked and undid his pants, grabbing his arousal as they dropped to the floor.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke began to stroke him. It was a slow, agonizing pace that he kept, and he couldn't help but need completion now. He got tired of Sasuke's teasing and pushed the raven on to the sofa again. Pinning him down. He made a trail of kisses down Sasuke's abs, stopping at the hem of his pants.

Naruto smirked, knowing the raven was probably in pain from having such a hard member being restrained by his denim jeans. He decided to get Sasuke back for the slow hand job by rubbing Sasuke's erection through the cloth. Sasuke stifled a moan and bucked into Naruto's touch, earning another smirk from the blond.

Finally, the blonde's impatience won out and he tore of Sasuke's pants before attaching his mouth to the throbbing member. He could taste the precum on the tip and he eagerly bobbed up and down on the hard piece of flesh, fondling his balls in the meantime with his hand.

Sasuke was in pure ecstasy. The blond was sucking and bobbing like there was no tomorrow. He was so close, but he wanted to make it last forever. Then Naruto started stroking the base while licking the head. Sasuke moaned and threw his head back. Naruto smirked, knowing the reaction he was causing. He pulled his face away and began to slowly stroke Sasuke's erection, but making sure to stave off his orgasm.

As Naruto stroked Sasuke's throbbing member in his left hand, he began to prepare himself with his right hand. He made sure to give Sasuke enough pleasure so that he had his eyes closed almost the whole time.

Soon, Naruto was fully ready and he kept stroking Sasuke's cock. He maneuvered himself so that he could just sit down on Sasuke's throbbing penis. He smirked and flicked the head of Sasuke's cock, making Sasuke throw his head back again. Naruto took this opportunity to sit down, impaling himself on Sasuke's member.

Sasuke almost came right then when he realized why his cock was sheathed in such a delicious heat. He opened his eyes in shock to see Naruto looking into his eyes. He could see that making this a surprise was kind of painful for the blond, but Naruto smiled anyway. It took a few minutes before Naruto got adjusted, but Sasuke was grateful – it gave him a chance to back off the edge.

Naruto began to ride Sasuke, impaling himself at different angles until…

"Ah!" Naruto shouted when Sasuke's cock hit his prostate. Sasuke smirked and began to thrust in time with Naruto, doubling the pleasure for both of them. Sasuke began to stroke Naruto off in rhythm, and they were soon just lust crazed, moaning teenagers again, just like they were when they first had sex.

Sasuke bucked up one last time before he spilled his seed deep within Naruto. Naruto felt the warm sensation seeping through his bowels and it made him cum all over his and Sasuke's chests. Panting, Naruto maneuvered them so they would be able to lay down together on the sofa. He and Sasuke didn't have to speak for a while – they just said all they needed to say. But just because they didn't have to speak didn't mean Sasuke didn't _want_ to.

"I love you," he said to Naruto.

"I love you too, Sas'ke," Naruto mumbled, snuggling closer to the raven. Sasuke embraced him by pulling him into his chest. He slowly stroked Naruto's hair as they just lay there.

OoOoOoOoO

Sai looked at Sakura who was panting on the other side of the room. He had wrapped up her leg, but it certainly wasn't anywhere near decent medical attention. She wouldn't die so soon, though. She'd just get a mild infection.

"When will you be done?" Sakura asked.

"When I have Sasuke, and you and Naruto are a distant memory," he said.

**In the Next Chapter:**** Kakashi and Iruka walk down the aisle; Someone dies at the hands of Sai; Hinata is in danger; Sai sets his eyes on Fushiki.**

**Author's Note: So, how did you like it? Good, I hope? Anyway, review and yadda yadda yadda. :p I hope to post one more chapter before the end of the year. Wish me luck!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! NaruxSasu loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: ::Checks pulse:: No, I'm not dead.**

**People were very intrigued with who I'm going to have die. I'll give you a hint: It's not Sasuke, Naruto, or Sai.**

**Oh, and I am extremely sorry for the long update time. With the holidays, things were kind of hectic, and I wasn't able to get this out anywhere near as quick as I wanted.**

**Also, I have a poll on my page directly related to this story, so if you want to check it out, just click my name (after you review of course) and vote. I know some people have discovered it and have already voted, but I'd like as many votes as possible so I don't piss off people who didn't want whatever happens.**

**But first, before I forget: thanks to my reviewers: **wintercrystal, Eztli, Musicgirl1796, anime-obsessed95, **and** yugiohjb. **I told you guys last time that every time I get a review, an angel get's its wings, but I didn't mention that every time someone reads and **_**doesn't**_** review, they lose them! Please don't make an angel lose its wings.**

Chapter Fourteen: What We Do For Our Children

Iruka was FREAKING. OUT.

Why was Iruka freaking out, you ask? Well, that tends to happen on one's wedding day when the groom has yet to arrive. Well, one of the grooms.

"I swear to god, if he chickened out, I'll kill him!" Iruka said.

"Calm down," Naruto said. "I'm sure he's on his way right now. He's probably with Sasuke."

"Oh my god, Naruto!" Iruka said. "What if he's hurt? What if he's _dead_?"

"Iruka, calm down," Naruto commanded. "He's not hurt, and he's not dead. He'll be here soon."

"What's the point?" the brunet asked. "Kakashi's never really been all that reliable."

"I swear, your mood swings are _lethal_," Naruto told the older man. "Either shut up or I'll have to do some freaky jutsu to shut you up."

"Fine," Iruka said. "But if Kakashi's not here in ten minutes, I'm going out to find him."

"Fine," Naruto conceded. "Now just stop freaking out."

"I'm sorry," Iruka said. "I just want this day to be perfect."

"Don't you think it would be weirder if Kakashi got here on time?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Iruka said. "That's why I told him that the wedding began two hours ago. That way, he'd only be _fashionably_ late."

"It isn't that late yet," Naruto said.

"It's twenty minutes!" Iruka said.

"Iruka," Naruto warned with a growl.

"Right," Iruka said. "I'll shut up now."

'_No you won't'_ the blond thought.

"I'm just so nervous," the brunet said. The blond sighed. Once Iruka became worried, there was _no_ shutting him up."

"I'll go find him," Naruto said.

"You will?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah," the blond sighed. "If it'll shut you up."

"Thanks so much, Naruto!" Iruka said, hugging the blond.

When the brunet finally released him, Naruto went to find his lover and his old sensei. He had about ten minutes, he estimated, before Iruka's head would implode.

Luckily, it took barely five minutes for him to find Kakashi and Sasuke at the Uchiha house. He gulped as he realized that Ako was there too, and their last encounter didn't go too well.

"What are you doing here?" Ako asked Naruto venomously when he saw the blond arrive.

"Ako," Sasuke warned.

"I'm just here to collect the groom and the best man," Naruto said. "What's taking so long?" Naruto looked across the living room into the kitchen, where he could see Kakashi talking to someone who the blond couldn't see.

"Kakashi's talking to Miru," Sasuke said, reading my mind. "There's been an issue with Sai."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"He's escaped," the raven stated. Naruto paled with realization. "We're going to get out of here now."

"We can't do that, Sasuke," Naruto said. "We have a wedding we need to go to."

"Iruka will understand," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's wrist. Naruto pulled himself out of Sasuke's grip.

"I'm not going into hiding again," Naruto said. "The last time, I lost you for twenty whole years. I'm not going through that again."

"I can't just sit here and watch Sai target you!" Sasuke said.

"After the wedding, we can deal with all this," Naruto said, brushing him off. "Sai wouldn't be stupid enough to attack me at a wedding with dozens of powerful shinobi and kunoichi in attendance." The _would he?_ in the question went unsaid, but Sasuke still heard it.

"You better be right, Naruto," Sasuke said.

Kakashi and Miru stepped out and Naruto escorted the group to the wedding, where everyone else was already in attendance and waiting. The mixture of fury and relief on Iruka's face was comical, but they chose not to comment, lest they awaken the feared Bridezilla.

As the ceremony began, Naruto couldn't help but wish he and Sasuke could have this someday. There would only be one problem with that. Naruto's eyes unconsciously drifted to where Ako was sitting and the blond sighed softly.

"Dearly beloved," Tsunade began, "We are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses to join Iruka Umino and Kakashi Hatake in matrimony, which is commended to be honorable among all men. Therefore, it is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly. If anyone can show just cause as to why these two should not be joined together through marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

As expected, no one got ready to stop the wedding. It was truly a beautiful sight. There was only one glaring absence at the ceremony. Sakura would be so upset if she realized that Kakashi was getting married without her there. It just made it worse that Naruto was already feeling guilty about not believing her and knowing that she was gone for no reason whatsoever.

"Right now, Saki Uchiha has requested to read a poem," Tsunade said, stepping aside as Saki stood up in her place. She was wearing a pale pink dress that complimented her green eyes well.

"I'd like to read a sonnet in honor of my godfather being married," Saki said. My eyebrows rose a bit when I realized what she was saying. I looked around and saw all the kids in the ceremony – Mino, Shikamaru's kids, the Uchiha kids, Hinata and Kiba's children, Neji and Tenten's children, and even Konohamaru and Moegi's son. I would never have the opportunity to have kids.

Sure, I'd accepted it when I realized I was gay, but looking out at all my peers – my _friends_ – who have these Christmas card families was an eye opener. Heck, even my _lover_ had children, even if he wasn't exactly thrilled about being with a woman.

Naruto stopped his pity party for a little bit to listen to Saki read the sonnet.

"_Let me not to the marriage of true minds  
admit impediments. Love is not love  
which alters when it alteration finds,  
or bends with the remover to remove:  
Oh, no! It is an ever-fixed mark.  
That looks on tempests and is never shaken;  
it is the star to every wandering bark,  
whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.  
Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks  
within his bending sickle's compass come;  
love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,  
but bears it out even to the edge of doom.  
If this be error and upon me proved,  
I never writ, nor no man ever loved."_(1)

Saki stepped down and Tsunade took her place. "That was beautiful, Saki," Tsunade said. Wow, you'd never think Tsunade would be so _sappy_. I guess weddings will do that to _any_ girl. "Now it's time for the exchange of the rings. Who has the rings?"

"I do," both Sasuke and I said at the same time. We stepped forward and gave our respective grooms the rings to put on the other's finger. We both stepped back and let the wedding continue.

Tsunade turned to Kakashi and said, "Now, repeat after me. I, Kakashi Hatake," she said, and Kakashi repeated. "give you, Iruka Umino," she said, and Kakashi repeated once more. "this ring, as an eternal symbol of our love and my commitment to you." Again, Kakashi repeated, slipping the ring on Iruka's fingers.

Tsunade then turned to Iruka and they did the same thing. Iruka slipped the ring onto Kakashi's fingers, leaning over afterwards to kiss his hand.

"By the power vested in me by the elders of Konoha," Tsunade continued, "I now pronounce you husband and husband."

Kakashi and Iruka leaned in, and they were soon caught in a smoldering lip lock. Tsunade smiled as they walked back down the aisle towards the back of the Hokage mansion, where the recession was to be held.

It was the first time Naruto had ever been to a wedding (other than his own), and he was swept up in the moment. He approached Sasuke after the recession started.

"So, do you think that could ever be us?" Naruto asked.

"I plan on it, dobe," Sasuke said. "Just because you died at our last wedding won't stop me." Naruto smiled at his boyfriend, but it then turned to a frown.

"What about Ako?" Naruto asked.

"He'll come around," Sasuke assured. "But until then, we should probably be a little more discreet."

Naruto sighed and looked down at Sasuke's feet. "It was so much simpler before you had a missing ex, three kids, and twenty years to catch up on."

"Tell me about it," Sasuke muttered. "I'll see you later, but I think I should go see where Fushiki went."

"You do that," Naruto said as Sasuke began to walk away. Naruto walked over to the drink table and poured himself a bottle of sake, not trusting the caterers to give him a drink. Not after the last time that happened.

Naruto looked up at the sky and realized that Sai could come to the wedding. He could easily pull something at the wedding using a disguise. Paranoid and afraid for his friends, he walked around, searching for Miru.

OoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, Naruto wasn't the only one inspired by Kakashi and Iruka's wedding. Choji brought a drink over for Maya and smiled at her, before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

When he pulled away, he whispered to her, "I love you." He held his breath, waiting for a response from his girlfriend. After all, this was the first time either of them used the l-word, and he was hoping he wasn't the only one in love.

"I-I love you, too," Maya said, surprised at her boyfriend's declaration.

"Do you really mean that?" Choji asked.

"Of course," Maya said. "If I didn't mean it, I wouldn't have said it."

"Then marry me," Choji said with a grin.

"What?" Maya said.

"Marry me," Choji repeated.

"I think it's a little soon to think about marriage," Maya said. "I have a kid, and we've only been together a month and a half."

"So?" Choji asked. "I love you, and you love me. Mino likes me, and it's not like there's really anything else to stop us."

"Are you sure you're not just caught up in the moment?" Maya asked. "Maybe you should think about it some more."

"Are you saying 'no'?" Choji asked, his face falling.

"It's not that I don't want to," Maya said. "It's just that it's too soon. We don't even live together."

"But we don't need to live together to know we're in love," Choji said.

"I just can't do this right now," Maya said, taking her drink and walking away.

Ino, who was with Shikamaru talking to Tenten and Neji, saw Choji go from excited to crestfallen and then watch Maya walk away from him, and she immediately knew something was wrong. Excusing herself from her friends, she walked over to where Choji was.

"What's going on with you two?" Ino asked.

"I proposed," Choji said.

"That's great!" Ino squealed. "When's the wedding?"

"There isn't going to be one," Choji said.

"What do you mean?" the blonde asked.

"She rejected me," Choji said, not looking at Ino. "She said it was too soon."

"Well, that's to be expected," Ino said. "She's been a single mother for twelve years. She isn't the kind of person to jump into something, especially not something as serious as marriage."

"I don't get why, though," Choji said. "She says she loves me, but she doesn't want to prove it."

"There are more ways to prove love than just marriage, Choji," Ino said. "But making her feel like she has to do that is probably what scared her off."

"I can't help it!" Choji said. "I love her, and you know how bad I am with women!"

"But that's in the past," Ino said. "You've lost a lot of weight in the last few months, and she was head over heels in love with you. The only thing stopping you two now, is you."

"I can't help it!" Choji said. "Hinata and Kiba are married, Neji and Tenten, Kakashi and Iruka, Sakura and Sasuke were married, and he and Naruto would be married for twenty years if everything went right! I'm the only one whose still left behind. I'm the one without a family, and I'm the one who's always the third wheel whenever I hang out with any of you guys. Unless it's just the guys. I just want to have the family with her. I want to be with her in every way, including marriage. I love her, Ino!"

"I get that," Ino said. "But maybe you should just take things a tad bit slower."

"Do you think she really loves me?" Choji asked.

"Of course she does," Ino said. She and Choji moved to sit down. They were far enough away from the party, and they were in a corner that no one could see them in unless they were looking for them. "She's crazy about you."

"She says that, but how can I believe her?" Choji asked.

"You just have to trust your heart," Ino said. Choji sighed.

"I know," he said. "I'll go find her." Choji stood up and he and Ino returned to the party. As soon as they got there, Choji furrowed his brows in confusion and pointed to the entrance. "Isn't that Temari?" he asked.

He could practically see the steam pour out of Ino's ears as she stormed over to where the other blonde was.

"What are you doing here?" Ino asked. "You weren't invited."

"I came because I wanted to see Shika," Temari said.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"We have a daughter together," Temari said.

"So?" Ino asked. "What do you need to tell him about Shiminama?"

"That's none of your business," Temari said, pushing past the shorter blonde. Ino, furious, grabbed Temari, stopping her from walking.

"You're not going anywhere," Ino said. "This party is invitation only."

"Get off me, you bitch," Temari hissed, pulling her arms away.

"Get out, now!" Ino demanded.

"Are you jealous?" Temari asked. "I'm the mother of his first-born, now, and I'm a part of his life. You can't stop me from talking to him whenever I want to."

"Watch me," Ino said, pushing Temari. "Get out of here, now!"

Choji, sensing a problem, moved over to his friend. "Ino, what are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago," the blonde replied. She walked back up to Temari, who had begun advancing towards Shikamaru, and turned her so they were face to face. After giving Temari a slight glare, Ino slapped her across the face.

"You bitch!" Temari said, ripping the sleeves on Ino's dress.

"You did _not_ just do that," Ino said. Temari replied with a smug smile, and Ino tackled her, knocking her back into the punch bowl. The red liquid seeped into both of their clothes as they rolled around in the dirt.

Ino pinned Temari to the ground and ripped apart both sleeves on her dress as payback, causing Temari to kick the petite blonde off her. They continued the catfight, scratching each other and pulling each other's hair until Choji and Shikamaru stopped them. Choji pulled Ino back, as Shikamaru pulled Temari back.

"What's going on here?" Shikamaru asked.

"She started it!" Ino said, trying to free herself from Choji's grip.

"Liar!" Temari screamed. "I came here to talk to you about Shiminama and she started this fight!"

"What do you need to tell me?" Shikamaru asked.

"I wanted to know what we should do," Temari said. "I'm leaving Konoha, and I want to make sure that Shiminama can be with both of us."

"Why are you leaving?" Shikamaru asked.

"Without Gaara here, I have no family, and I have no desire to stay."

"Please stay," Shikamaru asked. "It'll be too troublesome to drag Shiminama in and out of the stupid desert."

"Why should I?" Temari asked. "I'm obviously not welcome," she said, with a pointed look towards Ino.

"Ino, please apologize," Shikamaru said. Ino huffed, crossing her arms. She stormed away in the opposite direction, fuming. Choji shrugged and ran after his friend.

"You picked a real winner, Shika," Temari said with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"You're being really troublesome right now," Shikamaru said. "Ino and I were happy, and now you come in, and you're making her second guess our marriage. Stop it with the games, Temari. Stay single, or find another guy, but either way, leave me alone. I am off the market." Shikamaru stormed away to follow his wife.

Meanwhile, Choji found Ino in a hiding spot not far away from the mansion where they found as a genin team so many years ago.

"She thinks she's so superior because she was Shikamaru's first love," Ino said. "Well, he's moved on, and she's still stuck in the past, and I'm tired of it!"

"You have to see what position Shikamaru's in right now," Choji said. "Because of this fight, he might end up having to choose whether to divorce you or say goodbye to the daughter he just found."

"This has been a long time coming," Ino said. "Ever since Temari told him that he's Shiminama's father, she has been trying to manipulate him and putting little cracks in our marriage."

"Then you can do one of two things," Choji said. "You can either seal those cracks, or you can stretch them."

"Why did he have to take her side," Ino said.

"I'm sure he was just appeasing her," Choji assured her.

"He's been assuring her a lot lately," Ino said. "But he doesn't feel the need to assure his wife of anything."

"Ino, that's not fair," Choji said.

"Life's not fair!" Ino said. "Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if I _did_ go out with you."

"Ino –" Choji began, but she cut him off.

"No," Ino said. "You asked me out, and I told you I was in love with Shika. But now, he's really turning out to be an awful husband."

"Don't say that," Choji said.

"You proposed to Maya!" Ino said. "You've treated her like a knight in shining armor! Why can't Shikamaru do that for me?"

"You're blowing this out of proportion," Choji said.

"No, I'm not!" Ino said. "Our whole relationship, I've been the one who's been pining away for him. _I_ had to convince him to let Temari go. _I_ had to convince him to give us a chance. And now _I_ have to sit and watch him cozy up with his slut of an ex!"

"Ino – " Choji said, but he was cut off by a pair of lips on his own. He looked, shocked to see that Ino had kissed him.

Choji didn't know why he went with it, but he just chalked it up to being upset that Maya rejected his proposal and helping Ino blow off some steam. They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes, horrified.

"I've gotta go," Ino said, leaving Choji all alone with a shocked expression on his face.

OoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru was pissed.

No. Shikamaru was _really_ pissed.

Not only did his wife and his ex make a huge scene at someone's _wedding_, but it almost made him lose his daughter. He didn't know who to be more pissed at.

All he really did know is that he needed to find Ino, and he needed to find her soon. He checked all of her favorite places, but he found no sight of her. After thirty minutes of searching, he began to think.

Ino would want a place where he _wouldn't_ find her. Somewhere where she could hide. It was then that Shikamaru realized where Ino was, and he hastily made his way over. When he heard the voices of his wife and best friend, he knew he was in the right place. But it was Ino's voice that stopped him.

"You proposed to Maya!" Shikamaru heard his wife yell.. "You've treated her like a knight in shining armor! Why can't Shikamaru do that for me?"

"You're blowing this out of proportion," Choji said, rationally.

"No, I'm not!" Ino said. "Our whole relationship, I've been the one who's been pining away for him. _I_ had to convince him to let Temari go. _I_ had to convince him to give us a chance. And now _I_ have to sit and watch him cozy up with his slut of an ex!"

"Ino – " Choji said, but he was cut off by something. Curious, Shikamaru peaked around the corner to see his best friend locking lips with his wife. But from the way the conversation was going, he knew exactly who instigated it.

He ran. He ran more than he ever had before. Ever. He finally reached his destination – the apartment building where Temari was living. He knew it was a bad idea. He knew he'd regret it in the morning. He knew he was taking a bad situation and making it a thousand times worse. But right now, all he needed was comfort.

He knocked on the door and Temari opened it with a sly smile. "What happened to being off the market?" she asked with an amused expression.

"Shut up," Shikamaru said, pulling her into a fierce kiss and pulling off his jacket.

OoOoOoOoO

To say the partygoers were shocked at the events that transpired between Ino and Temari was an understatement. The ones who knew them were horrified. The one's who didn't were amused. But the newlyweds had just as big a divide.

"It wasn't that bad, Iruka," Kakashi said. "Every wedding needs some entertainment."

"They started a catfight at our reception!" Iruka yelled. "It _was_ that bad!"

But the antics of the two women were completely ignored by a certain blond, who had, at this point in his life, learned to trust his gut instinct when it said something was wrong.

Sasuke knew he shouldn't approach the blond, lest Ako see, but he couldn't ignore the look of horror on Naruto's face.

"What happened?" he asked as he approached the blond.

"I have a bad feeling," Naruto said. "I had the same feeling during Shiminama's party right before Jiraya died, and I had the same feeling at our wedding before…" he trailed off.

"Do you think Sai's going to start trouble here?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "Just get Fushiki and Saki out of here, alright?"

"Sure," Sasuke said. He didn't need to believe Naruto. He wouldn't take the slightest chance with his children. If he didn't think Ako would flat out refuse, he'd bring him home, too. Sasuke frowned when he saw Fushiki playing with a grown man who he didn't recognize. Sasuke knew with everything that was going on to not trust anyone he didn't know was his friend.

"Fushiki, we have to go," Sasuke said.

"Can Naruto come with us, Daddy?" Fushiki asked.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, glancing up at the man.

"No, not him!" Fushiki giggled. "You know, Naruto-sensei?"

"Oh," Sasuke said. "No, he isn't coming with us."

"Why not?" Fushiki pouted. "I thought you and Naruto were living together like you and Mommy did?"

"We were, but we decided to stop," Sasuke said. "Your brother didn't like it, so we decided to stop."

"Aw," Fushiki said. "I want Naruto to come."

"Fine," Sasuke said. "I'll make sure Naruto comes by tonight to tuck you in, alright?" Sasuke couldn't help but smile. Not only had Fushiki grown so attached to Naruto in the short time they had been together, but he would probably be ecstatic when they got together and went public.

OoOoOoOoO

Sai was really proud of himself. He was being very sneaky, and he knew it was a great idea he had hatched. The Umino/Hatake wedding wasn't exactly the event of the century, but it had enough people that Sai could disguise himself and blend in. He'd be able to implement his plan. Tonight, Naruto Uzumaki would die.

He had been following Sasuke the whole night at a safe distance. He didn't care what the pink bitch said. He knew he was meant to be with Sasuke. Now and forever.

It was the little brat that caused trouble. When he noticed Sai straying a little too close to his father, the Uchiha had come up and asked the man his name. Rada (2) was the name he came up with.

It was a few minutes later that the sex god Sasuke Uchiha came over and took the little boy away. He noticed how attached the youngest Uchiha was to the blond he was going to kill, and he knew that he would have to be out of the way for Sasuke to move on with him. After all, Sai could offer Sasuke a shoulder to cry on.

But first…

Sai turned around and he was able to find the blond hair that he knew belonged to Naruto. He followed him, wanting to corner him, but then saw the blond approach the police chief who arrested him. Sai scowled and decided to send an ink rat to listen in.

"_You think Sai's here?"_ Miru asked.

"_I think it's a distinct possibility,"_ Naruto said. Dammit! How could the blond have figured it out!

"_I think you're right,"_ Miru said. _"In fact, I've been eyeing a suspicious character who might just be him in disguise_."

That was when Sai knew. He had to take his chance now, because they were on to him. He had limited time, and it was perfect. Naruto's back was to him! He slowly pulled out a kunai with an exploding tag on it and smirked.

In seconds, it was in the air, hurling towards Naruto. The blond saw Miru's eyes widen like saucers and he was unceremoniously pushed away. Naruto saw the blood. He heard the explosion. He knew it was Sai. He knew this was it.

Sai was panicking. He'd only brought two kunai, and without the element of surprise, he could easily be taken down by the many ninja in the area. He looked around as the partygoers took in the scene and his eyes landed on a single woman with blue-ish, short hair wearing a winter coat. She looked at him with scared, pale eyes. He appeared behind her instantly as a few people started to realize what was going on.

"Sai!" Naruto yelled at the man who had grabbed Hinata. This attracted the attention of many of the people, including Kiba, Sasuke, and Tsunade.

"Let go of my wife!" Kiba yelled, rushing towards Hinata and her captor.

"One more step and I kill her," Sai said, putting the kunai to Hinata's neck. "I'm getting out of here without being followed, or she dies, got it?" he asked.

Kiba paled. Naruto paled. Tsunade paled. Sasuke paled. This man was really nuts. There were no lengths he would go to. He and Hinata melted into a pool of ink, and reappeared inside of Mount Hokage.

At the party, all hell broke loose. They needed to find Shikamaru, and they needed people to help out in the rescue effort. They needed someone who was smart, someone who was powerful, someone who was brave, and someone who would do anything to bring Hinata back. Her first thought was Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shikamaru on a team.

Not that they weren't already assembling without her order. They knew that they needed to find Hinata, and they knew it wouldn't be long before Sai grew desperate enough…to kill her.

**In the Next Chapter:**** Sai is able to grab Fushiki; Shikamaru figures out Sai's whereabouts; Sai rigs Mount Hokage for when the Konoha ninja figure out where he is; A massive disaster puts the lives of many in jeopardy.**

(1) This was Shakespeare's _Sonnet 116_. I looked up how a real wedding goes so I could make this as realistic as possible. Sadly, I've never been to one. Everyone I know is already married.

(2) In case you want to know, I came up with the name Rada because I was listening to Radar by Britney Spears while thinking of a name. I know, it's kind of weird, but I decided to do it.

**Wow, there was a lot more Ino-Shik-Cho in here than I had originally planned. But I still feel like their stories need to come to a close soon so we can focus on SasuNaru and Sai.**

**By the way, I am so excited because I finally got my first flamer! Yay! It wasn't even for this story, but it was a Sakura hater who didn't like how I made Sakura NOT a devil in my story **Love: Discovered**. You see, it's my opinion that Sakura is the reason Sasuke and Naruto are so wonderful. If Naruto didn't fight over her with Sasuke, their whole dynamic would be completely off. Anyway, I digress.**

**I'd like to say that I gave you guys an extra long chapter to tide you off since I waited so long, but it was below average. I kind of wanted to move things along slowly so that we can have a better fallout.**

**Um...there will be a couple more deaths in here, but I have enough extra characters that I don't really use, so it'll be kind of good in that I can then focus on the characters I have left. If you want to have a say in who dies, go vote on my poll on my page right now.**

**Another thing, I've already decided on a prequel to this and a sequel to this. The prequel will be how Sasuke and Naruto fell in love all the way up to the infamous wedding, and the sequel will be…well…the sequel. So if any of you have any name ideas for those, please tell me in a review. But I want it to somehow connect to this story's title too, like maybe having the word "Life" in it, or something. I don't know. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing (you know you want to). Oh, and thanks for voting on the poll (don't forget…I'm not held responsible if your favorite character is killed because you didn't vote).**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! NaruxSasu loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: So, um…I'd like to thank the people who voted. I don't get how there were an odd number of votes since I let people pick two, but I'm keeping it open until I start writing the next chapter, so you still have time to vote. So far, it almost looks like Sakura's definitely a goner, unless a bunch of people choose to save her before next week. But she's almost has twice the number of votes that the second place character has, so that would be tough.**

**Anyway, I'm glad with the interest in this story. It isn't my most popular, but I'm still grateful for everyone who reviews, and even the people who just put it (or me) on alert and favorite it (or me). So thanks. I think since this is chapter 15, we've got somewhere between four and seven chapters left depending on what I decide to do after the Sai thing is over. But this chapter is almost entirely dedicated to Sai's story. We'll see more of the Temair/Shikamaru/Ino/Choji/Maya story when this is done.**

**I also want to apologize. I've never used music or poems in my stories because I find that when I read stories with them, I usually skip over them, but I was listening to a song on the TV (Mad World – Adam Lambert) and it completely expressed this chapter. So if you want to, listen to it. If you don't, then don't. And feel free to skip over the lyrics if you want.**

**Also, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: **yugiohjb, Momoiro Murasaki, wintercrystal, Eztli, anime-obsessed95, Musicgirl1796, chynna18rawrr, **and my anonymous reviewer who didn't leave a name. **

Chapter Fifteen: Mad World

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places_

_Worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere_

_Going nowhere_

_And their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression_

_No expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow_

_No tomorrow_

Sakura Uchiha…no, Sakura _Haruno_ had never expected this to happen. As she stood inside the tunnels inside the Hokage Mountain, her heart fell, and her worst fear was realized.

The worst thing for a mother is to see their child in danger and not be able to help. Sakura could help though. Right now, Kiba and Hinata didn't matter. All that mattered was Fushiki, and the support pillar that was threatening to fall on him. She had to save him. There was no choice.

As the ceiling collapsed after the explosion, Sakura managed to throw Fushiki onto the ground, shielding him from the fall of the pillar. She was hurt. She was wounded. She could die. But if she did, she would die knowing that she saved her son.

_And I find it kinda funny_

_I find it kinda sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very, very_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

OoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru couldn't help but groan. It was getting nowhere. Sai had taken Hinata – he probably had Sakura, too – and there were no leads. How in the world can a wanted criminal escape the village without being noticed? It was mind boggling!

"I want to know why you didn't spend all this time and energy looking for Sakura!" Sasuke yelled at him. "She's your wife's best friend! Are you so lazy that you don't care to look?"

"Sasuke, calm down," Shikamaru said. "Sakura still has yet to be confirmed as Sai's prisoner. We couldn't do anything if we didn't know where she was. Now, please, let me do my mission. I get that Sakura is the mother of your kids, alright? But after Sai killed Miru at the wedding, I've had to do this all alone and I'm swamped. I haven't slept in 36 hours. Just get out of my face and let me bring Hinata – and yes, Sakura, too , if she's there – home."

"Shikamaru's right," Naruto said, lightly touching Sasuke's shoulders. "Right now, Fushiki, Saki and Ako need you.

"You need me more," Sasuke said, turning to the blond. "Sai won't stop until he kills you."

"He won't get the chance," Naruto said. "The Elders have already agreed to Tsunade's decision to make me Hokage. He couldn't possibly get to me."

"There isn't always going to be someone there to take the kunai for you," Sasuke said. "Come to the house with me."

"I can't," Naruto said.

"Why not?" Sasuke asked.

"You know why!" Naruto said. "Ako doesn't want me there."

Sasuke was about to retort when he heard Shikamaru clear his throat. "If you two don't mind, will you please take your lover's quarrel somewhere else? I have more important things to worry about than you two arguing."

The two grumbled, but they obediently left the station, and Sasuke ordered Naruto to go back to the Uchiha house.

"I'm not going to do it," Naruto said.

"Please," Sasuke pleaded. "You've already been taken from me once. I don't want you to be taken from me again."

"I won't be taken from you," Naruto said, but he knew he lost the argument the second he looked into Sasuke's eyes. It was so rare that the raven ever showed emotion, but he could see the fear in Sasuke's eyes. "Fine."

"Good," Sasuke said.

OoOoOoOoO

"I wanted to apologize," Temari said when Ino opened the door to her house.

"Shikamaru's not here, so you don't have to pretend," Ino said.

"No, I'm serious," Temari said. "I've been behaving like some high school girl, as if Shikamaru's the last man that I'll ever have feelings for. I was wrong for coming here to start trouble."

"You really mean that?" Ino asked, surprise showing on her features.

"Completely," Temari said. She walked in the house after Ino stepped aside to let her in. They walked into the kitchen and Ino got Temari a glass of sake.

"So what changed your mind?" Ino asked.

"It was Shikamaru," Temari said. "He asked me to leave."

"Wait a second," Ino said, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "You've seen Shikamaru? I haven't seen him since the wedding. He's been working on the Sai case."

"Yeah," Temari said nervously. "I went to see him," she lied.

_Flashback:_

_Temari opened the door after she heard a couple of knocks. To say she was surprised to see Shikamaru standing at the door was an understatement._

"_What happened to being off the market?" Temari asked with a small smile appearing on her lips._

"_Shut up," Shikamaru said, cupping her cheeks and pulling her into a kiss. As their tongues mixed in their mouths, Shikamaru shut the door, and the two kissed all the way from the entryway to the bedroom._

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" Temari asked when they were both stripped of their shirts._

"_I…I do," Shikamaru said, kissing the blonde again. He unstrapped her bra and flung it across the room, pressing her into him. He hadn't felt the feeling of her bare breasts against his hard chest in 18 years._

_Who was Temari to complain? Ever since Shikamaru had shown up in Suna on the mission to guard Naruto while he and Gaara packed for Konoha, she had wanted this. Heck, she moved all the way to Konoha for it to happen!_

_Her hands moved down his back and came around the front, undoing his belt, and then his pants button. She slowly zipped his zipper down and his pants dropped to the ground._

_They spent that night together, and Temari was so happy that she finally got what she wanted…at least, until the next morning._

"_This was a mistake," Shikamaru said._

"_W-What?" Temari asked. She felt as if her whole world collapsed around her. As high as she was feeling yesterday was as low as she felt that second._

"_I-I'm sorry," Shikamaru said. "I know this was totally unfair to you, but I was just angry at Ino. She and Choji…they…"_

"_So I was a distraction?" Temari asked, trying to sound more angry than sad. "I was a means for _revenge_?"_

"_No!" Shikamaru said. "You were…yesterday was amazing, but I'm married."_

"_Some marriage," Temari commented._

"_You had your chance with me, and you chose to hurt me," Shikamaru said._

"_So this is your revenge against _me_?" Temari asked._

"_No!" Shikamaru said. "This is coming out wrong. I sound like an asshole!"_

"_Guess what?" Temari asked. "You are!" She pushed Shikamaru out of her apartment, and closed the door, but Shikamaru stopped it from closing._

"_Promise me you won't tell Ino?" Shikamaru asked._

"_Why should I?" Temari asked._

"_Because you've been here for weeks waiting for this!" Shikamaru said. "I don't know what you expected to happen, but I have a life here. A family here. I would never leave my family."_

"_I'm your family too!" Temari said. "Shiminama unites us!"_

"_I know," Shikamaru said. "I've probably been sending you mixed signals, but I'm in love with Ino, not you. I'm sorry, but I think it would be best if you left Konoha."_

"_What?" Temari exclaimed. "You want me to go so I don't expose this…this thing? Well, I won't do it. I won't let you kick me out."_

"_I'm not kicking you out," Shikamaru said. "But I'm going to be here with Ino, and we're going to be happy. And I don't want you to have to run into us in the streets. It would be easier if things went back to the way before."_

"_Fine," Temari said. "You want things back to the way they were? I'm taking Shiminama back with me to Suna."_

"_Temari, I don't want you to have to do this," Shikamaru said with a sigh. "But I don't want you to have to watch me and Ino forever. You are and always have been Shiminama's mother. I've only been her father for just over a month. I love her, but if you think returning to Suna is what is best, then it's your decision."_

"_Good," Temari said. "Now get the hell out!"_

_End Flashback_

"You went to see Shikamaru at the station?" Ino asked. "And he had time for you?"

"Yeah," Temari lied. "He told me that we could never be together, and he suggested that I leave Konoha and go to Suna again. I have been missing Gaara and Kankuro, so I think I'll take him up on that offer."

"Well, thanks for telling me," Ino said. "Feel free to visit any time you want. I wouldn't want to keep your daughter from you."

"I think you're not understanding," Temari said. "Shiminama is my daughter, and Shikamaru and I decided that she is going to come back with me to Suna – to her family."

"You can't do that," Ino said. "We're a family here. She's part of it now."

"I can do it," Temari said. "You're not her mom. You can't decide what I do and don't do. And Shikamaru knows _he's_ always welcome to visit."

"She's my step-daughter," Ino said.

"So?" Temari asked. "You have no legal right. Now where is she?"

"She's at a friend's house," Ino said.

"Then I'll just wait here for her," Temari said, sitting down on the sofa.

OoOoOoOoO

"I've noticed that you and Hikari aren't hanging out as much lately," Shiminama said to Ako.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you," Ako said. "She and I broke up."

"What?" Shiminama asked in a confused tone. "Why? I thought you were in love."

"Apparently not," Ako thought.

"Why'd it happen?" the dirty blonde asked the raven. "She didn't forgive you for sleeping over at my place?"

"That, and the fact that I developed feelings for someone else," Ako said, not looking Shiminama in the eyes.

"Who?" she persisted. "I didn't notice you hanging out with anyone other than Hikari and I."

"That's not important," Ako said, a very un-Uchiha blush crossing his face.

"Oh god, you don't mean…" Shiminama began but stopped. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Ako broke the silence

"Would you like to see a movie sometime?" Ako asked, confirming Shiminama's suspicions.

"Me?"

"Yes or no," Ako said. Another few seconds of silence passed before Shiminama answered.

"Sure, why not?" Shiminama said. From the second she saw Ako at her party, she'd noticed how incredibly hot he was. With the way his raven colored hair fell over his face, his bangs covering his forehead. But not his onyx eyes – those were clearly visible.

But she didn't know that she wouldn't be able to make that date, for her mother had different plans.

OoOoOoOoO

"Where were you?" Sakura asked when Sai returned to give her food.

"I was following through with my plan," Sai said.

"So Naruto's….is he dead?" the pinkette asked tentatively.

"Yes," Sai lied. "I am going to keep you here so you can give me tips on how to become part of the family."

"You know what I don't get?" Sakura asked. "If you killed the only two people who ever meant anything to Sasuke, how will he grow to love you? He'll only hate you.

"Truth be told, I have no idea," Sai said. "You see, my original plan was for Naruto to be killed and for you to go to prison for it. But Jiraya had to take the hit for him, and then they realized I did it. And then, Miru got in the way –" He caught himself, realizing he almost let it slip that Naruto was still alive.

"Miru?" Sakura asked. "You killed both Naruto _and_ Miru? You monster!"

"Stop it or I'll kill you on the spot," Sai commanded. Before he could say anything else, banging was heard through the wall.

"Sakura, is that you?" came Hinata's muffled voice through the rocks.

"Hinata?" Sakura asked before turning to Sai. "Why did you take Hinata?"

"I have my reasons ," Sai said. "Now, I have one more person to get rid of, and then it'll soon be over."

OoOoLater That DayoOoO

"I wonder who's at the door," Saki said after the bell rang. She, Ako, and Fushiki were still the only three home, as Sasuke had to have a meeting with Tsunade and Naruto about something or other. Shiminama had left two hours ago and then returned to tell Ako she was moving again.

With Fushiki napping and Ako locked in his room, Saki had to go all the way from the back of the house to the front to open the door, and the sight that stood in front of her shocked her completely.

"W-Who are you?" she asked the man with a kunai out.

"Where's the boy?" Sai asked.

"Who are you?" Saki insisted. When Sai entered without answering, she grew even more frightened. "Ako!" she called out. The call prompted Sai to jump so he was behind Saki, holding the kunai to her throat.

"Saki!" came Ako's voice as he flew down the stairs. "You're the guy from the party! The one who wanted to kill Naruto!"

"Where's the boy?" Sai repeated.

"Why do you want Fushiki?" Ako asked.

"Just give him to me, or I kill the girl!" Sai said, pressing the edge of the kunai to Saki's throat. He was momentarily thrown through the window of the back by a gust of wind. He stood up and brushed himself out, noticing he was in the Uchiha garden, and he looked on as Saki, Ako and the one who initiated the gust of wind stepped forward to fight.

"What are you doing here?" Saki asked.

"Temira wanted to know if you wanted to hang out," Mino said. "Kiba-sensei gave us the week off, so we had time to hang out. But I guess that's not going to happen."

Unbeknownst to the three teens, Fushiki, hearing the commotion, came outside and was standing just outside the house. Sai trained his eyes on him and knew he'd have to get past the three shinobi before getting to the brat.

"Wind Style: Grand Tornado!" Mino shouted after making a handsign. Before the gust of wind could hit him again, Sai drew a bird on a scroll and brought it to life, riding on it to escape the attack.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Saki said, shooting small balls of fire from her mouth at Sai in the air. She almost him, but he managed to avoid them.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" Ako said, blowing a huge ball of fire around the ink and its master. He smirked, knowing he'd gotten the upper hand, but when he dispelled the jutsu, he was looking at a puddle of ink.

Slowly, the ink came together to form Sai's body. "It's my turn," Sai said, sending forth a dozen ink snakes that wrapped themselves around the struggling teens. Fushiki, frightened, tried to run away to get help, but Sai stopped him. They got back on the bird and flew away.

OoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru still couldn't concentrate. Now that Fushiki Uchiha had also been kidnapped, he had to deal with this fast. He already had half a dozen people yelling at him to open the damn door. First things first, though, he needed to find where Sai was keeping them. And he couldn't concentrate when he was being yelled at.

He made the hand sign he usually made when he was thinking, and began to ponder the situation.

Sai needed a place near Konoha to keep coming back. He couldn't be outside the walls, or else they would be alerted when he entered. He had to have a hideout inside Konoha, but one that is rarely used and abandoned.

One with a lot of room, if he was going to keep multiple people there as well as sleep there himself. There were witnesses saying that they saw Sai fly past the Hokage statues, and there was just a small, open field back there. The only place he could be going to was outside the village, as he can't keep prisoners in an open field.

It _is_ a restricted area, so few people would bother him. In fact, if memory serves, the last time they used the escape routes was back during the invasion of Konoha by Suna and Orochimaru. Unless there's an immediate threat, it is unused.

"Shikamaru!" Sasuke yelled, finally barging through the door. "I demand to know the status of this investigation."

"Cool down," Shikamaru said. "I might have figured out where they are."

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"If I tell you, you're just going to run and go there. You could ruin it all," Shikamaru said.

"My child and his mother are with a madman," Sasuke said. "If you don't tell me where the fuck they are in ten seconds, I will personally castrate you and string your balls in a necklace to remind you not to fuck with me."

"Someone hasn't had their morning cup of Joe," Shikamaru muttered. "We're going to do everything we can, but if you screw this up, Fushiki and Sakura could _both_ end up dead. Do you want that?"

"Hn," Sasuke said, leaving the room. Shikamaru walked out and closed his door. He had to go to the Hokage and have her send a squad to investigate the escape tunnels.

Sasuke, meanwhile, had a plan. He was going to find out where Shikamaru thought they were, and he was going to get Kiba, Naruto, Neji, and Lee to help him get Sakura and Fushiki back. A tracker, two taijutsu specialists, a Sharingan user and a knucklehead couldn't possibly be defeated. Sasuke sighed. With the exception of Neji and himself, his "dream team" looked pretty pathetic. But he'd do what he had to in order to get Fushiki and Sakura back.

OoOoOoOoO

"You've finally figured it out?" Tsunade asked Shikamaru when he entered. She was currently in a meeting with Ino and Temari when Shikamaru entered.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said. "What are they doing here?" the brunet asked, pointing to his wife and his ex.

"They were discussing custody of your daughter," Tsunade said. "But seeing as how the lives of three people are in jeopardy, your news is more important."

"I think that Sai is holding them in the escape tunnels built inside the Hokage statues," Shikamaru said. "I propose a team of three should go in there as recon to make sure they're there, and then we can send a few larger squads in there to subdue Sai."

"I'm going," Ino said immediately. "Sakura and Hinata are my best friends and I'm Fushiki's godmother. I have to go."

"Fine," Tsunade said. "Ino will go, as will you, Shikamaru. You're jutsu will most likely come in handy. As for the other member, I'll personally go."

"But Tsunade-sama!" Ino yelled. "You're too old to be doing dangerous missions like this. The village needs you."

"I am a fine ninja," Tsunade said standing up. "I need to be there."

"You can't," Shikamaru said. "I already thought of who else to bring."

"Who?" Tsunade asked.

"Maya Kano," Shikamaru told the Hokage. "Her skills will be very useful."

"But she's a retired shinobi," Tsunade said.

"Yes, but I know she'd agree considering exactly who we're talking about," Ino said.

"Fine," Tsunade said. "But I'm going to be nearby in case any of you need me," Tsunade said.

"Good," Shikamaru said. He turned to Temari, who had been sitting by quietly during the exchange. "I want you to be there to protect her," he said, indicating Tsunade with his head." He and Ino left to room to fetch Temari, while a black haired man smirked and jumped down from his hiding spot right outside the window.

OoOoOoOoO

"Why did you call me over?" Naruto asked when he reached the Uchiha house. He was surprised when he entered to see Kiba, Neji, and Lee already there. "What's going on?" the blond asked.

"I know where Sakura, Hinata and Fushiki are," Sasuke said. "And the five of us are going to go there."

"If Tsunade assigned this mission, why isn't she telling us to do it?" Naruto asked.

"Because she didn't assign it," Sasuke said. "We're going to do this ourselves."

"I'm sure that there's a better way than to do this," Naruto asked. "What if something goes wrong."

"Nothing will go wrong," Sasuke said. "We all have too much invested in this. Sakura's the mother of my child and Fushiki is my son. Hinata is Kiba's wife and Neji's cousin. Lee is in love with Sakura. We're all personally invested, so we can't afford to fail."

"I hate to be the rational one, but here I go," Naruto said. "If Shikamaru and Tsunade already know, then they're handling it. Shikamaru is Fushiki's godfather, and Temari was her mentor. They also have personal stake. Let's just let them do their job."

"That could take too long!" Kiba yelled from his spot on the couch. "We need to do this now. Are you in or out?"

Naruto was still skeptical, so he turned to Neji. "Do you really think vigilante justice is okay?" Naruto asked.

"We're not planning on killing Sai," Neji said quietly. "We're planning on subduing him and rescuing our loved ones. It's not like we'll be doing anything that Shikamaru and Tsunade won't do. We just have the abilities and the drive to do it much faster and much more efficiently."

"And you?" Naruto asked Lee.

"We must save them," Lee said. "Sai is evil and cruel, and they might not have much time."

Naruto sighed. He was going to be Hokage in a few days, and he was jeopardizing this by going along with them? He knew that Sasuke was probably told not to do this, but the teme had to just be the savior. Part of Naruto wanted to stop them and let the system handle it, but he knew what had to be done.

"You in?" Kiba asked.

Naruto sighed again. "Someone has to keep you four from doing something stupid."

"Awesome!" Kiba exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" came a voice from the stairs. The five men looked up to see Ako running down the stairs ready for battle. "I don't care what you guys say. I'm going too."

Naruto watched as Sasuke's expression of confidence was replaced by horror. "I have too many people I love already in jeopardy," Sasuke said. "I won't let you be in danger, too."

"I'm going," Ako said. "Mom is there, and so is Fushiki."

"You can't stop him," Naruto said. "If I could stop you guys, I would. But you'd just go anyway. It's the same with him."

"Yeah!" Ako said. "Either you let me go with you, or I'll go alone."

After a few seconds, Sasuke finally consented, and soon, the six ninja were leaping from building to building in an attempt to get to the hideout. As the Hokage statues got bigger and bigger, dread began to fill Sasuke.

What if they're dead? What if Sai killed them? What if they aren't there after all? What if they're out of Konoha?

"Stop," Sasuke said when they were close. "We need a plan."

"We should split up," Naruto said.

"Good idea," Neji said. "Once we're inside, I'll be able to use my Byakugan."

"The teams are Neji, Kiba and I," Sasuke said. "We'll be going in from the center and going to the right to look. Naruto, Ako and Lee – you three go left and search. And be stealthy about it."

"Why'd you have to pair me with _him_?" Ako asked.

"Stop whining," Sasuke said. "Do you want to save everyone or not?" Ako shut up and the group continued. They ran around to the other side of the Hokage mountain and they ran up the stairs into the tunnels, Sasuke, Neji and Kiba going right, and Naruto, Ako and Lee going left.

OoOoOoOoO

"Are you ready?" Shikamaru asked Maya as they approached the Hokage's faces.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Maya said. She activated her bloodline trait, the Byakugan, and looked inside the tunnels. Yes, Maya was a Hyuuga by birth. Technically, she was Hinata's sister. But Hiashi Huyuuga's infidelity was swept under the rug and Maya was adopted by two young ninjas. "I can't believe it."

"What?" Shikamaru asked.

"I see Sai," Maya said. Ino gasped and Shikamaru closed his eyes. "Sakura, Hinata and Fushiki are all in different rooms. I also see…" Shikamaru looked up with a confused expression "…Sasuke, Neji and Kiba."

"What!" Shikamaru yelled. "I told him not to go."

"Well, he didn't listen," Maya said.

"We have to stop them," Shikamaru said.

"What are we waiting for?" Ino asked. "Let's go!"

OoOoOoOoO

Sai smirked to himself. He knew that there were almost ten Konoha ninja in the tunnels searching, but there was no way they could find Sakura, Hinata and Fushiki. They were shrouded in the strongest genjutsu known to mankind.

Sai was confident in his plan. He knew that he reached the point of no return. There was no way to go back now. Sasuke would never learn to trust him again, and there was no way that he could escape alive. He wanted to take as many people as possible with him. He only had three targets now.

Number one was Sakura. The bitch gave Sasuke three children. There was no way that Sai could let her live after that. Not to mention the fact that they were married for over a decade and a half.

Number two was Naruto. Sure, killing him wouldn't achieve a greater purpose like it would have before, but Sasuke was in love with Naruto and Naruto with Sasuke. There was no way to allow Naruto to live. It was unfathomable.

Finally, Sai's thoughts came to Sasuke. He was beautiful, strong, and the perfect man. Sai loved Sasuke like he'd never loved anyone before, and his feelings had always been unrequited. Even when he'd go out of his way to bump into him on the street, or to go to all of Ino's parties just to see the raven.

If Sai couldn't have him, no one could.

Sakura was already dying. He had made sure of that. Her wound that he gave her after her failed escape attempt was not only healing badly, but there was a definite infection. Even if she was taken out now, she'd have little chance of living.

It was Sasuke and Naruto who would be a problem. But Sai knew a way to kill them all and more. He had put a different type of genjutsu – a selective genjutsu – around the tunnels. Only one person was unaffected. And that one person would be the only one who could find him.

When Naruto finally came face to face with Sai, it was the black haired psychologist who would have the last laugh.

Meanwhile, Naruto was leading Ako and Lee through the tunnels. It was then that Ako and Lee stopped in their tracks. The same thing happened to Kiba, Sasuke and Neji. Naruto tried to disrupt the chakra flow, but it was no use. Whatever genjutsu this was, it was strong. There would only be one way to release it – to kill Sai. Naruto ran through the hallway and he realized that he was getting closer and closer to a bright light.

Naruto wasn't stupid. He knew that if he was the only one unaffected by the genjutsu, that Sai was luring him somewhere. But Naruto had no chance but to be led. Naruto turned a corner into a room and he stood face to face with Sai.

"You're here," the black-haired man said.

"Where are Sakura, Hinata and Fushiki?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry," Sai said. "You'll all be together soon." Naruto's eyes went wide and his heart clenched.

"You didn't kill them," Naruto said. Sai smirked and Naruto felt weak in the knees. "Did you?"

"Everyone who's in here will die. Ako. Fushiki. Sakura. Sasuke. Hinata. Kiba. Ino. Shikamaru. Maya. Neji. Lee. You. Me."

"You want to kill yourself?" Naruto asked.

"I'm taking you all with me," Sai said. "You see, I rigged this entire mountain with bombs. Not those weak paper bombs or flash bombs. I used the heavy duty stuff. The second I release my chakra, this entire mountain will collapse, and you will all die."

"You won't do that," Naruto said, more to himself than Sai. "You love Sasuke!"

"It's impossible now, thanks to you," Sai said. "But don't worry, I'm planning on killing you in a much more painful way."

Naruto looked around the room and saw hundreds of ink snakes and ink rats made by Sai that he hadn't noticed before. He looked up and saw dozens of ink spiders on the ceiling.

"It's time for you to die," Sai said. Naruto made a quick handsign as all the animals converged. As they met in the middle, they all exploded into a large pool of ink. Naruto reappeared, leaning on the other side of the wall, without a drop of ink on him.

"Is that all you've got?" Naruto asked with a smirk. Sai smirked, knowing the blond fell right into his trap. Suddenly, an ink clone of Sai started to rise from the wall, and it stabbed Naruto with a kunai in his shoulder, injuring the future Hokage.

Sai made another hand sign and the pool of ink slowly came together to form something that broke through the roof to the top of the Second Hokage's head. Rocks began to collapse on the small room, but no massive damage occurred yet. Naruto escaped to the top and he felt the Kyuubi healing his wound.

Naruto looked up to see what shape the ink took and he was surprised to see an ink Kyuubi standing in front of him It was standing on the ground, and it towered over the mountain. Naruto made a hand sign and performed a shadow clone jutsu.

The ink Kyuubi destroyed the clones with one swipe of a tail, which also knocked Naruto to the ground. He knew there was no one to help him – his friends were all still in his genjutsu.

Naruto panted and he made another clone to use rasengan. Unfortunately, he hadn't really done much training in the last twenty years, meaning he was still rusty when it came to fighting. The ink Kyuubi proved to be more durable than Sai's other ink creatures, not even faltering when Naruto hit it with the rasengan.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and had to dodge when the ink Kyuubi's tails hit where he was standing, causing the Second Hokage's head to be chopped clean off. Naruto threw his kunai that had exploding tags on them, and the ink Kyuubi burst, showering the blond with ink.

Sai flew out of the rubble from the Hokage's head on his ink bird, and he threw five shuriken at the blond while he was still focused on the Kyuubi's destruction. Naruto was hit in the back by all five, but the Kyuubi already began to heal him. Naruto jumped back down into the tunnels and Sai followed him back on his bird.

Naruto ran through the tunnels with Sai following closely behind him. Naruto made a sharp turn and he pulled out a kunai, throwing it back. Sai turned the corner and didn't have a chance to dodge as the kunai burst the bird, causing Sai to crash to the ground.

Sai, tired from the fight, had to release the genjutsu concealing his prisoners and the genjutsu that was on the Konoha ninja. Naruto and Sai began to engage in hand to hand combat, hitting each other with punches and kicks before Naruto performed a Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Realizing that the fight was turning in Naruto's favor, Sai began to run back to lead Naruto into an area where the bombs could collapse the mountain on top of the blond.

Sakura, having heard the commotion outside the door, slowly walked over to the door, weak from her infection. It was Kiba who burst through the door, saving her. He led her outside and she leaned against a wall as Kiba rescued Fushiki, and finally, Hinata.

Sasuke had run into Ako and they saw Naruto chasing Sai, so they decided to help. Shikamaru, Maya and Ino, not knowing that the prisoners were freed, kept looking in rooms for Sakura, Fushiki, and Hinata.

Lee was following Neji, who was using his Byakugan to find Sai.

As the commotion was going on, Sai smirked as Naruto, his clones, Sasuke and Ako closed in on him.

"It's all over," Sai said. "For all of you." He made a hand sign.

"No!" Naruto yelled.

"Release," Sai said, and explosions were heard throughout the tunnels hidden in the mountains. From the outside, Tsunade and Temari watched in horror as the Hokage's faces collapsed. First the first, then Tsunade's own head. Then, the Third, and finally, the Fourth. If it was bad enough watching as the ink Kyuubi destroyed her great-uncles head, it was worse watching her grandfathers, her teacher's, and her own fall. All that represented what the Hokage had done for Konoha was destroyed.

Rubble began to fall from the ceiling inside the cave. People began running towards the exit. Tears were openly flowing down Tsunade's face as she watched the rest of the mountain flatten into rubble.

OoOoOoOoO

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places_

_Worn out faces_

_Bright and early for the daily races_

_Going nowhere_

_Going nowhere_

_And their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression_

_No expression_

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow_

_No tomorrow_

Naruto saw a support beam falling, and if it fell, it would land on Ako. Gathering up all his courage, he pushed the teen out of the way, and was crushed by the beam. He faintly heard Sasuke's screams. Ako looked on in shock. Sasuke picked up the beam and Ako pulled Naruto out from under.

"Don't you dare die, Naruto Uzumaki," Sasuke said with tears flowing down his cheeks.

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very very, _

_Mad world, Mad world_

Sakura knew what she had to do. There was no maybe. She took the hit for her son, but she was content. Even if she died, at least she saved her son. She smiled as her world turned to black.

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday_

_Happy birthday_

_May they feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen_

_Sit and listen_

Tsunade realized what was happening. She knew that many people she loved were in the rubble. She knew that many people she loved were going to die. She knew that she couldn't stop this tragedy. All the great Hokage were able to protect the village. Tsunade could only watch.

She clutched her chest as a blinding pain took over her. Temari shouted when the Hokage slumped onto the ground, her hand clutching her chest and her eyes wide in horror.

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me_

_No one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me_

_Look right through me_

Neji was ushering his cousin and her husband outside of the tunnels, but there wasn't much time. He saw the walls caving in, and he made a split second decision, and he used his Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation to push Kiba and Hinata out of the tunnels as a large piece of rock crashed down.

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very very, _

_Mad world, Mad world_

**In the Next Chapter:**** One family must come together in a time of crisis; Tsunade is in critical condition after her heart attack; Choji is forced to make a decision; Konoha shinobi try to clear to rubble to find survivors; Ako has a change of heart.**

**Author's Note: I already know two people who are going to die, and there's only one decision to make. There was a tie for second place in the poll last week, so I'm doing a different poll and giving you only two choices: Who should die? Neji or Ino? I'll count reviews and polls together, but you have until…say…Saturday 1/15 to tell me, because that's when I'm going to start writing the next chapter. And it'll probably take a while, because I have a few ideas floating through my head, but it'll all depend on how the voting goes. Oh, and I know I've been depriving you all of lemons, so I'll be sure to correct that soon.**

**Also, I've been thinking of doing a Naruto crossover (still SasuNaru) with another universe. My idea is maybe having Naruto and Co. in the Pokémon universe. I already wrote a first chapter, so if you're interested, tell me, and I'll continue. I probably won't post it until I'm far into writing it, though. If you have another idea for a Naruto crossover, tell me, but I warn you: I might not be familiar with whatever other universe you want, so it's up to whether or not I'm familiar with it.**

**So press that pretty little button and review. And then, scroll up, click my name, and vote.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! NaruxSasu loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: Um…So I think not only will I be doing PokéNaru, but also a HP/Naruto crossover. You know, the cliché Konoha protects Hogwarts story? But apparently since I'm writing it, it'll still be amazing (I'm not **_**that**_** vain…**LoveUntilWeBleed** told me that!).**

**This chapter is really late because it's really long. I made the chapter for my other story, **Not Just Another Fake Boyfriend Story**, extra long (10,000 words!), so I did the same here. Also, I tried putting in some touching scenes (yes, even for Sakura). Since the quality **_**and**_** length of the chapter have been really focused on, it took a little extra long.**

**Anyway, before I forget, I'd like to thank all of my reviewers: **AkaneMOon, .Kuraduoo., FirieGurl, Eztli, yugiohjb, The Ice Mistress, MoonWingsYuki, **and **anime-obsessed95**.**

**BTW, if you want to know who dies, you have to read…or skip to the end. But reading would be much better.**

Chapter Sixteen

"We need to get her oxygen, stat!"

"Quick, we're losing her!"

"Where's that oxygen? We need it now!"

"Blood pressure is dropping. Heart rate slowing."

"We need to get her in an operating room, _now_!"

"How is she?" Sasuke asked Shizune as he watched the mother of his children being wheeled into an OR.

"Honestly, she's not good," Shizune said. "When the rescue team found them, she was pinned to the ground. She had such a wound that the only thing keeping her from dying of blood loss back in the rubble was that the beam had put enough pressure on the wound."

"So when they took the beam off…" Sasuke said, trailing off. "Why couldn't you save her?"

"If she didn't allow the rescue team to pull the beam off her, she probably would have been fine," Shizune admitted. But if that happened, Fushiki might not have been in the condition he is now. He would have been suffocated.

"So she sacrificed her life for his," Sasuke said.

"That's what mothers do," Shizune said. "Now if you excuse me, I have a selfless mother in the OR, and her condition is critical." She walked away, leaving him alone. Soon enough, Nauto brought Fushiki, Saki and Ako over to him, and the five waited for the light to blink off.

"How is she?" Naruto asked softly.

"They don't know," Sasuke said. "It could go either way." Saki turned to her father and buried her head in his chest, sobbing. He comfortingly wrapped his arms around her. "Shh…it'll all be okay. I promise."

"Why does the world have to be so unfair, Daddy?" Saki sobbed. "Why?"

"I don't know," Sasuke said, patting her back, still in the hug. "I just don't know."

OoOoOoOoO

"How is she?" Shikamaru asked the med nin who was handling his wife's case. Ino was one of the first people to be found by the rescue teams, meaning she received almost immediate medical care.

"Sir, she has serious injuries," the med nin said. "We had to remove her kidneys _and_ her liver. They were all damaged beyond repair."

"What are you saying? She needs a transplant?" Shikamaru asked. The med nin nodded.

"Two transplants, actually. Unfortunately, we don't have the technology that other hospitals in other regions might have to correct this," Ino's doctor explained. "We can only keep her alive for a few days, tops, before she needs the transplant."

This couldn't be happening. Ino couldn't…die. Not like this. Not while they were fighting. Not before he could apologize for sleeping with Temari. Not before she could apologize for kissing Choji. Not before they had their happily ever after. She couldn't die. Not yet.

"What should I do?" Shikamaru asked, his voice suddenly hoarse.

"You can get tested to see if your blood type matches hers," the doctor said. "Generally, however, blood relatives tend to be matches."

"Her only blood family member is our daughter," Shikamaru said. "Her father died last year."

"How old is your daughter?" the doctor asked.

"12," Shikamaru informed him. The doctor closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's policy to only accept transplants from someone who is 16 or older," the med nin said. "Besides, a match could only donate a kidney. For a liver, your wife would have to be given one from someone who…has passed. Since humans have two kidneys and can live with one, it wouldn't normally be a problem. But with livers, each person only has one, so we'd need to get it from someone who doesn't need it anymore."

"So we have to not only find a blood match to give her a kidney, but we need to find someone who is dying to give their liver up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," the doctor said grimly. "Why don't you get all of your friends to get their blood tested? Even if they aren't family, there's still a chance that they can be a match, albeit less of a chance."

"What blood type is she?" Shikamaru asked.

"O negative, the rarest blood type. It'll be extremely difficult to find someone with that blood type who'd be willing to donate blood."

OoOoOoOoO

Tsunade wearily opened her eyes, and immediately winced at the blinding sensation of the light. She had a headache like no other, and her chest felt like a truck just slammed into it. She heard the beeping of a machine and realized that she was in a hospital bed. She opened her mouth to speak, but found that there was an oxygen tube already there.

Carefully, she removed the oxygen tube and tried to speak out, noticing that her throat was dry as the Sahara. She swallowed a bit, hoping to relieve the dryness, to no avail. She painfully turned her head to the look for something to drink, but it was no use.

Still feeling faint, she squinted at a remote that was lying just beside her thigh. She tiredly reached the remote and pressed the button that would call for help. In seconds flat, a nurse was in the door.

"Tsunade-sama, you're awake!" she exclaimed. "Do you need anything?"

Still feeling weak, Tsunade motioned drinking with her hands and mouth. A look of realization came over the nurse's face and she walked over to the sink and gave Tsunade a cup of water.

"W-What happened?" asked Tsunade in a hoarse voice, once her throat was wet again.

"You had a heart attack," the nurse said. "It was touch-and-go there for a while, but you should be all better soon."

Tsunade nodded, trying to think back to the moments before her heart attack. She was standing with Temari just a little ways away from the Hokage mountain. Tsunade's eyes widened when she realized exactly what happened just seconds before she collapsed.

"D-Did everyone make it out of the mountain okay?" Tsunade asked the nurse.

"The recovery team found everyone except Sai," the nurse informed her. "He is presumed to be dead, but they haven't found his body yet. They're still searching the rubble.

Sakura is currently in surgery. She made sure to protect Ako. Fushiki, Naruto, Sasuke and Lee are fine, though. Ino got pretty roughed up…she was almost crushed back there. She needs two transplants, a kidney and a liver. Neji had a lot of internal bleeding, and he needed a huge amount of blood, in addition to emergency surgery. His doctors think he'll be okay, but there's no guarantee."

"Anyone else?" Tsunade asked.

"Um…yes," the nurse said. "Maya Kano. She's right next door. She had massive internal injuries and internal bleeding. The doctor's tried their best, but…" the nurse trailed off. "She's in the room next door. They gave her meds so that her passing is peaceful and painless."

"Oh my god," Tsunade said, wincing at how her chest felt. She faintly heard the beeping on the machine speed up and a few more medics enter the room, trying to stop her from having another heart attack. She shooed them away, and she sat up straight. "Get me a wheelchair. I promise I won't overexert myself, but I can't just be trapped in here. My village needs me."

OoOoOoOoO

"Mom?" Mino asked as he entered his mother's hospital room with Choji. "How are you?"

"I've never felt better," she said. "I could run a marathon, that's how good I feel."

"That's not what I asked," Mino said. "I asked how you _are_." He was 12, but he knew what was going on. He knew how serious it was. The rest of his team was here, too. Saki's mother was in critical condition, and Temira's mother needs a transplant. He couldn't help but wonder if all three would make it out alive.

"I…I'm not good," Maya said with a sad look. "Come and give me a hug."

Mino, scared by her confession, quickly moved to her and hugged her. But not too hard. If he hugged her like she was delicate, maybe it could save her. At least, that was what he thought.

"I don't have much time left with you," she said, a tear spilling down her cheek. "I want you to promise me one thing."

"W-What is it?" Mino said, trying not to bawl like a baby.

"I want you to promise me that you'll be happy," she said. "I don't care what you have to do." She paused, as if wondering to continue. "Choji?" she asked her boyfriend. "Can you come here?"

Choji, who was sitting across the room watching them, obeyed and walked over to his dying girlfriend. "I want you to do something for me. Two things, actually," she said.

"Anything you want," Choji said.

"Marry me?" she asked.

"W-What?" Choji asked in shock.

"Go see if Tsunade can perform a ceremony now," Maya said. "I want to die as your wife. Maya Akimichi."

"Why doesn't Mino do that?" Choji asked. "I want to talk to you about something else." Maya nodded and Mino left the room to find the Hokage. "Before you marry me, I feel like I need to tell you…I kissed Ino."

"I know," Maya said.

"What?" Choji asked.

"She told me the next day," Maya said. "I know that you and her are just good friends. And I'm sorry about the fight we had."

"Forget about it," Choji said. "Of course I'll marry you. What was the second thing you wanted to ask me?"

"I want you…" she paused, trying not to tear up. "I want you to adopt Mino," she said. "He's had a tough life without a father figure, and he really likes you. I want to know he's taken care of…when I'm not here."

"Of course I will," Choji said. "I love Mino as if he was my own."

"I know," Maya said with a sad smile. At that moment, Mino barged in, wheeling Tsunade in her wheelchair.

"Mino said that _somebody_ wants to get hitched," Tsunade said with a grin.

OoOoOoOoO

"How is he?" Hinata asked Tenten as they stood outside Neji's hospital room.

"He's…stable," Tenten said. "But he's not out of the woods yet."

"Do the boys know about this?" Kiba asked his sister-in-law. Tenten shook her head.

"I couldn't bring myself to tell them," she said. They're still so small; I don't think that they'd even understand."

"I know what you mean," Hinata said.

"How's the baby?" Tenten asked.

"The doctors think that the baby might have some defects from all the smoke inhalation, and the stress of being kidnapped wasn't good for it at all. But the baby is still there. The fact that I didn't miscarry is a miracle in itself," Hinata told her.

"I hope Neji can live to see his niece or nephew," Tenten said.

"Maya, Sakura, and Ino are all in a bad way," Kiba said.

"Go see them," Tenten urged Hinata. "I'll be fine here."

"Neji's my cousin," Hinata said. "There's no way I'm leaving him until he's completely out of the woods."

OoOoOoOoO

"Well?" Sasuke asked Shizune as she exited the hospital room. "How is she?"

There are times when you feel the ground beneath you shatter. There are times when it feels like you just took a step into the abyss, and you will never stop falling. There are times when the world seems to stop, and you're stuck in one moment forever.

As Shizune lowered her head to the ground, Saki, Fushiki and Ako felt that. Sasuke felt it. Even Naruto felt it. "I'm sorry," Shizune said. The two words that had the power to crush an entire family, to destroy lives. "She wants to see the kids."

Ako, Saki and Fushiki wasted no time in entering the small hospital room. They had never seen their mother look so…frail. It was as if a strong enough gust could shatter her into little pieces.

"Mom," Saki sobbed, hugging her mother. Fushiki, not able to express exactly how he felt, just climbed into Sakura's hospital bed and cuddled on her left side. Saki, just as overcome with grief, did the same on her right.

Ako, however, couldn't even look at her. The second he looked at her, it would be real. There was no easy way to say goodbye to a loved one, and the fact that it was his mother made it worse. She had always been the person he was closest to. And now she was…

"Ako," she whispered. Trying not to cry, but failing nonetheless, Ako turned around to look his mother in her sparkling, emerald eyes.

"Mother," he said, trying to hold back a sob. Sakura motioned with her head for him to come closer, and he obeyed, sitting next to her bed on the side Fushiki was on and grabbing her hand in his own.

"I love you," she said. "I love all three of you. And it kills me – no pun intended – that I won't be able to see you grow up," she said, nudging Fushiki. "I might not be attending your graduation," she said, nudging her youngest again, "or your baby shower," she said, nudging her daughter, "or your wedding," she said, looking straight as Ako and squeezing his hand. "But I will be there in your hearts. All you need to do is think of me, and I'll be there for you."

"I'm sorry," Saki said to her mother. "When I found out about you and Lee, I said some really awful things to you."

"I did an awful thing," Sakura said. "I deserved it all. As for you," she said, looking at Ako, "I need you to do me one thing, no matter how hard it is."

"Anything," Ako said.

"I want you to stop being angry at your father and at Naruto," Sakura said. "Naruto was always my closest friend, and he and your father belong together. I know it's hard for you to see it, since you've only known your father to be with me, but in reality, they were in love long before I was even on your father's radar.

"I can only hope that one day, you have the same kind of love that Naruto and your father have. All of you. And I can also only hope that one day, you'll start to see Naruto as another father to you."

"That's impossible," Ako said.

"Just try," Sakura pleaded. "You wouldn't deny me my dying wish, would you?" She smiled at him. "And if you ever need a mother's point of view, you can go see Maya, Ino, Hinata or Tenten. They love you guys so much, and they'd do anything for you."

"Stop it," Saki said.

"Stop what?" Sakura asked.

"Stop with the final wishes," Saki said. "You shouldn't be in here dying. You shouldn't be anywhere near here. You should be back at the house, cooking us dinner. You should be getting ready to tuck Fushie into bed. You should be mad at Dad and Naruto. You shouldn't have to tell us to go to Hinata or Maya or Ino or Tenten if we need a woman's point of view. This shouldn't be happening!" She began to sob, and Sakura pulled her and Fushiki in tighter, as Ako came closer to give a group hug.

"I love you all so much," she said.

The door creaked open, and Naruto stuck his head in. "Can we come in?"

"Sure," Sakura said, noticing how tense Ako had gotten. Naruto opened the door wider, and he walked in, followed by Sasuke. A second later, Tsunade was wheeled in by Lee, and Shizune joined them, as well.

"I love you all," Sakura said. "Where're the girls?"

"They're…" Tsunade started.

"Ino is with Temira and Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba, Neji and Tenten are down the hall, and Maya is with Choji and Mino," Lee said, not wanting Sakura to die worrying about her friends.

"I'm sorry about how this all ended up," Sakura said. "Especially to you two," she added, pointing to Sasuke and Naruto. "I pulled every underhanded trick in the book to keep you two apart, and I'm truly and sincerely sorry for that."

"I know," Naruto said.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Sasuke said. "The past is in the past."

"Goodbye," Sakura said, as she slowly closed her eyes. "Oh, and Lee – I lov…"

"Sakura?" Tsunade asked. When she got no response, the mood of the room shifted. Sure, they all knew going in what was coming. But it now, it had finally happened and there was no going back. It was real. Sakura was dead.

OoOoOoOoO

"How are you?" Shikamaru asked Ino as he sat by her bedside. He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly.

"I've been better," she admitted. "Have they found a match for me?"

"Hintata, Kiba, Tenten and I all got tested," Shikamaru said. "Everyone else is dealing with things. Sakura died a few minutes ago."

"N-No," Ino said. "She…she couldn't have. I didn't…I didn't even…" she began to sob into Shikamaru's shirt. "I didn't even get to say goodbye," she cried.

"I know," he said, rubbing her back. "Maya's in bad shape, too. Do you want to go see her?"

"How bad is it?" Ino asked, looking into her husband's eyes.

"She's awake, but she's not going to make it," Shikamaru said. "Neji's also in the hospital, and he's in critical condition. But he's not allowed visitors yet."

"I want to see Maya," she said.

"I'll go get the doctor," Shikamaru said, standing up. He walked towards the door, but was stopped by his wife's voice.

"I'm so sorry," Ino said. Shikamaru turned around to face her. "I kissed Choji. I know it was stupid, and don't get mad at him. I was just really pissed after Iruka and Kakashi's reception, so I kissed him. And I completely regret it."

"I forgive you," Shikamaru said, a lump in his throat. He knew he couldn't _not_ tell Ino about his night with Temari, but now was not the time. Her best friend died, and another close one is dying. He can't ruin the day any more. Ino needed his full support.

OoOoOoOoO

"This is amazing," Maya said as she sat with Mino next to her and Choji on her other side. "I never thought I'd be this happy. We're now a family."

"Does this mean you're going to adopt me?" Mino asked his new step-father.

"Only if that's what you want," Choji said. "I'd love to, but if you don't want me to –"

"Of course I want you to," Mino said. "You'll be a really cool dad."

Choji smiled and remembered when he'd first met the boy. He was loud, obnoxious, and hyper. He first reminded Choji of Kiba, but there was something off. It was when he saw Naruto alive and well in Tsunade's office that day that he realized that Mino was just like Naruto.

And a few days after that, he finally got the courage to ask Maya out, and the rest was history. It was hard to believe it had only been just over a month since he'd been with her. A month and a half ago, he was a single guy with a crush. Now, he was a married man with a son. So much had changed in such a short amount of time.

"Knock, knock," came a high pitched voice from the doorway.

"Ino!" Maya squealed. Ino entered the room being wheeled by Shikamaru. "I thought you were in serious condition."

"I'm a little better now," Ino said. "Besides, I wanted to see you, especially after what happened with Sakura."

"Sakura?" Maya asked. "Oh, right, she was in the tunnels too! What happened to her?"

"You…you don't know?" Ino asked. She looked up at Shikamaru, who was wearing the same look – a mixture of shock and sadness.

"What happened?" Maya asked, suddenly realizing the vibes that the other two were sending.

"Well," Ino began, looking at her husband again for reassurance, "Sakura…she died about fifteen minutes ago."

"W-What?" Maya asked.

"Saki," Mino whispered to himself.

"T-That's….it's….no," Maya said. "Sh-she couldn't have."

"I'm sorry," Ino said, hugging Maya as best she could from her wheelchair.

"Sakura…and now me," Maya said to herself. "What was it from?"

"Mostly injuries from the cave-in," Shikamaru said solemnly, "but she would have been in bad shape from an infection she had from before the collapse."

"Those poor kids," Maya said before looking at Mino. "I want you to know that I love you so much."

"I know mom," Mino said, blushing a little bit. "I love you too."

"By the way," Maya said, turning to her friend, "guess what."

"What?" Ino asked. In response, Maya just lifted up her hand, exposing the ring that Choji had earlier placed on her finger. Once she saw the wedding ring on her finger, Ino squealed her squealiest squeal. Choji smiled at his wife and kissed her for a couple of seconds before Mino's shriek of "eww gross" made them pull apart, giggling.

"I'll let you two have your moment," Ino said. "The doctors wanted me to be quick anyway so you don't get exhausted. I just came to say…god this is awkward…goodbye."

"Goodbye," Maya said, beginning to cry. She repositioned herself on her bed so that she could hug Ino once more. Finally, after a long few seconds, Ino and Shikamaru left the new family.

OoOoOoOoO

Shikamaru wheeled Ino past her room to the waiting area where Tenten, Hinata and Kiba were, still waiting for news on Neji's condition.

"How's it going?" Ino asked, giving another one of her I'm-in-a-wheelchair-half-hugs.

"They're still in surgery," Tenten said. "The fact that it's taking so long is really starting to bug me."

"Did you hear about Sakura?" Ino asked her.

"Yeah," she said. "Naruto and Sasuke came by earlier, but they had to make some funeral arrangements."

"Have you seen Maya yet?" Ino asked.

"Maya? What's wrong with her?" Hinata asked.

"She's…she's not very well. Why don't you guys go see her? Shika and I will wait here for news," Ino assured her.

"You sure?" Tenten asked.

"You do have your own condition," Hinata reminded her.

"I know," Ino said. "Thanks for getting tested, by the way."

"It was no problem," Kiba said. "Anything for you guys. I guess we'll go see Maya, then."

The three left Shikamaru and Ino to go say goodbye to Maya. Silence filled the hallway as they watched for the OR light to go off.

"Is this all my fault?" Ino asked Shikamaru.

"What?" the brunet asked. "How is it your fault?"

"If it wasn't for me, Sasuke would never have met Sai, and neither would Sakura," Ino said. "I unleashed him onto all of us, and now Maya and Sakura are paying the ultimate price. And at this rate, who knows, Neji and I might join them."

"Don't you _dare_ talk like that," Shikamaru said. "Sai was planning this according to what we found in his diary. He already was planning something. He was just using you. This is no way your fault."

"Do you think Sakura would say that?" Ino asked.

"Sakura was his prisoner for almost a week," Shikamaru said. "She probably knows better than anyone that you didn't do this to her."

Shikamaru heard footsteps turn the corner of the hallway and he looked up, expecting to see Hinata or Tenten. But it wasn't Hinata or Tenten.

"Hey," Temari said as she approached her ex and his wife. "I heard about what happened? How are you?"

"I'm fine," Ino said, refusing to look her in the eye.

"I…I heard about the transplant," Temari said, still not garnering any attention from the blonde and only noticing boredom in Shikamaru's face. "I got tested to see if I was a match."

"You…you what?" Ino asked her rival.

"I got tested," Temari said. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused in your marriage. I guess this is just my way of extending an olive branch. What do you say?" She held her hand out for Ino to shake, but Ino just stared.

She was busy trying to make sense of this. In their last encounter, Temari tried to take Shiminama from them. In their encounter previous to that, they got into a catfight which led to her kissing Choji. Before that, Temari had still been trying to take her husband, even if there were no confrontations.

She knew that Temari was making a huge gesture by even getting tested. There was only a 5% chance of her being a match, but it was still the thought that counts. And she was apologizing for all the trouble she'd caused, too. Not to mention the look she had on her face. No, Temari's apology was genuine.

Ino reached out and grabbed Temari's hand in hers, shaking it. Shikamaru smiled. He wasn't so much happy, though, as relieved. For weeks, he'd been trying to just prevent confrontation and make things easier. Even though sleeping and leaving Temari wasn't exactly easing the situation at all.

"I've also decided that when I go back to Suna, Shiminama can stay here," Temari said. "But I do expect many, many visits."

"O-of course," Shikamaru said. "I didn't think you'd allow that."

"I've had sixteen years with her," Temari said with a shrug. "You deserve a chance to _really_ get to know her."

"Th-thanks," Shikamaru said, still surprised at Temari's consideration. After how he treated her, he really didn't deserve it. "I'm going to go talk to Sasuke and Naruto about possibly being tested. Oh, we forgot to ask Choji, didn't we?"

"Let him and Maya be for now," Ino said. "We don't know how much time they have."

"I know that, I was just saying we'll talk to him eventually," Shikamaru said, leaving the room. For once, he wasn't nervous that Temari and Ino would kill each other.

OoOoOoOoO

"Organ donation?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he looked through the forms he needed to sign regarding Sakura's death. "We never talked about that. We figured I'd die first since I was in the line of duty, and if I died on the battlefield, my organs wouldn't be fit for transplantation."

"Well, now you have to make the decision," Naruto said with a shrug. "I honestly don't see why you shouldn't. You could save a few people's lives."

"What if Sakura didn't want her organs to be donated, though," Sasuke said. "Why do I have to do this?"

"Because you're still technically her husband," Naruto said. "The divorce hadn't gone through yet, so _you_ are stuck with the paperwork."

While contemplating whether to check the box or leave it empty, Shikamaru entered the room.

"I'm sorry to hear about Sakura," Shikamaru said.

"Thanks," Naruto said, allowing Sasuke to continue to think. "We're kind of in the middle of something important regarding her affairs. Can we talk later?"

"Actually, it's kind of important," Shikamaru said. "Ino was one of the victims of the explosion."

"Is she okay?" Sasuke asked, looking up from the paperwork.

"Not really," Shikamaru said. "She needs a kidney and a liver transplant."

"Really?" Naruto asked. He turned to Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke, can we…"

"I think Sakura would like that," Sasuke said. "Shikamaru, tell the doctors to prep Ino for surgery. She can have Sakura's kidney and liver."

Shikamaru shook his head. "Just the liver," he said. "We have to give time for her to accept the first organ before transplanting the second. Since the liver is more life threatening and would be harder to find, we'll go with that first. She'll have to deal with dialysis and anti-rejection medication for a while, but in that time, we'll probably be able to find someone with a kidney match to transplant."

"Well, I'll give consent to them to use Sakura's liver," Sasuke said. "This is really hard for me, but I now she'd do it for Ino."

"Thank you both, so much," Shikamaru said.

"Of course," Naruto said. "And we'll obviously be tested to see if we're matches for the kidney transplant."

"You have no idea what this means to me," Shikamaru said. "To me and Ino, both."

OoOoOoOoO

"So?…" Tenten asked the med nin after he exited Neji's room.

"We were able to get a lot of the bleeding out and we had enough blood for transfusion since his blood time is AB positive, the universal acceptor," the med nin explained. "He is still at serious risk of infection, but he seems to have progressed well enough. He's only allowed one visitor at a time, though. We don't want him overstressed."

"So he'll be alright?" Tenten asked.

"He's not out of the woods, yet," the doctor said. "But he is stable. He should be waking up in about ten minutes.

OoOoOoOoO

"So?…" Shikamaru asked a med nin after he exited Ino's room. It was five hours since Neji got out of surgery. "Was the transplant a success?"

"Well, because the donor was only a partial match, it's very tricky," the med nin explained. "She would need extra anti-rejection medication, or her body might reject the liver. If that happens, her body's immune system will recognize the liver as a large mass of foreign cells, and her body will try to destroy the liver, preventing it from doing any good. Unfortunately, the kidney dialysis also makes it much harder to administer the medication. We could not just send her home with pills to take like we could any other transplant patient.

"You two have one of two options to pick," he continued. "You can take her home and come back for dialysis without taking medication. There would be a 85% chance of rejection and therefore death. The recommended option would be for Ino to stay here. We can administer some anti-rejection medication through her IV, and still be allowed to give her dialysis. The catch to that is that until she has her kidney transplant, which means until her body accepts the liver for at least six months and her body has had time to heal, she will be living here."

"So she's going to have to live here…at the hospital?" Shikamaru asked.

"That's the recommended option," the med nin confirmed. "After six months, depending on how the scar looks and how her body reacts to the liver, we will try to proceed with the kidney transplant. After that, we can send her home. The catch to that is that she'll need at least four different medications to make sure her body doesn't reject the liver _or_ the kidney."

"And when can she stop taking the medication?" Shikamaru asked.

"She can't," the med nin continued. "Since new immune cells are formed every second, the medication has to be constant within her, or else she might reject it. Unfortunately, the meds aren't even a guarantee for the first six months after the transplant don't guarantee acceptance of the liver."

"So you're saying she might die anyway?" Shikamaru asked, horrified.

"That's the gist of it," the med nin said. "If you have any other questions, I'd be more than happy to answer them. You can go in and see her now. She should be waking up."

OoOoOoOoO

"Hey," Mino said to Saki when he reached the Uchiha house. He knew that they had left the hospital soon after Ino's surgery began, and he wanted to make sure Saki was alright. "I heard about your mom."

Saki, eyes swollen red, practically jumped on him, hugging him tightly and crying on his shoulder as he held her.

"It's so unfair," she cried. "Why did she have to leave me?"

"I know," Mino said, more to himself than to her. "Believe me, I know."

**In the Next Chapter:**** Kakashi and Iruka return to Konoha in the aftermath of Sai's final move; Naruto must fight to be Hokage; Ako and Saki talk about Naruto; Saki finds out about Maya and she and Mino kiss.**

**Author's Note: I skipped over a lot of the aftermath, which might kind of suck, but I think I got the important stuff down. I actually almost cried writing some of the death stuff.**

**Also, in the Ino vs. Neji debate, I finally came to a conclusion. First of all, I made the poll and no one voted. Then I realized that I forgot to post it on my profile, so it was my bad. People did review, and it was kind of split. But then I realized that if I was to have a sequel, we'd probably need Ino for an Ino/Shikamaru/Temari story (duh) and I already had Neji's story for the sequel planned out in case he didn't get voted off the proverbial island. So I didn't want to kill off either, and neither did many of you. Right now, I don't know if I will or won't kill someone off. Remember, Tsunade is recovering from a heart attack, and Neji and Ino are still at risk, so it might happen. It probably won't, but I won't promise anything.**

**And, totally unrelated, who watches the anime? I know a lot of people don't because of the "filler crap", but I suggest **_**any**_** SasuNaru fan to watch the latest episode. It's a flashback of Team 7. Sakura is kidnapped and Sasuke and Naruto are stuck together at the hands, so they can't get away from each other. What happens when Naruto and Sasuke have to pee? What happens when Naru has to drop a deuce? What happens when their faces accidentally get a **_**little**_** too close that causes Sasuke to shout "Why is it always with **_**you**_**!"? Just watch and enjoy it. It's one of the really good anime only filler crap episodes.**

**Ja ne.**

**Oh wait…I forgot…REVIEW!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yaoi! Citrus! Boyxboy loving! NaruxSasu loving! It's all here.**

**Author's Note: The rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated. Two and a half weeks? Gosh! I'd like to thank everyone who has been reading this story so far. This is the second to last chapter of this fic, but I already know what I'm going to be doing for the sequel. I still need to think up some ideas for the prequel, though. And I don't know when I'll start to write and post it... I'm in the middle of another story, and I have those two crossovers I was thinking about. I went from having three classes last semester to seven this semester, so it's hard to find time to write.**

**Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter and has enjoyed the story. Thanks to the people who reviewed Chapter Sixteen: **CorruptedCharlie, yugiohjb, Musicgirl1796, Eztli, , **and **anime-obsessed95.

**Oh, and in this chapter, Naruto gives Ako a history lesson. If you don't want to read basically a summary of the prequel that I'll be writing, then just skip that part. It has spoilers for a story that probably won't be posted for a long time…lol**

Chapter Seventeen

"Come on, Iruka," Kakashi said, pulling his husband into his lap. "It's not like Konoha will fall to pieces without us. It's only two more days of honeymoon."

Those were the words Kakashi spoke to Iruka just two days ago.

As it turns out, Konoha _did_ fall to pieces without them.

"What do you mean Sakura died?" Kakashi asked Sasuke upon his return. The newlyweds returned to Konoha noticing one blaring difference from the Konoha they left. The mountain where the Hokage's faces were was gone. Big mountains just don't disappear.

Of course, they both figured that if something happened, their favorite knucklehead would know what was up, so they headed over to Jiraya's to find him. But as it turned out, Jiraya's apartment had been vacated.

After wondering what the hell must have happened in their week on honeymoon, the duo decided to head to the Uchiha house to see if Sasuke knew. There, they happened to find both the gifted genius and the knucklehead sleeping together.

No, you perverts! They were cuddled on the freaking couch! Jeez, you'd think everyone reading this was a yaoi fan girl or something. Naruto and Sasuke were up late watching a movie when they fell asleep, and Saki threw a blanket over the two.

Once they were woken up and they had the decency to look embarrassed that they were caught spooning, Sasuke and Naruto briefly explained the events that transpired with Sai, concluding with telling them about the casualties.

"It's been hard," Sasuke admitted. "She died pushing Fushiki out of the way of a falling piece of rock. Neji sort of did the same thing, saving Kiba and Hinata and sacrificing himself in the process, although he isn't dead. Naruto pushed Ako out of the way of a falling beam, but he wasn't critically injured."

"Plus, the Nine-Tails was able to heal me before the rescue teams got there," Naruto added to Sasuke's account.

"Ino was also hurt, and she needs both a kidney and a liver transplant," Sasuke continued. "Maya died from internal bleeding, and Tsunade had a heart attack."

"It's not like Konoha will fall to pieces without us," Iruka mocked in a childish voice below his breath so only Kakashi could hear him. The gray haired man rolled his eyes.

"How are the kids?" Kakashi asked.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Naruto exclaimed. "They're devastated!"

"Saki is putting on a brave face, trying to be strong for Fushiki," Sasuke said. "She doesn't know that I hear her sobs in the middle of the night. It kills me to know that she's in pain and there's nothing I can do about it." He began to feel moisture in his eyes.

"Fushiki is still a little boy," Naruto interjected. "I don't know if he understands the severity of everything, but he knows it's not good. He knows his mother is gone and she isn't coming back."

"What about Ako?" Iruka asked.

"He's…hard to read," Sasuke said.

"I wonder which side of the family _he_ takes after," Kakashi muttered.

"He was so close to her," Sasuke said. "If he wasn't so independent, he'd be the biggest Mama's boy I've ever seen."

"It's gotta be difficult for him," Iruka said.

"He doesn't want comfort," Sasuke said. "He's just shutting us all out. He doesn't come down from his room except for food. He's been giving me and Naruto the cold shoulder, and he only talks to Saki and Fushiki when he's spoken to."

"And even then, he gives short, unsubstantial replies," Naruto said. "I think he feels like it's our fault. Like if we weren't together, Sakura would be alive."

"Didn't you just say that you saved his life, though?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah," Naruto said, beginning to think. Even if he _hadn't_ moved back to Konoha from Suna, Sai would have tried to eliminate Sakura. But the others wouldn't have been dragged into it. Heck, Maya's own son was his student. And she was dead, in part because of him. He caused his student so much pain, even if it wasn't his intention.

And then there was Ako. Sakura had told him to forgive Naruto for breaking her and Sasuke up. But Ako went and did the opposite. Not only didn't he forgive him, but now there was something else to blame him for, too. It didn't matter that he saved Ako's life.

"I…I have to check on something," Naruto said, standing up. He walked over to the staircase, leaving the other three shinobi in the living room.

"What was that about?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know," Sasuke said, looking in the direction of where the blond went. "But I have a feeling he's going to talk to Ako."

"He never _was_ the brightest bulb in the box," Kakashi conceded, earning a smack from his husband. He saw the look in Iruka's eyes – the "we-just-got-back-from-our-honeymoon-and-you've-_already_-earned-a-one-way-ticket-to-the-couch?-What-the fuck-is-wrong-with-you look" – and shrugged. "What? He shouldn't poke the bear. We all know how Ako will react." Kakashi raised his hands defensively and Iruka sighed.

"As much as I'd like to see how this plays out," Iruka started, "I think we should give Tsunade a visit and see how she's doing." He stood up, and Kakashi did soon after.

"Give her my regards," Sasuke said, shaking both men's hands.

"We will," Iruka said with a nod as he and Kakashi headed towards the door.

"Give the kids our love," Kakashi called out as they left.

OoOoOoOoO

Ako had been troubled all weekend. So much had happened in such a short time. His parents were divorcing, his father had a new lover and – surprise, surprise – he's gay, now, too! His mother's a murderer, and then she's not. Her mother is _killed_ because of his father's relationship with said lover, and on top of that…

His mother wanted him to _forgive_ them.

The blame could easily go to a number of people. If Naruto hadn't returned, Sai would have come up with another plan. Then, there was at least a chance that things would have gone differently. If his father hadn't planned on divorcing his mother and re-outed himself to the community, then Sai might not have been pushed to do what he did. Heck, if his mother didn't fucking _cheat_ on his father with Lee, they would have stayed married. If it wasn't for fucking _Tsunade_, Naruto would still be in Suna, happily married to Gaara. If it wasn't for Gaara giving up on him and Naruto, then Naruto and his father wouldn't have been together.

Soon, he wasn't placing blame on anyone for his mother's death anymore, it all went back to his parent's divorce, and the destruction of their family. He figured that if his family hadn't been destroyed, none of this would have happened. It wasn't exactly rational, but it was easy to associate them. Sai started to make his move when his family fell apart. The very _night_ that Sai poisoned Jiraya was the same night that the first cracks began to show in his parent's marriage. It was a pure coincidence, but it seemed related in the teens mind, however.

So, not only was it part Gaara, Tsunade, Naruto and his parent's fault that his parent's split up, but they were also all part of the reason that Sakura ended up dying in the first place. Why couldn't his parents just go on in their marriage? Plenty of people stay together for their children. Was Naruto really that good a lay?

Fushiki was too young to understand. He knew that his parents were upset at each other, but they shielded him from the full truth. He knew what a divorce was, but he didn't know that was what was happening. He had a vague idea of what homosexuality was, but he still didn't grasp the fact that Naruto was to their father what their mother once was. He was naïve, and he didn't understand the full picture.

And then there was Saki. She was Naruto's student for all of a month, and she has some sort of unwavering loyalty to him! They were on, what, _seven_ missions together? How could she possibly consider Naruto her family, even before he started manipulating his way into their father's life? Did she not love their mother? He knew in his mind that Saki loved their mother just as much as he did, but he just wasn't thinking right.

Come to think of it, Saki was always much closer with their father, while he, Ako, was much closer to their mother. If he wasn't so tough and undeniably awesome, he could _almost_ be called a Mama's boy. And she was _definitely_ Daddy's Little Girl. She was pissed at their mother for sleeping with Lee, but as soon as they split, she was waving the gay pride flag and practically shoving Naruto and their father together. Didn't she want their family to be together?

"Don't think too hard, you might hurt yourself," came a voice from the door. Ako looked up to see Saki standing in his doorway.

"What do you want?" Ako asked harshly.

"You don't have to shut us all out, you know," she said. "We all lost Mom."

"It's not like you care," Ako muttered. Saki's jaw dropped to the floor. Well, actually, her eye's just widened in anger. But for an Uchiha, it was pretty much the same thing. "You never wanted Mom and Father together, did you?"

Saki shook her head. "I honestly don't know where to begin," she said. "First of all, I never said that I wanted Mom and Dad to divorce."

"Coming from the girl who practically gave Father and Naruto permission to shack up," Ako said spitefully. "Fushiki's too young to understand what's going on. What's _your_ excuse?"

"I wanted my parents to be happy," Saki said. "If they stayed together, they'd resent each other."

"You don't know that!" Ako yelled. "They could have reconnected, or something!"

"If they were happy, why did Mom sleep with Lee?" Saki asked.

"She was drunk," Ako said plainly.

"I know a lot of married women who have gotten drunk," Saki said. "They don't cheat on their husbands." Ako was silent for a couple of seconds, so Saki decided to continue. "If they were happy, why did it take all of ten seconds for Dad to invite Naruto-sensei to move in with us?"

"He wasn't thinking with the right head," Ako said. "Naruto's just an easy lay for him."

_Slap._

"Naruto and Dad were together long before either of us were here," Saki said. "They loved each other."

"Then why did Naruto leave, huh?" Ako asked. "It doesn't make sense! He was hiding from a ninja? Why wouldn't he just fight him? We're letting a chicken become our next Hokage? I think maybe we should move to Suna!"

"We probably don't know the full story," Saki conceded.

"It took Naruto twenty years to come back, and even then, it wasn't for Father!" Ako continued. "He was married."

"So was Dad," Saki said. "But that doesn't mean they don't love each other!"

"You want Naruto and Father together?" I asked.

"Naruto-sensei makes Dad happy," Saki said. "I've never seen him as…content…as he is when he's with Naruto. And Naruto's not the kind of person to get drunk and sleep with his ex!"

Sleep with…his ex?

Hold the phone.

Ako inwardly smirked, knowing what he had to do to break up his father and Naruto. He knew he had to do something. His mother would have wanted to ruin their marriage. But first, he'd need to make a trip to Suna.

_"I can only hope that one day, you have the same kind of love that Naruto and your father have."_

His mother's words spoke to him, but he didn't listen. She was on medication – she wasn't thinking right! She would want to break them up – Ako knew that. Besides, if his father couldn't be happy with his mother, why should he get to be happy without her?

No one said it was rational, but it was how he felt. He placed the majority of the blame for every recent event on his father for leaving his mother. He had to make his father pay. And there was only one way to do that…

…

…

To break his heart.

He tuned back in to what Saki was saying, but he didn't care. All he cared about was the shadow he saw in his doorway. He knew someone was standing next to the door listening, and he knew just who it was.

"You're an awful ninja if you think I can't see you," Ako said, interrupting his sister.

"Sorry," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his neck as he revealed his presence. "I didn't want to disturb you two." He walked in and looked towards the young girl. "Saki, do you mind giving me and Ako some privacy?"

"Sure," she said. "Maybe _you_ can get through to him." She huffed and left the two men in the room, closing the door behind her.

"Funny," Ako said. "I don't remember inviting you in."

"I have to talk to you," Naruto said in his serious voice.

"I have nothing to say to you," Ako told him.

"Then you can listen," Naruto said. He paused, letting Ako object once more, but he heard no objection. "Your father loves you, and he loves me. You're trying to make him choose, and it's making him miserable. I know you wanted your parents to get back together. But that wasn't going to happen, even if Sakura didn't…die."

"We don't know that now, do we?" Ako shouted. "And now, we never will. And it's because of _you_. Before _you_ came back, everything was fine!"

"I know!" Naruto yelled. "Sakura was my best friend! Don't you think it kills me every time I think of what happened with us?"

"Don't pretend like you gave a shit about her!" Ako said. "You're just a home wrecker. You're a coward! Most of all, you're a back-stabber!" Naruto was silent, absorbing the words that Ako was throwing at him. "You say that my mother was your best friend? How could you do this to a friend? You're a _monster_.

Naruto clenched his fists. "You're right, I am a monster," he said, gripping the hem of his shirt and beginning to lift it over his head. Ako's eyes went wide.

"Now you're coming on to me!" he exclaimed. "You can add slut to that list, too!"

"I'm not coming on to you," Naruto said, taking his shirt off. "I'm showing you who I am deep down inside.

"I'm the son of the Fourth Hokage, student to Kakashi the Copy Ninja and Jiraya the Toad Sage. But first and foremost…I am the container that holds the most evil monster to ever cross paths with Konoha," Naruto said, pointing to his seal. Ako remained silent allowing Naruto to continue.

"I never had friends growing up," the blond continued. "When I was born, Madara Uchiha – your ancestor who had achieved immortality – wanted to get revenge on our village for casting him aside. His plan was to unleash the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, the Kyuubi, on the village.

"My father, the Yondaime, had to protect me, his newborn, and his wife from the Fox, while protecting the village and figuring out how to end the chaos. Many people died as he fought to find the person who was controlling the Fox. He was able to protect the village in the end by sealing the Kyuubi inside of me, his own son. He left this world with one request – that I be treated as a hero, not as a…monster."

Ako continued to be silent, listening to Naruto's history lesson. Naruto himself was getting pretty emotional about what he was telling the Uchiha. He never told the story unless absolutely necessary. But if Ako understood where Naruto was coming from, then maybe they could get to a good place.

"No one listened to him," Naruto continued. "People didn't want their children playing with a monster. I was shunned by everyone. I was kicked out of the orphanage when I started at the academy when I was 7. The Sondaime paid for me to have my own apartment. I spent all my time in my apartment or at Ichiraku's Ramen. I didn't have a friend in the world."

"I get it," Ako said. "You were lonely. What does this have to do with me?"

"It has to do with your father," Naruto said. "A couple of weeks after I got my own apartment and started in the academy, I saw Sasuke sitting on the docks, next to the lake. He was sad, but it was more than that. He was lonely. He was all alone. I could tell from the look in his eye – I saw the same one every morning in the mirror.

"But he was cool. He was strong. He was hot. All the girls went crazy over him, including your mother, and even Ino. He was the top of the class, and I was dead last. I became a slacker, and I didn't do anything but goof off. I got in detention often with Shikamaru, Kiba and Choji, but I still wasn't their friend. Iruka-sensei would always scold us, and then we'd leave. But they went off together, and I was alone again.

"Finally, something amazing happened that changed my life. Iruka-sensei noticed me as a person, not a monster, and not a nuisance. He treated me to ramen, and he encouraged me to be the best that I could be. But no matter how hard I tried, I still failed the genin exam. I couldn't even make _one_ competent clone. To this day, I still can't do the clone jutsu.

"But then, I met Mizuki-sensei. He wanted me to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Jutsu for him, so he tricked me into thinking that if I mastered a jutsu in the scroll, I'd automatically graduate. So, I did it. And I practiced the Shadow Clone Jutsu. Iruka-sensei saved me from trouble, and Mizuki went to prison. I passed the genin exam, and I was placed on team seven…with your parents.

"I had the _hugest_ crush on Sakura, and she had an even _huger_ crush on Sasuke. Naturally, Sasuke and I became rivals, but he was better than me. However, during the chunin exam, he was given a mark by Orochimaru, a rogue ninja. It gave Sasuke strength, but he had to suppress it. I grew stronger, and so did he. But I got too strong for his ego, and he decided he needed more power to fight his brother and avenge his fallen clan. I assume you know that story," Naruto said. Ako nodded and let Naruto continue the awfully long story.

"Finally, we met in battle at the Valley of the End. That was where he told me that I was his best friend, and I told him that our bond was unbreakable. He tried to sever it. He even defeated me after activating his cursed seal, but he couldn't kill me.

"Finally, we met again in battle, but it was a stalemate. Months continued to go by, and I never stopped trying to get him to return to the village. Even after Sakura gave up on him and I gave up on her, I still looked for him.

"Then, one day, I was undercover in a village on a mission, and he was there. I…I did a transformation jutsu to look like someone else, and I tried to get close to him. When that wouldn't work, I eventually just cornered him, and we fought again. He asked me why I wouldn't just let go, and that's when I told him.

"I told him that I couldn't let go because I loved him. He told me he had to destroy Konoha for his family, and I told him that I was his family now. Me, Kakashi and Sakura were a family. Sasuke was still extremely resistant – you had to get your stubborn gene from somewhere, ne? – and he wouldn't come with me.

"I told him that I couldn't bear to think of a life without him anymore, and that's when something must have clicked inside him. I told him that a life without him was no life at all, and I stood on the edge of a tall building. Stubborn as he was, he was daring me to follow through and jump. So, I did it…I jumped.

"I still don't know what I was thinking then. All I remember was that I landed on a slimy, scaly snake. It was really gross, actually. He told me that I couldn't just kill myself. I knew at that moment that I succeeded. He made no promises, he just told me he'd hear me out. So, that night, we went out to dinner, and we talked. But I still couldn't get him to stop being a stubborn bastard!

"He told me that it was goodbye forever after we left the restaurant, and I couldn't let him leave, so I did what any rational person would do…

"I kissed him."

"Gross," Ako said. "I let you waste all this time telling me a story just for you to talk about your relationship with my father? I don't want to hear this."

"Well, you're going to," came a voice from the doorway. Both men turned their heads to see Sasuke standing in the doorway, looking as aloof as ever. "Skipping over the Rated-X portions of the story, he took me back to Konoha the next morning, and in a week, he finally wore me down and made me agree to go on a date with him."

"That was when the trouble started," Naruto said. "A rogue ninja named Mikishi Kaguya set his sights on me. He thought I killed his brother Kimimaro when I tried to get to Sasuke when he deserted the village. He was the last of his clan, and his brother didn't even know of his existence."

"He knew he couldn't fight Naruto in combat," Sasuke said. "So he made a deal with Tsunade. He had informants within the village, and he had a large following. If he wanted to invade Konoha, he could deal serious damage. And the village had just been completely rebuilt from scratch after the Invasion of Pain. Tsunade had two options: arrange for Naruto to be killed or face a large invasion.

"It was also around that time that Naruto and I got engaged," the raven continued. "We planned a big wedding with all the bells and whistles."

"Tsunade was facing pressure from the elders to kill me," Naruto said. "I was a liability as a Jinchuriki, and it would protect the village. But instead, Tsunade went against all orders. She gave me a refugee passport and told me to go far away. I traveled the world, and ended up in Suna. I'm not going to talk about my life there, but when I came back, both your father and I were different men. But we were both still in love."

"I love Naruto," Sasuke said to his son. "And he makes me happy. If you really loved me, or even respected your mother's dying wishes, you would get over this petty, childish grudge you have against him for no good reason at all."

_"Just try," Sakura pleaded. "You wouldn't deny me my dying wish, would you?"_

"Fine," Ako said. "You and Naruto have my blessing to be together." Not only did a wide grin sweep across Naruto's face, but Sasuke had a small smile – the biggest one he'd had since he got engaged to the man he loved over twenty years ago.

OoOoOoOoO

"What the fuck are you saying?" Tsunade asked the elders who had come to visit her at the hospital. "You're going to reject Naruto as Hokage? All the paperwork has gone through."

"In light of recent events, we believe it's best this way," the elder said.

"Well, I'm Hokage, so my vote counts twice as much," Tsunade said, crossing her arms.

"What are you, five?" the other elder asked. "This is how it's going to go. We've already voted on who we want to name the next Hokage."

"Who would that be?" Tsunade asked, bitterness on the edge of her voice.

"Shikamaru Nara," the elder said.

"He's dealing with a personal crisis," Tsunade said. "He won't want it. Naruto is perfectly qualified."

"He has spent most of his life in Suna," one elder pointed out. "He was here for 17 years, and then he was gone for 20."

"He has the will of fire," Tsunade said. "What made him such a horrible decision all of a sudden?" The elders grew silent, and that's when it dawned on Tsunade. "This isn't anything recent, is it?" Again, she was met with silence. "You've been planning on stopping him from taking office, but first, you needed someone people would stand behind because Naruto is popular with the people. Am I getting warmer?"

"He's dangerous," the elder said. "He's not only a Jinchuriki, but he also attracts danger. Not to mention the fact that he's gay."

"What do you think Lord Kazekage would have to say to that?" Temari asked, entering the room. She had decided to check on Tsunade, not knowing what she would stumble into.

"I thought we were past petty homophobia," Tsunade said. "Since you seem to be biased against a percentage of our population, I hereby remove you two from your position as elders. We need elders who have the best interest of _all_ people."

"You can't do that," the other elder said, challenging the Sannin.

"I just did," Tsunade said. "Now get the hell out."

"You _will_ regret this," the first elder said, standing up. "You think putting a weapon in charge will be beneficial? You're blinded by your bias, and it will be the downfall of Konoha." The two elders left the room, leaving a steaming Tsunade and a mildly pissed off Temari behind (only mildly pissed off because Naruto didn't deserve being Hokage in her opinion).

OoOoOoOoO

Saki had been walking for three hours.

That was how long it had been since she left her house…and her infuriating brother. She needed to breathe. As if the whole situation wasn't bad enough, Ako had the _audacity_ to practically say that she can't be hurting as much as him because she didn't love their mother as much? What an _asshole_!

Then there was Naruto…she knew what she had said to Ako before, but a part of her sided with her brother. Life was so simple before Naruto came into their lives. He was a good guy and all, but he just seemed to attract bad things, and _that_ was why they had to bury their mother.

And last but not least…there was Fushiki. Now she was the only girl in his life. When he needs a mother, who would fit the role? Ino? Hinata? Naruto? No, that's just stupid, he's gay, not a woman. But every child needs a maternal influence, and now she had to provide that to him, even if it isn't really her responsibility.

She was overwhelmed. She'd been holding back tears for days, mostly for her brother and her father. If Fushiki saw her cry, it would kill him, and she needed to show her father that she was strong enough to be unaffected by her mother's death so he could focus on helping Ako and Fushiki through it.

But damn, it hurt.

Fifteen minutes later, Ako was walking along the same stream when he heard a distinct sob. Turning his head toward the sound, he decided to find the source. Misery loves company, and boy, was he miserable.

It's not like Choji wasn't awesome, but he was now his father for all intents and purposes? Not only didn't Choji really know how to raise a child, but he never had to deal with assuaging a child's grief before. He did help a little bit, but Mino really just needed some air.

He followed the source of the sobs into the forest, and he went in about half a kilometer before he found the source.

"Saki?" he asked.

Said girl looked up from her sobs and saw the face of her teammate, who looked like he felt just about as rotten as she did, but there was something else on his face. It was…concern.

"What do you want?" she asked. She hadn't meant it too, but it came out a lot harsher than she meant it.

"What's wrong?" the dark purple haired boy asked.

"You wouldn't understand," she said. "You'll never understand." She turned her face away from him, trying to avoid his curious gaze.

"Listen, I'm going through a lot, too," Mino said. "I don't have to be standing here."

"Then just go," Saki said, still not facing him. "Go do whatever you were doing before." All was silent for a minute or two. If she didn't have her amazing ninja senses, she would have thought he left her. But he didn't; he was just standing there.

After another few minutes, she heard leaves rustling and she sighed, believing him to have left. But in reality, he had just sat down next to her.

"I was looking for a place to do what you're doing," Mino said quietly. Saki didn't understand for a second what he meant, but then a lightbulb went off.

"Why would you want to cry?" Saki asked, finally facing her teammate. "What happened?"

"It's my mother," Mino said. Saki's heart clenched at those words. A mother…how she wished she had one now. "She died." Her eyes shot open; she didn't even know she'd closed them. She was wrong…there was someone who could understand…well, sort of.

He didn't have to take care of a younger sibling. He didn't have to deal with his parent's lover's conflict with a sibling. There was so much more to her problems.

But then again, maybe she was better off. He never had a father, and he lost his mother. Now…

"What's going to happen to you?" Saki asked. "Are you going to an orphanage?"

He shook his head and looked at her with a curious expression. "You're not even going to ask how?"

"It doesn't matter how she died," Saki said. "Whether she was brutally murdered or she slipped in the shower and hit her head and bled to death, it would be the exact same. She'd still be gone, and there would still be…a void."

"Wow," Mino said. "How…how can you be so…understanding. It's not like…" he trailed off as he saw her lower her eyes to cover the tears flowing down her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

"I understand," she sobbed. "I _do_ understand. My mother…she…she died the other day. In the explosion of the Hokage Mountain."

"Oh my god," Mino said. "My mom…she did from being hurt there, too. Why was your mom there? Wasn't she on the run?"

"She was kidnapped," Saki said. "She was framed and kidnapped to make it seem like an escape. And then, everyone went there looking for her, and the guy who kidnapped her was the one who blew it up."

"I'm sorry," Mino said.

"You're in the same boat I am," Saki said. She lifted her head to look into his violet eyes. She saw his Rinnegan that was powerful when they sparred, but it wasn't as intense as it was then. It was…soft. It's hard to describe concurrent circles as soft, but that was the only word she could think of.

He looked into her dark green eyes – the ones that could only be made from black and light green. They were…searching…for answers? For comfort? For…something.

They didn't even notice that their heads were slowly closing the gap between their faces until Saki felt Mino's warm breath on her lips. She closed her eyes, waiting for the contact, but it was interrupted.

"Saki? Mino? What are you guys doing here?" Their heads darted back away from each other, and Saki looked up to see Temira walking towards them. She knew she looked like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

Mino was pissed. He had been crushing on Saki since before they were even on a team together. She had rejected his date last month, but they were finally getting closer. They actually connected on a deeper level. He didn't just want to be with her because of her looks now. He felt her pain, and she felt his.

And Temira just had to ruin it, right?

"We're commiserating," Saki said, finally breaking the awkward silence. Well, it was awkward for the two who almost kissed, at least. "Our mothers both died in the mountain collapse."

"I heard about your mother, Saki," Temira said, facing Mino, "but I didn't know about yours."

"How did you hear about my mom?" Saki asked.

"It's actually because of my mom," Temira said. "She's…well…she was really badly hurt in the collapse, too. She needs two organ transplants, and one is a liver transplant. Since the liver is an organ that is necessary for life, she could only get the transplant from a compatible corpse."

"Are you saying…" Mino began, but he was cut off by Temira.

"Saki, your mom's liver saved my mom's life," she said. "I'll never forget what your mom did for her."

"My mom…" Saki said. She stared into space for a few seconds before looking up at Temira. "How's your mom?"

"She's better, but not out of the woods. She needs a kidney transplant, too, and she only has about a month before she can have the surgery, because they need to give her some time to recover from this one. But so far, they haven't found a match."

"Wow, I guess our team is pretty unlucky right now, huh?" Mino asked. Saki let a sad smile cross her lips, and Temira sat down, the three of them talking.

Temira didn't notice the looks that Saki and Mino would give each other when she wasn't looking.

OoOoOoOoO

He left in the dark of night, so that no one would see him.

He had a mission, and he wasn't going to stop until it was completed. Ako didn't care what the consequences were – he was going to bring Gaara back, and together, they'd break up Naruto and Sasuke.

**In the Next Chapter:**** Naruto has to make a tough decision; Temira asks Mino out; Naruto is appointed Hokage; Ako makes a suggestion to Gaara; Ino gets some bad news.**

**Author's Note: Since the next chapter is probably the last, don't expect any more long delays. I'm not going to do my usual and start working on my other story first. I'm going to finish this up. After I finish that story, I might post a small mini-sequel before the real sequel starts. I don't know when that'll be, though. After I finish my other story, I still want to post one of my crossovers and then I'll work on something else.**

**Oh, and this chapter was going to have a lemon, but it was taking too long to write. So, I'll just give a super long lemon next chapter and hope it satisfies you all. Remember to review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. Obviously.**

**Summary: When Naruto returns to Konoha, he finds out that life has moved on without him, including his ex-fiancé, Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Warnings: Yes, we finally get to a lemon. Also, this is the last chapter.**

**Author's Note: This was quicker? Yeah? No. I really tried, but it was the darn lemon…it took me a while to get my inspiration. Anywho, I can't thank everyone enough for the support you guys gave me. And just to answer the question, no, I don't tie up all the loose ends…it'll flow better to the sequel if there's one or two things that aren't completely resolved yet. So sue me. Actually, don't…you wouldn't get much.**

**And on to the last chapter!**

Chapter Eighteen

Shiminama and Temari had gotten back to Suna just a couple hours ago. Between unpacking and getting ready to return to missions as a Suna shinobi, she was swamped. Her mother was talking with Kankuro, so she took the opportunity to go to the kitchen and get a snack, passing the foyer of the mansion.

While she was walking, she heard a commotion outside of the doors. She walked closer and pressed her ears to the door.

"Sir, we can't let you in," said one of the guards who protected the house.

"I need to talk to Lord Kazekage!" a familiar voice pleaded. "It's really important."

"We can't just let anyone in to see the Kazekage," another guard said.

'_It can't be…'_ Shiminama thought. She opened the door and saw the two guards arguing…

…with Ako?

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Lady Shiminama, do you know this man?" the first guard asked.

"Yeah," she said slowly. "He's a friend."

"Should we let him in?" the second guard asked.

"Sure," she said, waving her hand dismissively. Ako pushed passed the two guards into the foyer of the mansion. Shiminama walked over to him, blocking his way up the staircase. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have to talk to your uncle," Ako said. "It's about Naruto."

"That's a really bad idea," Shiminama said.

"I know it probably hurts, but –" Ako started.

"No," Shiminama interrupted. "It's a horrible idea! What would bringing up Naruto to him help anyone? What's so important that you had to spend days traveling here to see him?"

"I want to set Gaara up with Naruto," Ako said. "I think they belong together."

"You've got to be joking," Shiminama said. "Uncle Gaara is just starting to get over what happened between him and Naruto and your father. It won't help _anyone_ to open up that can of worms again!"

"My father and Naruto do not belong together," Ako insisted.

"You seem to be the only one who thinks that!" Shiminama said. "Just go back to Konoha." Ako sighed and ran his hand through his black hair before looking up. Behind Shiminama, walking down the staircase, was the subject of their conversation.

"You're Uchiha's son," Gaara stated. "What do you want?" He didn't even try to hide the annoyance in his voice.

OoOoOoOoO

"You've got to be kidding," Kankuro said. "You can't really be serious."

"I'm dead serious," Temari said.

"I don't know whether to laugh or pull my hair out," Kankuro said.

"Tell me about it," the blond muttered. A silence fell over the room.

"Does he know?" Kankuro asked.

"It was just a one night stand!" Temari said. "It was a total mistake! How do I go back there and tell him that I'm pregnant!"

"You don't," Kankuro stated.

"We both know that's not an option," Temari said, sitting down on her brother's bed. "Look at how things happened with Shiminama."

"You'll just tell the truth to everyone," Kankuro said. "You'll tell her that it was a one-night stand with a guy who didn't care about you and who wasn't interested in a relationship."

"And I'll just leave out the part about the guy being _her father_ and the man I'm _in love with_," Temari said.

"You have to," Kankuro said. "At least until the baby is born. The last thing you need is the stress associated with Shikamaru and Ino. It wouldn't be good for the baby."

Temari sighed. "I guess you're right."

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto sat in his place behind the large, intimidating desk. He smiled to himself; he finally made it. All the hard work, and he became Hokage.

"Are you even listening to me?" Tsunade asked him, clearly annoyed. The blond snapped out of his daze and sent his predecessor a sheepish grin.

"Sorry, Granny," Naruto said. "I guess I was just feeling…emotional."

"You're such a girl," the Fifth said, to which Naruto stuck out his tongue. "I told you that the list in front of you is the list of active missions, and the list below that are the shinobi currently out of the village on missions."

Naruto picked up both lists and skimmed through it, finding something odd. All the people who were out of the village were on missions, but there was one name missing from both lists.

"I think this might be a little outdated, Granny," Naruto said.

"It was updated this morning," Tsunade said. "Why would you think it's old?"

"Well, Ako's name isn't on here, and he left the village on a mission." He looked up into the eyes of the blonde who was thinking hard.

"I don't remember any mission for him," she said. "It would have been recorded."

"He told me and Sasuke he was leaving on a mission that would take about a week," Naruto said. "He's been gone for three days!"

"If he wasn't assigned a mission, then it means two things," Tsunade said quietly. "He either ran away from your home and is still in Konoha…"

"Or?" Naruto asked.

"…or he left the village," Tsunade said. "That would make him a rogue ninja." Naruto's eyes went wide, before returning to normal.

"He's not a rogue ninja," he said with a laugh. "He's probably just staying with Kiba and Hinata or someone. He's not out of the village."

"You better make sure," Tsunade said. "There's just so long you can go before people will wonder where he is."

"I'll get right on it," Naruto said. "You don't mind keeping this between us, do you?" he asked. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at his request. "Just to be safe, I don't want people finding out that an Uchiha is missing and possibly left the village. I think Sasuke and his clan have enough trouble escaping the mistakes of the past."

"Fine," Tsunade said. "You have until tomorrow to get him back, though, or you're going to have to send someone on a mission to bring him back." She bowed to him, and he returned the gesture. He walked around the desk to get to her and hugged her tight.

"Thank you so much, Granny," he said.

"Jiraya would be proud," she whispered. They broke apart and she walked towards the door, stopping before she left the room. "So would Minato."

Naruto smiled to himself before turning to his desk.

"GAH! SO MUCH PAPERWORK!"

OoOoOoOoO

Choji and Shikamaru sat at a tavern, each with a beer in hand. They had been talking for almost an hour, and they were only on their second beer. It was nice when they could be like that. In the last couple of months, there had been very little normality. Between Naruto returning from the dead, so to speak, Temari and Shiminama popping into Shikamaru's life, Sai's escapades resulting in Maya's death and Ino's poor condition, and Choji having to deal with being a single father, they had very little time to just…chill.

Of course, talk eventually came to Ino.

"I have to tell you something," Choji said, taking a small sip of his beer. "It's about Ino."

"What?" Shikamaru asked, a bored expression on his face.

"During the reception after Iruka and Kakashi's wedding, after Ino and Temari's catfight, Ino was really upset," Choji said.

"I know," Shikamaru said, remember the night vividly. After remembering how the night ended, he had to suppress a shiver. He might have still had unresolved feelings for Temari, but he knew cheating on his wife was just about the lowest thing he could do.

"We kissed," Choji said. "It was a small thing, and it meant absolutely nothing."

"I know," Shikamaru said, causing Choji to look at him in shock. "Ino told me about it… And I saw it."

"Dude, I'm so sorry," Choji said, trying to explain himself.

"You shouldn't be sorry," Shikamaru said. "I should be."

"It's not like you kissed _my_ wife," Choji said. "How can you be this cool about it?"

"Let's just say I worked out my anger in another way," Shikamaru said, willing the conversation to go away.

"What do you mean?" Choji asked.

"I was really mad, and I…I did something stupid," Shikamaru said, practically giving up on keeping the secret.

"Well, what did you do?" Choji asked.

"I…You have to promise not to tell Ino," Shikamaru said. "She has enough to deal with with needing another transplant. The last thing she needs on her plate is this."

"What could be so bad?" Choji asked.

"I…I slept with another woman," Shikamaru said. Choji's eyes practically jumped out of their sockets. "I slept with Temari." ... and the jaw dropped to the ground. It was almost comical, the expression that Choji had. Too bad it wasn't a laughing matter.

"You…you slept with Temari?" Choji asked after a long silence. "Are you an idiot! Why would you do that!"

"I thought you and Ino were sleeping together," Shikamaru admitted. "I was pissed, and she'd offered earlier. I had told her no, but after seeing you guys together, I just wanted to get back at her."

Choji sighed pulling at his hair. "And Ino doesn't know?"

"I've been waiting to tell her when she's healthy again," Shikamaru told his friend. "I don't need her to have extra stress."

"You do know that this will hurt her more than anything Sai did," Choji said.

"I'd rather her know now than later," Shikamaru said. "These things have a way of coming out in the worst possible way."

OoOoOoOoO

"We're getting a mission, tomorrow, so be sure to meet here at the regular time," Kiba said to his team. With that, he jumped on Akamaru and left the three genin behind.

They were all tired after having to go through the rigorous training that afternoon. First, Kiba-sensei made them chase after Akamaru through the woods. Then, after two hours of a wild dog chase, he had them spar with each other, and then with him. Finally, after another two hours of that, he decided to have them all try to run upstream one of the rapids outside of the village. If it wasn't for Saki's quick thinking, Mino would have been swept away by the current.

Mino stretched, causing some of his joints to audibly pop. He gave a big yawn and waved goodbye to his teammates before heading home. As he began walking in the direction of his house, he was stopped by his blonde teammates voice.

"Wait," Temira said as Mino was leaving. "I want to talk to you."

"I'll leave you two alone," Saki said, turning in the direction of her home. Mino and Temira watched the retreating form of their pink haired teammate until Temira was sure she was out of earshot.

"What did you want to talk about?" Mino asked.

"I…I wanted to ask you out," she said, earning silence from the boy. "Like, on a date," she clarified.

"Oh," Mino said, looking over her shoulder at where Saki was, still walking away. He averted his gaze back to the girl in front of him. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh," Temira said, looking like someone kicked her puppy. She tried to put on a smile, but Mino saw through it. "I understand. No problem."

"I just think that it would be awkward for our team, especially if we don't work out," Mino said. "I hope you understand."

"Totally," Temira said, still putting on the fake smile. "I'll just let you go home, then." She turned and left in the opposite direction, and Mino had a horrible feeling that she was crying.

He decided to go talk to Saki about it. After all, he did lie in a way. While everything he said was true, he didn't really care about that. His problem was that he had feelings for Saki, and he didn't want to lead the blonde on.

Temira ran to the hospital, where she could cry on her mom's shoulder. She did feel guilty, knowing that her mother had her own drama, but she needed her mother. She'd just gotten her first rejection, and it _hurt_.

She walked into her mother's hospital room, glad that her father wasn't there. The last thing she needed was for her father to know that she was asking boys out.

"Temira?" her mother asked her, noticing her puffy eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I asked Mino out today," Temira said, quietly. She saw her mother's eyes widen. "He said no." Temira could have sworn she saw a look of relief cross her mother's face.

"That's good," Ino said to herself, not realizing she said it out loud.

"Why is that good?" Temira asked. "I really like him!"

"Please don't," Ino said. "He isn't right for you."

"You're his mother's best friend!" Temira yelled. "How can you say he's not good enough for me?"

"I never said that," Ino said. "I love Mino, just like I love Saki, and Ako, and Fushiki. They're all part of our family. But do you know how awkward it would be if things didn't work out? Choji's adopted him, now. He's practically family – he can't be your boyfriend."

"What's this about boyfriend?" came the voice of her husband, who had just entered the room.

"Our daughter asked Mino out, and he told her 'no'," Ino explained.

"Good," Shikamaru said. "You're not old enough to date."

"Dad, we're both twelve," Temira said. "We're more than old enough."

Shikamaru scoffed. "Let's talk about this again when you guys are fifteen or sixteen."

"We won't talk about it at all," Ino asserted. "She can date whoever she wants, just not Mino."

"Why?" Temira asked. Shikamaru looked up at his wife with the same curious expression. Ino gave her husband 'the look' – the one that said, 'support-me-in-this-or-you're-sleeping-on-the-couch-for-a-month'.

"Listen to your mother," Shikamaru said, ending the discussion. Temira huffed and crossed her arms, leaving the room.

OoOoOoOoO

The next day, Shikamaru sat next to Ino in her hospital room waiting for the med nin to tell them the results of the tests they did on their friends. They would either find out that there was a match, and they would do the kidney transplant in a few months when Ino had recovered and was stable, or they would have to just be put on a lit, where she'd have to wait years for the transplant. Her life could either be magically better, or she would be forced to live her half-life from inside the confines of Konoha Hospital.

The med nin walked into the room, holding a clip board in his hand. He walked over to the couple and sat down next to them.

"What do the tests look like?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, we do have one partial match," the med nin said. "The problem with that is that it's even riskier than a full match. Normally, we'd allow the patient to decide whether to take the risks, but this is a totally different scenario. Since Ino already has one transplant that she has to take care of to prevent rejection, it would be a one in a million chance that the partial match would be successful without rejection."

Ino was silent, trying to not cry in front of the med nin. Shikamaru, noticing his wife's mood, grabbed her hand in his and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"What does this mean?" Shikamaru asked.

"It means that we have to wait for her to move to the top of the transplant list," the doctor said. "The list is short, but we don't have a large supply. Most ninjas need both their kidneys in their line of work, in case they are stranded someplace. The majority of kidneys that we get are from the KIA. Unfortunately, it takes a while to find someone who was brought back to the village in enough time to salvage the organs, and not all of them come back with the kidney completely intact."

"You told us the wait was three years, right?" Shikamaru asked.

"It is," the med nin confirmed. "We can release you in a month, but you'd have to come back here three times a week for dialysis. If you'd prefer, you can stay in the hospital, though."

"I think I'll do that," Ino said, her voice hollow. The med nin nodded in confirmation and left the room, leaving the two alone.

Ino began to sob into the material of Shikamaru's shirt. He ran his hand through her hair, soothingly, letting her wet his shirt with her tears. It was like she wouldn't have a life until the surgery. They knew that their life would never be the same as they were before Sai had destroyed so many lives.

OoOoOoOoO

Two more days later, it had been a week since Ako had left the village. Naruto was pacing back and forth in his office, wondering where the teen was. He had already convinced Tsunade to give him one more day, but he _really_ needed to find the boy.

The last thing he needed was yet _another_ rogue Uchiha. Madara, Itachi, Sasuke…it was like all the Uchiha males were destined to leave the village at some point. And of course, Naruto had to fall in love with the family. It was like they did it just to spike his blood pressure!

Naruto looked up when he heard a knock on the door. His lover didn't even wait for him to answer the door, just barging in after the knock.

"Hey," Naruto said as the Uchiha approached.

"Hey," Sasuke replied, kissing the blond on the lips. Naruto tried to deepen it to forget about what the eldest Uchiha child was doing when Sasuke pulled away. "Do you know the status of Ako's mission?"

"Um…he's still out of the village," Naruto said, trying not to lie.

"What was this mission, anyway?" Sasuke asked. "The rest of his team is still here."

"Oh, um…he was sent to send a message to some team doing a mission," Naruto said, having to lie, despite his best wishes. Why was he even hiding this, anyway? Sasuke was bound to find out at some point if Ako really had left the village. "Actually, I have to confess something."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, sitting down in the couch in the office.

"It's about Ako," Naruto said. He was about to continue when he heard a loud sound coming from outside the window. He walked over and looked out to see a messenger hawk flying towards the window.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked from across the room.

"It's a messenger hawk," Naruto said with a furrowed brow. The hawk landed on the windowsill, sticking out it's leg for Naruto to take the letter. He gulped audibly when he saw who it was from.

_From Lord Kazekage, To Lord Hokage_

"What is it?" Sasuke asked once again from his place on the sofa. Noticing Naruto's look, he got up and walked over. He saw the words on the outside of the letter and snarled. "Is there a reason you're getting mail from your ex?"

"Sasuke, if Gaara wanted to talk to me as his ex-husband, he'd just send it _From Gaara to Naruto_," Naruto said. "If he's sending it as Kazekage to the Hokage, then it has to be something official."

"Well, what is it?" Sasuke asked as Naruto tore it open to look at it.

_Lord Hokage,_

_Please keep a more watchful eye on your shinobi. Ako Uchiha infiltrated my village and my residence looking for me. Considering what he had to say, I would have to assume that it wasn't a mission you gave him, but rather a mission he decided to give himself. Since he left your village, presumably without your permission, he would be classified as a rogue ninja. And since he was in our village with less than honorable intentions, you are very lucky that I didn't have him eliminated, as a personal favor to my neice._

_As for what he came here for, he decided to take it upon himself to ruin your relationship with his father by asking me to return to Konoha to win you back. I told him that I had no intention or desire to do so, and sent him on his way. He should be arriving a few hours after this hawk if he takes few stops home. Please increase security of all ninjas going in and _out_ of you village. The next time we find a Konoha ninja in our village without prior notice from you, I will give the order to capture him._

_Lord Kazekage_

Naruto's fists clenched around the letter as he finished reading the last words. The little brat! He lied about being okay with him and Sasuke being together? He almost started an international incident, forgetting the fact that he'd be marked as a rogue ninja if there was any Hokage other than him.

"Is everything okay?" Sasuke asked, studying Naruto's body language. Naruto shot his head up, looking at Sasuke as if he forgot he was there. Honestly, he had.

"A Konoha shinobi almost sparked an incident between Konoha and Suna," Naruto said. "If it wasn't for our long-standing alliance, Gaara would not be so generous."

"Well, at least there won't be a war," Sasuke said. "To think that you'd be Hokage just a few days and an incident was already almost started."

"Tell me about it," Naruto muttered. He looked up at his lover and sighed. "Listen, I'm swamped with work today. Why don't we go out tonight, though?"

"Sure," Sasuke said with a smile, leaning in to the blond. He lowered his mouth onto the blonde's, capturing him a long, wet, kiss. He pulled away, with a smirk and Naruto pouted.

"How am I supposed to focus on my work _now_?" he asked. Sasuke's smirked became…smirkier and he nipped the blonde's lips again before leaving him to his work. "Damn bastard," Naruto muttered.

OoOoOoOoO

Later that day, Naruto was straightening his tie in front of the mirror in his bedroom. He and Sasuke would be late if they didn't start to get out already. Sasuke had told him that he got them a reservation at the most high end restaurant in the whole village for their date, and Naruto smiled at how happy he and Sasuke were. As soon as he was alone in their bedroom, he frowned, knowing Ako hadn't gotten back, yet.

He ran downstairs, ready for his date, when he stopped in mid-step. Down the stairs, Saki was hugging Ako, who looked like he'd just gotten home.

"You ready yet?" Sasuke asked Naruto from the door.

"I need to talk to Ako for a second," he said, going down the rest of the steps. Ako sized Naruto up, wondering what he had to talk to him about. It wasn't like he knew that Gaara told Naruto what had happened.

"We're going to be late," Sasuke said.

"I know, but I need to know the status of his mission," Naruto said. "I _am_ Hokage, after all," he said, earning a shocked look from Ako.

"You were appointed already?" he asked, knowing that the jig might just be up for him.

"Yes," Naruto said. "So, let's go into the kitchen so we can have some privacy."

"I don't have much to say," Ako said defiantly.

"I do," Naruto said. "Would you rather I said it here?" Ako looked in the direction of his father and his sister and sighed, walking towards the kitchen as Naruto followed. Sasuke glared at the kitchen door and sat down on the sofa, waiting for the two to return.

When they got into the kitchen, Naruto began his tirade.

"What the hell were you thinking, leaving the village?" Naruto asked in a harsh whisper. "If I wasn't Hokage when this was found out, you would have been marked a rogue ninja, and you'd be put in the bingo book. Every bounty hunter on earth would flock to you like moths to a light!"

"I didn't expect to be discovered," Ako said. "I was planning on it being very simple and quick."

"That's another thing," Naruto said. "Why the hell did you tell your father and I that you were fine with us being together if you weren't? I'd rather you tell us your problems than spark an international _fucking_ incident with our _allies_! You infiltrate their village and show up on the doorstep of their leader's mansion? Gaara could have had you tortured or put to death if he wanted to.

"And do you want to know what would have happened after that? Your father would want revenge, and he'd go and hurt one of Shiminama's relatives to get back at Gaara. And then Gaara would do the same. We'd have a war, and it would be your fault. Think of your family and friends. What if Saki or your father, or Shiminama or Hikari were killed in battle because of your selfish action! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"The only thing I regret is that I didn't bring Gaara back with me," Ako said defiantly. "You might think you belong with my father, but you're just a rebound. You'll never be our father, and you'll _never_ be the woman he loves."

"He loves _me_, not your mother," Naruto said. "I've been trying to be patient with you for your father's sake, and for that of your siblings, but you are just asking for a fight."

"Then do it," Ako challenged. "Do your worst, and we'll see how the so called 'love of your life' reacts to that."

"I almost told him that you left the village before Gaara's letter came," Naruto said. "Do you know how much that would have killed him? He'd feel like a failure."

"So you won't tell him?" Ako asked, almost relieved.

"I won't tell him, or anyone else that you left," Naruto said. "Only Tsunade, you and I know about it. But if you make trouble for Sasuke and I, or if you even _think_ of leaving the village again, I won't think twice about telling him and everyone else. I'll take you off missions, and I'll make sure you are confined to this village. You won't even be allowed to the training ground outside the village."

Ako glared at Naruto, but knew he was getting let off easy for what he did.

"The next time you leave the village without permission from _me_, I'll be forced to name you as a rogue ninja and send a squad to retrieve you," Naruto said. "You're lucky that didn't happen this time."

"Is that all?" Ako asked, seeming bored.

"No, there's one more thing," Naruto said. "Because of your lack of responsibility, you will no longer be the leader of your squad. I will make sure that on every mission you go on, there will be a jonin captain with strict instructions to keep an eye on you."

"I don't need a babysitter," Ako snarled.

"Your actions say something different," Naruto said. "And actions speak louder than words. You will also be forbidden from taking either of the jonin exams this year. Maybe next year, we'll re-evaluate the situation."

"You can't do this!" Ako yelled, knowing that Saki and Sasuke could hear him from the next room.

"I just did," Naruto said, walking out of the kitchen. Ako followed behind him, a glare placed on his face.

"What was going on in there?" Sasuke asked to duo.

"Do you want to tell him, or should I?" Naruto asked Ako.

"Naruto was just telling me that while I was on my mission, one of my teammates was injured, so I'm being assigned a new team, where I'm not captain," Ako lied easily.

"Why can't he be the captain?" Sasuke asked.

"The only team with an opening has a jonin captain and three chunin, as opposed to two chunin and two genin, like Ako's old team," Naruto said. "But I'm sure Ako understands the position I'm in, and why I had to do it."

"Crystal clear," Ako said. "Now why don't you two go out on your date? You deserve it."

"Yes, let's go, Naruto," Sasuke said. "I don't want to be later than we already are."

OoOoOoOoO

"I can't believe they gave our table away!" Naruto exclaimed. "Don't they know who I am?"

"Wow," Sasuke said. "It only took three days for it to go straight to your head. You might be setting new records, dobe. It's your fault that we were late, you know."

"I know, and I'm so sorry," Naruto said. "I promise I'll make it up." They continued walking until Naruto stopped in his tracks, shocked.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, noticing Naruto's expression.

"You haven't called me dobe since before I left Konoha," Naruto said, feeling extremely emotional.

Sasuke smirked and pressed himself against the blond. "You're my dobe," he whispered before kissing his lips lightly, fully aware that they were public. He backed up and began walking, Naruto running to catch up.

OoOoOoOoO

Naruto knew Sasuke was extremely disappointed that they missed out on their date because of his lateness. He was feeling exceptionally guilty as they approached their home that the romantic night was ruined. He knew Sasuke went to a lot of trouble to get last minute seats. And to think, if Ako hadn't left Konoha, Naruto wouldn't have to talk to him, and they would have been on time.

Sasuke opened the door to the house and stood in the doorway, shocked.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked. From his position, he couldn't see what was going on inside the house. Sasuke walked into the house and Naruto followed him, going into a similar state of shock when he saw what was inside.

Saki, Ako and Fushiki stood at the kitchen entrance, the younger two with smiles on their face, and Ako holding an expression of indifference.

"We figured that you left so late that you might not get a seat at the restaurant, so we decided to prepare dinner for you two," Saki said.

In the middle of the living room, the couches, coffee table, and cabinets had been moved. In their place was a table for two with a silk white tablecloth on it, and a candle that was lit. The flame was the only thing illuminating the room. In front of each chair there was a plate with a cover on it, and so much silverware that the blond figured they were going to have a twelve course meal.

Towards the center of the table, behind each plate, were two champagne flutes with…pink champagne. Saki must get her taste in colors from her mother.

"Thank you so much," Naruto said, delighted that the children felt supportive enough to throw this together. Especially Ako.

"Are you going to be my new Mommy?" Fushiki asked the blond, causing everyone to burst into laughter (including Ako!).

"He's definitely part of our family," Sasuke said, not wanting either Ako or Saki to feel like they were pushing the memory of Sakura out of their lives. "For good."

Naruto noticed Ako tense at the statement, but he didn't say anything. A part of him felt bad that he didn't support their relationship, but he knew that Ako would eventually come around to their relationship.

"Just don't be too loud tonight," Ako said, bored.

"Ako!" came the embarrassed voices of Naruto and Saki. Sasuke just stood there, smirking, and Fushiki looked up confused.

"Why would they be loud? Are they fighting?" he asked.

"Ako was just being mean and teasing them," Saki said. "Come on, let's go upstairs." She grabbed Fushiki's hand and led him upstairs. Ako sighed and followed them, leaving the blond and the raven alone.

"You and Sakura sure raised some good kids," Naruto said as he sat down across from Sasuke.

"I'm glad you'll be their mommy, now, though," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Che, teme," Naruto muttered. He was about to reveal his plate when he heard someone barreling down the stairs. He looked up and saw Saki running down at a break neck pace. When she reached the bottom, she mumbled an apology and pressed a button on the stereo, running back upstairs once some romantic jazz started playing.

"Wow, they really thought of everything," Sasuke commented.

"Remind me to buy them a really nice present," Naruto said. "Now let's get to the food."

"Of course you'd say that," Sasuke said, revealing his plate. It was a fish meal with sushi and sashimi, along with rice and some vegetables. Naruto, seeing Sasuke's meal, decided to see if they gave them both the same thing, or something different. He pulled the top off his meal and he saw…a bowl.

"They give you a five star meal and they give me ramen?" Naruto asked in a whiny sort of voice.

"You want to trade?" Sasuke asked, arching his eyebrows.

"…I guess not," Naruto mumbled.

The first two minutes of the meal was eaten in silence. Sasuke ate a couple pieces of sashimi and three spoonfuls of rice in that time. In the same time, Naruto finished his bowl of ramen and was already leaning back in his chair, pants unbuttoned.

"You're a pig," Sasuke commented.

"No, I just like food," Naruto said. "So how was your day?"

"It was okay," Sasuke commented between bites. "I just can't wait for the med nins to tell us that all the people around the mountain collapse can return to active duty."

"Well, they want to make sure that there is no smoke in anyone's lungs before they have to go on duty," Naruto said. "But we are feeling the stress of having fewer shinobi, even if it's just, like, ten of you."

"Yeah," Sasuke said, eating another spoonful of rice. After chewing and swallowing, a concept that he wished the blond would learn. "What else is new with Konoha?"

"Well, we have officially declared Sai a missing nin," Naruto said.

"You mean he's not dead?" Sasuke asked. "He's a freaking magician!"

"His body hasn't been found in the rubble, and we can't make assumptions," Naruto said. "He's in the bingo book and anyone who finds him has been given the order to kill."

"There's more," Sasuke said, noticing Naruto's exression.

"Shikamaru found Sai's diary," Naruto said. "He outlined his plan to kill me and frame Sakura, but when Jiraya died instead of me, his plan fell apart. The best he could do was make sure that if he couldn't have you, no one could."

"What a nutjob," Sasuke said, still eating.

"The thing is…his diary was missing a few pages, as if he tore them out hastily," Naruto said. "Shikamaru didn't see this, because he was more focused on the parts in the end about his plan, but his entry was from thirteen years ago."

"So…what was it about that was so bothersome?" Sasuke asked, swallowing a piece of shrimp.

"Well, he talked about meeting Ino, but it was before his plan was formed," Naruto said. "Later in the diary, he says he befriended her just to get to us, but the timing is all off. He met her back when he was – for lack of a better word – normal. He hadn't even met you yet!"

"So…what does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I asked one of the lead detectives – not Shikamaru because he's too involved if it involves Ino," Naruto said. "He thought that Sai's last few entries, detailing his plan, were written as if it was meant to be found. Almost like he planned for this all. He had talked about Ino venting. This was back when Shikamaru was with her, but still pining for Temari, before they had sex. Apparently, Ino said she wanted to just forget about Shikamaru."

"Then what?" Sasuke asked, getting more and more curious by the second.

"I don't know," Naruto said. "It was as if he didn't want anyone to know what happened after. That was when it stopped being a diary for himself, and it became planned out, waiting for someone to find it."

"It's like a new mystery has started," Sasuke said.

"It doesn't matter," Naruto said. "He's gone now, and he has no reason to come back. He knows that he'll be trapped if he's here. He won't be able to do anything without being recognized. He's out of our lives for good."

"Good," Sasuke said, grabbing Naruto's hand from across the table. Naruto noticed his dinner was all eaten "No more talking about Sai."

"Sai who?" Naruto purred, leaning over the table to kiss the Uchiha on the lips. Sasuke pulled away (far too soon in the blonde's opinion), and leaned into Naruto's ear.

"What do you say we take this date upstairs?" he asked with a smirk. When he pulled away, he saw a devilish grin on the blonde's face as he winked. He leaned over to blow out the candle, and then took Sasuke's hand and led him upstairs.

The door had barely closed when Naruto felt Sasuke's warm lips on his own. He returned the kiss eagerly, opening his mouth to Sasuke's adventuring tongue. Sasuke lifted up the blonde's shirt and felt the taut muscles beneath his fingers.

Naruto, tired of being submissive, broke away from Sasuke and pushed him back onto the bed. He pulled off his shirt before pouncing on the Uchiha, ravaging his mouth hungrily. Naruto pulled away and licked down Sasuke's jaw to his Adams apple.

When Naruto finally pulled away, Sasuke shifted so that he could pull his own shirt off. After the article was discarded, Naruto pressed his chest to Sasuke's, reveling in the heat they generated.

His half-lidded eyes looked into Sasuke's own orbs, foggy with lust. Naruto smirked and lowered his mouth to Sasuke's nipple, sucking it into his mouth and releasing it. He then licked down his abs until he reached the fabric of Sasuke's pants.

Naruto sat back up and unbuttoned the Uchiha's pants, smiling when Sasuke involuntarily bucked to his touch. Once his pants were off, Naruto worked on the raven's boxers, revealing his precious manhood.

Sasuke, tired of waiting, sat up and hastily pulled down the blonde's pants and underwear in one swift motion. Sasuke took Naruto's waiting erection in his hand and began stroking it. Naruto moaned and shut his eyes, enjoying the euphoric feeling of his lover's touch.

Soon enough, Naruto felt himself nearly on the edge of his orgasm. He desperately wanted his release, but at the same time, he wanted to wait. Unfortunately for the blond, his lover didn't feel the same way. Sasuke leaned over and took Naruto's cock in his mouth, enjoying the look of shock and pleasure on the blonde's face.

It wasn't long before Naruto was cumming buckets down the raven's throat, his knees going weak at the sensation. Not trusting his legs to hold him up, Naruto sat down on the bed after the raven was done milking his cock.

Sasuke took the opportunity to squirt some lube onto his fingers and insert one into the blonde's ass. Naruto, still on his post-orgasmic high, couldn't really react until a second finger was added and the raven hit his prostate. Luckily, he thought ahead and placed his hand over the blonde's mouth, muffling his cry.

When Sasuke felt that the blond was prepared enough, he pulled his digits out of the blonde's ass and squirted lube on his aching member. He positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and began to push.

Naruto bit his lip as the Uchiha's member pushed in further and further and further. When he felt the raven's pubic hair tickling his bare ass, he sighed, enjoying the full feeling he had. After taking a few seconds to adjust, he pushed back on the pale cock embedded within him.

Sasuke, recognizing Naruto's gesture, pulled almost all the way out before thrusting back in. He kept pounding the blonde's ass, losing himself in his animalistic desires. After a couple of minutes, he finally hit Naruto at the right angle, and this time, his hand didn't cover the blonde's mouth. But really, who gives a shit? The blonde's moan echoed throughout the house.

In the next room, Saki went wide eyed and smirked. In the other room, Ako had to resist the urge to puke. Fushiki, meanwhile, just wondered why it sounded like Naruto was in pain. Ako had to reassure him not to check up on the adults.

Finally, Sasuke felt his orgasm coming. He pounded into the waiting ass as if his life depended on it, not stopping for a second. Within seconds, his seed was spurting out of his cock, filling Naruto. After riding out his orgasm for all it was worth, Sasuke collapsed backwards, Naruto soon following him.

"I love you," Naruto said.

"I love you too," Sasuke panted.

"Hey, lovebirds!" came the eldest Uchiha child's voice through the wall. "I thought I told you to keep it down!"

"Bite me!" Sasuke yelled back, too exhausted to fight.

"Hey, that's my job," Naruto mumbled, readjusting himself.

"Always," Sasuke said.

**Alright, so as you know, this is where the story ends, right? Nope. As of 10/12/12, I have decided to rewrite this story entirely. In the years since I posted and finished it, my writing style has changed drastically, and I want my earlier works to reflect who I am as a writer, not who I was. I had a sequel planned for this before, but now I have a _series_ planned for this, complete with prequels, side-stories, and multiple sequels. Where this story was eighteen chapters, the rewrite will include more story, more background, and more expansion on OCs and background characters. The revision will be _so_ many chapters, I can't even begin to imagine. I have nine written write now.**

**The prologue of the rewrite, entitled **Life Moves On: Back to Life**, along with the first chapter, will be posted on Sunday November 11, 2012 and Wednesday November 14, 2012, respectively. After that, I will be posting weekly on Wednesdays, which will give me more than enough time to write chapters ahead of time, have them betad, and have plenty of time to spare.**

**The day before I begin posting, I will update this story with another chapter, including a preview of the scene in which Shikamaru discovers Shiminama is his daugher, so that all who are following the story will know of the rewrite and what to expect from my writing style. I want to thank everyone who has responded positively to this story, and hope you follow me as an author or the story itself so that you will be alerted when the rewrite is posted.**


	19. Chapter 19 - Rewrite Preview

**Hey guys, how's it going? It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I seem to recall that I promised you all a sequel, and it's almost here. But before I post the sequel, I was looking over this story, and realized that I wanted to rewrite it. There are a lot of reasons I made that decision, the largest being the fact that my writing style and technique has changed a lot over the last few years, and I don't feel like this original story accurately depicts who I am as a writer today.**

**I am now ready to post the rewrite, being ten chapters into it already. There are definitely going to be some differences between this story and the original, but nothing too huge. The only big change I made was with Shikamaru and Ino's daughter, who was named Temira in the original story. It bothered me how much the name ****_looked_**** like the name Temari, and whenever I wrote the name, I would write Temari's name and have to edit it. I faced the problem of changing her name, and in the end, I settled on the name Shikamira. It keeps the ending of her original name, and adds her father's family name.**

**Most of the other changes I've made were done to make the story more canon, or to allow my sequels to focus on different points. My rewrite will focus on a lot of other stories besides the ones outlined in the original, and the entire story will be much longer. Two points that I am making a big deal of addressing is the foreign/international affairs that Naruto must deal with as he transitions into the title Hokage and the question of where Mino got his Rinnegan from (now that we know more about the Rinnegan from the manga).**

**The prologue will be posted right after this, and it will focus on events in the Mist a few months prior to the start of our story in the Leaf. These events will have a ****_huge_**** role to play when Naruto becomes Hokage. The first chapter, which will focus on Naruto, will be posted this Wednesday 11/14/12, and each subsequent chapter will be posted weekly on Wednesday evenings. Because you are all familiar with the story, I would also like to give you a preview of one of my favorite scenes I've written so far, from chapter 8. This is the scene in which Shikamaru confronts Temari about keeping their daughter Shiminama from him. This scene is unbetaed, so there may be mistakes that will be corrected by the time it is posted.**

When Shikamaru had first seen Temari standing by the village gates, he was incredibly nervous. He had never known why the blonde decided to skip town without a word to him, and he sort of wanted to find out. On the other hand, he didn't want to get involved and dig up old feelings. He was with Ino now. They had a kid together; they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. Why complicate it by dredging up the past?

So instead, Shikamaru resolved to focus on the present and the future. He didn't speak to Temari much, because it wasn't required for the mission. In fact, he would make sure to stay away from her. He would go and help unload the caravan today, and then maybe he'd find something that needed rebuilding and help. Stay as far away from Temari as possible.

That was the plan. And while Shikamaru's plans usually panned out, it seemed that this would be one of the exceptions.

_Stay calm, Shika_, the brunet had to tell himself. _Don't let them hear you_.

"Why?" he asked, not really knowing where to begin. This was just…so surreal? Why would Temari not even tell him he had a daughter? Suddenly, he wondered how Ino would react when she found out. Something told him she wouldn't take it very well.

"You weren't ready to be a father," Temari said, taking lengths to not have to look Shikamaru in the eyes. "I don't think I was ready to be a mother either."

"You still stepped up," Shikamaru observed. "I would have too."

"When I left," Temari began, "I was just planning on giving her up to adoption. There had to be some family who would give her the life she deserved, and I wanted her to have–"

"You knew?!" Shikamaru asked, his voice growing louder and louder in anger. "You knew that you were pregnant when you left?" How could she do that to him? "You had no right to do that. You had no right to make these decisions for me!" She at least had the decency to look ashamed of herself. "Answer me: if I hadn't been assigned this mission and I never came to the Hidden Sand, would I ever know that I had another daughter out there?"

"Probably not," Temari admitted.

Shikamaru had to close his eyes to keep his anger within. He couldn't allow himself to blow up. "If Naruto heard that Sasuke had married Sakura, then you had to have learned that I married Ino," he surmised. She nodded. "And after I had settled down and proven that I was ready to be a father? You didn't decide to show up in Konoha and tell me I have a daughter?"

"You were happy!" Temari exclaimed, finally decided to defend her actions. "I wasn't going to just show up and ruin your marriage!"

"You think getting to know my daughter would ruin my life?" Shikamaru asked incredulously. "I can't believe you." There wasn't much else to say. He turned around and looked around the room. It was some sort of living room. It had some couches settled around a coffee table, and he wondered how often his daughter found herself sitting on that couch wondering who her father was. Shikamaru didn't know what changed Temari's mind about raising Shiminama, but he was at least grateful that he had the ability to discover her. If Temari _did_ give her up for adoption…Shikamaru didn't even want to know if he'd ever meet his daughter.

"So what happens now?" Temari asked Shikamaru, and the brunet realized that Temari was deferring judgment to him. But what did happen now? Did Shikamaru start making regular commutes to Suna to see his daughter? Did Shiminama makes those visits to Konoha? Would she move there?

"Here's what happens," Shikamaru said slowly, his anger palpable in the air. It took a lot to make him angry, Temari knew. "I don't care what you've told her about who her father is. Tonight, you tell her the whole truth. That you never told me about her, and that I never knew she existed. When Team Neji and Team 4 return to the Leaf with Gaara, Shiminama will join us."

"You can't do that," Temari objected. "She has her life here! Friends, a family. She's a kunoichi in the Sand's ranks! You can't just make her move countries!"

"I will get to know my daughter," Shikamaru insisted. "She'll have more family in Konoha than she will here. There, she'll have Gaara and Naruto. She'll have Shikamira and Ino. She'll have _me_."

"She's not going anywhere without me," Temari told him.

"Then I guess you're coming too," Shikamaru said, his voice not allowing any exception. "I don't care what you have to do, what strings you have to pull. You will pull them."

"And if I don't?" Temari asked. Shikamaru was taken aback by her brashness, and a part of him doubted that he could convince her to follow through with his plan if she didn't want to.

"You owe me for this," Shikamaru said, his voice dangerously low. "You left me, and I was broken. I didn't know what I had done to make you get up and leave. I analyzed every word I said; I went over everything that we did together. I couldn't figure out what it was, but I knew that I had done something so enormous that you couldn't even face me. When Ino started trying to get me to go out with her, I didn't think it was a good idea. I didn't think that I would be able to give her what she needed, because I knew I wasn't able to give you what you needed." His eyes and hers connected. "Now I find out that you just left because you were too cowardly to tell me you were pregnant. You left me scarred when you left without a reason, and you prevented me from getting to know my daughter." He took a deep breath as Temari allowed what he said to sink in. "You _owe me_ for this," he repeated.

"I never meant to do that to you, Shika," Temari said. And she was telling the truth. She knew that leaving would tear him up, but she never expected something of that magnitude. She couldn't help but feel guilty about the way she had left things, but at the same time, she refused to uproot Shiminama's life.

"I'll think about it," she allowed.

**Well, that's the preview. The prologue of the story is also up on my author's page. The name of the rewrite is **Life Moves On: Back to Life**. Please go over there and check out the story. It will be all this story was and more! You can get more information about my writing and my stories on my blog at ** fanfics-sm . blogspot . com** (removing spaces, of coures) and by following me on Twitter at **SMFanfics**. So hop on over to the rewrite and tell me what you think of the prologue.**


End file.
